Dragonae
by Eclipse1995
Summary: Il parait qu'il y en a qui se serait damné pour vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Et bien moi, je me serais damnée pour pouvoir être chez moi devant la télé. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas possible. Pas après que l'on ait fait joujou avec vos gènes parce que vous vous êtes retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour !

Voila une idée qui m'est apparue il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alors je me suis lancée !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez )

**Prologue**

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette minute où tout a basculé. Vous savez, c'est ce moment où la partie encore consciente de votre cerveau vous dit « mais pourquoi diable as-tu fais ça ? » Et que la seule réponse qui vous vient c'est « Heu… Parce que ça m'a semblé être une bonne idée sur le moment. ». Une réponse tout à fait idiote, pour un évènement idiot accompli par une imbécile. Est-ce que je regrette ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui? Oui. Ça m'aurait épargné bien des emmerdes et des tourments. Est-ce que je le referais si on me donnait le choix ? Oui. Parce qu'il faut être réaliste dans la vie, et qu'il y aucune chance que l'impulsion qui m'a emmenée à me faire embarquer dans ce monde de fous ne disparaisse de mon caractère, et que même en connaissance de cause, je répéterais exactement les même gestes.

Vous vous demandez sûrement de quoi je parle. C'est normal et tout à fait logique de votre part. Moi-même je n'y ai pas cru pendant… Je n'y crois toujours pas en fait. J'aimerais vous raconter, si vous le voulez bien, comment j'en suis arrivée à monologuer sur ce cahier piqué à un marchand (je lui ai laissé l'argent dans un pot de cornichons). Alors écoutez-moi bien : tout ce qu'on raconte à propos des voyages transdimentionnels est FAUX. Ce n'est pas « trop la classe », ce n'est pas « vivre de belles aventures », c'est encore moins « visiter et faire du tourisme ». On ne tombe pas forcément sur les bonnes personnes au bon moment, on a pas des pouvoirs magiques qui peuvent sauver le(s) monde(s), et on retourne pas tranquillement chez soi une fois la quête terminée. Je serais au courant sinon, croyez-moi. Bon après, c'est sûr qu'il y a certains avantages, ça fait classe sur le CV (si quelqu'un vous croit néanmoins). Et vous rencontrez des gens qui changent votre vie à jamais. Il est temps, je pense, que je vous explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais vous expliquer comment à cause d'une simple sortie de géologie je me suis retrouvée à crapahuter dans un monde de fous en essayant de ne pas servir de repas à des monstres sanguinaires, tout cela accompagné de, je cite : une ninja surexcitée qui vole tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, un vampire schizophrène raide dingue d'une morte, un aviateur dont je censurerai toutes les phrases, un porc-épic blond qui ne met pas de gel, une barmaid à la poitrine plus qu'impressionnante, un type qui a une mitraillette à la place d'un bras, un chien-lion qui parle et une peluche qui n'en est pas une. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour sauver le monde ? Même pas. Pour traquer un scientifique complètement fou qui a un peu trop fait joujou avec les personnes qu'il avait sous la main. Dont moi. Le bonheur…

**Fin du prologue**

J'essayerai de poster le chapitre 1 la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai bac blanc donc ce n'est vraiment pas une certitude pour moi.

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapitre 1 Pour une histoire de cailloux

Youhouhou ! J'ai tenu mes délais !

Nous voilà repartis avec le premier chapitre, un peu court je m'en excuse.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant rajoutées à leur follower et toutes les personnes m'ayant laissées un message, dans le désordre : Shiro Akakuro, Chocolate Kangoo, Icenow, Baka27, Florette.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ^^

**Chapitre 1**

** _Pour une histoire de cailloux_**

- Hey Princesse, tu avances ou il faut que je te porte ?

Je grimaçai en entendant le surnom dont venait de m'affubler le jeune homme en face de moi.

- T'es si pressé que ça d'aller ramasser des cailloux ? Ricana la jeune fille qui marchait à côté de moi.

- Non, mais moi je n'ai pas pris huit au dernier contrôle, n'est-ce pas Su' ?

Ladite Su' se jeta à la poursuite de l'emmerdeur. Je la laissais faire en souriant. Je me remettais doucement d'une mauvaise grippe et l'état de mes bronches ne me permettait pas de courir derrière Yan.

- Allez Princesse, bouge-toi les fesses, la prof a déjà commencé son laïus !

J'accélérai le pas pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible mes partenaires de TP. J'étais revenue au lycée le jour de la sortie de géologie annuelle organisée par le corps enseignant du lycée, dont le but premier était d'aller ramasser des cailloux pour prouver une thèse idiote. Le but secondaire étant de nous aérer un peu les idées après l'hiver aride que nous avions eu cette année, comme toutes les années précédentes. L'année dernière d'ailleurs, il avait plu tout du long et on avait probablement ramassé plus de boue et de feuilles mortes que de pierre. Mais cette année le beau temps était au rendez-vous, ce qui au moins rendait la balade agréable. J'éternuais violemment sous le regard goguenard de Yan. Et dire que j'étais juste venue pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer par Suzanne…

- Ça va, tu vas survivre ? Me demanda doucement l'adolescente.

Elle était aussi brune que Yan était blond, et aussi petite que lui était grand.

-… Vous allez donc devoir prouver que le Massif Montagneux… Expliquait Mme Claro, notre professeur de SVT.

- Mais pourquoi je suis venue moi ? Pleurnichais-je.

- Parce que t'es folle de moi, tu ne peux pas te passer de ma présence même quand t'es malade.

- Mon pauvre Yan, la fille capable de te supporter n'est pas encore née…

- Je te zut Suzanne.

-… Vous allez donc partir à la recherche de métagabbros et métabasaltes…

- Et l'homme capable de te trouver séduisante n'a pas encore été inventé, continua-t-il.

- Et la seule femme capable de vous supporter tous les deux ne va pas tarder à exploser, lançai-je innocemment.

- Arrête Princesse, on sait tous les deux que tu nous aimes trop pour ça !

- Tu ne veux pas l'appeler par son prénom de temps en temps, soupira la brune.

-… Pour ça vous trouverez dans votre dossier une frise chronologique…

- Mais c'est trop nul ! C'est plus jolie Princesse ! D'ailleurs vous devriez m'appeler Maître toutes les deux… Mais aïe ne me frappe pas !

- Hors de question qu'on t'appelle autrement que Yan.

- Eh bien j'ai vraiment bien fait de venir moi… Soupirai-je.

-… des fossiles d'ammonites, et des ophiolites…

- Par contre, je crois que pour toi ça va être Trouducul. Mais arrête de me frapper !

- Su', frappe-le moins fort…

- Bonne chance à tous ! Termina notre professeur.

- Parce que j'ai strictement rien compris, terminai-je.

Nous nous mîmes en route, suivant le reste de nos camarades avec un entrain clairement affiché. Je n'aimais pas du tout la géologie, et Suzanne avait simplement décidé d'abandonner la SVT au courant de l'année dernière, quand notre enseignant avait commencé à parler de subduction et d'asthénosphère. Yan, malgré son caractère de cancre, restait de loin le meilleur d'entre nous. Il aimait les cailloux.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, regardez, commença-t-il à nous expliquer. Il faut prouver que ce massif était avant sous l'eau…

Nous le laissâmes nous expliquer la situation en essayant de ne pas bailler (ou tousser selon le cas), avant que le jeune homme ne décide de rejoindre le groupe de filles qui marchait devant nous. J'en profitai pour observer rapidement les gens autour de moi. Un peu devant le groupe de fille qui nous précédait, se tenait le groupe de Bastien, dit « Le Surdoué », parce qu'il avait deux ans d'avance (et moi deux de retard…). C'était limite s'ils ne couraient tous pas pour avoir une bonne note. Juste à côté de moi se tenait un groupe hétéroclite de personne, dont Armand un géant de deux mètres qui avait peur des souris. Derrière nous enfin, encore plus à la traîne si c'est possible, se tenait le groupe de Dylan, la grosse brute au cœur tendre de la classe. Là il s'amusait à shooter dans de la caillasse en espérant toucher Armand, qui lui essayait de ne pas se retourner pour lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Nous marchions sur un large chemin escarpé de montagne, bordé sur les côtés par la forêt dans laquelle nous évoluions. Yan avait maintenant passé son bras autour des épaules d'une des adolescentes devant nous, et lui chantait une chanson d'un air langoureux. Au dixième « Les yeux bleus Isabelle-a » susurré amoureusement, la dite Isabelle lui mit une claque retentissante qui fit ricaner Suzanne.

- Bien fait pour lui. Bouge pas, je vais féliciter Isa !

Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel en donnant des coups de pieds aux feuilles mortes pour les faire voler.

- Eh bien, « Princesse », t'essaie de terminer ton cosplay « couleur de l'automne » ?

Armand lui jeta un regard noir alors que je tiquai à l'emploi du surnom amicalement donné par le blond. Le géant se tourna vers moi :

- Ignore-le. Il est juste jaloux de ta couleur de cheveux, c'est tout. Puis s'il continue, fit-il en faisant craquer les jointures de ses poings, je lui casse la gueule. Je ne suis pas une lavette, contrairement à lui.

- Oui, tant qu'il n'y a pas de souris dans l'affaire, le coupa gaiement Lizzie, une petite chose sympathique accrochée à son bras en permanence.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer en rigolant. Les plaisanteries fusaient que ce soit sur ma couleur de cheveux (que j'avais roux), ou les fréquents coups que se prenait Yan juste devant nous. Lizzie m'avais informée qu'on en avait pour encore une bonne heure de marche avant d'arriver sur le lieu du TP proprement dit. Les rayons de Soleil qui filtraient animaient des reflets blancs dans les cheveux de Yan et acajou dans ceux de Suzanne. J'aimais bien remarquer ce genre de petits détails chez les gens car je trouvais que c'était ce qui faisait leur charme. Par exemple Lizzie avait un tout petit grain de beauté sous l'oreille droite, Armand un épi sur le sommet du crâne et Dorian (un copain de Dylan) le regard aussi expressif que celui d'un bœuf. Les arbres défilèrent autour de nous plus vite que prévu car au bout de vingt minutes à peine nous arrivâmes en terrain dégagé. Je fus rejointe rapidement par Yan et Su'.

- Allez les filles ! C'est parti mon kiki ! Allons ramasser des cailloux !

- Inépuisable, grogna la brune qui le suivit pourtant docilement. Je lui emboîtai moi aussi le pas, consciente que je ne m'en sortirais pas sans lui.

Nous passâmes ainsi la matinée à étudier les documents fournis par Mme Claro, notre professeur de SVT. Enfin, étudier était un bien grand mot, vu que je passais les trois quarts du temps à faire la police entre mes deux compagnons. Et eux passaient leur temps à me traiter de rabat-joie. Et quand on ne se disputait pas, on regardait le paysage, certes splendide, autour de nous ce qui ne faisait pas beaucoup avancer notre affaire de couches géologiques et de failles normales. Yan finit néanmoins par se reprendre en main et se mit en tête de nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment de chaque document du dossier. Je ne réussis pas à lui dire que ni la brunette à côté de moi, ni moi-même ne trouvions ça intéressant, mais il avait l'air tellement passionné qu'on finit malgré nous par nous préoccuper du but de cette journée ensoleillée. Vers onze heures nous avions fini l'exploitation réglementaire de document, et je fus surprise de découvrir que nous n'étions pas à la traîne sur le reste de nos camarades. Le groupe de Dylan chahutait dangereusement pas loin de nous, surveillé attentivement par un autre professeur que je ne connaissais pas. Amélie, une amie d'Isabelle, faisait les yeux doux au seul garçon de notre trinôme pour qu'il vienne les aider à finir le travail. Il les ignorait complètement, plus occupé à batailler sur je ne sais quel sujet avec Suzanne. Le groupe d'Armand, Lizzie et Joslin se tenait à l'écart de tout le monde et semblait lui aussi avoir terminé parce que le géant s'amusait follement à faire des chatouilles à la brindille qui l'accompagnait. Le groupe du Surdoué était en train de débattre sur un sujet autrement plus intéressant que notre sortie. Et j'en aperçus même certains qui dormaient. Nous décidâmes alors que, tant qu'à bailler aux corneilles, autant le faire le ventre plein, et nos sacs à dos s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes pour délivrer leur précieux contenu. Nous fûmes très vite rejoints par le groupe de filles et par celui de Lizzie, et nous mangeâmes tous ensemble dans une profusion de blagues et de coups portés à Yan. L'ambiance bon enfant accompagnée par le pique-nique bien trop lourd que nous nous sommes avalé (la mère de Joslin lui avait préparer de quoi nourrir un régiment, et nous en avions _légèrement_ profité) ne nous aidèrent pas à quitter notre coin de quiétude quand les profs décidèrent qu'il était temps pour nous de nous remettre au travail. L'après-midi entière était consacrée à la recherche de preuves matérielles consacrées à notre compte-rendu final. C'était la véritable partie « ramassage des cailloux » qu'affectionnait tant notre blond. Les groupes se dispersèrent de nouveau, et nous repartîmes grimper sur les contreforts de la montagne que l'on nous avait imposés comme lieu de TP, cherchant et furetant à la recherche de fossiles et d'autres pierres intéressantes. Au bout d'une heure de recherches et de nombreuses chutes qui nous avaient laissés les mains égratignées, nous redescendîmes vers la forêt pour nous y aventurer. Nous discutions joyeusement, sans pour autant arrêter de regarder autour de nous. Vers trois heures et demi, Yan décréta qu'on ne trouverait rien en restant sagement sur le chemin, et bifurqua à l'intérieur des arbres. Je jetais un regard désespéré à Suzanne avant de le suivre tant bien que mal.

- Là, regardez !

Quelques mètres plus loin, caché par un bosquet, se tenait en effet une épaisse paroi rocheuse présentant tous les aspects qu'il nous fallait pour boucler notre TP.

- Alléluia ! Fige-je. Allez Yan, bouge-toi les fesses, qu'on puisse prendre cette satanée paroi en photo et aller nous asseoir pour boire un coup.

Le jeune garçon avança, louvoyant entre les plantes qui gênaient sa progression, lorsque brusquement il se figea.

- Eh bien, il y a un problème ? Demanda doucement Suzanne.

- Serpents à douze heures, je répète, serpents à douze heures ! Souffla-il statufié. Je le rejoignis doucement pour me trouver face à un spectacle répugnant : un nœud de vipères. On nous avait avertis que l'on risquait d'en croiser par ici au début du printemps, en pleine période d'accouplement, mais entre en entendre parler et en voir un véritablement, c'était une autre paire de manches. Une bonne quinzaine de serpents évoluaient dans un repli du terrain exposé au Soleil, leur corps souple se mélangeant nous empêchant de distinguer exactement la teneur du problème.

- On fait demi-tour, souffla Yan. On passera par autre part.

Je hochais la tête le laissant repasser devant.

- Salut Roussette ! Pas très discrète ta couleur de cheveux pour le camouflage, tu sais ? Tu devrais essayer de les teindre en vert pour voir !

- Oh non pas lui… Grimaçai-je.

Ils avaient dû eux aussi repérer la paroi car l'ensemble de son groupe se dirigeait à présent vers nous.

- On a bien fait de suivre le fana de cailloux, ricana Marc, le dernier du groupe. Je savais qu'il allait nous trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Nous lui jetâmes un regard noir.

- Bon vous vous bougez les fesses qu'on accède à cette falaise ou on moisit ici ! Grogna Dorian.

- Tu peux moisir ici, de toute façon personne ne remarquera ton absence, susurra ledit fanatique des cailloux.

Dylan, lui, comprit que la situation n'évoluerait pas dans les conditions actuelles. Il prit alors en les choses en main et s'avança, dépassant Suzanne puis Yan.

- Bon, tu vas avancer, toi ? Me dit-il rudement en me poussant.

Il y mit plus de force que ce que je pensais qu'il allait mettre. Je perdis l'équilibre, glissant sur le tapis de feuille sous mes pieds, et m'étalais rudement. En plein milieu du nœud de vipère.

La suite me sembla confuse alors que j'entendais les cris horrifiés de Dylan, de Yan et de Suzanne, les grognements d'incompréhension des deux autres et les sifflements furieux des reptiles dérangés. Il me semblait que mon partenaire de trinôme criait mon nom lorsque les premières morsures s'abattirent sur ma peau. Je sentis le venin se répandre rapidement en moi, me paralysant sur le coup de la douleur. La vache, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas agréable ! J'avais l'impression que mes veines étaient en feu. Je sentais mon corps se paralyser sous l'effet des neurotoxines, et l'extrémité de mes doigts me semblait déjà engourdie. Cinq minutes plus tard, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

**-A-**

Lorsque je repris pied avec la réalité, il me sembla que je flottais. Je ne sentais plus la douleur des différentes morsures, et le venin ne me brûlait plus les veines comme un feu ardent.

-… Venin inconnu, probablement de serpent. Elle a reçu beaucoup de morsure, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie.

En entendant ces mots, j'entrepris difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils ne me renvoyèrent qu'une image floue qui me permit de comprendre que j'étais maintenue à la verticale. Le groupe de personne devant moi se résumant à des taches de couleurs, comme si je les voyais à travers un liquide épais.

- Bien, commencez les tests, finit une autre voix.

C'est là que pour moi le véritable enfer a commencé.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Et non, vous ne saurez pas comment le personnage principal s'appelle ! Gniark gniark gniark ! Si vous avez une petite idée de ce que ça pourrait bien être, faites-moi en part !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être la semaine prochaine, tout dépend de ce qui me tombera dessus cette semaine…

N'hésitez pas à laisser des messages !


	3. Chapitre 2 Argent liquide

Bonjour les gens !

Comme promis voici le chapitre deux de cette histoire.

En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Un grand remerciement à Baka27, Chocolate Kangoo et Icenow pour leur review !

**Chapitre 2**

**Argent liquide.**

Une amie m'avait dit un jour qu'à force de souffrir on finissait par ne plus avoir mal du tout, par ne plus rien sentir. Et bien c'est complètement faux. Je sentais chacune de leurs piqûres, chacun des prélèvements qu'ils effectuaient sur moi. J'entendis parler de « séquelles nerveuses », de « dimorphisme séquentiel » sans comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Je finis par nager dans un brouillard opaque constitué de douleur et de fatigue, sans parvenir à déterminer où était le bas, où était le haut, la gauche, la droite, l'avant, l'arrière, si on était le jour ou encore la nuit. Si ça faisait des heures que j'étais là, des jours, des mois, des années ou seulement quelques secondes. Je sombrais dans la noirceur sans parvenir à ralentir ma chute.

**-A-**

Lorsque je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, le brouillard avait disparu, remplacé par un espace entièrement blanc. J'étais avachie sur le sol, et il me fallut quelques instants pour parvenir à me redresser en position assise, puis pour me lever complètement. Je me sentais chancelante, comme après un mauvais rhume, mais la douleur semblait avoir complètement disparu. Heureuse de cette constatation, je remarquai à peine que le paysage changeait autour de moi. L'espace blanc sans queue ni tête se transformait peu à peu en une immense prairie fleurie aux couleurs chatoyantes. Je laissai mes yeux glisser sur le paysage, essayant de déterminer si je rêvais ou si j'étais devenue folle. Les fleures sentant terriblement bon, je décidai tout simplement que c'était la réalité. Pragmatique moi ? Oui, très. Je me mis à avancer au milieu de l'herbe et des fleurs dans l'immensité sans fin. Au bout d'un moment à gambader dans l'herbe, je finis par me figer. Quelqu'un se tenait devant moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais être rassurée qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre avec moi dans cette immensité, ou si au contraire je devais être terrifiée parce que le bonhomme était vraiment étrange. Il faisait au minimum deux têtes de plus que moi et près de deux fois ma largeur. Ce qui m'étonna particulièrement pourtant, c'était non pas son accoutrement étrange, mais bien sa couleur de cheveux. Il les avait extrêmement longs et d'une couleur argentée, comme si on avait fait fondre de l'argent pour lui faire couler sur la tête. En m'approchant, je découvris qu'il avait aussi les sourcils de cette couleur, qui surplombaient des yeux d'un bleu-vert magnifiques. Mais le pire, c'était son aura. On a tous connus des gens qui inspiraient naturellement une sorte de respect craintif, comme le professeur de sport rugbyman à ses heures perdues, capable d'assommer un bœuf à main nues, ou encore la vieille directrice sévère au chignon strict à la punition légère. La sienne était cent fois plus imposante, à la limite de l'écrasante. Je me figeai, songeant fortement à faire demi-tour alors que l'homme me jugeait, à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Doucement, je bougeai la jambe droite, posant le pied à terre. Puis la jambe gauche. Puis…

- Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de bouger, me dit-il avec une voix glaciale.

Je me figeai de nouveau dans une position de statue en déglutissant violemment. J'eus la brusque impression d'être une petite souris face à un gros chat. Un très gros chat.

- « Arrêter de bouger » ne veut pas dire « arrêter de respirer », railla-t-il.

Je pris une brusque inspiration. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Il attendit patiemment que j'eusse repris une respiration normale avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu es comme elle, et pourtant tu ne lui ressembles pas, grogna-t-il. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Hein ? Ah heu… Ben je m'appelle Alix. Alix Duberger.

Il me jugea encore quelques instants, avant de soupirer.

- Pourquoi j'ai accepté de m'occuper d'un cas pareil, moi. Enfin bref, on m'appelle Sephiroth.

- Heu, enchantée ? Me risquai-je. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je m'enhardis. Dites-moi, on est où ?

- Dans un lieu de passage, reprit-il, la voix toujours froide. Une sorte d'antichambre de l'au-delà si tu veux.

- Ça veut dire que je suis morte ? Glapis-je, la voix blanche.

- Non (il semblait attristé par la nouvelle). D'ailleurs, il va falloir que t'y retournes.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je sombrai dans le noir.

**-A-**

J'ai toujours cru que j'avais connu la pire douleur possible. Quand j'avais six ans, je me suis retrouvée à pédaler sous la pluie sur une route de campagne, en revenant d'une balade aux alentours de chez ma grand-mère. La roue de la moto qui arrivait derrière moi a explosée sur l'une des aspérités de la route. Le conducteur a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, qui est alors venu heurter ma roue arrière. Je me suis fracturée la hanche en trois endroits différents. Je me souviens encore de la pluie froide sur mon visage, du bruit du sang et du cœur qui bat dans mes oreilles, des supplications du motard pour que je reste consciente, des lumières, violentes, de l'ambulance, puis tout s'embrouille pour que je ne garde au final que cette sensation de froid et que surtout tout irait mieux si je fermais les yeux. Je suis restée par la suite très amie avec le motard, qui venait me voir tous les jours à l'hôpital puis au centre de rééducation, où on jouait à la playstation. Il avait 19 ans, s'appelait Bastien, et avait réussi à me sortir de sous sa moto malgré son bras fracturé. Même maintenant, je le vois encore fréquemment. Il est marié, père d'un adorable gamin de six ans. Pourtant cet accident ne m'avait pas préparée à la douleur que je ressentais maintenant. On avait dû m'assommer de calmants, car je n'arrivais pas à hurler, ou alors je m'étais déchirée les cordes vocales à trop le faire. Car je sentais parfaitement les scalpels m'ouvrir la chair, mon sang couler sur ma peau. Je voulais leur crier d'arrêter, de me laisser tranquille, de me lâcher. Je voulais bouger, mais rien, pas un son ne sortait de ma gorge. Le peu de fois où j'ouvris les yeux, c'était pour découvrir des visages penchés sur moi, les gants pleins de sang.

**-A-**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux sur le champ de fleurs, Sephiroth se tenait déjà devant moi, ce qui sonnait plutôt comme une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Je suis morte ?

- Non, toujours pas. Sa voix était moins froide que la dernière fois, mais point désintéressée et très loin de chaleureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là, alors ? Grognais-je.

- Disons, à défaut d'autres réponses plausibles, que tu te promènes.

- Youpi ! Raillai-je. Mais j'ai déjà vu mieux comme guide touristique.

Son regard se fit glacial.

- Et le paysage est un peu monotone aussi. Ça manque de...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sombrai dans le noir.

**-A-**

Je sentais que j'étais de retour à ma position verticale dans mon liquide. Mes plaies me lançaient affreusement, j'étais nauséeuse et engourdie. Mais au moins, les scientifiques me laissaient tranquille Ô joie. Puis je sentis un changement dans le liquide autour de moi. Noir.

**-A-**

Sephiroth me lança un regard goguenard quand il me vit réapparaître. J'avais peut-être peur de ce type, mais il commençait sérieusement à me sortir par les trous de nez.

- Je suis morte ?

- Tu ne t'en lasses pas de cette question, décidément.

- C'est surtout que si ça pouvait m'empêcher de voir votre tronche, ça m'arrangerait en fait.

Il me jeta un regard interloqué.

- Bah oui, continuai-je, vous n'êtes pas la personne qui m'est le plus sympathique en ce moment. Vous venez entre les serpents et les scientifiques fous si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Tu peux partir, si cet endroit ne te convient pas.

- Sans façon. Vous vous coupez les cheveux, de temps en temps ? Non parce que là, ça fait tapette.

Je n'eus pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une lame était apparue sous mon cou. N'osant pas déglutir de peur de me couper, je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à la garde qui reposait dans la main du type aux cheveux argentés. Il n'avait même pas bougé et n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas l'air content. Je sais pas si c'est à cause de la peur irrépressible qui s'empara de moi, mais je fermai les yeux.

**-A-**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient mis dans ce satané liquide, mais on pouvait pas dire que ça me faisait du bien. SI vous avez déjà versé de l'alcool sur une plaie, vous connaissez la fameuse sensation de picotement qui en découle. Et bien imaginez cette sensation empirée par un état de fatigue extrême, et vous comprendrez que le résultat n'est pas glorieux à voir. Le fluide me mettait les nerfs à vifs et m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Puis un énième changement intervint dans sa composition, puisque je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir. Chouette, un somnifère.

**-A-**

Quand je revins à la prairie, mon premier réflexe fut de vérifier la non-présence d'une épée de deux mètres dans mon entourage immédiat. La voyant nulle part, je me permis un sourire avant de m'adresser à mon maintenant habituel interlocuteur.

- Je suis morte ?

- Non.

- Et vous, vous êtes mort ?

- Oui.

Je sentis mes poils se hérisser : je parlais à un mort. En même temps je m'en doutais un peu, vu que j'étais dans l'antichambre de l'au-delà... Mais quand même. J'hésitai un bon moment à lui présenter mes condoléances, mais je me ravisai vite fait en voyant le regard qu'il m'adressait. Mort ou pas, il ne voulait pas de ma pitié, quelle que soit la forme sous laquelle elle était exprimée.

**-A-**

Ainsi, je passai mon temps entre les tortures des scientifiques, enfermée dans mon liquide, et les discussions houleuses avec Sephiroth. Je souffrais dans la vie réelle, et des fois je venais dans l'immensité fleurie conter fleurette à mon très cher ami le gars aux cheveux longs. Je commençais toujours par la même question, auquel il répondait toujours par la négative, avant de vérifier l'état de mon corps ou si tout simplement je portais des vêtements (ce qui était toujours le cas, alors que j'étais à peu près sûre d'être nue dans la réalité). Puis, comme il n'avait pas beaucoup plus de conversation qu'un portemanteau, j'entreprenais de lui raconter ma vie en long, en large et en travers, ce dont il se foutait royalement. Mais ça meublait le temps que je passais avec lui, c'était déjà ça. J'en profitais d'ailleurs pour glaner quelques informations sur lui, mais rien de bien intéressant. Nos conversations finissaient de toute manière toujours par dégénérer, et je me retrouvais sans cesse avec son épée (que je finis par apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un katana nommé Masamune) sous la gorge. Puis je retournais souffrir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura ce manège. Jusqu'au jour où on me sortit enfin de là. Les discussions autour de moi étaient animées, mais je n'arrivais même plus à comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Je sentis une unique seringue s'enfoncer quelque part au niveau de mon épaule gauche. Et un feu liquide se répandit dans mes veines. J'avais pensé avoir atteint le summum imaginable de la douleur sur la table sous les scalpels, mais cette simple piqûre avait détruit tous les records. Cette fois-ci, je m'entendis hurler. Je me mis à me débattre violemment, espérant faire n'importe quoi pour me débarrasser de cette souffrance. Je m'arquais tellement violemment contre la paillasse que lorsque je retrouvais de nouveau une position allongée, le choc fut tellement fort que je sentis ma hanche se briser à nouveau. Je ne perçus même pas la douleur, alors que des cris inhumains me déchiraient les cordes vocales. Je fus prise de spasmes violents qui me jetèrent à bas de la table, et ma tête heurta brutalement le sol. Je sentais le sang couler alors que les scientifiques m'administraient un puissant calmant.

**-A-**

Cette fois-ci, je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que j'étais déjà debout face à un Sephiroth un peu étonné.

- Je suis morte hein ? Dis-moi que je suis morte !

Il ne me répondit pas, et je me jetais sur lui.

- Dis-le moi ! Dis-moi que je suis morte ! Allez ! DIS-LE MOI !

Je me mis à tambouriner contre son torse comme une forcenée, peu soucieuse des larmes qui coulaient à présent librement sur mes joues. Il se contenta d'attraper mes poignets d'une main, et de me repousser suffisamment loin de lui pour que je ne me fasse pas mal en essayant de lui faire mal à lui. Pathétique.

- Tu n'es pas morte.

Je sanglotais désespérément, suspendue légèrement par sa poigne de fer au dessus des fleurs.

- Je savais qu'Aerith aurait été plus efficace que moi dans ce genre de cas, siffla-t-il.

Il me lâcha avec une étonnante douceur sur le sol, où j'entrepris la longue et pénible tâche que de vider toutes les larmes de mon corps.

- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, c'est trop dur, hoquetai-je.

- Je sais, me dit-il d'une voix étonnement douce.

Je crus l'entendre s'asseoir près de moi alors que je m'endormais, épuisée par la douleur et les larmes.

**-A-**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours dans la prairie, à mon grand étonnement. L'herbe me chatouillait les joues, et les fleurs embaumaient l'air. Je me redressai doucement, consciente que je risquais de subir les moqueries de l'argenté. J'étais hypersomniaque, et m'étais déjà endormie pendant un vide dans nos « conversations », ce qui m'avait valu plaisanteries et lame sous la gorge parce que j'avais répondu. Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne vint. Je cherchai rapidement Sephiroth du regard, et le trouvai debout me tournant le dos à une dizaine de mètres. Je grimaçai, consciente que j'allais devoir m'excuser de mon attitude des plus inappropriées de tout à l'heure. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever, une voix me coupa.

- Ne t'excuse pas.

Il avait parlé sèchement, mais pas méchamment. Je le fixais, abasourdie.

- Ton attitude était normale, soupira-t-il. Et tu ne frappes pas assez fort pour être dangereuse. Alors ferme-la et repose-toi.

Sonnée, je m'assis en tailleur et le contemplai un bon moment avant de craquer et de lui poser une question.

- Qui c'est, Aerith ?

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Celle qui a créé tout ça, me répondit-il en faisant un large geste qui engloba les alentours. Et la deuxième gardienne de ce lieu après Zack.

- Tu sembles bien la connaître. Le tutoiement me venait aisément maintenant.

- Normal, me répondit-il de nouveau, c'est moi qui l'ai tuée.

Il me fixa, guettant ma réaction. Je me contentai de lever les épaules. Je m'en fichais royalement et à vrai dire, je me doutais bien que Masamune ne devait pas exister que pour faire joli. Et il n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre envie de me tuer. Alors qu'il ai tué une inconnue, de par mes soucis actuels, ça passait loin au second plan.

- Et Zack ?

- Pas moi. Mais bon, les deux roucoulent ensemble depuis qu'ils sont morts, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Moi non plus. Pas trop dur de tenir la chandelle ?

Ah, le regard glacial, le retour ! Je lui souris doucement, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je plaisantais, ce qui marcha à moitié car il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il va falloir que tu y retournes, je ne peux pas te garder plus longtemps ici.

Je lui jetais un regard terrifié. Celui qu'il posa sur moi fut clair : je n'avais pas le choix, et trente secondes plus tard je m'étalais sur le sol couvert de fleurs.

**-A-**

La douleur du feu dans mes veines ne s'était pas atténuée. Je ne sentais plus mon bras gauche, et ma hanche me lançait affreusement. Mais je n'avais plus l'impression d'être rongée de l'intérieur. En fait, la sensation était a peu près semblable à celle du venin de serpent, mais en beaucoup plus puissant et en beaucoup plus corrosif. J'étais dans mon bocal, vu la sensation, flottant dans le liquide non-identifié qui composait mon environnement. Youpi da ! J'étais néanmoins étonnement lucide. Les calmants devaient y contribuer, mais je trouvais ça bizarre. La douleur semblait suivre un chemin particulier en moi, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle dut trouver ce qu'elle cherchait au niveau de mes hanches, car elle s'y stabilisa et s'y concentra. Puis elle augmenta en intensité. Je me mis à crier, oubliant que j'étais dans un bocal plein de fluide.

**-A-**

J'entrepris difficilement de me lever face à l'argenté, qui me contemplait presque gentiment. Je tâtais mes hanches, heureuse de les retrouver entières.

- Non, me dit-il tranquillement, devançant mon éternelle question.

Je lui répondis d'une grimace. Comprenant qu'il ne dirait pas grand chose d'autre, j'entrepris de faire un collier avec des fleurs qui poussaient autour de moi. Mais au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, alors que je commençais à peine à m'endormir, je sentis un violent frisson me parcourir l'échine. Je me mis debout, demandant d'un regard des explications à Sephiroth.

- Je crois que tu viens de faire un arrêt cardiaque, me dit-il tranquillement -puis il fronça les sourcils- Bizarre, ton cœur est déjà reparti, les scientifiques n'ont pas eu le temps d'intervenir.

Je le regardai, interloquée par la nouvelle et la tranquillité avec laquelle il me l'avait assénée.

- Attends attends ! J'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque ?!

- Rien de bien grave, ne t'en fais pas.

- J'ai quand même failli mourir.

- Tu veux mourir depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

- Je ne pensais pas assister à ma propre mort et en dehors de mon corps !

- Tu n'as assisté à rien du tout vu que tu n'es _pas_ morte.

Irréfutable.

- Tu pourrais te montrer un minimum compatissant quand même, grommelais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis vraiment _désolé_ que tu ne sois pas morte.

Rien que son attitude me laissait clairement entendre le contraire. Comme j'avais compris la dernière fois que le frapper ne servait à rien, j'optais pour une autre technique.

- C'est vrai que dans le cas contraire, je me serais retrouvée à hanter cet endroit pour l'éternité avec toi...

Il ne réagit même pas. Soit il surveillait avec attention mon état physique dans le monde des mortels, soit il s'en fichait complètement que je reste avec lui pour l'éternité. Je ne sais pas quelle solution je préférais, mais j'avais de sérieuses raisons de m'inquiéter.

- Sephiroth, je te parle !

Je ne pus entendre sa réponse car j'étais rappelée à mon corps.

**-A-**

Première constatation, j'étais vivante, la seconde étant que je mourais de froid. Il m'était impossible d'arrêter mes violents frissons. Quant à la douleur, elle était reléguée au second plan. J'avais la chair de poule et la forte impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Si vous voulez savoir ce que je ressentais, imaginez-vous entièrement nu, dehors, en plein hiver quelque part au dessus du cercle polaire, si possible en pleine tempête. Voilà. Maintenant imaginez le vent qui vous fouette la peau, la neige qui vous emprisonne les jambes, vos yeux qui pleurent, vos lèvres qui saignent, vos doigts s'apprêtant à tomber. Imaginez tout ça alors que vous êtes juste sous la douche tiède de votre salle de bain, et vous comprendrez ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. J'avais la sale impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans mon organisme, mais alors vraiment pas rond. J'étais frigorifiée, glacée, emprisonnée dans mon propre corps, je me trouvais dans la plus horrible des situations dans ce genre de cas, incapable de me réchauffer et de me défendre.

Je crois que c'était la première fois que je passais autant de temps sans retourner auprès de Sephiroth dans la prairie fleurie créée par Aerith. J'eus successivement froid puis chaud, et mal puis l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir du tout. C'était épuisant et à la fois très relaxant après les longues périodes de douleur que j'avais subies.

**-A-**

Je sentis une énorme différence quand je remis les pieds dans l'immensité. Déjà, le paysage était plus flou, et surtout Sephiroth se tenait derrière moi. Je n'osais pas me retourner, trouvant la situation bizarre.

- Ne m'en veux pas, me dit-il doucement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

- Tu vas sortir de la cuve, d'accord. Tu vas foncer tout droit, fais confiance à ton instinct.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu vas rencontrer un groupe de personne. Ne leur parle surtout pas de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu signerais ton arrêt de mort. Et crois tout, absolument tout, ce qu'ils vont dire sur moi, Aerith et Zack.

- Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu me racontes ? Ça va ?

- Bonne chance, me souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Il me parut presque triste. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à me retourner, je sentis une main m'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

**-A-**

J'ouvris les yeux sur le monde réel pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Ma vision, très claire, me permit de distinguer un peu mieux la fameuse cuve de Sephiroth. J'entrepris de tendre la main gauche vers la paroi, et à mon grand étonnement mon bras me répondit. Je posais donc la main sur la cuve, puis donnais un coup dessus. A mon grand étonnement la vitre explosa, répandant le liquide autour de moi sur le sol de la salle. Je sortis du reste de la cuve comme une automate, et me rendis compte avec détachement que j'étais entièrement nue. Je me dirigeais vers un coin de la pièce, où je découvris sans aucune surprise mes vêtements. Je _savais_ qu'ils étaient là. Je portais mon regard vers une pièce métallique du laboratoire et me figeais de stupeur devant mon reflet. J'avais les yeux entièrement gris-argenté. De la même couleur que la chevelure de Sephiroth. Je reculais, terrifiée. J'avais toujours eu les yeux marron-verts, pas d'une couleur argent liquide et sûrement pas avec les pupilles fendues à la verticale. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'enfiler mes affaires, et déambulai dans le laboratoire. Je trouvais la sortie sans aucune difficulté, sans croiser personne. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que je voyais la lumière du jour. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de profiter de cette nouvelle que je sentis quelque chose remonter à l'intérieur de moi. Sans rien comprendre et sans beaucoup plus contrôler mes mouvements que les précédents, je sentis mon corps changer juste avant que je sombre une dernière fois dans l'obscurité.

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

Hum, je sais que cette histoire avec Sephiroth fait un peu cliché, mais ça aura son importance dans la suite de l'histoire.

Alix ? Je sais ça fait bizarre, mais c'est le but ^^

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et à la semaine prochaine ^^


	4. Chapitre 3 ET appelle maison

Me revoilà !

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, avec un bug de World qui m'a carrément supprimé le fichier ! Et un autre de Open Office où j'avais commencé mon chapitre qui a remplacé tout les accents par des signes cabalistiques chinois… Mon PC m'aime pas !

Et FF a détecté un problème avec hotmail… Mon PC m'aime pas j'vous dis !

Mais le voici le voilà

Encore merci à : Baka27, Shanti-Alayah, Chocolate Kangoo, Yuya-Hime, Roseros (à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je m'excuse platement !)

J'ai pas forcément accès à Internet durant la semaine (vive l'internat), mais je fais ce que je peux promis !

**Chapitre 3**

**E.T. appelle maison !**

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'eus la surprise de sentir un matelas sous mon dos. J'ouvris les yeux et mis quelques secondes à adapter ma vision à mon environnement. J'étais allongée dans une petite pièce, sous une pile de couvertures. J'entrepris de me redresser difficilement. La chambre était sommaire, seulement meublée d'une grande armoire et de deux lits simples. J'étais couchée sur l'un d'entre eux. L'inclinaison du plafond laissait penser que j'étais juste sous le toit. A ma droite, une fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur. La lumière, pourtant naturelle, me blessa les yeux, preuve que j'avais passé trop de temps dans le noir. Quand mes rétines furent enfin habituées à la lumière et que je pus admirer le paysage, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je retins à grande peine un cri de frayeur. Je ne reconnaissais pas, mais alors pas du tout la ville qui s'étendait devant mes yeux. Terrifiée, je bondis sur mes pieds. Enfin j'essayais. Parce que la seule chose que je réussis à faire fut de m'étaler sur le sol de la chambre avec un gros BOUM ! J'entendis presque aussitôt des exclamations au-dessous de moi, suivies d'un bruit de cavalcade dans des escaliers. Je grimaçais, tentant de me relever alors que la porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrait, livrant passage à deux enfants.

- Elle est réveillée ! Denzel, va chercher Tifa ! S'exclama la plus jeune.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et disparut aussi sec, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Elle passa rapidement un bras sous mes aisselles, m'aidant comme elle le pouvait à me remettre debout puis à m'asseoir sur le lit.

- Merci ! Lui soufflai-je.

Elle me sourit gentiment, alors que de nouveau, des bruits montaient des escaliers. Ils étaient plus lourds, et la porte laissa passer cette fois-ci une très belle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, de grands yeux expressifs, une poitrine à se damner et un visage fin. En me voyant réveillée, elle eut un sourire ravi.

- Enfin debout, la marmotte ! Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur !

J'essayai de nouveau de me mettre sur pied, mais mes jambes se remirent à trembler, et je me serais effondrée une nouvelle fois si la petite et la grande brune n'étaient pas venues à mon secours.

- Tu tu tu, fit-elle. Toi, tu restes allongée. Je m'appelle Tifa, et les enfants Denzel et Marlène. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Alix, soufflai-je. Dites, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Environs cinq jours, depuis que Cloud t'as trouvée et ramenée ici. Et tu peux me tutoyer, on doit avoir le même âge, à peu de chose près.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante. J'avais donc dormi cinq jours. Cinq jours depuis quoi d'ailleurs ? Tifa avait dit depuis qu'ils m'avaient trouvée, mais je n'avais aucun souvenir datant d'après ma sortie du laboratoire. Je fouillai dans ma mémoire, lorsqu'un évènement me revint brusquement en tête. Paniquant, je tournai ma tête dans toutes les directions, cherchant un moyen de voir apparaître mon reflet. Je finis par croiser mon regard dans un éclat de la vitre et soupirai de soulagement. Mes yeux étaient redevenus de leur couleur naturelle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda Tifa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non non, tout va bien. Dis, où sommes nous exactement ?

- Ah oui, désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dis plus tôt, tu es au 7th Heaven, à Edge.

- Edge...

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Déjà je n'étais pas morte, l'argenté-dont-il-faut-pas-que-j'évoque-l'existenc e me l'avait assuré. Ensuite... Ensuite j'étais dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas, et certainement pas à côté de chez moi.

- Marlène, va chercher Cloud s'il te plaît.

Le ton dur et autoritaire de la brune me sortit de mes pensées. Elle me toisait à présent d'un air sévère qui n'augurait rien de bon. La petite fille hocha la tête vivement et sortit de la pièce. Je suivis ses pas dans les escaliers, bien vite suivis par des éclats de voix, sans quitter Tifa du regard. Une minute plus tard, un homme apparut dans le chambranle de la porte, me toisant d'un air calculateur. Il était blond, et devait passer beaucoup de temps devant la glace pour faire tenir ses cheveux en pics comme ça. Il était habillé étrangement d'une tenue déstructurée et portait une boucle à l'oreille gauche. Mais dès que j'eus croisé son regard, je dus retenir un hoquet de surprise. J'avais déjà vu ces yeux. Mais sous une masse de cheveux d'argent.

- Enfin réveillée. Il était temps. Il y a un problème ?

- Heu non, enfin pas que je sache. Heu, peut-être que si, tout compte fait. C'est où Edge ?

Cloud envoya un regard interloqué à Tifa, qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Il devint tout de suite plus méfiant.

- Tu sais, la plus grande ville de ce continent, juste à l'est de Kalm. Au nord de Junon et Fort Condor.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine.

- Dites, vous connaissez Paris ? La France ? New York ? Les États-Unis ?

Je perçus que s'ils avaient été armés, j'aurais à présent de sérieuses raisons de craindre pour ma vie. Je baissais les yeux sur la couette, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Je crois que j'ai un problème finalement. Ma voix était tremblante et guère plus forte qu'un murmure. Je ne connais aucun des lieux que vous venez de me citer -je relevai brusquement la tête, au bord des larmes- Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais une chose est sûre, je ne suis pas chez moi !

**-A-**

Après ma déclaration, les évènements se sont précipités. A mon plus grand étonnement, ils ne m'avaient pas assassinée sur le champ (ce qui tombait bien, vu que Cloud avait des avant-bras plus épais que mes cuisses). Le blond avait presque aussitôt disparu, tandis que Tifa, plus maternelle, m'aida à me lever. Elle me fit descendre d'un étage, pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une salle de bar. Je jetai un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme.

- Je suis barmaid, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Je hochais la tête alors que Cloud réapparut à côté de nous.

- J'ai appelé les autres. Ils seront là dans une semaine, sauf Vincent, injoignable comme d'habitude.

Tifa lui sourit doucement en me faisant asseoir sur l'un des tabourets qui jouxtait le comptoir.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Me demanda durement Cloud.

- Alix. Alix Duberger. Et vous c'est Cloud, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Cloud Strife. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvée -il attendit quelques secondes- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse. Le dernier souvenir que je possédais était celui de ma sortie du laboratoire, et si il était juste et que je ne me trompais pas, j'étais entièrement nue. L'homme en face de moi ne sembla pas interpréter ma gène de la même façon, car il reprit la parole.

- Je t'ai trouvée dans le désert, pas très loin d'ici. Tu étais à moitié inconsciente et quand je me suis arrêté près de toi, tu m'as supplié de t'aider. Etrange d'ailleurs qu'aucun monstre n'ait décidé de faire de toi son quatre heures.

Rien à faire, je n'avais aucun souvenir de cette scène. Et en ce qui concernait les monstres dont parlait Cloud j'avais ma petite idée sur le pourquoi ils m'avaient laissée tranquille, mais je me gardais bien d'en avertir mes sauveurs et hôtes. Tifa disparut bientôt, me laissant seule avec le blond. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de rouvrir la bouche que les enfants étaient apparus près de nous.

- C'est cool que tu restes Cloud ! Lui lança Denzel -Puis il se tourna vers moi- C'est la première fois qu'il passe autant de temps sans prendre de commande. Il a préféré rester pour voir si tu te rétablissais !

Je quittais des yeux le garçon, surprise, avant de croiser le regard du blond. Je détournai le regard aussitôt, le rouge aux joues. Son regard à lui était froid et calculateur, pas du tout amical. Il aurait eu les cheveux un peu pus clairs et beaucoup plus longs, il aurait pu passer pour le frère de Sephiroth.

- Mange, ça va te faire du bien ! S'exclama Tifa en posant devant moi une assiette pleine de victuailles. Je me jetais dessus avec un entrain qui me surprit moi-même. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je mourais de faim avant que la barmaid pose cette assiette devant moi. Ma joie fit rire les enfants et la brune, et arracha un sourire à Cloud.

- En même temps, après cinq jours sans manger ! Ricana-t-il.

« Plutôt un mois » eus-je envie de répliquer mais je me retins, persuadée que cet aveu ne jouerait pas en ma faveur.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as dormi aussi longtemps ? Tu n'étais pas blessée pourtant ! Me demanda Marlène.

J'avalais péniblement l'énorme bouchée que j'avais mise dans ma bouche avant de lui répondre.

- Je suis hypersomniaque. Je dors trop et tout le temps, en quelque sorte.

La petite me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds alors que Cloud semblait se détendre légèrement. Apparemment, mon potentiel de dangerosité venait de chuter drastiquement. En même temps, un ennemi qui dort tout le temps n'est pas des plus terrifiants. Je finis mon assiette vitesse grand V, et remerciai chaleureusement la jeune femme pour ce repas.

- Allez viens, suis moi. Me fit-elle en pouffant.

Je perçus clairement le regard réprobateur de Cloud qui lui était destiné, auquel elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Je la suivis, tenant maintenant sur mes jambes, dans les escaliers menant au premier étage. Sur le palier, elle poussa une porte qui s'avéra donner sur une salle de bain. Je crois que si j'avais pu, je l'aurais embrassée. Percevant sans doute mon regard plein de reconnaissance, elle me sourit doucement.

- Je voulais t'amener ici en premier, mais j'ai eu trop peur que tu nous fasses un malaise. Il y a de vieux vêtements à moi sur le rebord du lavabo, ils devraient t'aller le temps que je lave les tiens. Prends une serviette sur l'étendoir.

Elle me poussa dans la pièce d'eau avant même que j'ai eu le temps de la remercier, et elle tira la porte derrière moi. Comprenant ses intentions, je me déshabillai vivement, ne gardant sur moi que mes sous-vêtements, et lui fis passer rapidement mes affaires à travers la porte entrouverte. Ensuite elle ferma la porte derrière moi. La première chose que je fis fut de me diriger vers le miroir pour voir à quoi je pouvais bien ressembler. La réponse était : à rien. Mes cheveux roux et bouclés, que je portais habituellement juste sous les épaules m'arrivaient maintenant au niveau des hanches dans un énorme paquet de nœuds. J'avais horriblement maigri, et si avant de passer aux mains des scientifiques j'arborais des rondeurs au niveau du ventre et des cuisses, il n'en était rien maintenant. On me voyait les côtes, qui saillaient à travers ma peau blanche. Mes yeux, de nouveau marron-verts, naturels, étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites, entourés de cernes que mes cinq jours de repos n'avaient pas réussi à effacer. Mes joues étaient creuses, et je manquais cruellement de couleur. Le pire restait sans aucun doute l'épaisse couche de crasse et de sueur qui me recouvrait, me donnant un teint terreux et pas très frais de mort-vivants de jeu vidéo. M'armant de courage, je me mis à chercher des yeux les traces d'aiguilles, de piqûres et de coups de scalpels qui devaient maculer mon corps. Je sentis mes pupilles se dilater au fur et à mesure de mes recherches, quand aucune trace ne venait me sauter au visage. J'avais la peau douce et nue d'un bébé, ce qui me terrifia bien d'avantage que de voir d'horribles cicatrices. Même les traces des chutes que j'avais faites dans la montagne avaient disparu. Frissonnant, je retirais rapidement mes derniers bouts de tissus pour les laver sommairement dans le lavabo, avant de foncer sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. Les premières gouttes d'eau me firent l'effet d'une bouffée d'air après un travail en apnée. Je regardai, stoïque, l'eau noircie s'échapper par la bonde. Je restai un bon moment immobile à profiter du jet avant de me saisir d'un flacon de shampooing au hasard. Il me fallut deux lavages avant que l'eau ne coule pure autour de moi, et je m'attelais à la très grande tâche que celle de démêler sommairement mes cheveux avec mes doigts. Satisfaite du résultat, je coupais l'eau et me résolus à sortir de la cabine de douche. J'attrapais une serviette sur l'étendoir, et entrepris de me sécher vigoureusement. Je ré enfilais ensuite mes sous-vêtements, pratiquement secs tellement j'avais passé de temps sous l'eau bouillante, avant d'attraper les vêtements prêtés par Tifa. Je les mis, avant de me demander si je devais rire ou bien pleurer en contemplant le résultat. Tifa avait déjà bien plus de poitrine que moi à la base (et je doute qu'il soit possible d'en avoir plus qu'elle sans souffrir le martyre) et mon mois de privation n'avais pas arrangé les choses. Le T-shirt bleu clair, à la base moulant, flottait largement autour de moi. Quant au pantacourt, je dus le resserrer autant que possible grâce à la petite ceinture fournie avec, mais il me tombait toujours sur les hanches. Je sortis de la salle de bain, et redescendis les escaliers toute seule comme une grande. Fière de cet exploit, j'observais la salle de bar uniquement occupé par Tifa et les enfants.

- Ma pauvre ! Je savais qu'ils risquaient de t'aller trop grand, mais là c'est ridicule ! Tes vêtements ne vont pas tarder à être secs, ne t'en fais pas !

Denzel me regardais en se retenant de pouffer, alors que la petite se levait précipitamment pour monter à l'étage. Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard, un objet à la main.

- Dis, je peux ?

Je la regardais sans comprendre avant de voir précisément ce qu'elle tenait à la main : une brosse à cheveux. Lui souriant, j'acquiesçais.

- Bien sûr, si tu te sens le courage de t'attaquer à ma tignasse, tu le peux !

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise en face de Tifa, laissant Marlène prendre les choses en main. Elle s'attaqua à mes cheveux doucement, et rares furent les moments où une grimace de douleur m'échappait lorsqu'elle butait contre un nœud. Bénie soit cette petite ! Ce fut quand elle attaquait les derniers nœuds encore présents que Cloud refit son entrée, chargé comme un mulet. Apparemment, Tifa l'avait envoyé faire des courses. A mon plus grand étonnement, il sourit en apercevant la petite me démêler les cheveux. Je compris qu'il ne me faisait toujours pas confiance, mais qu'il avait remarqué que dans mon état je serais tout bonnement incapable de manier autre chose qu'un oreiller.

- Vous avez besoins d'aide ? Lui demandai-je, pas très sûre de moi.

- Mais non, me rabroua Tifa avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. On est assez grand pour sortir des courses va.

De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu bouger, des petites mains retenaient toujours ma chevelure en otage.

**-A-**

Le repas du soir se passa dans une bonne humeur relative. J'écoutais les enfants babiller avec les deux adultes, tout en essayant de convaincre Tifa de ne pas me resservir une troisième fois. On avait d'un accord tacite décidé de laisser mes origines entre parenthèses, et tant que je ne faisais de mal à personne, je compris que je n'avais rien à craindre du blond. Il m'envoya d'ailleurs me coucher en même temps que les enfants, d'un regard bien noir qui me fit frissonner. Sa tolérance envers moi avait des limites, et je regagnais le lit que j'avais occupé ces cinq derniers jours, dans ce qui devait être la chambre d'amis de la maison. Je me couchai, ne gardant sur moi que mes sous-vêtements, entre les draps froids du lit, me tournant vers la fenêtre. Je me mis presque aussitôt à réfléchir aux évènements de ces derniers jours. Je me souvenais très bien des cris d'horreur de Yan et de Dylan, ainsi que des crochets de serpent s'enfonçant dans ma peau. Puis la cuve, les aiguilles, les scalpels. Et la douleur, sournoise, qui me hantait encore. Ce fut lorsque je passai en revue les entrevues avec Sephiroth que je me mis à arrêter de trembler. La simple pensée qu'il puisse encore veiller sur moi me fit oublier la douleur. Je n'avais bien sûr pas parlé de lui, ni même du laboratoire, au groupe qui m'avait recueilli, car mon petit doigt me disait que « salut, je m'appelle Alix et j'ai bientôt vingt ans ! Au fait, on a fait joujou avec moi dans un laboratoire avant que je parvienne à m'échapper à l'aide d'un fou furieux qui m'a interdit de vous parler de lui ainsi que d'une force mystérieuse, mais c'est pas grave je suis inoffensive ! Je viens probablement d'une autre planète aussi, mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail. » n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis. Je pensais que rien que le fait que j'ai pu passer sous les mains de savants fous aurait suffit pour que Cloud and Co. me fassent rôtir sans sommation. Puis je me concentrai sur le plus épineux des problèmes : mon changement de couleur pupillaire, ma sortie incompréhensible du labo et ma… Transformation ? Ma transformation en quoi d'ailleurs ? Je me souvenais de rien. M'étais-je d'ailleurs transformée ? Où m'étais-je contentée d'avancer droit devant moi jusqu'à m'effondrer ? Je ne me souvenais même pas du paysage qui s'étendait devant le laboratoire, tellement le soleil m'aveuglait et la fatigue troublait mes perceptions. Je me concentrais alors sur le truc que j'avais senti s'éveiller en moi. Je me souvenais par contre parfaitement de l'impression que quelque chose bougeait dans mes entrailles, et qu'une force mystérieuse emprisonnait mes sens. Je me souvenais de la lumière dans mon esprit, puis du noir complet. Doucement, comme si je cherchais un chien enragé dans le noir, je me mis à fouiller dans mon subconscient et dans mon corps. Je me concentrais d'abord sur mon ventre, qui ronronnait juste de plaisir après le bon repas que je venais de faire. Rien de suspect de ce côté-là. Je fis ensuite le tour de mon cerveau, restant d'abord du côté que je connaissais, avant d'oser petit à petit aller plus loin. Je ne trouvais rien, toujours rien à part du noir indifférent qui avait toujours été là. C'est pendant cette recherche insensée que je me suis endormie.

**-A-**

- Allez la marmotte, debout !

Je grognais alors que la voix claire de Denzel continuait à me chatouiller les tympans. En désespoir de cause, ce dernier me retira les couvertures, avant de les remettre précipitamment en voyant ma tenue.

- Tifa va ouvrir son bar, il est presque midi ! Alors si tu veux manger c'est maintenant ! Fit-il en sortant de la pièce à toute allure.

J'émergeais des couvertures en rouspétant contre les enfants immatures qui avaient l'audace de venir réveiller leurs aînés si tôt le matin. J'entrepris tout de même de m'habiller et d'enfiler mes chaussures avant de descendre voir mon hôte.

- Alix, par ici ! Dit une petite voix fluette.

Je la suivis jusque dans la cuisine qui jouxtait le bar, disant bonjour à la cantonade, où un bon ragoût de je ne sais quoi n'attendait que moi.

- Tu as repris des couleurs, c'est bien ! Me fit la brune avec son éternel sourire.

Je lui souris à mon tour avant de manger rapidement l'énorme quantité qu'elle en avait mis dans mon assiette.

- Restez en haut pour l'instant. Tes vêtements sont secs, Alix.

Je la remerciai chaleureusement, avant de monter avec les enfants pour le reste de la journée. Ils m'entraînèrent dans leur chambre, semblable à celle que j'occupais mais en plus grande et plus lumineuse. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, nous entendîmes clairement des bruits de voix provenir de la salle.

- Cloud est parti faire une livraison, on ne le reverra pas avant un bout de temps, ronchonna Denzel.

Le pauvre petit semblait énormément tenir au colosse blond, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

- Dites, commençais-je. Qui sont tous les gens que Cloud a appelés à mon propos ?

Marlène me fit un énorme sourire, les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

- Des amis à eux, tu vas voir ils sont très gentils ! Surtout mon papa !

Je fis un sourire triste à la gamine. J'avais compris que Cloud et Tifa ne pouvaient décemment être les parents des deux enfants, étant trop jeune tous les deux pour en avoir des aussi âgés. Mais voir la benjamine sautiller de joie à la simple pensée que son père allait lui rendre visite me fit penser que sa vie de famille n'avait pas dû être des plus faciles.

- Et toi Denzel, tes parents font aussi partie du groupe ?

- Je suis orphelin.

Je blêmis à cette remarque, et il me rassura d'un sourire.

- C'est Cloud qui m'a trouvé, comme toi. Et je vis ici depuis, avec Tifa et Marlène.

Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il aime autant le porc-épic blond dans ce cas.

- Dis, tu veux pas être notre grande sœur ? Me demanda Marlène.

Je lui souris affectueusement.

- Je ne crois pas que Cloud apprécierait.

- On n'est pas obligé de lui dire, contra Denzel.

Ce petit me plaisait déjà.

- C'est une idée qui se tient. Alors, quel âge avez-vous, petit frère et petite sœur ?

**-A-**

Nous redescendîmes le soir, après que j'ai changé de vêtements (qui m'étaient aussi trop grand suite à ma récente perte de poids…) et que j'ai pris le temps de dormir un peu (environs toute l'après midi, sous le regard halluciné des enfants.) Le bar était bondé, et Tifa courait dans tous les sens pour satisfaire les clients.

- Oy Tifa, un café s'il te plaît !

- Une bière, et que ça saute !

- D'la Vodka ! J'veux d'la Vodka !

- Celui-là il est rond, soufflai-je aux enfants.

Nous regardâmes le spectacle quelques instants avant d'oser nous diriger vers le bar, Marlène accrochée à mon bras.

- Tu as besoin d'aide Tifa ? Lui demandais-je serviablement.

Elle ne me répondit même pas, trop débordée pour cela. Je sautai alors derrière le bar.

- Alix, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

- T'inquiète Denzel, je gère ! Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?

Si un jour on m'avait dit que bosser chez MacDo tous les soirs pour payer mon appartement allait me servir pour aider quelqu'un, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Tifa me contempla, éberluée, avant d'aller fouetter les chats qu'il restait. Je l'aidai ainsi jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture, où je m'effondrai bien proprement à côté d'elle sur une chaise, devant un verre d'eau que je bus cul sec.

- C'est comme ça tous les jours ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, parfois c'est pire. Merci pour le coup de main. Tu travailles dans un bar ?

- Un restaurant. Pour payer mes études.

Nous ne dîmes rien de plus, profitant juste du silence, avant de Marlène apparaisse, un plat de nouilles dans les mains.

- Bon appétit Tifa, bon appétit Alix.

Et elle monta se coucher en baillant pendant qu'on la remerciait encore. Les nouilles étaient excellentes.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

- Quand tu ne dors pas ! Pouffa-t-elle.

- Le soir, j'ai l'habitude.

- Marché conclu alors !

Je tendis la main et elle frappa dedans.

**-A-**

Mes journées s'écoulaient ainsi : le matin, Denzel ou Marlène venait me réveiller en hurlant que c'était déjà midi. Je mangeais comme quatre, sous le regard approbateur de Tifa, qui me gavait comme une oie. Puis je montais avec les enfants, nous discutions un peu de tout et de rien, sans jamais poser de question sur moi et mes origines, sujet tabou jusqu'au retour de Cloud. Puis je dormais avant d'aller aider Tifa au bar. Je finissais ma journée en mangeant le plat que Denzel ou Marlène nous avait préparé, avant d'aller ronfler comme une bienheureuse. Je repris rapidement du poids, et mes cernes commençaient progressivement à s'estomper. Cela faisait une semaine que ça durait, et je mangeais une cuisse de ce qui ressemblait à du poulet ayant pris des hormones de croissance quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Papa !

_Ho Ho_…

**Fin du chapitre 3**

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A la semaine prochaine si mon ordi veut bien m'aimer !


	5. Chapitre 4 Qui veut sauver la peau d'Ali

Bonjour !

Je sais j'ai du retard, mais mon ordi a de nouveau fait des siennes, mais maintenant je sais d'où ça vient nyark nyark !

Bonne lecture et un grand merci à Baka27 et Chocolate Kangoo !

**Chapitre 4**

**Qui veut la peau d'Alix Duberger ?**

L'homme qui entra fit se bloquer ma respiration. C'était un géant de plus de deux mètres à la peau basanée et à la voix chaude. Marlène se jeta dans ses bras, mais il ne referma qu'un seul sur elle, car dans sa deuxième il tenait une arme.

- Salut Barret, comment ça va ? Fit jovialement la barmaid.

- Très bien. Cloud m'a appelé disant qu'il y avait une urgence. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

J'hoquetais alors bruyamment, attirant son attention sur moi. Il ne tenait pas une arme. Son bras _était_ une arme, rectification.

- Qui c'est, elle ? Une nouvelle recrue ?

- Non, notre problème.

Il regarda Tifa d'un air bizarre.

- J'n'ai pas envie de raconter trois mille fois la même histoire, attendons Cloud, veux-tu ? D'ailleurs, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Une bière s'il te plaît.

Je m'empressai de tirer sa boisson et de la déposer devant lui, sans oser le regarder. Il me faisait peur, avec son bras-mitraillette.

- Arrêtes de stresser comme ça, il ne va pas te manger ! Me taquina Tifa

Bizarrement, « manger » n'était pas le terme qui me venait à l'esprit. J'aurais plutôt choisi « tuer », « assassiner », « découper en rondelles », ou encore « massacrer » et « transformer en passoire ». « Manger », non, quand même pas, il ne fallait pas exagérer !

- Je suis le premier ?

- Oui, mais les autres ne devraient plus tarder à présent.

Elle eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau.

- Salut la compagnie !

C'était une jeune file asiatique aux cheveux coupés au carré, habillée de longues bottes lui remontant au-dessus des genoux, d'un short tellement court qu'il portait bien son nom et d'un top qui lui laissait le nombril à l'air. Elle avait dans le dos un… Un _truc_ du genre de ceux que je n'aimerais pas prendre dans la figure.

- Salut Yuffie.

- Salut gamine.

Resplendissante de vitalité, elle sautilla limite jusqu'à nous, me regardant avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, moi c'est Yuffie ! Et toi, c'est comment ?

- Heu, Alix. Enchantée...

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

- Bon, il est où ce fameux problème, qu'on lui botte les fesses ?

Tifa et Barret me désignèrent d'un seul mouvement, sous le regard attentif des enfants.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Pas d'incarnés à ratatiner, de réunion à empêcher, de planète à sauver ou de Sephiroth à annihiler ?

- Non, rien que moi. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais laisser mes fesses tranquilles, ça m'arrangerait !

Je n'avais pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'est quoi des incarnés ? Pourquoi veut-elle empêcher une réunion alors qu'ils sont en train d'en organiser une ? Et Sephiroth est mort, il l'avait certes dit qu'on ne l'aimait pas beaucoup ici bas, mais tuer un mort me semblait un peu délicat. Quand à la planète à sauver, je classais ça dans les divagations de l'adolescence.

- Tiens, ton jus de fruit, Yuffie.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit à de l'alcool moi aussi ? C'est pas juste !

- De un parce que t'es mineure, de deux parce que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, lui rétorqua Barret.

Yuffie était toujours en train de râler en buvant son jus d'abricot quand la porte se rouvrit.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjour Nanaki, salut Cait Sith.

Moi, je m'étais reculée jusqu'à me coller contre les étagères derrière le comptoir. Une sorte de chien-lion rouge vif, couvert de tatouage et avec des plumes dans la crinière, le bout de la queue en feu, venait de rentrer dans le bar. Il était chevauché par un drôle de chat noir et blanc avec une couronne sur la tête. Le pire, je crois, c'était qu'ils savaient parler tous les deux.

- Nanaki ! S'écria Marlène.

Elle lâcha alors son père pour courir se jeter sur l'animal, alors que je lâchai un glapissement de frayeur. Elle empoigna la crinière de l'animal et entreprit de lui faire un énorme câlin, sous les yeux atterrés du reste du groupe.

- Moi aussi j'en veux un ! Lui lança le chat.

- Cait Sith, ne l'encourage pas, grogna Barret.

Trop tard, elle rejoignit son père le chat dans les bras, alors que Denzel venait à mon niveau.

- Ils ne te feront rien, ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-il.

Ou du moins il essaya.

- Il paraît que vous avez un problème ? Lui demanda poliment Nanaki. Serait-ce la jeune femme que je vois ici ?

Je hochais la tête pour seule réponse, trop muette de stupeur pour lui répondre.

- Cloud n'est pas encore là ? Continua-t-il sans rien rajouter à mon non propos.

- Non, il devrait arriver avec Cid je pense, lui répondit Yuffie.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent, conclut Tifa.

- Tout de même, grogna l'étrange créature, un ex-SOLDAT qui a des problèmes avec une adolescente, moi ça me dépasse.

Sa remarque fit pouffer de rire Barret et Yuffie, alors que Tifa se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel. Les enfants lui jetèrent un regard amusé, mais sans plus.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Nanaki ?

- De l'eau s'il te plait Tifa.

Comprenant que j'étais trop figée par la peur pour le servir, elle entreprit de lui remplir un saladier d'eau afin qu'il puisse se désaltérer

Il fallut tout de même attendre une bonne heure avant qu'autre chose qu'un client face son entrée dans le 7th Heaven. La conversation allait de bon train, se stoppant à chaque ouverture de la porte, pour reprendre sur un ton différent à la vue du consommateur. Je servais alors les gens, faisant exprès d'ignorer le groupe hétéroclite qui s'était formé au comptoir. Et personne ne semblait avoir peur du lion. Puis les deux derniers membres du groupe firent alors leur entrée.

La porte laissa à ce moment-là le passage à un blond, une clope au bec et des lunettes d'aviateur perchées sur le sommet du front. Derrière lui venait Cloud, impassible malgré le look pour le moins étrange du groupe que j'avais devant moi.

- 'Jour tout le monde

- Salut Cid, lui répondit Tifa. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Assez. Bon il est où votre problème ! Il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. Dis donc, je ne savais pas que tu avais suffisamment de clients pour embaucher ! Lui dit-il en me désignant. Bordel, tu aurais pu quand même éviter d'engager la sœur de Reno !

-Mais je n'ai pas de frère, me récriais-je, n'ayant pas envie que vienne s'ajouter à la liste de mes crimes un hypothétique lien de parenté avec un certain Reno, alors que Barret l'incendiait pour avoir parlé comme ça devant les enfants.

- Je ne l'ai pas embauchée, elle s'est proposée d'elle même. En fait, c'est elle notre problème.

- Quoi, la sœur de Reno ? Tu l'as mise en cloque ou quoi, Cloud !

Je lui répétai encore une fois que je ne connaissais pas de Reno, tandis que Cloud lui jetait un regard noir, et Tifa me regardait d'un air navré.

- Allons en parler au sous-sol, décréta Cloud, toujours énervé par la remarque de son ami.

Moi, je m'en fichais. Au point où j'en étais, si la réunion consistait à choisir le futur parrain de mon hypothétique enfant avec le porc-épic, je vous assure que j'irais avec eux en dansant. Pour dire.

- Il n'y a pas de sous-sol, lui fis-je quand même remarquer.

Ils m'ignorent tous, alors que Tifa fermait son bar et demandait aux enfants de monter dans leur chambre, ce qu'ils firent sans protester mais en n'oubliant pas de me jeter un regard encourageant. A mon plus grand étonnement, Cloud se dirigea vers le vieux flipper. Je ne savais même pas s'il marchait encore, pour dire ! Il appuya je ne sais pas où, la machine se mit à bouger, et il _disparut_. Comme ça, pouf ! Plus de Cloud. Quelques secondes plus tard, la machine réapparut, seule.

- Après toi, me fit doucement Tifa.

Elle me poussa alors vers l'endroit où le hérisson avait disparu, et avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, je sentais que je descendais. Je me retrouvais alors dans un endroit bizarre plein de caisses, avec pour seul ameublement une table, deux chaises et des banquettes. J'entendis les autres membres du groupe descendre un par un, et le brusque sentiment d'être venue assister à mon procès me prenait à la gorge. Tout le monde s'installa comme il le put, et je me retrouvai assise sur une chaise, Nanaki entre la sortie et moi m'empêchant toute velléité de fuite.

- Présente-toi, me dit Cloud durement.

- Heu, bonjour, je m'appelle Alix Duberger, j'ai bientôt vingt ans.

Il me jeta un regard agacé.

- Présente-toi _entièrement_.

- Bonjour, repris-je. J'avais parfaitement compris ce que Cloud attendait de moi, mais je ne comptais pas lui offrir sur un plateau. Je continuais donc : j'ai bientôt vingt ans, mon groupe sanguin est O négatif, je suis rousse, mesure un mètre soixante-sept, j'ai les yeux marron-vers, je suis gauchère, ma couleur préféré est le blanc, ma saison préférée est l'été, j'aime pas le froid, la glace et les serpents. Je suis fille unique, je n'ai pas de frère, d'oncle ou de tante qui s'appelle Reno. J'habite dans un trou perdu que vous ne connaissez certainement pas puisqu'il n'existe pas ici parce que je viens probablement d'une autre planète.

J'avais fait exprès de parler à toute vitesse, et ils étaient embrouillés par la quantité astronomique de trucs inutiles que je venais de leur sortir. Puis brusquement, une lumière apparut dans leurs yeux et ils se levèrent tous en hurlant.

- QUOI ?!

- Oui, je suis rousse. Vous savez, ce n'est pas une maladie incurable, il y a des gens très bien qui sont roux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, s'écria Yuffie. Tu as dit que tu venais d'où ?

Je grimaçais avant de répondre.

- Saint-Paulin*, France.

- Une autre planète, hein ? Grimaça Barret.

- On fait quoi, on la tue ? Demanda Yuffie de nouveau.

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller sous le choc. Elle avait dit ça avec une telle décontraction que j'en restais coite.

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne ressemble pas à Jenova, et encore moins à un incarné, lui répondit Nanaki.

Je décidais alors que j'aimais la créature à côté de moi, même si je ne comprenais pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler

- C'est un danger potentiel, décréta Cloud. De toute façon, il faut faire quelque chose.

- Elle est inoffensive ! S'exclama Tifa. Sauf si tu considères que dormir toute la journée est un crime. Même les enfants l'ont adoptée, et elle m'a donné un sacré coup de main cette semaine.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un geste que Cait Sith était venu s'installer sur mes genoux.

- Elle a l'air gentille.

- Elle est à peine plus vieille que Yuffie, elle n'a pas l'étoffe d'une guerrière, constata Barret.

- Rappelles-moi quel âge avait Cloud quand il est entré dans le SOLDAT ? Et à quel âge lui et Tifa ont rejoint Avalanche ? Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle bordel de merde ! Tonna Cid.

- Et je suis plus jeune qu'elle et j'ai fait partie d'Avalanche ! S'écria Yuffie, plus pour défendre son honneur que pour m'enfoncer moi.

- Je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. Grommelai-je plus pour moi-même que pour le chat installé sur mes genoux.

- Normal, me répondit-il quand même. Puis il haussa la voix : et si on lui expliquait plutôt _pourquoi_ on veut la tuer, avant de passer à l'acte.

Bizarrement, ils se calmèrent tous d'un coup.

- C'est vrai que ce serait mieux, avoua Barret. Cloud, raconte-lui tout, veux-tu.

Il me jeta un regard qui ne me disait rien de bon, avant de me narrer une histoire impossible avec comme méchant principal Sephiroth, qui avait pété un boulon et décidé de réduire la planète au rang de simple vaisseau spatial après avoir découvert qu'on avait fait des expériences sur lui en lui injectant des cellules d'une certaine Jenova dans le corps. Apparemment, et comme je l'avais deviné, ce type était bien capable de se servir de Masamune parce qu'il avait fait parti du SOLDAT, un groupe d'élite. Et il était le _numero uno_, le numéro un. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché de réduire le village d'origine de Cloud et Tifa en cendre, ni de tuer des personnes innocentes. Pendant ce temps, Cloud et ses amis faisaient partis d'Avalanche, un groupe terroriste qui voulait détruire la Shinra en morceaux parce qu'elle puisait dans l'énergie de la planète pour faire son business. Et par un tour de passe-passe, ils s'étaient retrouvés à traquer Sephiroth. Sous ordre de « sa mère » il avait tué leur amie Aerith (ils baissèrent tous la tête à ce moment du récit), la dernière des Cetra qui faisait pousser des fleurs dans une vieille église abandonnée. Mais Cloud était finalement parvenu à tuer Sephiroth et à sauver la planète. Puis deux ans plus tard, pendant l'épidémie des Géostigmates, des incarnés ayant en eux des cellules de Jenova avaient fait revivre leur frangin-chéri en prenant les enfants de la ville en otage (cette fois, c'est moi qui ai frémi d'indignation) pendant une « réunion ». Et Cloud avait tué Sephiroth une deuxième fois. Et après c'est _moi _qui leur posais problème ? Mais bon, j'avais au moins compris pourquoi personne n'aimait l'argenté de la prairie ici-bas.

- Heu, vous savez, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans.

- Jenova, reprit doucement Tifa, était surnommée la Calamité des Cieux, parce qu'elle venait d'une autre planète.

Je blanchis tout à coup.

- Je… Heu, je…

Très constructif comme réponse, mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire.

- Tu comprends pourquoi on veut t'éliminer, pour ne pas que l'histoire se répète, me dit calmement Cloud.

Je lui jetais un regard agacé : je n'allais pas sauter sur Tifa pour l'agresser non plus, faut pas exagérer !

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici, d'ailleurs ? Me demanda Nanaki.

- Aucune idée, lui répondis-je franchement. Mon dernier souvenir de chez moi remonte à ma sortie annuelle de géologie, alors qu'une dizaine de vipères me faisait comprendre que leur tomber dessus n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Et après ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je me suis réveillée au 7th Heaven, mentis-je à moitié. Je ne savais après tout pas où se situait le laboratoire, alors…

Nanaki me contempla un petit moment.

- Elle dit la vérité, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là, et je ne sens aucune agressivité de sa part.

- Elle est trop fluette et affaiblie pour être un danger, continua Barret.

Bizarrement, je n'étais pas aussi sûre que lui de ce dernier point, pas après ma transformation de la dernière fois. Mais je n'allais sûrement pas le contredire, je n'étais pas suicidaire non plus.

- Cloud, tu veux vraiment assassiner cette petite ? Lui demanda alors Cid. Elle ne ferait pas le poids contre toi, bordel !

- Cid, arrête de jurer ! Lui lança Barret.

- Les enfants ne sont pas là, je fais ce que je veux !

- C'est là qu'on aurait bien besoins de l'avis de Vincent, grommela Yuffie.

- Oui, lui répondit Tifa. Mais il est introuvable, comme d'habitude.

- Bah, lança Barret, s'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il ne doit pas avoir de réel danger, cet homme a un sixième sens pour ça.

- Que fait-on alors, demanda Cait Sith. On ne va pas attendre qu'elle nous mette hypothétiquement en danger pour que Vincent nous donne son avis non plus !

- Il n'aura pas d'avis à donner sur la vie d'une morte, dans ce cas là, le coupa sèchement Cloud.

- Cloud, calme-toi ! Lança Tifa. Tu te trompes de cible si tu penses qu'engueuler Vincent à la place de prendre une décision va changer quelque chose !

- On ne peut pas la tuer, trancha calmement Yuffie, c'est déloyal. Elle est toute maigrichonne.

Je grimaçai, bien d'accord avec elle sur ce point.

-Et encore, elle a repris du poids depuis qu'elle est là, lui rétorqua Cloud.

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils.

- Je savais que tu te la faisais, mec ! Rugit Cid.

-Non, je l'ai juste trouvée dans le désert pas loin d'ici, en bien moins bon état que maintenant, lui répondit-il.

-Donc tu l'as trouvée, ramassée, ramenée ici et soignée, et tu voudrais la tuer maintenant ? Lui fit remarquer Barret.

-Je ne veux pas de deuxième Jenova. Cracha-t-il

-Rien ne te dit qu'elle sera comme elle ! Lui lança vertement Tifa.

-Tu te trompes de cible, c'est sur moi qu'il faut crier.

Je crois que s'ils ne me trouvaient pas encore trop bizarre, ben maintenant c'était le cas.

-Je comprends la réaction de Cloud, leur expliquai-je. J'avoue que je trouve sa manière d'agir un peu excessive, mais justifiée. Rien ne lui disait et ne vous dit encore que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

-Tu es en train de nous dire que tu veux qu'on te tue, c'est pas très intelligent, me fit remarquer Nanaki.

-Non, je suis en train de vous demander de me laisser une chance de vous prouver que c'est pas parce que je viens d'une autre planète que je suis forcément mauvaise comme cette Jenova, arrivai-je à expliquer plutôt calmement malgré mes mains qui tremblaient. Je savais que je jouais ma vie dans ces mots un peu hasardeux.

- Son raisonnement se tient. Constata calmement Cid.

- Une deuxième chance, hein ? Grommela Barret. Tu comprends qu'au moindre faux pas, on n'hésitera pas à te descendre, et sans sommation.

- Je comprends, lui répondis-je.

- Cloud, pour moi l'affaire est réglée. On ne touche pas à cette gamine tant qu'elle ne fait rien contre nous, plaqua Barret.

Le blond grimaça, pas vraiment ravi de la décision de l'homme à la mitraillette.

- Cloud, reprit Tifa. Ce n'est pas sa faute si Aerith est morte...

- Je sais ! Rugit-il.

- Alors laisse-la tranquille pour le moment ! Lui rétorqua Yuffie. Crois en elle comme tu crois en ça ! Dit-elle en montrant le ruban rose qu'elle avait autour de bras, apparemment fière de sa réplique.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Gronda-t-il.

- Normal, il n'y en a pas, lui répondit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Et c'était ça qui était censée décider si je devais vivre ou mourir ? Ô joie profonde…

- Je lui laisse une chance, décida Cait Sith. Elle a des genoux confortables.

- C'n'est pas une raison ! Grommela Nanaki. Mais je me range à tes côtés, elle vivra.

- Donc Barret, Cait Sith, Yuffie, Nanaki sont d'avis de la laisser vivre. Moi aussi. Ne reste plus que vous deux, Cid, Cloud. Conclut Tifa.

- Putain, j'serais plus capable de me regarder dans une glace si je la tuais, cette petite. Grommela à son tour l'aviateur.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Cloud, attendant son verdict.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, grogna-t-il. Puis il se tourna vivement vers moi. Une chance, et une seule !

Il se leva alors, remontant grâce au flipper au niveau du bar. Yuffie lâcha alors un soupir.

- Je maintiens que tout ce serait mieux passé si Vincent avait été là.

- Mais non, lui répondit Tifa avec une bonne humeur étonnante. Tu as juste envie de le voir, c'est tout !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Yuffie, tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Vincent par hasard ?

- N'importe quoi, Cait Sith, et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça d'abord !

Je lâchais la conversation à ce niveau là. J'étais vivante, et j'allais vivre ! Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, et je priais en mon for intérieur qu'ils n'apprennent jamais pour le laboratoire, Sephiroth et ma transformation, parce que je savais pertinemment qu'une deuxième chance ne me serait pas accordée. De plus, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui était ce Vincent, mais s'il était de la même trempe que ceux-là, je n'avais pas très envie que nos chemins se croisent. Mais alors pas du tout. Tifa du percevoir mon air tendu, car elle m'adressa un regard surpris.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, je n'en reviens juste pas que Cloud ait cédé.

- Il ne t'aurait pas touchée, en fait. M'avoua la barmaid.

Je lui jetai un regard interloqué.

- Oh oui, il faisait surtout ça pour te faire peur. On aurait décidé de te tuer, il aurait demandé d'attendre Vincent, ou un truc du genre le temps qu'on change d'avis, me déclara Yuffie. Tu aurais représenté le moindre danger à ses yeux, tu serais déjà morte.

Youpi-da ! Je sens que je vais l'aimer, mais l'aimer ce type là…

- Je peux donc me considérer en liberté conditionnelle, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Soupirai-je.

- Hum oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, me répondit Nanaki. Dis, Tifa, t'aurais pas un truc à manger pas hasard ? J'ai faiiiiim !

- Je me demandais quand tu allais craquer et me demander ça ! Aller suis-moi, ventre à pattes !

Et dans un chaos un peu particulier, nous remontâmes à la surface, parmi les vivants et pour un bon moment j'en convenais.

**-A-**

Tifa et les enfants nous concoctèrent un repas succulent, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de les aider. J'appris ainsi que la sorte de poulet géant que j'adorais tant était en fait un Chocobo, et je vous jure que je ne voyais pas du tout à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler. Mais quand Tifa m'apprit que pour d'énormes réceptions on pouvait les faire griller entiers, j'avoue que j'avais du mal à apprécier la taille du grill nécessaire. Le repas se passa dans une relative bonne humeur, où les anecdotes coulaient à flots, de même que le vin et l'alcool. Je bus avec parcimonie, alors que Yuffie en profitait avec délectation (même si elle n'avait eut le droit qu'à un verre). Je vis même pour la première fois Cloud sourire franchement et même rire, à mon plus grand étonnement. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible. Marlène, assise à côté de son père, le contemplait des étoiles dans les yeux, alors que Denzel faisait de même avec Cloud. Ce dernier marqua tout de même un temps d'arrêt lorsque la petite m'appela par inadvertance « grande sœur » avant de rire avec les autres de mon air ravi. A mon plus grand étonnement, on ne me posa pas la moindre question sur d'où je venais, à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler… Le sujet semblait clos, alors qu'un autre bien trop vaste à mon goût s'ouvrait devant moi : mais comment diable allais-je bien pouvoir rentrer chez moi ?

**Fin du chapitre 4**

*j'ai inventé le nom, alors si jamais ça existe, dites-moi où c'est, que je rigole !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un message !


	6. Chapitre 5 Ecouter aux portes

Bonjour !

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas d'en dire ce que vous en pensez )

Vinnie d'amour ? Pas avant 3 chapitres environ, je dirais. Il aime se faire désirer, que voulez-vous…

Bonne lecture et un grand merci à Baka27, Chocolate Kangoo, Yuya-Hime et Shiro Akakuro !

**Chapitre 5**

**Écouter aux portes**

La première chose que je fis, une fois ma liberté conditionnelle acquise, fut d'aller faire les boutiques en compagnie de Tifa. La soirée de la veille c'était bien terminée. Yuffie était venue dormir dans la chambre que j'occupais, et avait ronfler toute la nuit, assommée par son unique verre d'alcool. Une catastrophe, cette fille. Le reste du groupe était allé dormir à la planque sous le flipper, sauf Cloud qui semblait partager la chambre de Tifa (même si, si j'avais tout compris, ils faisaient lit à part). Incompréhensible, ce type. Bref, en ce moment j'étais collée au basque de la barmaid, regardant autour de moi avec des yeux émerveillés. Je n'avais jamais quitté ma France natale, et je n'étais même pas allé à Paris, pour dire ! Alors là, dans cette ville inconnue, dans un pays inconnu sur une planète inconnue, j'étais aux anges. Bon, j'avouais tout de même que la ville n'était pas des plus agréables à voir, avec tous ces bâtiments gris, ces immeubles à la mode des années 50 et ces ruelles étroites, mais sinon je ne me sentais pas trop dépaysée. Il y avait des voitures, des feus rouges, des gens qui criaient, des gamins qui courraient, et personne ne semblait se rendre compte que je n'étais pas d'ici. En même temps, s'ils n'avaient pas peur de Nanaki... Tifa m'entraîna ainsi jusqu'à une petite friperie perdue entre deux vieux bâtiments pas vraiment beaux.

- Heu, tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que l'argent que j'ai sur moi me serve beaucoup par ici ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

- C'est pas grave, je te dois une paye pour ce que t'as fais cette semaine, et puis de toute façon, avec ce que ramasse Cloud en tuant les monstres en ce moment, on est pas pauvre, ne t'en fais pas !

Je grimaçai tout de même, pas habituée à ce qu'on me paye des vêtements.

- Bon, il te faut un pantalon, des T-shirts, et des sous-vêtements ! Décréta-t-elle en poussant la porte d'entrée du magasin.

La boutique était petite mais très agréable, avec ses présentoirs éparpillés au petit bonheur la chance et sa lumière tamisée. Tifa lança un « Bonjour ! » plein d'énergie à la femme qui tenait l'enseigne, une vieille dame à la peau toute fripée mais aux yeux étincelants de vitalité.

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Les robes ? Les chemises ? Les jupes ? Les pantalons ?

- Pantalon et T-shirt, ça m'ira très bien !

- Tu es sûre ? On trouve de belles robes dans cette boutique !

- Je suis plus à l'aise en pantalon.

- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle. Allez, fais-toi plaisir.

Elle me lâcha enfin un peu la bride, et je me mis à déambuler entre les vêtements, peu pressée de faire mon choix. Les textiles étaient variés, et les couleurs aussi. Cet endroit me plaisait vraiment.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Me héla la barmaid de l'autre bout du magasin.

Elle tenait à la main un mini short rouge vif qui me fit trembler d'appréhension.

- Très joli pour un boxer ! Ricanais-je.

- C'est un short, me répondit-elle. Trop court, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçais, heureuse de la voir reposer ledit vêtement.

- Argh, c'est plus simple avec Yuffie, elle plus c'est court, plus ça lui plaît, grogna-t-elle.

Je pouffais à cette remarque avant d'attraper un T-shirt au hasard. Je grimaçais fortement devant l'horreur de la chose, avant de le reposer en vitesse. Cette fois, c'est Tifa qui ricana.

Nous passâmes ainsi une bonne heure rien que pour me choisir des vêtements à essayer, rigolant à chaque fois que l'une d'entre nous sortait un truc ignoble des portants, sous les yeux bienveillant de la grand-mère. J'eus le temps de sélectionner trois pantalons et six T-shirts, avant que Tifa ne m'envoie en cabine. Après de nombreux essayages qui la firent bien rire et un T-shirt mit à l'envers, je gardais finalement un pantacourt noir m'arrivant à mi-mollet et un T-shirt blanc tout simple, pas trop moulant. Tifa me laissa seule choisir des sous-vêtements. Ma cure d'amaigrissement improvisée m'avait fait perdre pas mal de fesse, de hanche et de poitrine, ce qui faisait que je flottais dans les actuels. Mon choix se porta sur des choses simples, sans fioritures, sachant qu'avec un peu de chance et si ça continuait ainsi, la cuisine de Tifa me referait prendre du poids aussi sec. Pas que je pleurait ma graisse perdue, mais quand même passer d'un gros 85C à un 80A, ça me faisait bizarre. La barmaid paya, et nous dîmes au revoir à la vieille dame, avant de retourner au 7th Heaven. Barret avait décidé de rester pour passer un peu de temps avec sa fille, alors que tout le reste était reparti aussi sec. Yuffie avait mis en avant ses " obligations ", ce qui lui avait voulu un regard encourageant du reste de l'équipe, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Cloud n'était pas très sédentaire, et bouger était apparemment sa seule raison de vivre. Nanaki, Cait Sith et Cid, eux, n'ayant rien qui les retenait à Edge, étaient rentrés chez eux. Tant et si bien que le bar semblait à moitié vide après la journée d'hier, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'avais eu trop peur pour ça, et franchement les ronflements de Yuffie, très peu pour moi. Comme prévu, Barret était attablé avec sa fille, et avait entrepris de lui narrer l'une de ses nombreuses aventures sous les yeux étincelants de la petite. Denzel écoutait lui aussi, mais il prenait bien soin de rester à l'extérieur du cercle formé par la petite famille. Le pauvre, sa figure paternelle à lui était intenable. Ils relevèrent tout de même la tête à notre entrée.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? Nous demanda doucement Marlène.

Je lui fis un signe affirmatif, tandis que Tifa demandait à Barret comment marchaient ses affaires.

- Dis, tu me montres ce que tu as acheté ? Continua la petite.

Elle semblait excitée comme une puce, et je n'avais pas le cœur à lui dire non.

- Aller viens, de toute façon il faut que je me change, ces vêtements me vont dix fois trop grand, même si c'est les miens à la base !

Nous montâmes dans la chambrette que j'occupais, redevenue bien calme après le départ de ma colocataire d'une nuit.

- Je te plains ! Me fit brusquement Marlène.

- Pourquoi ? Fis-je en commençant à me changer.

- Parce que Yuffie ronfle à chaque fois qu'elle boit de l'alcool, c'est une horreur.

- Ah bah ça, continuais-je en faisant passer ma T-shirt par-dessus ma tête, j'avais entendu.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me revêtir entièrement, sous les yeux scrutateurs de la petite.

- C'est simple, mais ça te va bien.

- Merci !

- J'adore regarder Yuffie et Tifa essayer des vêtements, m'avoua-t-elle. Généralement Yuffie achète des trucs très courts et arrive tout de même à mes mettre à l'envers, alors que Tifa est plus sage. Ça ne les empêche pas d'échanger leurs fringues pour rire un coup.

Je jetais un regard triste à la petite. Elle devait avoir huit ans, dix à tout casser, pourtant elle parlait déjà comme une adulte. La guerre, la peur et la tristesse l'avaient fait grandir plus vite. Je la pris maternellement dans mes bras.

- Si tu veux, la prochaine fois, je pourrais demander à Yuffie d'échanger ses vêtements avec les miens.

- Aucune chance qu'elle accepte, c'est vraiment pas son style ! Me répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Nous explosâmes toutes les deux de rire.

- Allez, lui fis-je, allons rejoindre les autres.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre pour nous diriger vers les escaliers, papotant joyeusement de sujets et d'autres. Nous arrivâmes sur le palier, ou Denzel semblait figé, écoutant quelque chose.

-… Un nombre important de monstres à Wutai. Yuffie a du mal à s'en occuper, Cid est parti avec elle.

C'était la voix de Barret. Je m'apprêtais à continuer ma route, lorsque la main de Marlène m'arrêta net. Elle me fit signe de se taire en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche, et elle continua d'écouter son père et la barmaid.

- Je sais, Cloud m'a parlé d'une forte activité en ce qui concernait les créatures sauvages, dernièrement. On n'a jamais eu autant d'argent de notre vie ! Pouffa-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence, puis Barret reprit.

- Je me fais du souci pour la petite. Elle est forte, mais épuisée. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi calme depuis des lustres.

- Tu sais comment est Cid, lui répondit doucement Tifa. Il lui remontera le moral.

- Je sais. Nanaki défend son village comme il le peut, mais il a lui aussi les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Tu sais ce qui peut causer leur multiplication ?

- Aux attaques ou aux monstres ?

- Les deux, je crois.

- C'est lié. Le surnombre de bestioles les force à s'attaquer aux humains pour survivre. Après, les populations de monstres, c'est cyclique, des fois il n'y en a pas, des fois il y en a trop. Là, il y en a _vraiment _beaucoup trop.

- Tu crois que ce n'est pas naturel.

C'était une affirmation, j'en étais sûre. La barmaid semblait inquiète à présent.

- Il y a du naturel là-dessous, et probablement une aide humaine aussi. A croire que quelqu'un fait de l'élevage intensif de monstres pour les relâcher ensuite.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Cid et Yuffie sont à Wutaï*, Nanaki est à Canyon Cosmo, Cait Sith vit sa vie de chat et Cloud est en vadrouille par ici. Je vais aller à Junon pour voir ce que je peux faire pour aider.

- Je vais fermer le bar pour quelque temps, soupira finalement la jeune femme. Je vais confier les enfants à quelqu'un, et je vais venir donner un coup de main.

- C'est littéral, avec toi, ricana Barret, même si je préfèrerai te savoir à l'abri avec les enfants et Alix. Que va tu faire avec cette dernière, d'ailleurs ?

- La prendre avec moi. Je n'ose pas la laisser sans surveillance.

- Elle sait se battre ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je sais, c'est comme l'envoyer à la mort, mais on fera vite. J'appellerais Cloud, il nous accompagnera.

- Et vous irez où ?

- A Fort Condor.

- Toutes seules ? Ça fait loin !

- Je sais me défendre, Barret !

- Mais Alix non !

- Cloud nous rejoindra en chemin.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Barret.

- Non.

- Confie les enfants à quelqu'un de bien.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Denzel se mit à crier, me faisant sursauter.

- Dis donc, Alix, ça te va vachement bien !

Je le regardai, sans rien comprendre à sa manœuvre.

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ! Reprit Marlène sur le même ton.

- On était pas censé être discret ? Leur soufflais-je.

- Plus maintenant, me rétorqua Denzel.

Il descendit les marches avec une grâce éléphantesque. Marlène m'entraîna à sa suite, me tirant par la main.

- Ça lui va bien, hein papa ! Fit-elle en s'adressant à son père.

- Heu, oui oui, bien sûr…

Il n'en avait rien à cirer, trop préoccupé par son histoire de monstres.

- Tu restes avec nous pour le dîner, Barret ? Lui demanda jovialement la barmaid.

- Je partirais après le repas, lui assura-t-il.

Rien à dire, il se comportait bien plus en père de famille que Cloud.

- Mangeons, alors ! Fit-elle. J'ouvrirai le bar après.

**-A-**

Nous mangeâmes dans un silence relatif. Je débarrassais ensuite rapidement la table alors que Tifa allait mettre « Open » sur la porte du bar. Barret s'accouda au comptoir, et Tifa lui servit rapidement une bière. Au bout d'une heure, Barret appela sa fille et Denzel. Il leur fit des recommandations ma foi toutes paternelles, avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

- Tu seras sage ?

- Oui papa !

- Tu veilleras sur les autres ?

- Oui papa.

Il la serra alors en lui promettant de vite revenir la voir. Les deux petits montèrent se coucher sans protester, me prouvant ainsi que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de scène se produisait, et que ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant que Tifa me fasse signe de les rejoindre. Je les rejoignis doucement, peu pressée de jouer la comédie sur des choses que je savais déjà.

- Tu sais te battre ?

- Non.

- Même pas les bases de self défense ?

- Non.

Dans mon cas, mentir n'aurait servi qu'à me mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Bien profond si possible.

- En ce moment, les attaques de monstres se font de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes, commença Tifa. Les bestioles semblent s'être démultipliées pour une raison qu'on ignore. Les autres sont déjà sur le terrain, et j'aimerais les rejoindre. Bien sûr, c'est trop dangereux pour les enfants. Ils iront chez une amie à moi. Par contre, toi, tu vas venir.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je même si je connaissais la réponse.

- Parce que tu n'es pas d'ici et ça se voit, De plus, j'ai promis de garder un œil sur toi, ce qui n'est pas possible si je suis à l'autre bout du pays.

- Tu sais, ma réaction à moi, quand je vois un animal que j'aime pas, c'est partir en courant et en hurlant.

- Tant mieux, avec un peu de chance ça les fera fuir. Ricana Barret.

- Je serais un poids mort ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

- C'est ce que je lui dis depuis tout à l'heure, grogna-t-il.

J'eus brusquement envie de pleurer, sans bien savoir pourquoi

- Je ne veux pas y aller !

Ma voix me parut geignarde.

- Bah voila qu'elle nous fait un caprice maintenant ! Ricana Tifa.

- Mais imagine que tu sois blessée, continuais-je sur le même ton, je serais incapable de te soigner ou de te protéger !

- Cloud sera là pour ça ! Je l'ai appelé pour lui demander de nous rejoindre.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais » ! Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, tu viens avec moi à Fort Condor.

- Mais je…

- Tu as peur ? Me demanda doucement Tifa.

Je lui répondis par l'affirmative.

- Normal, intervint Barret. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Sur ces mots, il se leva. Il ne tourna même pas la tête lorsque Tifa lui demanda d'être prudent alors qu'il passait la porte de sortie du bar. La barmaid se tourna vers moi en soupirant.

- Vas te coucher maintenant. Nous partons demain à l'aube et tu ne tiendras le coup pas vu le nombre d'heure de sommeil dont tu as besoin.

Je montais lentement me coucher, alors que la barmaid finissait seule la soirée en bonne tenancière qu'elle était. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller, trop angoissée par la nouvelle. Je n'étais pas dupe. Si des personnes de la carrure de Nanaki, Barret ou Yuffie avaient du mal à tenir face à l'assaut des monstres qui parcouraient ce pays, quelles chances avais-je moi, humaine et terrienne, dont l'action la plus dangereuse fut de tirer la langue à mon prof de maths alors que j'étais au collège. Sans prévenir, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Je n'avais plus pleurer depuis l'épisode des serpents. Ce fut comme si on avait fait exploser une digue avec de la dynamite. Je pleurais sur ce con de Dylan et sa stupidité chronique, sur la douleur des morsures de serpents, et sur toutes celles qui vinrent ensuite au laboratoire, je pleurais sur la perte des gens que j'aimais, sur mon chez-moi qui me manquais affreusement, sur Yan et Suzanne que je ne reverrais probablement jamais. J'étais secouée de sanglots violents, comme une enfant en plein cauchemar. Je voulais juste tout oublier et rentrer chez moi. Mais à la place, le sommeil me prit et je m'endormis rapidement.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

* Je l'ai aussi vu orthographié Utai. Mais je préfère avec le W.

J'ai hésité à rajouter un passage assez long, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il collait mieux plus loin dans l'histoire. Un truc assez drôle à mon sens. Bref on s'en fou.


	7. Chapitre 6 Jurassic Park

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Alix !

**Remarques : **j'utilise pour les armes principalement celles qu'on voit dans Advent Children, mais les monstres restent ceux du jeu. Tifa utilise donc ici les Griffes de Mythril, par contre Cloud aura son épée divisible ;)

Les monstres correspondront donc aux zones visitées.

Je vous informe aussi que les données kilométriques exprimées ici sont données à titre indicatif et ne correspondent qu'à ma vision des distances. Voilà.

D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pas fait de disclamer ! Le monde de Final Fantasy appartient à Square-Enix, par contre Alix et ma propriété.

Merci à Baka27, Yuya-Hime et Chocolate Kangoo pour leur review !

**Chapitre 6**

**Jurassic Park**

Je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi alors qu'on quittait la ville la barmaid et moi. Tifa avait fermé le bar hier soir, collant une affiche « fermé pour une durée indéterminée » sur la porte. Je ne l'avais vu qu'au matin, alors qu'elle me balançait un verre d'eau à la figure pour me réveiller. Sympa les amis, ici… Trempée, j'eus le temps d'avaler deux tasses de café bien fort alors que ma chère amie brune expliquait aux enfants les raisons de son geste (qu'ils connaissaient déjà d'ailleurs). Cela ne les empêcha pas de râler, et surtout de la part de Denzel, de demander de nous accompagner. Ce à quoi Tifa lui répliqua que « ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'un gosse de douze ans nous accompagnerait ». Le pauvre partit donc chez l'amie de Tifa, son regard noir se posant sur tout sauf sur nous.

- Tu as été dur, lui avait fais-je remarquer.

- C'est pour son bien, avait-elle répondu.

Nous avions juste pris le temps de ranger la cuisine, avant que Tifa ne me balance un sac contenant les premières nécessitées : nourriture, eau, soins, pansements, boules colorées…

- Des boules ? Tu comptes faire une pétanque en chemin ?

- Une quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est des matérias !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de m'éclairer plus sur le sujet, et me poussa dehors sans davantage de cérémonie.

Voila comment je m'étais retrouvée à cavaler dehors à sept heures du matin, sous une brise matinale qui me fit violemment frissonner.

- C'est où, Fort Condor ?

- Au sud d'ici, à environs une semaine de voyage à vol d'oiseau. Mais il y a des chaînes de montagnes, qu'on va devoir contourner.

Je grimaçais. Youpi Da ! Déjà que la marche à pied n'était pas mon fort, mais en plus, on risquait de se faire attaquer. J'aime ce pays…

- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête ! Les paysages sont sympas, tu verras !

Pour l'instant, c'était surtout un peu _sec_.

- T'en fais pas, le paysage prend plus de couleur pas loin d'ici. On prend pour l'instant la direction Sud-Sud Est. Je te montrerais bien une carte, mais je n'en ai pas.

Je hochais la tête, peu rassurée.

- Et les monstres ? Demandai-je.

- Oh, on ne croisera pas grand-chose avant d'atteindre les zones herbeuses. Par contre, une fois dans la Région de la Prairie, il faudra être bien plus sur nos gardes.

- On y arrive quand, à cette prairie ?

- Je dirais demain, en fin d'après midi si on ne se fait pas trop attaquer.

Son optimisme me flanquait les jetons. Nous continuâmes ainsi de marcher, dans un silence relatif dû à ma fatigue et à mon stress. Je zieutais partout autour de nous, prête à courir à la moindre écaille/poil/moustache qui apparaîtrait. De plus, je ne voyais pas comment Tifa pourrait se débarrasser des monstres toute seule. Elle n'était pas fluette, loin de là même, mais à la simple pensée d'un truc s'attaquant à elle, j'en avais des frissons. Cloud, Barret, Nanaki ou même Yuffie semblaient bien plus aptes à tuer des monstres. Au moins, ils étaient armés, eux. Je me consolais comme je le pouvais en me disant qu'au pire du pire, je pouvais toujours leur balancer les boules colorées à la figure.

- C'est calme, tu ne trouves pas ? Finis-je par lancer.

- Non, pas tant que ça. J'ai aperçu plusieurs bestioles, mais aucune n'a osé nous attaquer.

Je déglutis, consciente qu'apparemment mes observations ne servaient à rien. Nous continuâmes notre route à un rythme qui me paraissait bien tranquille par rapport à ce matin. Tifa semblait plus calme, et je me permis de relâcher une peu la pression et de commencer à me détendre et à profiter de la balade. Vers midi, Tifa décréta une pause, ce qui me fit soupirer de soulagement. Mes mollets commençaient sérieusement à me tirer. Le paysage avait commencé à changer, la pierre et la roche, dures et sèches, que nous côtoyons depuis le matin avaient tout doucement commencé à être recouvertes de brins d'herbe. Rien de très folichon, encore, mais c'était déjà ça. Nous nous assîmes donc sur une pierre plate un peu au-dessus de la route, et commençâmes à manger sans plus attendre. Au menu, lamelles de viande de Chocobo séchées. C'était vachement bon, mais il fallait dire aussi que j'avais vraiment faim. Le repas fut accompagné d'un silence relatif et de bruits de mastication, jusqu'au moment où j'aperçus quelque chose au loin.

- Un groupe de Sweeper ! Grogna Tifa.

De loin, je ne distinguai que des formes mouvantes, se déplaçant à grande vitesse.

- Ne traînons pas, on a trop de chance d'être repérées d'ici.

Nous rangeâmes à vitesse grand V nos reliefs de repas, avant de nous remettre en route d'un pas déjà plus soutenu. La barmaid était de nouveau sur le pied de guerre, peu encline à la conversation. Un peu plus, et je me croyais à un enterrement. Le paysage se métamorphosa alors rapidement autour de nous, les cailloux remplacés par une herbe dense et bien verte comme je n'en avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Il faut se méfier à partir de maintenant, les monstres se servent de l'herbe pour dissimuler leur présence.

Pas de problème, ma fille. Je te préviendrai si j'en vois un apparaître soudainement sous mon nez, parce que je suis incapable de les voir sinon. Tifa n'accéléra pas plus le rythme, et continua sa route tranquillement. Étonnement, elle semblait parfaitement savoir où aller dans cette immense endroit vallonné, dont pour moi la gauche et la droite n'était qu'un vaste copier-coller. Mais au moins, je devais l'avouer, le paysage était sublime. A ma droite, d'immenses montagnes me barraient la vue, et je compris que c'était à cause d'elle qu'on faisait un petit détour.

- Il y a la mer à gauche, mais on est trop loin pour l'apercevoir.

Je hochais la tête à la déclaration de Tifa, me construisant petit à petit une carte mentale. Je n'avais jamais excellé en géographie, qui était plutôt le domaine de Suzanne. Par contre, je pouvais me vanter de posséder un excellent sens de l'orientation, qui ne me servait à rien dans les temps actuels puisque je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où je pouvais bien être. Si quelqu'un me le demandait, je répondrais quelque chose du genre « quelque part entre Edge et Fort Condor, mais plus proche de Edge voyez-vous ».

- Il n'y a pas de champs cultivés ? Demandais-je à la belle brune à côté de moi.

- Jamais aussi loin des villes, à cause des monstres. Il fait trop sec autour de Edge pour que quelque chose y pousse de toute manière. Les champs les plus proches sont à Kalm, même si la plus grande région céréalière de ce monde reste Wutaï.

Je prenais grand soin à bien noter toutes ces informations dans un coin de ma tête. Plus j'en saurais sur ce monde, moins de chance j'avais d'avoir des ennuis.

- Ne bouge plus ! Me siffla brusquement Tifa.

Je me figeai alors, un pied en l'air, regardant avec inquiétude autour de moi.

- Deux Balades de Démons. Un jeu d'enfant. Reste sur tes gardes et ne me gène pas.

Sans attendre, elle attrapa ce qui ressemblait à des gants à sa ceinture, et les enfila. Ils étaient ornés d'immenses griffes en métal qui ne devaient pas faire du bien quand elles s'enfonçaient dans votre chair. Pendant ce temps, je voyais pour la première fois des « monstres », et je fus parcourue d'un grand frisson. Cachés par l'herbe, ils avaient été soustraits à ma vue jusqu'à que la barmaid m'arrête. Comprenant sûrement qu'ils avaient été repérés, ils étaient alors sortis de leur trou, légèrement à ma droite. Il s'agissait d'être en forme de… moto, aux longs bras violets et à l'abdomen d'araignée. Tifa semblait tranquille, rassurée par leur faible nombre. Son attitude ne m'empêcha pas de me demander ce que cela pouvait faire de mourir écrasée, vu qu'ils étaient bien plus grand que nous deux, même si je montais sur les épaules de la brune.

- Surtout, ne bouge pas ! Me siffla-t-elle.

Et elle bondit. Littéralement. Alors que je poussais un glapissement de terreur tout à fait féminin. Un truc comme «Yarghhhhh !». Très sexy. Les monstres ne me jetèrent pas un regard, se concentrant sur la proie qui les attaquait. Tifa, le poing en avant, se trouvait déjà au niveau de la première Balade. Elle lui assena alors un coup qui me fit frémir, et la créature répondit par un cri de colère mais aussi de douleur. Du sang jaillit de l'endroit de l'impact, alors que le deuxième se jetait lui aussi sur la barmaid. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'éviter et répliqua par un coup de pied en plein dans son abdomen. La créature ne poussa pas un seul glapissement et s'effondra, faisant trembler le sol, les entrailles à l'air libre. Tifa évita d'un geste souple un coup du premier, encore debout, et s'éloigna de lui d'une pirouette. Elle reprit son élan, et lui donna le coup de grâce avec ses poings. Et moi qui pensais qu'elle ne savait pas se battre parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme !

- Ça faisait longtemps, déclara-t-elle en s'étirant, les bras au-dessus de la tête.

Et alors se produisit un phénomène qui me laissa pantoise : les cadavres de monstres disparurent dans un immense flash violet. Comme ça, pouf, évaporés, plus de monstres ! Par contre, sur le sol, brillait des pièces de monnaie et des fioles, que la brune se dépêcha de ramasser et de mettre dans son sac. Ensuite, la barmaid se tourna vers moi, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Relax ! Me fit-elle. C'est rien ça, je suis largement capable de m'en occuper toute seule.

C'est ce que j'avais remarqué, oui. Mais impossible de faire comprendre à mes genoux qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de trembler, ou même à mes bras de bouger. J'étais tout simplement morte de trouille.

- Tu… Tu es blessée ? Ça va, dis ?

Je reprenais tout doucement le contrôle de moi-même, comme si m'inquiéter pour la barmaid m'empêchait de me faire du mouron pour moi-même.

- Calme-toi ! J'ai strictement rien ! Allez, on continue !

Nous reprîmes ainsi notre route, Tifa gambadant joyeusement et moi me demandant pourquoi diable je l'avais suivie. Malheureusement pour nous (enfin, surtout pour Tifa) la première attaque semblait avoir marquée le début de multiple autre, à mon plus grand dam. Les ennemis arrivaient de plus en plus souvent, ne nous laissant que de moins en moins de répit. J'eus ainsi l'occasion de détailler bon nombre des animaux de la faune du pays, à mon plus grand regret : Canines de Kalm, Rôdeurs, et même un Sweeper à un moment, les plus chiants restant les Canines car elles se baladaient en groupe généralement bien plus important, et j'eus besoins de courir plusieurs fois pour éviter de me faire dévorer. Rien à dire, j'aimais ce pays de dingues.

- On va s'arrêter là pour la nuit. Décréta brusquement Tifa,

Je m'effondrai sans plus attendre sur le sol, mes mollets déjà douloureux à midi étant maintenant complètement tétanisés.

- Comment on va faire pour la nuit, on va organiser un tour de garde ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non pas besoin, on va juste monter la tente, ça va suffire.

- Tu essais de me faire croire qu'une simple tente va nous protéger de l'assaut des monstres ?!

- Oui.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Normal. Je vais faire un feu, sors une boîte de conserve s'il te plait.

J'obtempérai sans me poser plus de question, sachant de toute façon que je n'aurais pas de réponses claires avant un bon moment. Puis si la barmaid pensait qu'une toile de tente valait tous les remparts du monde, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

- Dis, il sera là dans longtemps, Cloud ? Finis-je par demander en mangeant mes flageolets.

- Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de où il était avant de recevoir mon coup de fil.

- Ça ne t'inquiète pas d'être toute seule comme ça ? Enfin, je suis là mais je ne sers pas à grand chose !

- Si, de diversion !

Je lui jetais un regard noir, n'appréciant pas du tout son humour.

- Il est parti faire quoi d'ailleurs Cloud ?

- Hum, faire une livraison. Les gens le paye pour qu'il porte des colis d'une ville à l'autre. Mais je crois qu'il est surtout parti pour se défouler un peu sur les monstres. Il n'aime pas trop rester immobile en général, même si ça va mieux depuis les Géostigmates. Et je pense aussi qu'il essayait de retrouver Vincent pour lui faire part des récents évènements, mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Je hochais la tête. Il m'importait peu de savoir qui était ce Vincent tant qu'il restait loin de moi.

- Allons nous coucher, la route va être longue demain encore.

C'est ainsi que je me couchais, roulée en boule auprès de Tifa dans une tente minuscule. Et alors que je pensais avoir du mal à m'endormir à cause du stress, de la peur des monstres et d'une attaque, ma fatigue tant mentale que physique m'acheva rapidement et je m'endormis au doux son de la respiration de la barmaid.

**-A-**

Le lendemain matin, la brune me secoua vivement à l'aube. Maugréant tout ce que je savais sur le manque de considération sur le nombre d'heures de sommeil, je me levai néanmoins pour aller boire un thé léger en sa compagnie. Le vent, encore plus frais que la veille, me fit cruellement frissonner et regretter l'abri relatif de la tente.

- On continue toujours vers le Sud-Sud Est aujourd'hui, m'informa la barmaid. Demain ou après demain, tout dépend des combats qu'on aura à livrer, on capturera un Chocobo pour traverser le Marais.

- Un Chocobo ?

- Oui, tu verras ! Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous repartîmes donc sous le soleil resplendissant qui recouvrait la région, bavardant joyeusement au sujet des différents habitués du bar de Tifa. Bizarrement, je me sentais fraiche et dispo, comme si la journée d'hier n'avait jamais eu lieu, et c'était apparemment aussi le cas de Tifa. Comme la veille nous nous fîmes attaquer par tout ce qui semblait peupler cette région.

- Il était coriace celui-là ! Fit brutalement Tifa.

Elle sortait tout juste d'un affrontement face à une Balade de Démon qui l'avait fait tourner en bourrique en l'encerclant mode indien autour d'un cow-boy. Elle avait finit par l'avoir en lui faisant un tacle rapide suivit d'un coup de pied retourné.

- Tu es blessée, lui fis-je remarquer.

Le souffle court, elle détailla son corps pour y trouver de nombreux bleus et égratignures.

- Pas grave, je soignerai tout ça ce soir dans la tente.

Je lui jetais un regard sceptique. Elle était fatiguée non pas par la difficulté des combats, mais par leur nombre de plus en plus important et surtout de plus en plus fréquent.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse une pause ? Lui proposais-je doucement.

- Non, il faut qu'on continue d'avancer.

- Bien, chef !

Ma répartie ne la fit même pas sourire. On cavala ainsi jusqu'à midi, où nous nous effondrâmes sur le sol de la prairie, dans un petit renfoncement à l'abri du vent. Le repas se fit vite et en silence, tant et si bien qu'un quart d'heure après que mes fesses aient touché le sol, nous étions déjà repartie. La première heure se déroula sans anicroches ni combats, ce qui permit à la barmaid de souffler un peu. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, cependant, les monstres refirent leur apparition. Tifa se démerdait plutôt bien, se gardant bien de râler où même de se moquer de moi alors que j'essayais de courir pour ne pas me faire dévorer/rouler dessus/écraser par mégarde.

- Je sens que je vais devoir utiliser les matérias plus tôt que prévue ! Grogna-t-elle furieusement après un combat assez ardu.

Les petites boules colorées ? J'avais raison, elles servaient bien à assommer les ennemis en leur envoyant dessus ? Chouette alors ! Nous reprîmes notre route sans plus attendre, néanmoins je sentis une légère différence du côté de Tifa, Cette différence alla en s'accentuant : petit à petit, elle accéléra le rythme de marche, tant et si bien que je courrais presque à ses côtés. De même, je perçus clairement les regards de plus en plus mauvais qu'elle jetait au paysage autour de nous (toujours aussi splendide d'ailleurs). Ce fut quand même au bout d'une bonne heure que je me rendis compte d'un fait marquant : nous n'étions plus attaquées. Pas la moindre trace de créatures bizarres dans tout le périmètre de ma vision.

- Tifa, il y a quelque chose de bizarre…

- Tais-toi et avance !

Je fermais la bouche, stupéfaite pas son ton plus que sec. Comprenant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, je continuais ma route à ses côtés sans plus piper mot. Mais au bout de vingt minutes, mon souffle s'était fait court, et mes mollets, déjà bien malmenés, me tiraient affreusement. J'avais un point de côté qui me donnait l'impression que quelqu'un m'enfonçait un couteau dans le flan gauche. Petit à petit, le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes se couvrit de sombres nuages et l'air se fit plus lourd. Il me semblait brusquement tout à fait logique que la précipitation de Tifa soit due à ce brusque changement climatique : il est vrai que se prendre un orage sur le coin du nez là maintenant tout de suite ça ne m'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Malheureusement, au bout d'une heure de ce traitement, je me mis à boitiller, d'horribles crampes me vrillant les muscles des jambes. Tifa s'arrêta brusquement.

- Tifa, je…

- Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Cracha-t-elle.

Le mélange entre la fatigue morale, la douleur physique et son attitude me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Ils nous ont repérés ! Siffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. Alix, il va falloir que… Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle me détailla quelques secondes avant de remarquer que je ne m'appuyais presque pas sur ma jambe gauche.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es blessée ?

- Je n'ai pas la même endurance physique que toi ! Pouffais-je ironiquement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé une pause ?

- Tu ne semblais pas très encline à la conversation.

- Je sais, grimaça-t-elle. M'enfin bon, tu vas pouvoir souffler deux minutes, j'ai du travail.

Son regard s'était fixé sur notre gauche. Je ne voyais rien de particulier avant que je sente le sol se mettre à trembler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Le plus important groupe de monstres que j'aie jamais croisé de ma vie. M'expliqua-t-elle en mettant ses gants armés de griffes acérées.

Apparut alors à mon regard un troupeau composé d'une dizaine de Balades, de cinq Sweepers, de six Canines de Kalm et de sept Rôdeurs.

- On est dans la merde là, non ? Demandais-je, la voix blanche.

- Pas qu'un peu, me confirma la barmaid.

Elle se plaça d'autorité devant moi, faisant rempart de son corps face aux créatures en face de nous.

- Si ça se passe mal, tu cours sans te retourner vers le Sud-Est. Et pas de « non mais et toi ? » !

- D'a... D'accord.

Sur ces mots, elle se jeta sur la première Canine. Ses griffes lui transpercèrent la peau sans difficulté, faisant gicler son sang jusqu'à sur moi. La créature disparut dans un flash violet, comme toutes les autres créatures mortes d'ailleurs, alors que je me reculais pour ne pas gêner ma camarade. D'un souple mouvement, Tifa se tourna pour infliger la même chose à l'un des Rôdeur, mais une Balade intercepta son geste (probablement sans le vouloir), et en paya le prix fort, puisqu'elle disparut elle aussi dans une gerbe de sang qui aveugla la brune. Elle s'essuya les yeux, mais ne vit du coup pas arriver l'attaque du Rôdeur qu'elle voulait éliminer. Elle tituba sous le choc, avant de se remettre d'aplomb et contre-attaquer. De mon côté, je jetais des regards frénétiques à gauche et à droite, surveillant du coin de l'œil Tifa tout en essayant de ne pas devenir une cible à mon tour.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps puisque dix minutes après le début du combat un premier monstre s'aperçut que j'existais. Je reculai doucement, espérant follement qu'il se concentrerait plutôt sur la proie dangereuse. Peine perdue car la Canine se jeta sur moi sans plus attendre. Je l'évitais en me jetant au sol, ce qui fait qu'elle me passa largement au-dessus de la tête. Fière de mon esquive, je me relevais aussitôt pour voir que mon mouvement avait attiré l'attention du reste du groupe sur moi. Presque aussitôt, trois Balades se détachèrent pour venir vers moi, accompagnées d'une autre Canine et de deux Sweepers.

- Merde ! Sifflai-je.

Je me mis donc à accomplir ma technique numéro un pour ne pas mourir : courir. Si possible autour du combat de Tifa, qu'elle me vienne en aide. Peine perdue, elle était déjà à moitié débordée. Une longue griffure ornait son bras gauche et du sang en coulait à flot, alors quelle essayait désespérément d'éviter de se faire rouler dessus par une Balade du Démon. Elle taillada vivement cette dernière, qui poussa un cri d'agonie avant de disparaître. Il nous restait donc huit Balades, cinq Canines, six Sweepers et six Rôdeurs.

- On ne va jamais y arriver ! Hurlai-je à Tifa tout en courant.

Elle, elle essayait vainement d'attaquer les Sweepers, mais à chaque fois les autres monstres s'interposaient. Bizarre.

- Aie !

Je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur lorsque l'une des Canine planta ses dents dans ma cuisse droite. Je m'effondrai alors au sol, me roulant en boule comme une gamine apeurée (ce que, je devais l'avouer, j'étais). Ce geste me sauva probablement la vie parce que je fus percutée de plein fouet par une Balade de Démon qui m'envoya rouler cinq mètres plus loin. Je me relevais difficilement, et me remis à boitiller vers Tifa.

- Alix ! Envoie-moi une matéria !

Je grimaçais : les matérias étaient dans mon sac à dos, de l'autre côté du combat de Tifa. Il avait glissé lors de ma course, et je l'avais bêtement laissé tomber. Le seul problème était que j'étais maintenant entièrement entourée par le groupe de monstre qui m'avait pris en charge.

- Alix, cours ! Hurla alors la brune, voyant ma position.

- Je veux bien, gémis-je. Mais par où ?

- Fonce sur les Canines !

J'appliquai à la lettre sa consigne, et fonçai sur les créatures. J'évitai souplement la première, mais rentrai de plein fouet dans une Balade. Je rebondis comme une boule de flipper, et m'étalai à terre. Je sentis un sursaut d'adrénaline me parcourir le corps et je me remis d'aplomb aussi vite que possible, récoltant au passage une nouvelle morsure, sur le bras cette fois-ci. Je gémissais sous la douleur qui parcourait mon corps, et seule la pensée que j'avais déjà connu pire me permettais de tenir debout. Je continuai ma pénible avancée vers mon sac à dos, talonnée de bien trop près par les monstres. Une Balade me rentra de nouveau dedans, et je roulai par terre une fois de plus. Comprenant que je n'aurais pas la moindre chance de me remettre d'aplomb, je me mis à ramper sur le sol. Les Sweepers passèrent eux aussi à l'attaque, mais me ratèrent de peu. Gémissant de terreur, j'arrivai enfin au sac, dont j'attrapai vivement une brettelle pour l'attirer à moi. Je me retournai alors pour faire face à mes adversaires, qui me jaugeaient maintenant d'un peu plus loin. Tifa, elle, avait éliminé tous les Rôdeurs, et s'occupait maintenant des Canines. J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir le sac. Je dus m'y reprendre à trois fois avant que mes doigts, qui tremblaient à cause du stress, attrapent la fermeture éclair et la fassent glisser. Je plongeai presqu'aussitôt ma main droite dedans, alors que la gauche pendait, douloureuse à cause de la morsure que j'avais subie. Mes doigts se refermèrent alors sur une boule, que je m'empressais de tirer du sac.

- Tifa, attrape ! Hurlais-je.

Mais alors que je brandissais ma sphère, les monstres changèrent brusquement d'attitude. Ils se figèrent tous, alors que l'un des Sweeper s'avançait vers moi. Même le combat de Tifa s'était arrêté, comme hypnotisé par mon mouvement. Et alors que j'amorçais mon lancé, j'entendis Tifa hurler :

- ALIX ! ATTENTION !

Je sursautais, laissant glisser la boule entre mes doigts, alors qu'une multitude de fusées fonçaient vers moi. Je ne pus amorcer un mouvement qu'elles me percutèrent de plein fouet. Je sentis, comme détachée de mon corps, la chaleur de l'explosion sur ma peau, alors que je volais violemment pour atterrir une bonne vingtaine de mètres plus loin. J'entendis comme lointain le bruit d'une autre chute, ce qui me laissa penser que Tifa avait été touchée elle aussi. Puis un bruit de moteur, des coups de feu, un grincement de frein, et se fut le silence et l'obscurité.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

Ah, pas facile à écrire celui-là ! Ça fait mal une attaque Magique Matra quand on ne s'y attend pas !

Si vous voyez des incohérences, des fautes d'orthographe, des trucs pas clairs, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !


	8. Chapitre 7 Chocobos Land

Salut !

Me revoilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Encore merci à Florette, Baka27 et Chocolate Kangoo pour leurs reviews très encourageantes !

**Chapitre 7**

**Chocobos land**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis était qu'il y avait un plafond au-dessus de ma tête. Chose étrange car je me souvenais encore très bien de la formidable déflagration qui avait suivi l'attaque des Sweepers, et l'horrible sensation de détachement qu'elle avait apportée. Je me redressai donc le plus vite possible, me permettant ainsi de jeter un large coup d'œil autour de moi. J'étais dans une chambre minuscule, allongée sur une couchette tout juste surélevée. J'entrepris alors de faire une inspection générale de mon corps. Rien à dire, j'étais en pleine forme, pas une égratignure, le pied. Sauf que ce n'était pas normal, surtout après « l'attaque des fusées » comme j'aimais maintenant l'appeler. Je tâtais rapidement mes jambes, mon torse et mes bras, et finis par en conclure que oui, il était possible de se prendre un truc pareil dans la figure et d'en ressortir complètement intacte, mode bébé qui vient de naître. Et je me doutais aussi, et ce n'était pas sorcier, que cela n'avait rien de naturel et que mon séjour impromptu dans un certain laboratoire y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Toute à mon introspection extérieure et intérieure, je n'entendis pas la personne arriver derrière la porte, et le bruit de la clenche que l'on actionnait me fit sursauter. Je me mettais alors debout d'un bon tandis qu'un homme entrait dans la pièce. C'était d'ailleurs une très mauvaise idée de sauter sur mes pieds comme ça, parce que presque aussitôt un intense vertige me prit : je n'étais finalement pas si indemne que ce que je le pensais. L'homme ne fit qu'un pas et m'attrapa sous le coude, m'empêchant ainsi de chuter à terre.

- Mer… Commençais-je.

Je n'eus jamais le temps de finir ma phrase car à ce moment-là, je sentis _quelque chose_ remuer en moi. La même chose qui avait pris le contrôle sur moi au laboratoire. J'eus la désagréable impression que ce simple contact _L_'avait fait se retourner dans son sommeil, oui, je sentais comme si une bête immense s'était retournée, dérangée pendant sa sieste. L'homme en face de moi dut aussi sentir quelque chose, car il me lâcha aussitôt, ce qui me fit chuter durement en position assise sur le matelas.

- Tu devrais rester assise, lâcha-t-il.

Il avait une voix grave et légèrement froide. Je le détaillais discrètement du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il partait se mettre aussi loin que possible de moi dans l'espace exiguë de la chambrette. Je frémis violemment en me rendant compte qu'il dégageait la même aura de puissance contenue que Sephiroth et Cloud, et qu'il donnait la même impression de dangerosité rentrée. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, et portait une cape rouge sang élimée (et bien trouée) qui lui cachait le cou et le bas du visage. Ses cheveux noirs (qu'il portait aussi long que Sephiroth, en voilà un deuxième qui devrait penser à passer chez le coiffeur…) étaient retenus par un bandeau bordeaux. Sinon il avait de drôles de chaussures à bouts pointus de couleur dorée et le bras gauche recouvert d'une carapace, elle aussi en métal doré. Je commençais d'ailleurs sérieusement à me demander si le look gothique était de rigueur ici, ou si alors Cloud et cet énergumène aimaient juste avoir l'air singulièrement dépressifs. Je finis néanmoins par le lâcher du regard, pour me tourner vers la porte.

- Où est Tifa ? Demandais-je d'une voix plus ferme que je ne l'aurais crue.

L'attaque n'avait apparemment pas complètement fait disparaître mes capacités mentales. Ouf.

- Avec Cloud, me répondit l'autre. En train de lui passer un savon mémorable depuis qu'on vous a trouvées.

Je pouffai le plus discrètement possible. Je voyais très bien Tifa, dans un état pitoyable après ce qu'il s'était passé, en train d'incendier un pauvre Cloud qui avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour nous retrouver avant que ce genre de chose arrive. Le squatteur me lança un regard légèrement intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, lui répondis-je franchement. Juste que je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Cloud en ce moment.

Il ne me répondit pas. D'accord, alors encore un point commun avec Cloud et Sephiroth : en plus d'être gothico-dépressif, il ne savait pas parler. Ô joie profonde.

- Comment va-t-elle, sinon ?

- Bien, me répondit-il laconiquement.

Ou alors il savait parfaitement parler et je le faisais chier. J'étais encore en train d'hésiter entre les deux hypothèses lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais avec une douceur surprenante.

- Alix ! Tu es réveillée ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Comme un charme, répondis-je à la barmaid, heureuse de la voir sur pied. Et toi, pas trop de casse ?

- Rien, juste quelques égratignures, heureusement Cloud et Vincent sont arrivés juste à temps pour me filer un coup de main. D'ailleurs, je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Vincent Valentine.

Je jetais un regard terrifié à Tifa. Allons donc, voilà que l'homme que je ne voulais vraiment pas voir venait se terrer dans la même pièce que moi. Je maudissais encore les Dieux que je connaissais (ou que je ne connaissais pas d'ailleurs, il en fallait pour tout le monde) lorsque Tifa se tourna vers ce fameux Vincent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ?

Il lui jeta un regard glacial qui manqua de m'arracher un cri de frayeur. Voilà que notre bonhomme avait les yeux couleur rubis, maintenant. C'était quoi ce type, un vampire ? Une remasterisation d'Edward Cullen en brun et en pas gentil ? En tout cas, ça collait bien au personnage antipathique qu'il m'inspirait.

- Je suis venu me mettre à l'abri de l'ouragan.

Tifa lui jeta à son tour un regard courroucé.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas être en retard ! Alix a failli y laisser sa peau !

- Moi je dis, tant qu'on est vivante, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, grommelais-je dans mon coin.

Peine perdue, elle ne m'écouta pas et se mit à rouspéter de plus belle contre le vampire (qui lui semblait s'en ficher royalement). Je détachais mes yeux de la conversation lorsque j'entendis des pas dans le couloir devant la chambrette.

- Choco Bill s'inquiète pour Alix... Tu vas bien ?

Je faillis me remettre à pouffer en voyant l'air gêné de Cloud. Le remontage de bretelle que lui avait fait subir Tifa avait apparemment porté ses fruits, et je ne me sentais pas le courage d'être ironique face à lui, en tout cas maintenant.

- Je vais bien, juste de légers vertiges, ça va passer.

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse, avant de se tourner vers Vincent et Tifa. Je retins juste à temps une exclamation incrédule quand je vis l'énorme épée qu'il portait dans le dos. D'un point de vue strictement physique, il était impossible qu'il parvienne à la manier, vu le poids qu'elle devait peser : elle était pratiquement aussi large et grande que lui ! Mais bon, Masamune faisait deux mètres de long et son porteur s'en sortait très bien, j'avais testé.

- Vincent, voilà le « problème » dont je t'ai parlé quand on s'est croisé. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il me jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, avant de répondre à Cloud.

- Extraterrestre ou pas, elle ne me semble pas bien dangereuse.

- Enfin ! S'exclama Tifa. Alors, tu vois, on va pouvoir la garder avec nous !

Je grimaçais, je n'étais pas non plus un animal de compagnie !

- Où tu veux qu'elle aille, de toute façon, grogna à son tour Cloud.

Pendant ce temps, le vampire avait fixé ses yeux sur moi. Je tournais la tête pour le voir me jeter un regard entendu. Il savait. Il avait senti le truc, tout comme moi, et s'il ne disait rien aux autres, c'était sûrement seulement pour mieux me surveiller après. Je crois que je venais de trouver quelqu'un qui m'insupportait plus que le hérisson blond, et franchement je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Non, il fallait que j'arrête de me mentir à moi-même : je venais de trouver quelque chose qui me faisait plus peur qu'une armée de Sephiroth en colère, et _ça, _je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

- On est où au fait ? Finis-je par demander pour couper court au silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la pièce.

- Au ranch Chocobo. Chez Choco Bill et son petit-fils Billy. Me répondit Tifa.

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas foulé sur le prénom du gosse. M'enfin, ces gens nous avaient abrités et m'avaient permis de me remettre sur pied. Je me levais, cette fois-ci sans sentir de vertige, et me dirigeais alors vers la porte, attrapant au passage mon sac à dos posé contre le mur.

- Où vas-tu ? Me demanda Cloud, étonné.

- Remercier ces gens pour leur hospitalité ! Grognais-je à son intention.

J'entendis des gens bouger dans la salle derrière moi, et je compris que l'on venait de m'emboîter le pas. J'empruntais donc le long couloir qui desservait sûrement d'autre chambre que celle que j'occupais, avant de descendre des escaliers et de me retrouver dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon.

- Enfin réveillée, jeune fille !

Je me tournais alors vers l'homme qui venait de me parler, Choco Bill vu son âge.

- Oui. Merci de nous avoir accueillis mes compagnons et moi, et de m'avoir permis de me remettre tranquillement de mes émotions.

- Mais avec plaisir mademoiselle !

- Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, pouffa Tifa en me gratifiant d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ouais, mais le même en un peu moins âgé, ça serait mieux ! Lui répliquais-je entre les dents.

Je n'eus que le temps de finir ma phrase qu'entrait alors dans la pièce la copie conforme du vieux, mais avec quarante ans de moins.

- Heu, oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord, lui lançais-je.

Nous partîmes alors toutes deux dans un grand éclat de rire, alors que Cloud se chargeait de remercier Choco Billy pour nous tous.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant, continuais-je une fois mon fou rire calmé.

- On attend Cid, me répondit la barmaid. Il va venir nous chercher pour nous amener à Fort Condor.

- C'est gentil de sa part.

- Il embarque Yuffie avec lui ? Demanda alors Cloud.

- Oui, normalement. Il a décrété qu'elle avait besoin de vacances. D'ailleurs, elle avait hâte de te revoir, Vincent, lui révéla la brune.

Je n'aurais pas une peur bleue de l'homme à la cape rouge, j'aurais pouffé de rire en voyant sa tête.

- T'auras droit à ton câlin habituel, ricana Cloud.

Bizarrement, cela semblait le réjouir. Le regard blasé qu'il reçut en réponse me fit comprendre que le caractère un peu expansif de la Wutaïenne n'était pas des plus apprécié par cet homme-là.

- Ils arrivent quand ? Leur demandais-je.

- Demain, je dirai. On va camper dehors cette nuit, dans le voisinage du ranch. La proximité des Chocobos calme les monstres.

J'écoutais avidement Tifa, toujours dans l'objectif d'en savoir le plus possible sur ce pays de dingues.

- D'ailleurs, tu as déjà vu un Chocobo, Alix ? Me demanda soudainement Cloud.

Je lui fis non de la tête, et un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres des deux éleveurs présents. Cloud me fit signe de le suivre, et je lui emboîtais le pas, peu désireuse de le contrarier. Le reste du groupe nous suivit sans protester, et nous sortîmes de la maison. Le paysage me coupa le souffle. Devant moi s'étalait une immense plaine verdoyante et étonnement plate, qui courait jusqu'aux contreforts des montagnes que nous avions longées la veille avec Tifa. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur et le vent rafraîchissait agréablement l'atmosphère, pour une fois. Par contre, au niveau de ma gauche, au pied des monts enneigés, une chape de brume recouvrait le sol et cachait le pied de la montagne. Voyant mon regard interrogatif, Tifa entreprit de m'expliquer :

- Le Marais. C'est par là que nous aurions dû traverser la montagne, via une série de grottes, mais Cid s'est proposé pour faire la navette. De plus, on est trop nombreux pour louer des Chocobos en restant dans nos frais maintenant.

Je hochais doucement la tête, heureuse de l'initiative de l'aviateur. Puis Cloud fit un geste du bras et me désigna le devant de la maison. Je suivis son doigt tendu pour fixer, incrédule, la bestiole qu'il me désignait. Il s'agissait d'un énorme poussin jaune au regard doux, juché sur de longues pattes terminées par des serres impressionnantes. L'animal, gracile, avait une queue en panache composée de longues plumes et des ailes très courtes qui ressortaient distinctement de son corps. Sur sa tête, deux yeux au regard expressif nous dévisageaient d'un air curieux, avant de se désintéresser de nous. Je ne sais pas quelle tête je devais tirer, mais ils pouffèrent tous en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Mais c'est immense ! Leur fis-je remarquer.

Je pouvais en effet sans aucune difficulté me tenir debout sous la tête de l'animal.

- Criiiii ! Fit le Chocobo en réponse à mon exclamation.

- Et c'est vraiment trop mignon ! Conclus-je.

Comme si ma repartie était le signal d'une quelconque action, Billy entreprit de m'expliquer différentes choses à propos de son élevage :

- Tu vois, il existe différentes couleurs de Chocobos. Les plus répandus sont bien sûr les jaunes, mais il en existe aussi des verts, des bleus, des noirs,... Les noirs sont les plus forts et les plus difficiles à obtenir en grande quantité, et je ne te parle même pas du Chocobo doré...

Je finis par décrocher malgré moi au milieu de sa tirade, plus occupée à regarder évoluer autour de moi une dizaine de ces animaux. Pas peureux pour un sou, ils se comportaient un peu comme les vaches de mon monde, en un peu plus gracieux. Malheureusement, le garçon n'arrêta pas de parler, et je me retrouvais malgré moi à acquiescer à chacune de ses exclamations, sous les rires de Tifa. Cloud avait un semblant de sourire aux lèvres. Il avait tout prévu, le bougre. Je me jurais qu'il allait sérieusement me le payer, alors que Choco Billy attaquait le registre de l'évolution probable de la taille des Chocobos au cours du dernier millénaire. Mais qui s'en préoccupait, franchement, que le bec du Chocobo ait diminué de moitié au cours de mille ans d'évolution ? Pas moi en tout cas.

- Voyons, Billy, tu ne vois pas que tu énerves la jeune demoiselle avec tes bavardages incessants, l'interrompit brusquement le grand-père.

Je lui jetais un regard de remerciement alors que Billy se confondait en excuses.

- Nous allons vous laisser, déclara doucement Tifa, nous allons monter notre camp pas loin d'ici, mais Alix ne va pas pouvoir supporter un rythme de marche très élevé, et il faut qu'on s'éloigne un peu.

- Mais vous pouvez passer la nuit ici voyons ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

Je jetais un regard horrifié à Tifa. Je ne survivrais pas à une autre histoire sur les Chocobos. À mon plus grand étonnement, ce fut Vincent qui lui répondit.

- C'est gentil de votre part, mais nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre hospitalité. De plus, nous ne savons pas quand notre camarade va venir nous récupérer, et il est préférable pour nous de passer la nuit à l'endroit convenu.

- Je vois, fit tristement le petit-fils. Mais vous êtes bien sûr les bienvenues quand vous le voulez ici, repassez nous voir quand vous le désirez ! Conclut-il avec un regard appuyé sur ma personne.

C'est ainsi que nous nous échappâmes du ranch des Chocobos, après que Billy a lourdement insisté pour me refiler son numéro. Une fois hors de sa vue, je m'empressais de jeter le petit bout de papier sur lequel il l'avait noté, une grimace de dégoût sur la figure.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il fait ça avec toutes les filles qui passent au ranch, me rassura Tifa.

- Mais il a dix ans !

Je soupirais quand même de soulagement. Nous marchâmes ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, la barmaid, Vincent et moi, Cloud ayant avec lui sa moto Fenrir, il avait pris de l'avance, ne pouvant pas la pousser vu sa taille et son poids. Il fut néanmoins très vite en vue, et nous nous arrêtâmes à côté de lui pour monter le camp.

- On n'est pas allé bien loin, tout de même ! Fis-je remarquer à Tifa.

- Pas besoin, surtout si on veut profiter de l'influence des Chocobos.

Je ne rajoutais rien, et entrepris de monter la tente que je partagerais avec Tifa, alors que Cloud faisait de même de son côté. Le soir tombait à peine tandis que Vincent nous allumait le petit feu qui nous permettrait de nous faire cuire une boîte de petits pois. Nous nous assîmes rapidement autour des petites flammes brillantes et mangeâmes dans un silence relatif, seulement perturbés par nos bruits de mastications et les cris des monstres aux alentours. Inquiète, je jetais de fréquent coup d'œil autour de nous, persuadée que j'allais voir surgir à un moment ou à un autre quelque chose qui allait me balancer des missiles dans la figure.

- Arrête, tu ne crains rien.

La voix de Vincent me fit sursauter. Il me dévisageait, son regard rougeoyant posé sur moi. J'hésitais un peu avant de hocher la tête.

- Que... Que s'est-il passé après l'attaque des missiles ? Demandais-je timidement.

Cloud détacha son regard du feu alors que Tifa me souriait d'un air maternel.

- On est arrivé juste à temps avec Vincent pour éviter que tu te fasses boulotter et aider Tifa à se débarrasser des derniers monstres restants. Ensuite on est allé se réfugier au ranch Chocobos puisque tu étais inconsciente et que Tifa était fatiguée.

- Je suis désolée, je ne vous cause que des ennuis, soufflais-je en baissant la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, me coupa Vincent.

- Oui, si quelqu'un devrait l'être, c'est moi, continua la brune.

- Non mais tu as vu combien ils étaient ! Lui lançais-je, effarée. Tu n'aurais jamais pu te débrouiller toute seule contre eux en me protégeant moi en plus de tout le reste.

- Si ! Grogna la barmaid. Si j'avais moins surestimé mes capacités et que je m'étais équipée de matérias.

Cloud la fixa, incrédule.

- Tu n'avais pas pris de matérias ?

- Les petites boules colorées ? Bah si, on en avait plein dans nos sacs, regarde ! Fis-je en lui en sortant une de mon sac à dos.

- Tu ne t'en étais pas équipée ? Mais pourquoi ?

Décidément Cloud n'en revenait pas.

- Parce que je pensais pouvoir m'en débarrasser sans, grogna-t-elle en réponse. Puis je ne pensais pas qu'ils se déplaceraient en groupe si important.

- Tifa, fit durement Cloud. Je ne remets pas en cause ton efficacité au combat, mais tu sais bien que ton style de frappe ne te permet pas de te débarrasser d'un grand nombre d'ennemis en même temps, surtout si tu es encerclée ! Enfin, sauf si tu t'attaques à des êtres humains, marmonna-t-il.

- Je sais, grogna-t-elle en réponse.

- Puis de toute façon, lançais-je désireuse d'aider mon amie, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été facile de leur balancer les matérias dessus dans le feu de l'action. C'est trop petit pour faire vraiment mal si on ne vise pas bien.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut trois regards incrédules qui se fixèrent sur moi. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?

- Mais enfin, pourquoi diable veux-tu _lancer _les matérias sur quelqu'un ? Me demanda Cloud, effaré.

- Bah, ce n'est pas à ça que ça sert ?

- Non, pas vraiment, pouffa Tifa à côté de moi. Tu demanderas à Yuffie de t'expliquer comment ça marche. Elle adore ça, les matérias, notre ninja.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, heureuse que cela n'aille pas plus loin au niveau des moqueries. Ensuite, le silence reprit son droit. Au bout de vingt minutes, je sentis ma tête dodeliner.

- Bon, grognais-je, je vais me coucher.

- Tu sais que tu t'es réveillée vers seize heures, quand même ? Me fit remarquer Cloud.

- N'est pas hypersomniaque qui le veut, lui répondis-je en ricanant.

Je me dirigeais alors vers ma tente pour m'y rouler en boule dans mon sac de couchage. Je laissais ensuite mes pensées divaguer, essayant de ne pas trop penser au lendemain, où le reste des membres du groupe allait demander à Valentine ce qu'il pensait de moi. Puis je me mis à songer que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Sephiroth, me demandant même s'il allait bien avant de me traiter d'idiote parce que c'était un mort et qu'il pouvait difficilement aller plus mal. Tifa me rejoignit dix minutes plus tard. Au bout d'une heure, le cerveau embrumé, je finis par me rendre compte que le sommeil me fuyait, ce qui était étonnant.

- Chaos a réagi à son contact.

La voix basse et monocorde de Vincent brisa le silence pesant qui s'était établi sur notre campement. J'avais beau réfléchir, mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ces informations et à les décrypter, trop embrumé par la fatigue.

- C'est grave, tu crois ? Elle est dangereuse ?

La voix de Cloud était rauque et tendue. Il était inquiet. Mais _pourquoi_ ?

- Grave ? Je ne sais pas. Mais elle n'est pas dangereuse, en tout cas pas pour le moment.

Je luttais alors pour entendre la réponse de Cloud, mais le sommeil m'emporta. J'eus néanmoins un éclair de lucidité qui me fit comprendre que de toute façon, j'aurais tout oublié le lendemain.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

Eh oui ! Heureux(ses) ?

À la semaine prochaine, les gens !


	9. Chapitre 8 Petits tracas de fille

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour avec ce chapitre 8 (déjà !)

Vous remarquerez qu'il est un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais je commence tout doucement à mettre en place l'intrigue principale.

Concernant le Shera, n'ayant jamais vu l'intérieur, je prends quelques libertés.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un message en passant, ça toujours plaisir )

Encore merci à Chocolate Kangoo et à Yuya-hime (à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je m'en excuse !)

**Chapitre 8**

**Petits tracas de fille**

J'ouvris les yeux sans difficulté le lendemain. Peu habituée à me réveiller par mes propres moyens, je m'étirais vivement avant de me faufiler en dehors de la tente. Le soleil matinal, encore assez faible, ne réchauffait pas bien l'atmosphère et je me surpris à frissonner.

- Déjà debout ? Et bien dit donc, te voilà bien matinale. Je ne comptais pas venir te chercher avant au moins une petite heure !

C'est ainsi que m'accueillit Tifa. Les garçons et elle, réunis autour d'une tasse de café, semblaient à peine émerger du sommeil. Sauf peut-être Vincent, mais je n'en n'étais pas sûre. Souriant doucement, je m'approchais du feu de la veille, qui brûlait encore pour des raisons mystérieuses. J'entrepris la tâche difficile qu'était celle de me préparer la boisson noire qui me permettrait de ne pas retomber dans l'inconscience d'un sommeil profond alors que Cloud baillait tout son content et que Tifa contemplait les nuages en souriant doucement. Vincent, lui, gardait les yeux rivés au cœur des flammes qui dansaient joyeusement devant nous.

- Cid arrive bientôt ? Demandais-je alors à mi-voix.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut Tifa qui me répondit, les deux hommes trop perdus dans leurs pensées pour ne serait-ce que m'accorder un minimum d'importance.

- Pas avant une bonne heure et demie, je dirais. Au fait pourquoi es-tu debout aussi tôt ?

Elle me jeta un regard étonné que je lui rendis.

- Si tôt ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

- Environs sept heures et demie du matin. Me répondit laconiquement Cloud.

Sept heures... Sept heures et demie ?! Et je m'étais levée de mon plein gré ? Quel miracle !

- Bah, j'ai dû prendre le rythme ! Ironisais-je.

Me réveiller tous les matins depuis trop longtemps pour aller au lycée ou au collège ne m'avait jamais fait prendre le rythme. Alors pour qu'en deux jours mon sommeil soit aussi altéré, je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi diminuer le stress. Je n'allais jamais tenir le rythme sinon. Je finis le breuvage infâme que je m'étais concocté en gardant le même silence que les trois autres personnes autour de moi. L'ambiance était à déprimer. Mais bon, pour une fois je me sentais relativement en sécurité, et les cris des monstres ne me faisaient même plus sursauter. Néanmoins, le temps me parut vraiment long avant que Vincent ne lève les yeux au ciel.

- Cid arrive, lâcha-t-il d'une voix grave.

Le pied, une vraie pierre tombale ce type-là. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, il m'ignorait tout autant que Cloud, et j'avais une paix relative. Nous nous relevâmes avec plus ou moins d'entrain et nous rangeâmes nos affaires en un temps-record, prenant soin de ne pas décrocher un mot, ni de nous toucher, on ne sait jamais, des fois que l'un d'entre nous ait la gale. Au bout de ce qui me parut un interminable quart d'heure, je vis enfin un drôle de truc arriver vers nous. De un déjà ça volait, et c'était beaucoup plus gros qu'un avion, ou qu'un hélicoptère. Il n'empêche que le vampire n'aurait pas dû être capable de le voir aussi tôt. Bizarre. Je mettais rapidement ma main gauche au-dessus de mes yeux pour pouvoir observer ce drôle d'oiseau sans être gênée par les timides rayons du soleil, et aussi très rapidement pour empêcher les mèches folles de mes cheveux de m'arriver en plein visage à cause du souffle d'air provoquer par les énormes pales du truc.

- C'est quoi ça ! Hurlais-je pour parvenir à me faire entendre par-dessus le vrombissement assourdissant de l'appareil.

- C'est le Hautvent de Cid, Shera ! Me répondit Cloud.

- Mon nom c'est Alix !

- Et Shera le nom de l'appareil ! Me rétorqua le blond, blasé.

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop concentrée sur mes pieds afin de parvenir à rester debout malgré les bourrasques de plus en plus violentes provoquées par l'appareil. Ce dernier se posa d'ailleurs en peu de temps, ce qui me permit de souffler et de me redresser, afin d'observer un peu mieux le Shera. C'était un vaisseau des airs qui n'avait rien à envier aux vaisseaux dans Star Wars. De forme longiligne, il possédait une cabine en verre, ainsi que de nombreuses autres parties en verrerie, et était suffisamment grand pour loger une bonne vingtaine de personnes dans un confort relatif. De couleur grisâtre, il faisait penser à un véhicule de l'armée détourné et réarrangé au bon gré de son capitaine. J'étais toujours en train de l'observer lorsque le pont arrière s'ouvrit, laissant passage à Cid, bien entendu, mais aussi à Cait Sith, Nanaki, Barret et surtout Yuffie. Cette dernière nous fit un grand sourire en nous apercevant. Puis brusquement elle se mit à courir en notre direction.

- Vinniiiiiiiie !

Estomaquée, je la regardais se jeter dans les bras de Vincent. Ce dernier, visiblement habitué, avait tout de même tiqué au surnom employé par la jeune femme. Les bras écartés, il ne fit pas mine d'enlacer à son tour la ninja, et se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard polaire. Je n'aurais pas aussi peur de cet homme, je crois qu'à l'heure actuelle je serais pliée de rire.

- Lâche-moi, Yuffie.

Elle s'exécuta, non sans auparavant essayer d'embrasser l'homme sur la joue, ce qu'il évita d'une habilité que seule l'habitude pouvait lui donner. Voyant mon regard surpris, Tifa se rapprocha de moi et me fournit des explications.

- Je ne sais pas si elle aime juste le bonhomme ou tout simplement lui faire chier. En tout cas, elle se comporte comme ça avec lui depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

- Ça ne doit pas être triste tous les jours, rétorquais-je.

- Non, en effet.

Sans plus de manière, le reste du groupe nous rejoignit pour des salutations brèves mais chaleureuses. Je restais pour ma part assez loin des embrassades, avec l'impression funeste de ne pas être à ma place.

- Salut Alix !

Yuffie s'était approchée de moi en toute tranquillité après avoir lâché le vampire. Touchée par son attention, je lui fis un grand sourire en retour.

- Bah voilà, t'es plus jolie quand tu souris ! Me fit-elle.

Je me contentais de lui tirer la langue en réponse, avant qu'elle n'aille saluer Tifa et Cloud. Comme si la repartie de la ninja avait signalé ma présence au reste du groupe, ils se tournèrent tous vers moi. Intimidée, je ne sus quoi faire avant que Cid ne prenne la parole.

- Alors, pas trop de casse ? Me demanda-t-il en tirant une latte sur sa cigarette.

- Presque rien. Un troupeau de fusées enragées m'est tombé dessus, mais ça va, je le vis bien. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais autant marché de toute ma vie.

Ma repartie fit rire le groupe d'AVALANCHE, alors que Tifa racontait comment je m'étais pris une attaque Magic Matra dans la figure en essayant de lui envoyer une matéria. Cid nous fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur du vaisseau, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait réaménagé l'intérieur pour qu'on puisse y vivre des semaines si on le voulait. Ne connaissant rien à l'aviation ni même à l'ancien agencement du Shera, je me contentais de les suivre, un sourire poli de circonstance accroché aux lèvres. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans une pièce qui devait servir à la fois de salon et de salle à manger, au toit de verre et à la moquette rouge. Étonnamment, l'ensemble donnait un résultat assez familial et cosy, me mettant tout de suite à l'aise.

- Tu as abattu la cloison entre le cockpit et cette pièce, non ? Demanda Cloud.

- En effet, répondit Cid. Ça fait plus grand, vous ne trouvez pas ?

C'était tellement rare de ne pas l'entendre jurer que je compris immédiatement que cette machine comptait énormément pour lui. Sans plus de cérémonie, nous nous installâmes sur les canapés et les fauteuils qui bordaient une table basse, à droite de la pièce, pratiquement au niveau de ce qui devait être le poste de commande. Seul Cloud et Vincent s'installèrent un peu à part, le blond se tenant debout derrière Barret et donc en face de moi, alors que l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, et nous ignorait plus ou moins.

- Alors, commença doucement Nanaki, racontez-nous votre voyage.

C'est Tifa qui prit la parole, racontant notre longue marche depuis Edge jusqu'à quelques kilomètres de la ferme Chocobos. Et elle ne se priva pas pour se moquer de moi au passage, notamment en ce qui concernait les matérias.

- Attends ! S'exclama brusquement Yuffie, tu ne sais pas te servir d'une matéria ?

- Non, pas du tout, lui répondis-je. J'étais persuadée que c'étaient des projectiles qu'on balançait sur les ennemis pour les étourdir.

Comme hier, la stupéfaction fut générale, et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Alors là c'est le bouquet ! Hurla presque la ninja.

Elle partit alors dans une longue explication détaillée du pouvoir des matérias. Déjà il en existait de différentes sortes : des vertes magiques, des bleues de soutiens, des violettes indépendantes, des rouges d'invocation et enfin des jaunes de commande. Et apparemment, c'est comme les Pokémons, ça évolue et gagne du niveau et donc de la puissance, jusqu'à atteindre le niveau Maître. Et en bref, les matérias magiques font des attaques, les bleues permettent d'augmenter la puissance d'une autre matéria en les combinant, les violettes servent à des actions précises, comme attraper des Chocobos (ne me demandez pas comment, je n'ai toujours pas compris), les jaunes qui permettent de faire des actions particulières au combat et enfin les rouges qui invoquent des entités/chimères/monstres pour qu'ils se battent à notre place. Youpi.

- C'est à l'aide d'une matéria de soin comme celle-ci que nous t'avons soignée. Lui révéla Tifa en lui montrant une boule verte.

- Soignée ?

- Putain, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que toutes tes plaies avaient disparu comme par magie ? S'exclama Cid.

« Non, je pensais que c'était dû à mon passage rocambolesque dans un laboratoire de fous furieux qui ont fait mu muse avec mon corps ». Mais comme je ne pouvais pas sérieusement leur dire ça, je baragouinais une excuse bidon.

- Je pensais avoir dormi suffisamment longtemps pour guérir de moi-même, fis-je en bégayant légèrement et en rougissant devant l'absurdité de mes propos.

Néanmoins, tout le monde sembla me croire, ou en tout cas ils prirent mon rougissement pour de la gêne d'avoir été aussi bête. Et je ne sais toujours pas si cela me faisait plaisir ou pas. Puis ils en avaient de bonnes « comme par magie », et ça correspondait à quoi pour eux « soigner avec une boule-jolie-qui-brille verte » ? Je me sentais quand même mal à l'aise, et j'entrepris de me trouver un rempart derrière lequel m'abriter.

- Vous savez, ce genre de truc n'existe pas chez moi.

Étonnamment, cette simple phrase les calma tout de suite dans leurs moqueries. Ils me fixèrent tous, y comprit Vincent et Cloud, d'un air soudainement intéressé.

- C'est comment chez toi, au fait ? Me demanda gentiment Barret.

- C'est vrai ! Renchérit la plus jeune de la bande. On ne sait rien, parle-nous un peu de toi !

Les regards avides qui me dévisageaient ne me mirent pas mal à l'aise cette fois-ci. Ils étaient teints d'une franche curiosité qui me fit ouvrir malgré moi ma bouche pour leur parler.

- Vous savez, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à raconter. Je viens d'un pays qui s'appelle la France, qui fait lui-même partie d'un ensemble de pays nommé Europe. Il y a beaucoup plus de pays que chez vous, et la population est aussi beaucoup plus importante, car on doit être environ sept milliards d'êtres humains.

- Sept... SEPT milliards ? S'écria Nanaki, abasourdit.

- Oui, continuais-je. Mais je crois aussi que notre planète est bien plus grande que la vôtre. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire une étude approfondit des contextes politiques, de la géographie et de l'Histoire, car il me faudrait des années, mais si vous voulez notre société est fondée sur le pouvoir de l'argent. Notre planète est dirigée par des centaines de Shinra, si vous préférez.

J'entendis plusieurs glapissements, mais ce fut Vincent qui rompit le silence.

- Parle-nous juste d'où tu viens.

C'était un ordre, mais sa voix était moins froide que d'habitude. Je m'empressais tout de même de lui obéir, toujours impressionnée par l'individu.

- On est soixante millions de personnes en France. On vote tous les cinq ans pour élire un Président de la République, qui va diriger de manière démocratique le pays...

Les questions qui fusèrent de la part de Barret, Vincent et Cait Sith me filèrent des sueurs froides. Incapable de répondre correctement à la plupart, je finis par leur donner que des réponses vagues et floues. Ce fut encore Yuffie que me sauva la vie.

- Mais on s'en fout de tout ça ! Parle-nous plutôt de toi !

- Ben heu...

- Allez, tu as bien des amis, une famille, je ne sais pas moi !

- Oui, j'ai deux très bons amis, Yan et Suzanne. Ils ont deux ans de moins que moi, mais on est dans la même classe au lycée car j'ai redoublé deux fois pour des problèmes de santé. Il me tarde de les revoir, d'ailleurs. Je ne vis plus chez mes parents depuis ma majorité, j'ai voulu prendre un peu d'indépendance il y a un an et demi. Du coup, je travaille dans un Mcdo pour me payer le loyer de mon petit appartement d'étudiant. J'ai pour compagnie un poisson combattant nommé Léviathan.

- Et il est gros comment ton poisson ? Me demanda innocemment Cloud.

- Bah comme ça ! Lui fis-je en écartant les mains d'environ dix centimètres.

Il y eut un éclat de rire général, que j'ignorais totalement. Que dire, je commençais à avoir l'habitude.

- J'espère d'ailleurs que quelqu'un a pensé à le nourrir en mon absence, repris-je. Que dire de plus... Ah oui, je suis en Terminale S, et je passe mon BAC en juin, dans trois mois environs. D'ailleurs c'est dommage que je n'aie rien pour réviser sous la main, ça risque de m'handicaper lors de mon retour.

- En Terminale S ? Me demanda Nanaki, curieux.

- Oui, en Terminale Scientifique, ce qui correspond à la dernière année de lycée. Après mon examen final, je compte m'orienter vers des études de biologie, plus précisément en ce qui concerne la génétique.

Ce fut un silence glacial qui accueillit mes derniers mots. Allons bon, qu'avais-je dit cette fois-ci ?

- Et pourquoi veux-tu donc devenir généticienne ? Me demanda glacialement Cloud.

- Pour travailler sur les maladies génétiques rares. Trouver des solutions pour aider les malades.

Des raisons nobles, certes, mais cela ne fit pas diminuer l'ambiance pesante au sein du Shera.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas, là.

Cid me jeta un regard agacé alors que Vincent quittait la pièce, bientôt suivit de Cloud.

- Mais j'ai fait quoi ? Grognais-je, frustrée.

- Évite de parler de tes ambitions futures, surtout devant ces deux-là, me répondit Yuffie en grinçant des dents.

- Heu... OK...

Je ne comprenais pas. Chez moi, devenir généticien était vraiment bien vu, et les gens me supportaient avec grand plaisir dans mes projets. Enfin bref, je laissais glisser les réactions des deux types bizarres de la bande, pour me concentrer de nouveau sur la conversation qui avait lieu devant moi.

- Et tu as un copain ? Me demanda soudainement Yuffie, un nouveau sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Non mais c'est quoi cette question pourrie ? Je ne le sentais vraiment pas sur le coup, mais je lui répondis quand même, elle était capable de me poursuivre pour avoir sa réponse, la ninja...

- Non, j'ai quitté mon ex il y a quelques mois. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je connais plein de gars très gentils qui te conviendraient tout à fait !

Je lui jetais un regard interloqué : elle n'était sérieusement pas en train de parler de me caser avec des inconnus là ?

- Tu sais Yuffie, ce n'est pas forcément un bon plan... Je veux dire, je ne doute pas que ce soit des bons garçons, mais je me vois mal m'engager en sachant que je rentrerai chez moi peu de temps après !

Cette fois, les regards se firent tristes autour de moi.

- Tu sais, Alix, rien ne nous dit que tu pourras un jour rentrer chez toi... Me dit doucement Tifa.

- Bien sûr que si je rentrerai chez moi !

Le simple fait qu'ils puissent penser que c'était impossible me donnait des boutons : j'avais fait le voyage dans un sens, je pouvais bien le faire dans l'autre, non ?

- C'est aussi pour ça que l'on voulait voir Vincent. Tu vois, il est... Beaucoup plus vieux que ce qu'il en a l'air, et je pense que si une histoire du genre est déjà arrivée dans le passé, il doit être au courant, m'expliqua Nanaki.

Je hochais la tête, peu convaincu.

- Arrêtez de déprimer, putain ! S'exclama brusquement Cid, me faisant sursauter. On ne bouge pas pour aujourd'hui, j'ai volé toute la nuit, et j'ai besoin de repos, bordel.

Si les insultes étaient des ponctuations chez lui, je m'apprêtais à passer de long moment à grimacer.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos cabines, grogna l'aviateur.

Nous le suivîmes dans un calme relatif. Nous récupérâmes en passant nos deux solitaires attitrés, l'un se tenant au niveau du pont de sortie et l'autre carrément dehors. Comprenant rien qu'à leur attitude j'avais vraiment merdé (mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi), je m'avançais timidement.

- Je, heu... Je suis vraiment désolée. Si j'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a blessé, je m'en excuse...

Cloud se contenta de grogner, tandis que Vincent se tourna vers moi pour me juger. Je dus lui paraître sincère, car il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et regagna le reste du groupe rapidement suivit par le blond. Cid nous entraîna dans les profondeurs du Shera, montrant çà et là les améliorations qu'il avait effectuées. Nous arrivâmes ensuite devant un immense couloir, qui formait un coude à la fin.

- Les cabines sont du côté droit, la porte que vous voyez en face c'est la salle de bain et les toilettes. Répartissez-vous comme vous le sentez, j'ai ma propre cabine près du poste de commande.

Nous le remerciâmes de concert, avant de nous répartir dans les cabines. Sans un mot, Vincent prit celle située de l'autre côté du coude, sûrement pour la tranquillité. Du coup, Yuffie prit celle juste à côté pour ne pas être séparée du brun, et Nanaki celle totalement à l'opposé, pour pouvoir sortir prendre l'air sans nous déranger. Cait Sith le suivit et décida de partager sa cabine, à mon plus grand étonnement. Barret s'installa alors à côté du lion rouge, et Cloud grogna en s'installant à côté de lui. Enfin, Tifa et moi nous nous regardâmes avant de tout simplement nous diriger vers les deux cabines restantes. Je lui cédais de bonne grâce celle à côté du blond, et me retrouvais donc en sandwich entre les deux filles. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour sa tranquillité. J'ouvris avec délicatesse la porte pour tomber sur une pièce minuscule, mais chaleureuse. J'avais à peine la place de passer entre le lit à droite et le mur, mais une fenêtre située en face de la porte semblait agrandir l'espace, en plus de donner de la lumière. Le mur était en fait un immense placard, et l'espace était suffisamment bien aménagé pour qu'on n'ait pas à souffrir d'un inconfort quelconque. Soupirant de contentement, je me laissais tomber sur le lit couvert d'une épaisse couverture à motifs floraux. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, on toqua à ma porte.

- Entrez ! Grognais-je.

C'était Yuffie.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, on y est déjà passé avec Tifa. Il y a des serviettes et du gel douche dans la salle de bain.

Je remerciais chaudement la ninja avant de récupérer mes anciens vêtements dans mon sac et d'aller dans ladite salle de bain. Elle était étonnamment spacieuse et offrait un cadre charmant. Cid avait vraiment tenu à ce que l'on puisse vivre dans son vaisseau. Je me déshabillais vivement, heureuse de pouvoir enfin me débarrasser de toute la poussière accumulée au cours du voyage. Je souris doucement à mon reflet : j'avais repris du poids depuis que j'avais atterri au 7th Heaven, mes côtes maintenant de nouveau dissimulées et non plus saillantes. Je jetais un regard fatigué à mes cheveux, qui eux étaient beaucoup trop longs et, avisant une paire de ciseaux sur le meuble, j'entrepris de les couper sommairement. Je ferais les détails en sortant de la douche, mais me laver des cheveux que j'allais couper trente secondes plus tard, cela m'horripilait. J'entrepris ensuite de déterminer où le navigateur avait bien pu planquer les serviettes. Après avoir ouvert une armoire à pharmacie plus que bondée (ce qui me fit frémir) et un placard vide (je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs), je finis par tomber sur lesdites serviettes. J'en pris une au hasard (blanche avec des dessins argentés si vous voulez tout savoir) avant de me figer brusquement. Planqué derrière le matériel de toilette, trônaient une boîte de serviettes hygiéniques et de tampons. Je me redressais lentement, un long frisson désagréable me courant le long du dos. Fouillant dans ma mémoire avec panique, j'essayais de me souvenir de la date de mes dernières règles. M'embrouillant, l'esprit de moins en moins clair à cause de la panique qui m'envahissait, je me rendis tout de même compte qu'il y avait un problème. J'avais eu mes périodes deux semaines et demie avant la sortie de géologie. Techniquement, et même en prenant l'hypothèse que je n'ai pu passer qu'une seule journée dans le laboratoire, je devrais normalement être en plein milieu de mon cycle en ce moment même. Horrifiée, je me laissais glisser sur le sol, partagée entre l'envie de pleurer ou de hurler. Voir les deux à la fois. Je me repris juste à temps, me rappelant que personne n'était au courant de mon emprisonnement et que donc... Oui, bon d'accord, ils comprendraient peut-être, mais je me voyais mal expliquer ça à Barret ou encore à Cloud. J'avais toujours été très régulière dans mes règles depuis mes seize ans, et là j'étais perdue. Parce que si je ne les avais plus, cela voudrait dire que j'étais... « Où alors, me dit une petite voix dans ma tête, tu as passé suffisamment de temps au laboratoire pour avoir tes règles là-bas... ». Je ne savais pas quelle option je préférais, finalement. Je me remis debout difficilement, tremblotante. Oui, je ne savais pas ce qui pour moi était le pire entre me savoir enceinte ou retenue suffisamment longtemps dans ce foutu labo pour y avoir eu mes règles. Et si la première hypothèse était la bonne, je ne voulais surtout pas savoir _comment_ j'avais pu tomber enceinte. Surtout pas. Puis c'était certainement la deuxième idée, d'abord. Ragaillardie par cette pensée, je filais sous la douche, que je pris en un temps record pour qu'on ne m'accuse pas de monopoliser la salle de bain. Ensuite, je finissais d'égaliser mes cheveux et je remettais mes anciens vêtements (qui m'allaient toujours vingt fois trop grand...) avant de tout ranger dans la pièce et de retourner me planquer illico dans ma cabine, sous le regard interrogateur de Nanaki.

**-A-**

Ce fut d'ailleurs la grosse bestiole rouge qui vint me chercher pour le dîner. J'avais dormi toute la journée, et du coup j'avais sauté le repas du midi, épuisée par mes découvertes et mes inquiétudes du matin.

- Alix ! Me salua la barmaid lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon/salle à manger. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir réveillée tout à l'heure, mais tu avais l'air épuisée. Ça va ? Tu as mauvaise mine.

Je m'empressais de la rassurer, lui disant que tout allait bien et que j'avais juste eu un passage à vide. Rassurée, elle m'attira près d'elle dans une attitude maternelle qui me fit sourire, avant de me servir une copieuse ration de viande fraîche et de légumes. Affamée, je repris plusieurs fois de chacun des plats, sous le regard amusé de la plupart des personnes présentes.

- Putain ! On aurait su, on serait venu te tirer du sommeil, tiens ! Tu l'as affamée ou quoi Tifa !

Nous rigolâmes tous de sa repartie, car on savait très bien qu'avant que Tifa affame quelqu'un, la planète aurait bien eu le temps d'exploser une bonne vingtaine de fois. Nous finîmes de manger dans la bonne humeur, avant d'enfin reprendre un air sérieux.

- Alors ? Demanda Yuffie, tu as trouvé d'autre cas que Alix, Vincent ?

Ce dernier, sirotant son vin rouge (ce qui le faisait définitivement passer pour un vampire) prit son temps pour répondre.

- Non, malheureusement. J'ai eu beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, je n'ai connaissance d'aucun cas pareil au sien. Je suis désolé, dit-il en me regardant, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment tu as pu arriver là, comment te renvoyer chez toi ou encore si ton cas est unique.

Je le remerciais quand même timidement, consciente qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu avec les faibles moyens du bord.

- Nibelheim. Déclara soudainement Cloud.

À mon plus grand étonnement, les autres acquiescèrent aussitôt à sa remarque.

- Nibel-quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Nibelheim est la ville où l'on peut trouver des renseignements sur ton cas. Il y reste des archives d'expériences, m'expliqua calmement Tifa.

Mais je voyais bien que quelque chose les gênait dans cette histoire, notamment le porc-épic et Vincent. Mon petit doigt me disait que ce lieu renfermait beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs pour ces deux-là...

**-A-**

Nous partîmes nous coucher une demie plus tard, après avoir discuté à tâtons rompu de sujet et d'autre. Je m'effondrais de nouveau sur ma couchette, me roulant en boule sous la couette en espérant qu'en fermant les yeux tout irait de nouveau comme il faut, que je rentrerai chez moi et que tout ça m'apparaîtra finalement comme un mauvais rêve. Mais rien à faire, le sommeil me fuyait désespérément, comme la veille au soir déjà, ce qui me mit les nerfs en pelote. Et bien voilà que l'hypersomniaque de service devenait insomniaque maintenant ! Ou alors c'est que j'avais trop dormi dans la journée, ce qui me semblait fort probable. Je finis néanmoins par céder aux bras de Morphée, mais il devait être dans les alentours de minuit. Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais au lit.

**-A-**

Je reconnus l'endroit dès que j'ouvris les yeux. Les mêmes fleurs bougeaient, comme animées par un vent invisible et insensible. Je me relevais avec une ardeur non dissimulée, prête à passer un savon à l'argenté qui m'avait fait poireauter aussi longtemps sans me donner de nouvelles. Ça allait saigner. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas l'aura écrasante de Sephiroth qui m'accueillit, mais une ombre beaucoup plus douce et indubitablement féminine.

- Qui es-tu ? Demandais-je.

- Je vois à ton regard que ce n'était pas moi que tu voulais voir. Qu'importe, tu me connais déjà, au moins de nom. Je m'appelle Aerith.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

Voilà un long chapitre ! Profitez en bien parce que je risque d'avoir du retard la semaine prochaine, trois épreuves de BAC obligent...

Play List utilisée pour le chapitre : 30 Minutes de T.a.T.u ; 4 mots sur un piano de Goldman ; Una rosa es Una Rosa de Mecano.


	10. Chapitre 9 Dirty Dancing

Bonjour bonjour !

Comment allez vous ?

Je sais, j'ai du retard... Mais j'ai aussi un bac et des épreuves pratiques à passer (les oraux c'est fait ! Youhou !)

Chapitre plus court que le précédant, mais qui met en place quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire...

Un grand merci à Baka27, Chocolate Kangoo, , et VegetaYouShoulveComeOver qui a réussi l'exploit de reviewver tous les chapitres depuis le début en une fois. Je t'aime !

**Chapitre 9**

**Dirty Dancing**

La première chose que je me dis réellement, c'était que cette fille était belle. Vraiment belle. Sûrement la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vue. Oui, Tifa était belle, mais d'une beauté sauvage et insaisissable, c'était une beauté forte. Yuffie était jeune, mais possédait une espièglerie qui faisait que les hommes se retournaient sur son passage avec un sourire amusé. Mais cette femme, je n'en n'avais jamais vu de pareil. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui cascadaient le long du visage avec une fluidité impressionnante, alors que le reste était noué à l'arrière de sa tête par un épais ruban que je distinguait même en étant devant elle. Elle était plus grande que moi, de plusieurs centimètres, et cela ne la dépréciait pas, au contraire. Elle était entièrement habillée de rose, ce qui rehaussait les couleurs de ses joues. Une beauté douce à vous couper le souffle. Elle possédait elle aussi une aura, mais une aura de douceur, bien loin de celle agressive et impressionnante des garçons. Rien à voir. Je ne savais pas qui était ce Zack, mais il en avait de la chance.

- Tu es belle.

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle me fit un grand sourire en rosissant. Elle était charmante ainsi.

- Merci.

Elle ne me répondit pas « toi aussi », comme il en est généralement d'usage, et je lui en fut reconnaissante. J'étais tout sauf belle après mon amaigrissement forcé et mes deux jours de voyage.

- Je vois que Tifa prend bien soin de toi, me fit-elle.

- Elle me gave comme une oie, ricanais-je.

- Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, me rétorqua-t-elle.

Je grimaçais alors qu'elle riait doucement.

- Ça va, grommelais-je, je ne suis pas si maigre que ça !

- Plus maintenant, en tout cas.

Je lui jetais un regard agacé.

- Tu as vraiment mauvais caractère. D'ailleurs, excuse celui de Cloud à ton égard, il est comme ça avec tout les gens qu'il ne connaît pas, et surtout ceux qu'il juge dangereux, même à tord.

- Voilà qui est rassurant ! Sauf que dans mon cas, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je suis inoffensive non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, et Vincent n'est pas un mauvais bougre, tu verras. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est tout.

OK. Donc soit elle m'ignorait consciencieusement, soit elle passait du coq à l'âne tout le temps sans raisons apparentes.

- Que me veux-tu ? Finis-je par soupirer.

Elle me sourit doucement, comme amusée par ma réplique.

- Je voulais juste te rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle n'allait quand même pas me faire croire que j'étais la dernière personne en vogue dans l'antichambre de l'Au-delà. Si ? Zut alors.

- Et bien voilà chose faite ! Je te plais ? Lui rétorquais-je en prenant une pseudo pose aguicheuse, une main sur les hanches, l'autre derrière la tête, les lèvres et la poitrine et avant.

- Je te préfère au naturelle, me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh, quel dommage, j'étais tellement sûre de mon sex appeal comme ça ! Tu penses qu'une histoire est toujours possible entre nous ?

- Je pense qu'on peut s'arranger, oui. Mais va falloir en débattre avec Zack. Il est du genre plutôt jaloux.

- Même si il peut voir deux filles ensembles...

- Hum, tu as raison, ne bouge pas, je l'appelle ! Fit-elle en prenant la même pose que moi auparavant.

Nous nous contemplâmes quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Au moins la morte avait le sens de l'humour.

- Plus sérieusement, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- Pour parler avec toi.

- Et bien je suis toute ouïe, ricanais-je.

Elle me dévisagea quelques instants.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici.

- Ah bon, je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Je veux dire par là non pas que tu ne viens pas de Gaïa, ce qui est une évidence, mais que tu n'es pas non plus d'ici, de l'endroit où nous sommes en ce moment.

- J'ai pas compris.

- Je sais, me répondit-elle. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Quoi ?

Elle avait un talent indéniable pour passer du coq à l'âne.

- Bien, je suppose.

« Je me suis faite mordre par des serpents, j'ai changer de monde, je me suis faite torturer dans un laboratoire, trimbaler comme un vulgaire paquet tout juste bon à se dérober pour ne pas se faire tuer, je ne rentrerai probablement jamais chez moi, mais j'y crois, et je suis probablement enceinte ». Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire ça. Je la connaissait à peine, et même si on m'en avait dit tout le bien du monde, je ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle me semblait trop intelligente, trop puissante, _trop tout_ pour que je m'abaisse à ça. Depuis que j'ai atterri ici, je n'ai pas adresser la parole une seule fois à un être humain normal. C'était déplaisant, malsain, de voir que la seule personne qui comptait pour moi était un Général fou qui se moquait de mon existence comme de sa première paire de chaussettes.

- Tu aimes ce monde, ce groupe ? Continua-t-elle.

- Oui et oui, même si je ne les connais pas bien.

Encore un mensonge. Franchement, j'étais accompagné d'un groupe de personnes qui se demandaient encore si ils devaient me tuer ou me garder en vie comme animal de compagnie. Je le vis bien. Quoique Yuffie avait toujours été gentille avec moi. Et Tifa m'avait hébergée, nourrie et habillée. Après réflexion, j'aurais quand même pu tomber plus mal.

- Tu poses de drôles de questions, lui fis-je remarquer.

Cette fois-ci, son sourire se fit triste.

- C'est parce que... Tu n'aurais jamais du être ici. Tu n'aurais jamais du pouvoir être là, avec moi, ou avec les autres.

Je fronçais les sourcils, mécontente.

- Tu veux dire que je gène, c'est ça ?

- Non, je veux dire ce que j'ai dit, que tu ne devrais pas être là.

- Et où veux-tu que je sois, alors ?

- Chez toi me paraît une bonne réponse.

- Je voudrais bien, mais je crois que je suis un peu coincée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je connais le moyen de te renvoyer chez toi.

Je sursautais avant de la fixer, incrédule.

- C'est vrai ? C'est vrai !

Je me jetais alors presque sur elle, prenant ses poignets dans mes mains.

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour rentrer chez moi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Que...

Je la lâchais immédiatement, douchée par sa réponse.

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

Ma voix était froide et coupante. J'avais la mauvaise impression d'être en face d'une gamine faisant un caprice pour un secret de polichinelle.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire parce que...

- Parce que quoi ? Parce que quoi ! Fis-je alors que ma voix montait dans les aigus. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

- Parce que je crains qu'il faille que tu ne le découvres par toi même. De la même manière que je suis, en toute bonne fois, incapable de te renvoyer chez toi maintenant.

- Maintenant ? MAINTENANT ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Aerith ?

J'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge pour la secouer. Seul le fait qu'elle compte beaucoup pour le blond vivant me retenait de le faire. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir, ce qui serait le cas s'il venait à apprendre que j'avais touché la femme en face de moi.

- Oui, parce qu'avant je pouvais le faire.

Sa voix était triste. Et je m'en foutais éperdument. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles ce n'était pas elle qui était coincée au milieu d'un monde parallèle ou je ne sais quoi. Rien qu'à savoir qu'elle connaissait le moyen de me renvoyer chez moi me donnait des envies de meurtre.

- Avant quoi, Aerith ? Fis-je, glaciale.

- Avant que tu ne sortes du laboratoire. Finit-elle par conclure.

Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi alors que je m'effondrais au sol. Elle aurait pu... Tout le long de ma torture, elle aurait pu me renvoyer chez moi. Elle aurait pu m'épargner tout ça. Elle aurait pu...

- Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi tu...

J'en avais perdu mon latin. Pathétique. J'étais pathétique.

- Parce que...

- Non ! La coupais-je. Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Je m'en fiche. Je trouverais un moyen de rentrer chez moi, coûte que coûte, et je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une morte pour ça !

Mes mots lui font mal, je le vois à sa tête. Tant mieux pour elle, qu'elle aille au diable, j'en avais plus rien à faire qu'elle souffre. J'y prenais même un plaisir malsain, de savoir qu'elle ressentait un peu de ce que moi j'avais ressentis ces derniers jours.

- Tu dois comprendre, continua-t-elle, que tu étais indésirée ici.

- Mais oui ! Hurlais-je. Voilà Alix, le parasite indésirable partout où il passe. Décidons tous pour lui, de toute façon elle sert à rien, cette idiote !

- J'ai dit « indésirée », pas « indésirable », Alix.

- Joues pas sur les mots, c'est du pareil au même !

- Non, me répondit-elle d'une voix douce. C'est même très différent. Tu t'en rendras compte un jour.

Sur ces mots ô combien révélateurs, je sentis la prairie s'effacer devant moi, et je sombrais dans l'habituelle trou noir pour me réveiller sur ma couchette, dans le Hautvent de Cid. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me redresser que déjà je fondais en larme.

**-A-**

Je n'avais jamais vu Cloud combattre. Et il fallait avouer que le résultat était extraordinaire. Je vous explique : le lendemain de ma confrontation avec Aerith, je m'étais réveillée tôt, la tête en compote mais dans une forme monstre. A ne rien y comprendre. J'avais déjeuné en silence en compagnie des autres membres du groupe, étonnés de me voir déjà debout. J'avais d'abord eu l'impression de passer pour une bécasse, mais Tifa m'avait fait signe de m'asseoir près d'elle, et j'avais pu profiter de mon bol de café tranquillement. J'eus ainsi tout le temps de penser à ma conversation de la nuit dernière avec Aerith, et quelque chose me sauta aux yeux. Que je veuille revoir Sephiroth, passe encore, mais une fois devant lui, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Lui demander si j'étais enceinte ? Comment ? « Salut ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Au fait, tu ne saurais pas par hasard si pendant mon incarcération forcée, mes chers scientifiques adorés n'auraient pas fait quelque chose pour que je sois enceinte ? Ou alors, est-ce que tu sais si j'ai eu mes règles quand j'étais là bas ? ». Non, mais vous me voyez demander ça à Sephiroth ? Manquait plus que le surnom affectueux du style « Sephynou » et je passais l'arme à gauche. Quoique son air ahuri et blasé (oui, les deux en même temps c'est possible quand on est un Général fou) aurait été marrant à voir...

Ce fut en milieu de matinée que Cait Sith débarqua pour nous annoncer une activité significative de monstres à l'extérieur du vaisseau. A ma plus grande surprise, ce fut Yuffie qui se déclara volontaire pour faire le ménage, et personne n'y trouva rien à redire. La ninja se saisit donc de son arme, avant de se diriger vers le pont inférieur. Personne ne lui emboîta le pas, ce qui me laissa perplexe : s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ils seraient trop long pour intervenir, et elle risquerait d'y laisser la vie !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, me fit Cait Sith. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elle est extrêmement débrouillarde. Elle est bien plus rusée que tout les monstres de cette fichue planète.

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui que je ne pus que me ranger à l'avis du chat en peluche. Mais moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut une Yuffie essoufflée qui réapparut dans la salle.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, grommela-t-elle.

Ces mots semblaient lui arracher le fond de la gorge. Le reste du groupe lui jeta un regard étonné qu'elle affronta en relevant la tête.

- Ils sont trop nombreux, et utiliser une matéria aussi près du vaisseau de Cid serait dangereux pour ma survie.

- Combien ? Demanda méthodiquement Cloud.

- Au minimum une vingtaine, mais d'autre arrive en ce moment même.

Cette fois-ci, la totalité du groupe se leva et emboîta le pas à la jeune femme à l'extérieur, même Vincent et Cloud. Je suivis malgré moi le mouvement, peu désireuse de rester à l'arrière. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi à la sortie du Shera me glaça le sang : effectivement une bonne vingtaine de... Trucs que je n'avais jamais vus tournaient devant l'entrée du Hautvent. On aurait dit des éléphants nains carnivores et bleus.

- C'est quoi ça encore, grommelais-je.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un groupe de Elfadunks aussi important ! Grogna Barret, répondant ainsi indirectement à ma question.

- Regardez, le coupa Vincent, en voilà d'autre.

En effet, à une centaine de mètres des premiers monstres, un autre troupeau, tout aussi imposant, arrivait en renfort.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara brusquement le blond.

Et comme si sa parole avait acte de loi, ses compagnons s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

- Il ne va pas s'en occuper tout seul, quand même ? M'exclamais-je.

- Bien sûr que si ! Me répondit Tifa.

- Seul contre tout ça, c'est du suicide !

- Pour quelqu'un comme toi, peut-être, me répondit Barret. Pas pour nous, et certainement pas pour Cloud.

- Et pourquoi tu ne t'en occupes pas toi-même dans ce cas, rétorquais-je, blessée par sa réponse.

- Pour la même raison que Yuffie ne s'en ait pas occupée elle-même alors qu'elle en a largement le niveau : Cloud s'ennuie. Et il est d'une humeur massacrante quand il ne fait rien.

Ah bah déjà qu'il n'était pas vivable en temps normal, je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ça donnait lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est une raison pour le laisser se faire étriper sans bouger ?

- Ma pauvre, le jour où cet enculé se fera battre par ça, il pleuvra des Chocobos. Me rétorqua Cid.

Autant pour moi, je me la ferme et j'observe, j'ai comprit. D'un mouvement souple, le porc-épic tira de son fourreau dorsal sa (trop) large épée. Les Elfadunks se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers lui, et se mirent à charger. Sans même prendre le temps de ralentir, Cloud assena un coup de la gauche vers la droite, coupant en deux le premier monstre, mais aussi le deuxième et le troisième. Il prit ensuite appui sur sa jambe gauche et effectua un mouvement de rotation qui le plaça plus ou moins dos à ses ennemis. Mais; si j'ai tout compris, il utilisa cette technique pour accentuer son coup suivant. Sa force brute mêlée à sa rotation fut tellement puissante qu'il arriva sans trop de difficulté à se débarrasser de quatre des monstres. OK. J'avais compris. Et j'étais très heureuse de ne pas être un éléphant bleu tout à coup. Ou un ennemi du blond, aussi. Cloud continuait toujours sa danse macabre, mais les créatures avaient changés de technique. Voyant que celle qui consistait à foncer dans le tas se terminait mal pour eux, ils avaient encerclés le blond et attaquaient presque méthodiquement en visant ses points faibles. Si au début Cloud sembla gêné par ce revirement de situation, il n'eut qu'à rouler une seule fois sur lui-même pour éviter un coup, se remettre sur ses pieds et enchaîner les Elfadunks qui se frottaient d'un peu trop près à lui. Mais le second groupe rejoignit alors le premier, et il se retrouva submergé par le nombre de ses assaillants. Il se dégagea rapidement, récoltant au passage une belle estafilade sur le bras gauche. Grognant de mécontentement, l'homme fit un drôle de truc au niveau de son épée et se retrouva... Avec deux épées ? Oui, une dans chaque main.

- C'est quoi ça, encore ! M'étranglais-je.

- Oh, c'est rien ! Me répondit la ninja. Il peu juste décomposer son arme en sept moins puissantes.

D'accord. Tout est cent pour cent normal dans ce bled. Sans faire plus de commentaire, je continuais à regarder Cloud se battre. C'était magnifique. _Il était magnifique. _Il virevoltait, tournoyait, sautait d'un pied sur l'autre en exécutant une danse macabre dont lui seul semblait détenir le secret. Son air, mortellement sérieux, était éclairé régulièrement par les flashs violets que produisaient les monstres en mourant et en disparaissant. Son regard vert brillait d'une intensité inédite qui me glaça le sang. Je me sentis brusquement comme un animal pris au piège d'un prédateur plus gros que lui. Je n'étais rien face à la puissance monstrueuse de ce type, qui n'utilisait même pas la magie pour se débarrasser de ses adversaires, ne récoltant au passage que des plaies superficielles et peu nombreuses compte tenu de la difficulté du combat. Je me sentis mal face à cette débauche de violence pure et de barbarie retenue. J'étais spectatrice d'un spectacle morbide qui me donnait envie de vomir, de pleurer, de crier, _de faire quelque chose,_ n'importe quoi, et moi je restais immobile. Plantée là comme des choux dans un potager. En encore moins utile parce que eux, au moins, on pouvait les manger. Je n'étais rien, strictement rien, et j'allais finir par me faire tuer, si ce n'est par le groupe qui m'avait recueilli ce serait par une de ces créatures immondes qui peuplaient ce monde. J'offrais cependant un visage de marbre lorsque Cloud cessa de combattre, faute d'adversaire, et ramassa les pièces et les objets disséminés çà et là par la mort des monstres. Couvert de bleus et de coupures légères, à part celle à son bras, il nous rejoignit en rengainant son arme comme si de rien n'était.

- Je vais te soigner ! S'exclama Tifa, pleine de sollicitude.

Cloud hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment avant d'entrer dans le Shera. Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas, sans entrain pour moi. Seul Vincent traînait des pieds plus que moi, mais il était encore plus pale que d'habitude, à croire que le spectacle l'avait lui aussi dégoûté. Peu désireuse néanmoins de rester avec lui, je rejoignis plus vite que prévue à la base le reste du groupe, qui se tenait de nouveau dans le salon du vaisseau.

- J'ai récolté plein de potions, Tifa, pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à vouloir utiliser une matéria ?

- Parce que c'est plus propre, Cloud !

- Mais on s'en fiche que ça soit propre ou non du moment où je n'ai plus rien à la fin !

De vrais gosses. M'enfin, Cloud insista suffisamment pour que Tifa cède et lui verse le contenue d'une fiole sur ses plaies et bosses, qui se résorbèrent doucement. Elle tendit ce qu'il restait de la dite potion au blond qui la but d'une traite.

- Pouah ! Cracha-t-il. Rien à faire, ce truc là est toujours aussi dégueulasse !

- Mais efficace ! Le contra Nanaki.

- C'est ce qu'on lui demande, en même temps. Philosopha Cait Sith.

- Heu, excusez-moi, lançais-je. Mais c'est quoi, ça ?

On me jeta l'habituel regard surprit, mais cette fois-ci personne ne prit soin d'éclairer ma lanterne. En effet, ils préféraient plutôt s'inquiéter du nombre grandissant de monstres sur leur territoire Contrairement à d'habitude, je ne pris pas soin d'écouter leur conversation. J'en avais rien à foutre qu'ils se fassent attaquer par des monstres sanguinaires, à partir du moment où ça ne me permettait pas de rentrer chez moi. Cid les quitta au bout de quelques instants, nous informant qu'il allait mettre le vaisseau en route, sous le regard horrifié de Yuffie. L'aviateur partit s'installer aux commandes, et j'entendis clairement le bruit du pont qui se relevait en dessous de nous. Puis les moteurs se mirent en route, et je pus admirer le décollage tout en douceur de l'appareil par les hublots/fenêtres/baies vitrées de celui-ci, alors que les autres continuaient leur discussion comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, la conversation tourna court, puisqu'au bout de vingt minutes de dispute passionnée mais ô combien chiante, je vis le grand Vincent Valentine s'effondrer le long du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, apparemment inconscient.

**Fin du chapitre 9**

J'avoue qu'il a eu du mal à sortir celui-là !

N'en voulez pas trop à Aerith, s'il vous plait !

Allez, vous aurez droit à un peu de Vincent/Alix au prochain chapitre, mais seulement si vous êtes sages !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et bonne semaine/journée/heure (oui je vois large et alors ?)

Chapitre écrit avec un live de Kiss en tête : _I was made for loving you_.


	11. Chapitre 10 Contagion

Hello tout le monde !

Je sais, j'ai du retard ! Mais je risque d'en avoir encore, BAC est parmi nous (bonjour !)

Alors, du Vincent/Alix pour vous !

Je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes présentes dans ce chapitre, les précédents et les suivants.

Final Fantasy ne m'appartient pas ! Tous est à Square Enix !

Je remercie Baka27, VegetaYouShoulveComeOver, , Yuya-hime et Chocolate Kangoo pour leur review !

**Chapitre 10**

**Contagion**

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans le groupe avant que tout le monde ne se précipite vers le vampire.

- Mon dieu ! S'écria Yuffie, la première à être arrivée près de l'homme. Mais il est brûlant !

Curieuse et un peu inquiète, je me levais à mon tour pour m'approcher de l'attroupement. Vincent était heureusement conscient, mais d'une pâleur extrême, le visage ruisselant de sueur. Il toussa plusieurs fois violemment, avant de se laisser choir contre le mur.

- Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta la brune du groupe.

« Non non, il pète la forme ! » Ironisai-je en mon for intérieur.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de truc pareil auparavant. Marmonna Barret.

Je plissais les yeux, étudiant attentivement l'homme en face de moi. Et si...

- Vincent, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Ma question parue désarçonner les autres personnes présentes. Mais bon, parler à quelqu'un complètement dans les vapes et incapable de vous répondre, je vous jure que ça ne sert strictement à rien.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu as des courbatures ?

- Oui...

Je me tournais alors vers Cloud.

- Il a la grippe.

- La grippe ? Mais voyons, c'est complètement ridicule ! Son état l'immunise contre ce genre de virus dep...

- Contre les virus d'ici, pas contre ceux de chez moi. Je sortais d'une mauvaise grippe quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde !

Je reçus ma part habituel de regards contrariés et légèrement étonnés.

- Et tu n'as rien dit ! Tonna Barret. T'aurais fait quoi si l'un des deux petits était tombé malade, hein !

- Parce que toi, quand tu arrives dans un monde parallèle, la première chose que tu dis c'est «au fait, j'ai la grippe ». De plus, j'étais censée ne plus être contagieuse.

- Pour les gens de ton monde, compléta sombrement Cloud. Enfin, on ne peut pas te blâmer sur ce coup-là. Et il s'en remettra. Barret, aide-moi à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

L'homme-mitraillette obtempéra. Ils saisirent Vincent par dessous les aisselles et l'aidèrent à se remettre debout.

- Tu penses pouvoir marcher jusqu'à ta chambre, Vincent ?

Pour toute réponse, ils reçurent un regard noir du vampire. Ils l'aidèrent ainsi à se déplacer jusqu'à sa chambre, précédés par Yuffie qui leur ouvrit la porte. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il y avait favoritisme : sa chambre était plus grande que la mienne, ou en tout cas agencée différemment. Le lit était contre la fenêtre, en face de la porte, la tête vers la droite. Et on y trouvait une chaise en plus du ameublement apparemment présent dans toutes les pièces de nuit du vaisseau.

- Je vais veiller sur lui, déclara brusquement la ninja.

Je lui jetais un regard confus : il n'était pas à l'article de la mort, il avait la grippe.

- Bonne idée, on ne connaît pas ce virus, mieux vaut vérifier qu'il ne provoque pas des trucs trop violents sur nous.

Zut, je n'y avait pas pensé, à ça ! Pour moi, cela restait une simple grippe, certes dangereuse, mais pas mortelle pour un homme de sa constitution. Par contre, je n'avais pas pris en compte que, ne venant pas du même monde, nos système immunitaire seraient différents, et qu'il rendait forcément l'homme plus exposé que moi à cette maladie.

- Je vais veiller sur lui, Yuffie. Mon virus a déjà causé assez de mal comme ça, préserve-toi un peu.

J'étais juste fatiguée de tout ce bazar. Manquait plus que la plus jeune du groupe tombe malade aussi pour qu'on me jette par-dessus bord. Et vu qu'on était dans les airs, le choc à atterrissage risquait d'être un peu dur. Yuffie me jeta un regard peu amène, mais un coup d'œil à l'état de son ami la convainquit que je n'étais pas une empêcheuse de tourner en rond (enfin, dans ce cas, une empêcheuse de rester avec Vincent en tête à tête). Elle me laissa donc sa place, sans auparavant râler pour la forme. Et avant que je n'ai vraiment eu le temps de comprendre réellement ce dans quoi je m'étais embarquée, je me retrouvais seule dans la pièce avec la personne que j'aimais le moins sur ce foutu Hautvent.

**-A-**

Assise sur la chaise, près du lit de Vincent, je le contemplais sans savoir trop quoi faire. Je n'osais pas le toucher, et je pouvais affirmer qu'il ne voulait pas que je le fasse non plus. Génial, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Les garçons lui avaient enlevé le bandeau carmin qui lui saignait le front, ainsi que sa cape, avant de l'enfourner sous les draps sans aucune autre forme de procès. Le pauvre toussait fort et très souvent, et était toujours aussi luisant de sueur. Au bout de dix minutes à le regarder agoniser comme ça, je finis par me lever et par sortir de la pièce. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la salle d'eau, où je remplis une petite bassine d'eau fraîche avant d'embarquer en plus un gant. Les bras chargés de mon paquetage, je retournais auprès de « mon » malade, qui ne s'aperçut même pas de ma présence à ses côtés. Je trempais doucement le gant dans l'eau, avant de l'essorer consciencieusement. Puis, timidement, j'approchais ma main de son visage et j'entrepris de le lui tamponner pour le lui rafraîchir. Il sursauta à mon contact, mais ne me repoussa pas. « Pas la force », pensais-je. Je profitais néanmoins de cette faiblesse pour le détailler d'un peu plus près, sans sa cape et son bandeau pour le dissimuler. Il avait des traits très fins, presque féminins. Séduisant, si on aimait ce genre de type, même si la sueur gâchait un peu le tout. Après avoir minutieusement essuyé la sueur qui parcourait son visage, je rinçais mon gant avant de le lui poser sur le front. Ça marchait dans les mangas, alors pourquoi pas dans la réalité ? Appuyée contre le dossier de ma chaise, je regardais le temps passer, le silence troublé uniquement par les épisodes de toux violentes du vampire. Je grimaçais plusieurs fois en l'entendant : je ne pouvais malheureusement rien faire pour ça, n'étant pas sûre que les antibiotiques soient efficaces contre ce genre de maladie. J'en étais presque convaincue néanmoins. Un épisode plus violent de toux me sortit de mes pensées, alors que l'homme essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser. Par automatisme, j'appuyais sur son épaule pour le forcer à se rallonger.

- Tu devrais rester couché, lui conseillais-je gentiment.

Le regard que je reçu en retour me renvoya contre le fond de ma chaise, en m'indiquant très précisément ce qu'il pensait de mon conseille. Il m'écouta néanmoins, et resta au fond de son lit bien sagement. En même temps, il aurait décidé de se lever que même dans son état j'aurais été incapable de l'en empêcher. Au bout d'un moment, je repris, hésitante, le bout de tissu qui reposait sur son front pour le refroidir. Après l'avoir essoré méticuleusement, je lui remettais sur la tête, non sans lui jeter un regard furtif, pour voir s'il n'allait pas me virer pour mon audace. Il n'en fit rien, à mon plus grand soulagement. Autant l'avouer, ce type était un mystère pour moi. Le temps fila tout doucement ainsi, entre changement de gant et quintes de toux, alors que je regardais les nuages défiler par la fenêtre.

- Gruiiiiik !

Je jetais un regard peu amène à mon ventre, qui commençais à réclamer sa pitance. Je lançais un regard gêné au brun devant moi, mais soit il n'avait rien remarqué, sois il m'ignorait. Pour une fois, la première solution me paraissait plus enviable. Au bout de vingt minutes de gruik en tous genre, je décidais que crever de faim pour la bonne cause ne faisait pas partie de mes obligations, et je me levais pour aller chercher à manger. Je n'eus juste le temps d'atteindre la porte (c'est à dire de me lever de ma chaise) que quelqu'un toquait contre celle-ci. Étonnée, j'ouvris cette dernière sans empressement, curieuse de voir qui voulait venir assister à ma veillée funèbre. C'était Barret

- Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant un plateau. On a pensé que tu aurais faim, au bout d'un moment ? Il y a du bouillon pour Vincent, si il arrive à manger quelque chose.

- Merci, Barret. Lui répondis-je en prenant le plateau en main.

- Oh, heu, une dernière chose. Je voulais m'excuser... tu sais, pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, au sujet de la grippe, tout ça... enfin voilà.

Je lui souris doucement en réponse, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que c'était rien et que j'aurais certainement agis pareil à sa place, même si ça faisait mal à entendre. L'homme tira la porte derrière lui, alors que je posais le plateau au sol, à côté du lit.

- Tiens, Vincent, il y a du bouillon.

Il toussa vivement avant de me répondre.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir réussir à l'avaler.

Je grimaçais, m'en doutant un peu. Généralement, lorsqu'on tousse comme ça, ça donne la nausée.

- Je m'en doute, lui répondis-je doucement. Mais il va falloir que tu te nourrisses, ou au moins que tu boives, si tu ne veux pas finir desséché avant demain.

Cette fois-ce, il ne me répondit pas. Prenant les choses en main, je le saisi, tremblante, par l'épaule pour le foncer à se redresser. Comprenant mes intentions, il m'aida en s'appuyant sue ses bras. Une fois bien assis sur son lit, je lui tendis son bol de bouillon, ainsi que la cuillère qui allait avec. Il contempla le tout avant de me jeter un regard un brin agacé.

- J'insiste ! Lui fis-je.

Il saisit le tout en me jetant un regard rougeoyant mâtiné de reproche, mais s'attaqua à son repas avec un minimum d'entrain. J'attrapais mon assiette, et dévorais ce qui s'y trouvait. Tifa devait avoir remarqué mon intérêt pour la viande, car une bonne portion de ce qui ressemblait à du bœuf s'y trouvait. Je m'attaquais au contenu, jetant de temps en temps un regard à mon patient, qui lui contemplais le ciel par la fenêtre. J'eus fini avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, alors que le vampire finissait difficilement son bol, gêné par sa toux. Je reposais lentement mes couverts dans mon assiette, avant de me mettre à contempler les murs. Je sentis plus que je ne vis le brun reposer son bol sur le plateau, qui trônait toujours sur mes genoux. Je lui souris gentiment, avant de me lever doucement pour le rapporter en cuisine. Je ne croisais personne lors de mon escapade, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien : pas de conversations idiotes à tenir sur l'état de Vincent, le pied. Je fis ma vaisselle rapidement, avant de retourner vers l'antre du démon.

- Tu sais, personne ne t'en voudra si tu passes trente secondes en dehors de la chambre de Vincent.

C'était Cid. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, car il se tenait au niveau du poste de commande.

- Il s'en sortira, ne t'en fais pas ! Finit-il pas dire, se désintéressant de moi.

Je repris ma route vers chez le malade. En chemin, je me figeais devant ma chambre. Suivant une inspiration subite, j'ouvris la porte pour me diriger vers mon sac à dos, posé contre le mur. Je l'embarquais sans plus de cérémonie, pour retourner à mon poste d'observation. Vincent n'avait pas bougé, et semblait endormi. Ne désirant pas le réveiller, je m'assis doucement devant le lit, serrant mon paquetage contre moi. Au bout de dix minutes, comprenant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, j'ouvris le sac et entrepris de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il contenait. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment ouvert depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, me contentant de fourrer ce que l'on me passait par dessus ce qu'il contenait déjà. Dans la petite poche avant, je découvris un paquet de chewing-gum entamé, ainsi qu'un nécessaire de premiers secours « féminin ». La poche intérieure contenait, en plus de mes nouveaux vêtements, ma trousse et mes affaires d'SVT, que j'avais embarqué pour la sortie de géologie. Soupirant, je fouillais vers le fond pour en sortir mes clefs de voiture, ainsi que mon portable. Avec espoir, j'entrepris de l'allumer. Rien de rien, pas de réseau. Je jetais un énième regard à l'homme assoupis devant moi, luisant de sueur. Reprenant mes mouvements du matin, j'entrepris de lui essuyer délicatement la figure avant de lui remettre une serviette fraîche sur le front. Une heure passa ainsi, avant que je ne finisse pas craquer et par sortir mes cours de sciences. Tant qu'à rien faire, autant passer le temps intelligemment : le bac était dans pas si longtemps, je ne savais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, mais il fallait que je pense à bosser un peu, ne voulant pas doubler une troisième fois. Posant le sac à mes pieds, le classeur sur mes genoux, j'entrepris tant bien que mal de faire entrer dans ce qui trônait entre mes oreilles des notions de géologies. Au bout de vingt minutes, je lisais toujours la première page en ayant l'impression qu'elle était écrite en une langue étrangère. Si possible bien barbare, comme, je sais pas, le russe ou le grec. A moitié découragée, je levais les yeux de ma fiche pour les planter dans ceux vermillon de mon malade. Sursautant plutôt violemment, je fermais précipitamment ce que j'avais entre les mains, avant de détourner les yeux, gênée.

- Hum... Ça va un peu mieux ?

- Tu pourrais m'apporter à boire, s'il te plais ?

Sa voix était tellement rauque que je lui obéis sans plus réfléchir. Sortant rapidement de la pièce, je partis remplir une carafe à la cuisine, embarquant avec moi deux verres. Je revins rapidement près du vampire, à qui je remplis l'un d'eux avant de le lui tendre. Se redressant difficilement, il l'accepta en me remerciant d'un mouvement de tête, et entreprit d'essayer de boire le contenu du récipient. Peine perdue, il tremblait tellement qu'il manqua d'en renverser la moitié à côté. Prévenante, je posais ma main par dessus celle recouverte d'un gant doré, avant de la retirer aussitôt : elle était glacée. Vincent me jeta un regard un peu étonné, mais embrumé par la fièvre.

- Je suis désolée, mais ta main est tellement froide que ça m'a surprise !

- Peut-être parce que c'en ai pas une.

Sa réponse, froide, me laissa perplexe. Ce n'en était pas une de quoi ? De main ? Il n'allait pas essayer de me faire croire que c'était un pied, non plus ! Décidant que ça ne valait pas le coup de se disputer pour ça, je repris en main mon classeur.

- C'est tes cours ?

Je relevais la tête.

- Ou...Oui.

- J'y jetterai un coup d'œil, quand j'irais mieux.

Et il se renferma dans son mutisme. Ce type était définitivement trop bizarre pour moi. Comment pouvait-il être aussi amical alors que deux minutes avant il m'assassinait du regard ? L'ignorant totalement, je me remis à étudier mes plaques tectoniques avec un zèle que je ne me connaissais pas jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne m'arrêtais que le temps de changer la compresse froide qu'il portait sur le front, et me replongeais aussitôt dans mon étude. L'ignorer était le seul moyen pour moi de ne pas paniquer sur le fait d'être enfermée dans la même pièce que lui. Je n'aimais pas ce type, je l'exécrais même, et être obligée de m'en occuper... « C'est toi qui t'es portée volontaire... » soufflait une petite voix dans ma tête. Génial. Je m'étais moi-même enfermée avec mon bourreau. Manquerait plus que ce gars décide qu'en fin de compte, je serais plus sympathique morte que vivante, et j'aurais gagné le gros lot. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes réflexions que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, j'en fis presque une attaque cardiaque.

- Il va mieux ?

C'était Yuffie.

- Pas trop, il tousse de plus en plus et sa fièvre augmente doucement.

Elle s'approcha doucement du lit, et jeta un regard doux à l'homme qui y été allongé.

- Il est mignon comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je lui jetais un regard franchement agacé.

- Je vais vous laisser. Dis à Vince que je suis passée, d'accord.

Je la rassurait à ce propos. Le dit Vince allait être ravi, tiens. Yuffie sortit de la pièce à pas de velours. Il ne se passa rien d'autre jusqu'au soir, à part les quintes de toux du brun devant moi. Il émergea graduellement vers les dix-neuf heures.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Il ne paraissait vraiment pas en forme, le pauvre.

- Toute l'après midi, un gros bébé, fis-je ironiquement. Yuffie est passée prendre de tes nouvelles, il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Ah. C'est bien.

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus, car il se mit à cracher ses poumons avec une joie clairement affichée. Inquiète, je posais une main sur son front.

- Merde, tu es brûlant !

Il me jeta un regard mauvais.

- La faute à qui ?

Je me rembrunis aussitôt.

- Je vais demander à Tifa si elle n'a pas de quoi faire chuter ta fièvre, lui rétorquais-je sèchement.

Je me levais brusquement, et quittais la pièce, écrasant de la main les larmes qui pointaient aux coins de mes yeux. Qu'il aille se faire empapaouter ailleurs, celui-là ! Je trouvais la combattante dans le salon, en train de mettre la table aidée par Cloud, alors que Nanaki dictait une recette de cuisine à Yuffie, qui était aux fourneaux.

- Dis, tu n'aurais pas des antibios, pour faire baisser le fièvre ?

Surprise de me trouver là, elle me jeta un regard étonné.

- Non, bien sûr que non, les seuls que j'ai son à la maison. C'est pour les enfants.

- Vincent ne va pas mieux ? Me demanda Cloud.

- Non, sa fièvre a augmenté.

Ils lâchèrent un soupir de concert. J'ai encore loupé quelque chose, moi.

- C'était à prévoir, marmonna Nanaki. T'en fais pas, il sera en pleine forme demain, même si les symptômes sont inquiétants.

- Il va faire frire ce qui lui sert de cerveau, s'il continue comme ça, marmonnais-je.

- Aucune chance, pouffa Yuffie, il y tient trop pour ça !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes bien insouciants, je trouve.

- Bah, on le connaît. Il n'est pas facile à vivre, ronchon comme pas possible quand il s'y met, mais solide, on n'a aucun doute là dessus. Me rassura Tifa.

- Puis, Il ne le laissera jamais mourir d'un simple grippe, grogna Cait Sith, apparaissant de je ne sais où.

Qui ça, « Il » ? Même moi j'avais entendu les majuscules dans sa phrase. Renonçant à poser des questions, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour y rejoindre Yuffie et le lion, évitant au passage de lui marcher sur la queue.

- Yuffie, tu pourrais me faire un bol de potage pour Vincent ?

- On y a pensé, t'inquiètes pas. Une louche ou deux de ragoût pour toi ?

- Deux, j'aime trop cette viande.

- Okay, veille bien sur lui, surtout !

- Compte sur moi !

Je devais avouer que j'aimais bien la ninja. Elle était sincère dans toutes ses actions et ses paroles, ce qui était à la fois très agaçant et très attachant. Mon plateau dans les mains, je refis pour la énième fois le chemin entre cette pièce et celle dans laquelle j'étais enfermée depuis ce matin. Difficilement, j'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte (essayez de le faire avec un plateau de soupe dans les mains, et on en reparlera !). « Mon » malade était toujours allongé, le seul problème était que je l'entendais haleter depuis le pas de la porte. Inquiète, je m'approchais rapidement de lui, posant le plateau où je le pouvais. Il était bouillant. Du genre à faire frire un œuf par sa simple présence.

- Vincent, tu m'entends ?

Il hocha difficilement la tête. Bon, allez ma fille, courage, il n'est pas en état de te manger.

- J'ai de la soupe. Il faut que tu manges.

Il se mit difficilement debout sur son séant, son T-shirt noir trempé de sueur. Anxieuse, je lui mis dans les mains le bol et la cuillère. Tremblant, il entreprit de plonger la cuillère dans son bol, puis de la lever à sa bouche. Ce fut un échec, ses tremblements vidant la cuillère avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa bouche. Après trois essais infructueux, je lui pris l'instrument de sa « main » gantée.

- Je vais t'aider.

Il me jeta un regard courroucé.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas mourir déshydraté sinon.

Sous son regard noir, je plongeais à mon tour la cuillère dans la soupe, avant de la porter à sa bouche. Il avala ce qu'elle contenait sans faire plus d'histoire. Rouge de gêne, je continuais ce manège jusqu'à ce que le bol soit entièrement vide. Puis, les mains tremblantes, je le forçais à se rallonger avant de lui remettre une compresse froide sur le front. Enfin, je pus me saisir de mon propre repas et l'avaler vitesse grand V, sous la toux violente de Vincent. Ce truc prenait une proportion vraiment hallucinante pour une simple grippe. Le temps passa ainsi, sous la lumière déclinante du jour. Je dus arrêter ma principale occupation, qui était de relire pour la je ne sais combientième de fois mon cours sur les cailloux, pour cause de manque de lumière. Et je n'allait pas allumer, le vampire avait besoins de repos (et puis de toute façon, les vampires ça n'aiment pas la lumière). Bref, il est vraiment étrange cet aspect du temps qui fait qu'il passe toujours plus vite quand on s'amuse. Parce que je pouvais à ce moment-là compter mes battements de cœur, mes respirations, celles de Vincent (quand il ne crachait pas ses poumons) et je suis sûre qu'en faisant un petit effort, je pouvais même entendre le sien de coeur battre. N'importe quoi. Alors je fixais un point au-dessus de sa tête, comptant mentalement le nombre de fois où il se mettait à tousser. Au bout de vingt « keuh-keuuuuuh » à vous déchirer la gorge, je lui remplis un verre d'eau et le lui tendis.

- Tiens, bois ça.

Il attrapa le verre sans protester et le vida d'une traite. Je lui repris alors le verre, qui manqua de finir par terre lorsqu'il me choppa le poignet avec sa main froide, _métallique._

- Tu as _peur_ de moi.

Ce n'était même pas une question, c'était une affirmation.

- Je... Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

C'est vrai, je le détestais juste !

- Pourquoi ?

-...

Il me jeta un regard embrumé par la fièvre, mais me faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait de moi.

- Tu n'iras pas loin, si tu n'es même pas capable de mettre au clair tes émotions.

Je dégageais sèchement mon poignet, lui faisant comprendre ce que je pensais de son caractère. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Je n'avais pas peur de lui ! Pas du tout, même ! Je m'enfermais dans un silence fâché, boudant cet idiot d'incapable de vampire. Le temps continua ainsi de défiler doucement, me permettant de ruminer ses paroles. Peur ? Pourquoi peur ? C'est vrai, pourquoi aurais-je peur de lui, alors que ni Sephiroth, un assassin notoire, ni Nanaki, ni Cloud, ni... Ni personne ne m'avait jamais fait peur dans se groupe ? Pourquoi peur ? Soufflant désespérément, j'essayais de faire le tri dans mon esprit. Au bout d'une bonne heure, la solution me parut bien simple. Je n'avais pas peur de Vincent. En fait, il me terrifiait. Tout simplement. Au début, son nom était synonyme pour moi de mort imminente, dans le style bien douloureuse. Ensuite, quand j'eus comprit qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de mettre fin à mes jours, j'avais été... Déçue. Oui, déçue, parce qu'au fond de moi, depuis pas mal de temps, je ne me sentais pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. J'en avais marre de ce groupe de tarés incompréhensibles qui passaient leur temps à me traiter comme si j'étais débile. Mais en même temps... en même temps, je ne voulais pas mourir. Alors là pas du tout. Et c'est pour ça que j'avais peur de Vincent. Parce que d'une certaine manière, il représentait pour moi un complexe ensemble entre quelqu'un qui pouvait à la fois me tuer, et à la fois décider de me garder envie, sans savoir si au final la décision proviendrait de lui ou de moi-même. Sur ces révélations, je changeais la serviette sur le front du brun maintenant endormi.

**-A-**

Le lendemain, ce fut le la lumière du jour tombant sur mon visage qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Bataillant avec le sommeil encore trop présent dans mon esprit, j'entrepris d'essayer de distinguer où j'étais. La première chose qui me surprit, c'était que j'étais allongée dans un lit. Fronçant les sourcils, j'essayais de me souvenir comment j'avais bien pu atterrir sous des couvertures. Je me redressais vivement, et je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller en reconnaissant la pièce. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisait dans le lit de Vincent Valentine ? Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, je ne pus que remarquer son absence, ce qui me soulagea grandement. Puis la lumière arriva à tous les étages, et je me dégageais rapidement de mon cocon de chaleur. Où qu'il est passé, le vampire ? Sans déconner, il était incapable de boire un verre d'eau hier, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin ! Sans trop faire attention de à ce quoi je pouvais bien ressembler, je parcourus le vaisseau, pieds nus, jusqu'à la cuisine pour y découvrir le spectacle le plus ahurissant qu'il ne m'est jamais été donné d'apercevoir : l'autre brun aux cheveux longs était tranquillement assis à la table du salon en compagnie de Cid et Nanaki qui buvaient leur café matinal, et il lisait mon cours de géologie.

- … !

- Salut Alix, déjà debout ? Tu es bien matinale ! S'exclama Nanaki.

Bien matinale, bien matinale, je lui en foutrait moi des « bien matinale » !

- Je ne comprend pas, là. Me surpris-je à dire à voix haute.

Le vampire dédaigna poser mon cours quelques secondes pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je me suis réveillé en pleine forme, et je t'ai trouvé en train de dormir la tête sur le matelas. Comme je n'avais plus sommeil de toute façon, je t'ai mise au lit.

- Ferme la bouche, petite, tu vas gober les mouches ! Me fit Cid.

Lui et Nanaki se retenaient de rire, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que je ne devais pas être belle à voir, en ce moment. Maugréant, je me laissais tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, et entrepris de boire le doux breuvage nommé café. J'en étais à ma deuxième tasse quand le reste du groupe émergea du sommeil et nous rejoignit. Le silence fut vite brisé par les éclats de voix matinaux des autres habitants du vaisseau. Cid repartit néanmoins rapidement diriger le Shera, alors que tout le monde saluait Vincent comme si c'était cent pour cent normal de le voir en pleine forme ce matin.

- Vinniiiie !

Vincent se contenta de jeter un regard agacé à la ninja entrain de se jeter sur le chocolat chaud.

- Bien dormi ? Lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

A ces simples mots, je me sentis pousser un fard des plus... Rouge.

- Bah Alix, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je me suis réveillé vers six heures du matin, et elle dormait comme un bébé. Je l'ai mise à ma place sur le matelas.

Et voilà que je devenais encore plus rouge. Mazette, je sentais qu'un peu plus et on pouvait faire cuire un œuf sur mes joues. Vite, fuyons !

- C'est vrai que maintenant je vais pouvoir me vanter d'avoir finis dans le lit du Grand Vincent Valentine !

Je me levais alors et partis non sans cacher un sourire à la vue de la tête stupéfiée qu'avait tiré le vampire, avant de remettre en place son air froid habituel.

- Je l'ai vexé ? L'entendis-je demander.

- Mais non, lui répondit Yuffie d'une voix joyeuse. Tu lui as juste fait une peur bleue en disparaissant comme ça. Tu sais, on n'est pas tous habitués à tes capacités de régénérations !

Haussant les épaules, je partis récupérer mes affaires dans la chambre de Vincent, avant de filer sous la douche. Je manquais d'ailleurs d'exploser de rire en voyant mes cheveux roux en bataille et la trace de drap sur ma joue. N'importe quoi ! Mais je me rembrunis aussitôt en pensant à comment je m'étais faite ces traces. J'étais censée veiller sur le vampire, et voilà que je m'endormais en plein milieu de la nuit ! Pourtant, j'étais à peu près sûre de ne pas m'être endormie ! A deux heures du matin, j'avais fait une pose pipi, et je n'étais à ce moment-là toujours pas fatiguée !

- Roh, et puis zut !

J'entrepris de me déshabiller, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à mon ventre, n'aillant pas oublié mon probable problème de bébé. Filant sous le jet brûlant de la douche, je savonnais mes cheveux avec une verve impressionnante, avant de me rincer et d'en sortir aussi vite que j'y étais entrée (de la douche, hein. Je ne suis pas sortie de la salle de bain nue et dégoulinante d'eau.). Sans plus attendre, je choppais ma brosse à dent (offerte par Tifa) et un tube de dentifrice. J'étais en train d'en mettre une bonne dose lorsque je redressais la tête pour croiser mon regard. Ce que j'y vis me fit tout lâcher et recouvrir de dentifrice la totalité du lavabo. Mes yeux. Mes yeux ! Horrifiée, je reculais de plusieurs pas. Parce que j'étais sûre d'une chose : un être humain n'a certainement pas les yeux que je me paye aujourd'hui. Un être humain n'a certainement pas les pupilles fendues comme celles d'un reptile. Et un être humain ne verra probablement jamais ses iris verts-marron s'éclaircirent comme les miens.

**Fin du chapitre 10 **

Alors, vos impressions ?

Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude je crois, c'est pour le retard ^^

Je risque de ne plus rien poster jusqu'au bac. Je ne posterais rien le week-end du 22, c'est sûr, je ne suis pas chez moi !

Laissez moi un message !

Fiction écrite avec ma playlist de révision : The GazettE.


	12. Chapitre 11 Jusqu'en enfer

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je ne pensais pas poster autre chose avant le bac (beurk !) mais tous vos encouragements m'ont fait chaud au cœur !

Je tiens à remercier Chocolate Kangoo, Baka27, , Incarndu91, VegetaYouShoulveComeOver, Yuya-Hime **ma 50ième reviewveuse** **!**

**Promis, pour la centième review, je vous fais un chapitre spécial ! Si vous avez des idées, des envies, faites-moi en part ! Point de vue d'un autre personnage, situation cocasse, foire aux questions, et que sais-je d'autre, n'hésitez pas ! :D**

**Chapitre 11**

**Jusqu'en enfer. **

Tremblante, j'entrepris de nettoyer le lavabo et de me laver les dents. Moins de deux minutes après ma découverte, j'étais hors de la salle de bain, et dix secondes plus tard, j'étais roulée en boule sous mes couvertures, dans ma chambre. Putain, putain, PUTAIN ! C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à mes yeux ? Ils étaient normaux hier, rond et d'une couleur dégueulasse comme d'habitude ! Ça ne va pas, mais ça ne va vraiment pas, là ! Roulée en boule dans mon lit, je sentais une panique insidieuse remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me mis à haleter, incapable de reprendre mon souffle, sentant des larmes cascader le long de mes joues. Au bout de vingt minutes de crise, je finis néanmoins par me calmer, et, l'esprit de nouveau à peu près clair, à me mettre à réfléchir. J'écartais tout de suite les comment, pourquoi et autres questions existentielles : je connaissais parfaitement la réponse, ce qui par contre ne me permettais pas d'envisager l'avenir avec calme et décontraction. Non, le problème le plus urgent était de savoir comment diable j'allais bien pouvoir cacher ça au groupe d'AVALANCHE. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, j'écartais « rester enfermée dans ma chambre », « me crever les yeux » et autres joyeusetés de la liste des solutions probables et concrètes. Bon, il ne me restait plus qu'à éviter de trop lever les yeux vers eux, et surtout d'éviter de croiser leur regard. Faisable, si je gardais une attitude décontractée à côté. Parce que sinon, bonjour les soupçons, genre « celle-là, elle a définitivement un problème », Alors calme, décontraction, et tout plein d'adjectifs que j'étais pour le moment incapable d'appliquer. Je commençais par sortir la tête de sous la couette, me permettant de respirer un peu mieux. Ensuite, je fis semblant d'être une bouddhiste convaincue : en tailleur, respirant profondément, et essayant de penser à rien. Autant pour le bouddhisme, ça n'avais aucun effet. Grommelant, je finis par me lever et faire les cent pas dans l'espace exiguë de la chambrette. Presque j'en regretterais celle de Vincent, tiens ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidais de sortir de la pièce. Tant qu'à crever, autant le faire le plus vite possible. Je rejoignis bien trop vite à mon goût la pièce à vivre du vaisseau. Comme d'habitude, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Tifa lisait sur le canapé, Cloud perdu dans ses réflexions assit en face d'elle. Cait Sith et Nanaki semblaient être en train de convaincre Yuffie de leur faire un gâteau, ce à quoi la ninja répliquait qu'elle ne connaissait aucune recette de pâtisserie comestible. Cid étais à la barre du Shera, et regardait par les vitres l'immensité qui s'étendait devant lui. Et bien malgré moi, j'en eus le souffle coupé : le spectacle qui apparaissait devant moi était splendide. Oubliant toutes mes résolutions, je me perdis à mon tour dans la contemplation du paysage.

- Tu n'as jamais pris l'avion.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Sans me tourner, je répondis à Vincent.

- Non, jamais. En fait, je n'ai pratiquement jamais bougé de chez moi.

Je sentis son regard sur moi, mais à mon plus grand étonnement, aucune peur ne me prit au ventre.

- Tiens, ton cours de géologie. Ta planète est intéressante à étudier.

Surprise, je tournais enfin mon regard vers le vampire. Il se tenait à une distance plus qu'importante de moi, ce qui me fit penser qu'il se souvenait de ce que j'éprouvais en sa présence. Sans flancher, je récupérais le classeur qu'il me tendait, et je me permis même un grand sourire de remerciement. Bien sûr, je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise en sa présence, mais au moins je n'avais plus les genoux qui tremblaient ou les paumes moites. Il me faisait le même effet qu'un être humain normal, à présent. Il fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant, mais je baissais presque aussitôt le regard. Il dut prendre cela pour la peur que je ressentais en sa présence, car il n'insista pas. Ouf. Replongeant mes yeux bizarres dans le paysage, j'entrepris de découvrir pourquoi je n'avais plus une trouille bleue de l'homme aux yeux sanguins. La réponse fut très longue à venir. En fait, j'y réfléchissais toujours lorsque Yuffie m'appela en renfort pour l'aider à préparer un gâteau à la fraise. Apparemment, ils ne connaissaient pas le chocolat, par ici. Le geste mécanique d'équeutage des deux kilos et demis de fruits me permit de faire le point. Je pense pouvoir affirmer aujourd'hui que la réponse m'a parue tellement évidente que je faillis crier eurêka en plein milieu de la cuisine. J'en avais moins peur parce que tout simplement il me paraissait maintenant humain. Le portrait que je m'en étais fait pendant les quelques jours où j'avais attendu sa venue me décrivais une espèce de surhomme, plus proche d'un superman que d'un Clark Kent. Une espèce de monstre de puissance, prêt à tuer les adolescentes innocentes d'un coup d'épée. Maintenant, en plus de m'être aperçue que c'était raté pour l'épée puisqu'il se battait à l'arme à feu (dont la crosse dépasse de sa cuisse droite), qu'en plus il ne voulait pas me tuer, j'avais découvert hier qu'il était un homme normal, qui pouvait lui aussi tomber malade et agoniser dans un lit pendant... Moins de vingt-quatre heures. Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas tout à fait normal, mais au moins me paraissait-il maintenant un peu plus humain. Je relativisais mes propos en me disant en mon fort intérieur que ce n'était pas demain la veille que j'allais aller de moi-même engager la conversation avec lui, et que de toute façon, plus loin il se tenait de moi, mieux je me porterai. La préparation de la tarte (puisque apparemment notre ninja avait décidé que ce serait une tarte) continua sans d'autres soucis que ceux liés à un Barret trop gourmand qui plongeait les doigts dans la crème dès qu'on avait le dos tourné. Après avoir argumentée pendant dix minutes avec Tifa sur la quantité de sucre qu'il fallait mettre dans cette bon dieu de tarte, nous l'enfournâmes avant de passer à la confection du reste du repas. Au menu, cuisses de Chocobos et pâtes. Le bonheur. Je prenais bien soins de garder les yeux baissés pour que personne ne croise mon regard, ce qui était assez chiant, surtout pour se déplacer sans regarder auparavant où on allait et surtout ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir sur le chemin, comme un Cloud ou un Barret affamé par exemple...

- Alix, par pitié, regarde où tu mets les pieds !

- Désolée, Cloud !

Je mis la table en mode petite souris, faisant rire tout le monde car je n'osais pas décoller mes yeux des assiettes. Comme d'habitude, ils interprétèrent ça de travers.

- Je veux bien croire que tu es maladroite, mais tu sais, une fois sur la table, ces assiettes ne craignent plus rien ! Ricana Cait Sith.

Nous finîmes malgré cela par nous mettre à table. Comme d'habitude, Tifa remplit consciencieusement mon assiette, avec une portion qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle servie au garçon et au lion du groupe. Yuffie, elle, mangeait presque rien à cause de son mal des transports et Tifa avait un appétit du genre normal. Bref, je passait pour la goinfre de service, vu que je mangeais plus que ce que je le devrais. Cid nous rejoignit au milieu du repas, s'asseyant au milieu d'entre nous. Je m'empressais de lui servir une bonne portion, sachant qu'il était responsable de notre survie à tous.

- On arrivera à Nibelheim demain en fin de matinée, si tout se passe bien.

Sa déclaration fut suivie de réactions plus ou moins heureuses. Yuffie sautait presque de joie alors que Vincent et Cloud faisaient clairement la gueule.

- Vous pensez vraiment que toutes les réponses se trouvent dans ce village ? Finis-je par demander.

- Il y a des chances, répondit Barret, puisque les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Si on ne trouve rien sur comment te faire rentrer chez toi, on trouvera bien quelque chose capable d'expliquer la suractivité des monstres.

Je n'osais lui dire que la seule personne détenant le moyen de rentrer chez moi était une morte qui ne pouvait plus le mettre en action pour je ne sais quelles raisons stupides, et que du coup il fallait que je cherche par moi-même. Je pense qu'ils n'auraient pas apprécié le fait que, de un, j'ai rencontré Aerith et de deux qu'elle ne m'ait pas renvoyé chez moi quand elle le pouvait. Quoiqu'ils m'auraient peut-être traitée avec plus de considération. Je les laissais bavarder joyeusement, reprenant une nouvelle portion de viande. Rien de tel qu'on bon steak pour se remettre d'aplomb, comme dirait Yan. Sauf que pour le coup, c'était plutôt un bon morceau de cuisse de Chocobo, et qu'en plus je la trouvais trop cuite, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Je fus bien entendu de corvée de vaisselle en compagnie de Cloud, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir sur ce vaisseau. Puis je partis me réfugier dans ma chambre, mon classeur de sciences à la main. D'ailleurs, j'avais été étonnée de le trouver dans les mains de Vincent, ce matin. Quand il m'avait dit qu'il me le prendrait quand il irait mieux, je pensais au moins qu'il me le demanderait, pas qu'il profiterait que je dorme pour se barrer avec ! Secouant la tête, j'entrepris de reprendre mes esprits : voilà que je faisais un crise de possessivité pour un classeur de la matière que je haïssais le plus au monde. Bon, d'accord, j'adorais les sciences de la vie, mais les sciences de la terre et moi, c'est comme les chats et l'eau : ils l'évitent quand ils le peuvent. Ronchonnant, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, les bras sous la tête. Je restais la journée entière planquée dans cette pièce, jetant de temps à autre un regard par la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. Je finis par rejoindre la civilisation pour aider en cuisine, gardant comme toujours les yeux baissés. Nous mangeâmes en silence, dévorant les entrecôtes de porc et les légumes. Stressée, je ne parvins néanmoins qu'à avaler la viande, que j'avais pris soin de faire moins cuire qu'à midi. Le soir tombant, je rejoignis de nouveau ma chambre, prête à céder à Morphée.

**-A-**

Autant vous dire, le lendemain, je connaissais mon cours de science par cœur. Je l'avais relu avant de me coucher, en espérant que ça me barberait assez vite et que je m'endormirais en quelques minutes. Échec complet. Je ne m'étais pas endormie avant trois heures du matin, et encore, et j'étais debout sur le coup des sept heures, les nerfs à fleures de peau. Hagarde, je pris mon petit déjeuné en compagnie des autres lève tôt (c'est à dire Cloud, Vincent et Cid, qui ne dormait pas beaucoup pour conduire le Shera à bon port) en silence et à grand coup de caféine, plus pour me motiver que pour me réveiller, car étonnement, j'étais en pleine forme. En pleine forme mais à deux doigts d'étriper quiconque viendrait m'adresser la parole. Peu désireuse de passer ma colère sur quelqu'un, je partis prendre une douche en espérant qu'elle me remettrait les idées en place. Peine perdue. Mon reflet me renvoya un regard aux pupilles maintenant clairement fendues et aux iris verts presque blancs aux reflets métallisés. Et vu mes sautes d'humeur, j'étais presque sûre d'être enceinte, surtout que j'avais repris de la poitrine. Beaucoup, beaucoup de poitrine. Je ne concurrençais certes pas Tifa (et que les Dieux m'en préservent !) mais j'affichais clairement autre chose que le 80A que j'avais obtenu après mon régime. Je n'osais pas jeter un regard à mon ventre, de peur de fondre en larme. Manquerait plus que ça, tiens. Je pris ensuite grand soin d'éviter tout le monde jusqu'à que Cid hurle qu'il fallait qu'on vienne tous puisqu'on allait atterrir. Je pris grand soin d'arriver la dernière et de me mettre en retrait, me faisant toute petite dans mon coin. Peine perdue car tout le monde tourna sa tête vers moi, me dévisageant avec étonnement.

- Tu fais ta timide ? Me demanda nonchalamment Nanaki.

Non, crétin, je me planque ! Eus-je envie de crier. A la place, je baissais les yeux et me rapprochais d'eux en traînant des pieds. Yeux qui s'arrondir d'étonnement quand je vis à peu près où on allait atterrir. Dans un coin perdu au milieu de nul part, à flanc de montagne, se dressait un petit village surplombé d'un immense manoir, château, habitation lugubre (barrez la mention inutile). Le choc du Shera touchant terre me fit reprendre mes esprits, et je regardais le petit groupe s'organiser.

- Qui fait quoi, alors ? Demanda Cait Sith.

- Je descend au sous-sol du manoir déclara sombrement Cloud. Si il y a des informations, elles sont quelque part dans les archives. Vincent, tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui. Je t'aiderai à fouiller.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, Vincent. Personne ne te jugera si tu refuses d'y retourner. Lui dit doucement Tifa.

Le vampire lui fit signe que ça irait, alors que je ne comprenais rien, comme d'habitude.

- J'irais avec eux ! S'exclama Yuffie.

Je traduisis sa phrase par un « je vais avec Vincent » quelque peu ironique.

- Bien, je pense que je vais aller poser des questions aux habitants, pour savoir si il y a eu de l'activité autour du manoir ces derniers temps. Et savoir si ils n'ont pas trop de problème avec les monstres. Déclara Tifa.

- Bien je viens avec toi dans ce cas, lui répondit Nanaki. Cait Sith ?

- Je vous suis.

- Moi, je vais dormir un bon putain de coup, déclara sobrement Cid.

Et tout le monde se sépara sur ces paroles.

- Heu, et moi ? Fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Tout le groupe se retourna pour me dévisager. Ils m'avaient oublié, à première vue.

- Tu viens avec nous. Déclara froidement Vincent, comme si c'était évident.

Yuffie me jeta un regard noir. Je sentis qu'il fallait très vite que j'aille lui assurer que je ne marcherais pas sur ses plates-bandes, et que l'espèce de vampire dont elle était apparemment éprise ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Mais bon, ce n'était pas trop le moment, puisque à peine la sentence de Vincent prononcé le groupe se remit en mouvement. Cid avait posé, comme à son habitude, le vaisseau à bonne distance des habitations, et nous dûmes marcher une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'atteindre les premières maisons de Nibelheim. Le groupe se scinda à ce moment-la, Tifa et les deux étranges animaux partant dans une direction, alors que je suivais de mauvaise grâce les trois zizotos que je devais accompagner. Autant dire que notre groupe était très silencieux, alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'habitation à l'écart du village contenant peut être des informations sur ma provenance et sur les monstres. Arrivée devant, je pillais net en jetant un regard apeuré aux deux garçons du groupe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demanda Cloud, agacé.

- Il a l'air hanté, votre manoir, là !

- Mais non, me répondit Yuffie. On n'y croise que des montres, aucun fantôme je te le jure !

Heu, youpi ? C'était ce que j'étais censée répondre à ça ? «Alix le poids mort, le retour » Grommelais-je dans ma barbe. Je dus néanmoins ne pas le grommeler assez bas puisque Vincent me jeta un drôle de regard après ça. M'enfin, c'est pas lui qui allait se pisser dessus de peur tout le long de la descente aux enfers. Je ne pus tergiverser plus que ça car nous rentrâmes dans l'habitation. Un grand hall lugubre, présentant un imposant escalier, nous accueillit. Couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de nombreuses toiles d'araignées, il avait la mauvaise tête des maisons hantées de films d'horreurs. Je suivis le pas aux membres d'AVALANCHE, collant littéralement aux basques de la ninja. Ils semblaient parfaitement savoir où aller puisqu'ils se dirigèrent vers les marches en face de nous. Peine perdue, puisqu'on n'eut pas le temps de faire cinq mètres que déjà un groupe de trucs bizarres nous barra le passage. En fait, ils se balançaient au sommet de l'imposant lustre qui était censé à la base éclairé la pièce. S'aidant d'immenses chaînes, ils descendirent devant nous. Chaînes pourvues de lames à leur bout, je tiens à préciser. J'en dénombrais cinq, ce qui représentait un groupe plutôt restreint par rapport à ceux qu'on avait affronté les jours précédents.

- Qui fait quoi ? Demanda Yuffie.

Son ton laissait penser qu'on allait ramasser des champignons et non pas se battre contre des monstres.

- Je prend ceux de gauche, lui répondit le vampire.

- Hum, moi celui de droite, continua Cloud.

- D'accord, je m'occupe de ceux du milieu, finit Yuffie.

- Et moi je pars en courant le plus loin possible... Grommelais-je.

- Si j'étais toi, je resterai plutôt parmi nous, me répondit Cloud.

Yuffie se tourna vers Cloud, étonnée. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas entendu ma réplique, contrairement à l'homme blond. Vu les oreilles supersoniques que semblaient posséder les deux hommes, il allait falloir que j'apprenne à marmonner moins fort que ça. Pas cool. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question que je bondissais sur le côté, tirée par la ninja, pour éviter un coup de hache des monstres en face de nous. Sans plus attendre, Cloud tira son épée de son fourreau et bondit sur la créature. Vincent, calme, dégaina son pistolet. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un pistolet puisqu'il présentait clairement trois canons. Yuffie me lâcha presque aussitôt pour bondir près du vampire et se placer entre porc-épic et lui, dégainant elle aussi son arme (dont je ne lui avait toujours pas demandé le nom, d'ailleurs. Une espèce de Shuriken géant, de ce que je pouvais en voir.) et de la lancer en direction des deux monstres du milieu. Le combat engagé, je remarquais de suite une immense différence par rapport à ceux qui s'étaient déroulés avant qu'on ne monte dans le Shera : les monstres semblaient plus puissants, et plus malin aussi. Ce qui n'était pas pour nous avantager, je dois dire. L'assaut de Cloud entailla violemment le monstre, sans pour autant le mettre à terre (et le faire disparaître dans une étrange lueur violette). Vincent tira un premier coup de feu qui me fit sursauter. Le monstre le prit en pleine poitrine, mais il devait avoir raté le cœur puisqu'il continua d'exister. L'arme de la ninja lui revint en main tout aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait lancé, alors que son ennemi hurlait, un bras en moins. Je me tenais en arrière, derrière les combattants, à l'abri, Contrairement aux moments où j'accompagnais Tifa, les monstres étaient assez occupés par ce qu'ils avaient devant eux pour ne pas venir me chercher la petite bête aussi. Je supposais également que les membres d'AVALANCHE présent ne se donnaient pas vraiment à fond et qu'ils avaient des moyens plus... définitifs pour mettre fin au combat, et qu'ils voulaient seulement se défouler un peu. Cette étrange impression ne m'empêcha pas de me replier sur moi même lorsque la créature juste en face de moi attaqua Yuffie, la blessant à l'épaule. D'un même mouvement, Cloud et Vincent changèrent de cible. Le pauvre monstre se prit un coup d'épée et une balle en pleine tête, ainsi qu'un coup de truc de Yuffie. Il rendit l'âme sans plus de cérémonie. Et oui, on ne touche pas à un membre du groupe sans en pâtir. Je me serais bien reconvertis en pom-pom girl, pour le coup, tiens. La jeune fille râla pour la forme, et reprit de suite l'assaut sur le monstre d'à côté. Sans grande surprise, le combat tourna rapidement en faveur des membres d'AVALANCHE, sous mon regard attentif. Le dernier monstre tombé, ils rangèrent leurs armes dans des mouvements démonstratif de leur fierté (non mais pourquoi Cloud faisait-il tourner son épée comme ça ?).

- Yuffie, ton épaule ? Demanda Vincent.

- Une égratignure ! Répondit-elle joyeusement.

Curieuse, je jetais de loin un coup d'œil à la plaie. Elle était superficielle, mais ça devait horriblement lui lancer. Sans plus de commentaire, le vampire lui saisit le bras de sa main gantée d'or et fouilla dans une de ses poches de l'autre. Il en sortit une matéria verte (« de soin » corrigeais-je aussitôt dans ma tête) qu'il plaça au-dessus de la blessure. Une lumière verte en sortit et je vis la plaie se refermer. Vincent lâcha alors son bras pour faire glisser la lumière vers l'endroit où il la tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Étonnée, je vis qu'en effet de légères égratignures s'y tenaient.

- C'est quoi ça ? Fis-je, un peu horrifiée tout de même.

- Les griffes de sa greffe sont un peu aiguisées, ça arrive de temps en temps ! M'expliqua Yuffie, heureuse que le brun s'occupe d'elle.

- Greffe, quelle greffe ?

Je reçus cette fois-ci des regards noirs de la part de la ninja et de Cloud, alors que Vincent ne bronchait pas, comme d'habitude.

- Tu n'es quand même pas idiote au point de croire qu'il se balade avec un bras en métal pour le plaisir, cracha presque Yuffie.

Si apparemment. Je baissais les yeux, honteuse, sentant le regard scrutateur du vampire sur moi. Au bout de dix secondes, il reprit la parole.

- Tu ne pars pas en courant ?

Je dus avoir l'air sérieusement perdue car Yuffie retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

- Je te l'avais dit Vinnie, il y en a qui s'en fiche que tu ais une greffe en métal à la place du bras gauche !

Et ils reprirent leur route sans plus d'histoire. Une greffe à la place du bras, alors. Je me sentais bien conne de ne pas avoir trouvé ça bizarre qu'il n'enlève jamais son « gant » doré. J'étais à deux doigts de me taper la tête contre le mur : ce ne devait pas être agréable d'avoir à expliquer ça à une inconnue. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas savoir, moi ! Mais la réplique qu'il m'avait envoyé après m'avait surprise : pourquoi serais-je partie en courant. Après tout, Barret avait une arme à la place du bras, et je l'avais parfaitement accepté, même si la première fois que je l'ai vu, je m'étais planquée derrière le comptoir du 7th Heavent. Pour ma défense, j'avais eu la même réaction en voyant Nanaki et Cait Sith. Et puis sérieusement, pouvoir remplacer un bras perdu par quelque chose d'aussi fonctionnel, c'était vraiment très bien ! Même si le concepteur était plus proche de la vision que je me faisais d'un auto-mail à la mode Fullmetal Alchemist que d'une greffe en bonne et due forme. Créée pour être une arme de combat, sûrement. Nous montâmes les escaliers avant de nous engager dans un couloir lugubre vers la droite. Sans ralentir, ils entrèrent dans une pièce, puis dans une autre, avant de stopper devant un mur incurvé. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de traficoter quelque chose. Sans grande surprise, je vis un pan du mur s'écarter pour laisser place à une ouverture. Je déglutis vivement en voyant l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait loin dans les ténèbres.

_- ____Par moi on va dans la cité dolente,____Par moi on va dans l'éternelle douleur,____Par moi on va parmi les âmes errantes.__ V____ous qui entrez, abandonnez toute espérance__. (1)_

Cette fois-ci j'assumais parfaitement les regards surpris de tout le monde. J'en étais presque fière, les yeux rivés au sol pour cacher leur nouvelle couleur et forme.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Me demanda Yuffie, curieuse.

- Une citation de La Divine Comédie, de Dante, aussi connue sous le nom de La Descente Aux Enfers De Dante.

Et oui, à force de jouer à Devil May Cry, on finit par avoir des séquelles. M'enfin, j'en était pas peu fière, de celle-là. Nous commençâmes à descendre, Yuffie ouvrant la marche, suivit par le vampire puis par moi, Cloud fermant la marche. Je sentais d'ailleurs son regard me trouer la nuque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je sans me retourner.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite.

- Rien, lâcha-t-il enfin. C'est juste que tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

Je haussais les épaules, peu concernée et plus concentrée sur mes pieds et les marches irrégulières que sur sa remarque. La descente me parut longue, malgré le fait que je commis l'exploit de ne pas trébucher une seule fois. Une fois en bas, nous ouvrîmes une énième porte, pour atterrir dans un immense passage creusé à même la roche. Il fallut que Cloud me pousse sèchement dans le dos pour que j'accepte de m'y engager, tellement l'endroit me paraissait malsain. Il semblait en être de même pour les autres, car ils accélérèrent le pas. Nous fîmes à peine une vingtaine de mètres avant d'être bloqué par un groupe de monstres bizarres. Bon, d'accord, je sais qu'ils sont tous étranges, anormaux, pas sympas et tout plein d'adjectifs dévalorisants, mais alors des napperons blancs brodés pourvus de tête de citrouilles creusées comme celles de Halloween, c'était la première fois que j'en croisais des comme ça. Ils étaient une dizaine, ce que Cloud accueillit avec un soupir.

- Des Figures Comiques. Reculez, je vais faire le ménage.

Les deux autres obéir sans protester et vinrent se placer à ma hauteur. Je regardais avec appréhension le blond face à tous ces monstres qui ricanaient sournoisement. Lui, par contre, semblait parfaitement calme. D'ailleurs, il se contenta de mettre son bras droit en avant, comme s'il avait décidé de les arrêter par la seule force de sa volonté. Puis, brusquement, une onde électrique s'abattit sur tous les monstres présents, me faisant dresser les poils sur les bras. Une épouvantable odeur de chair brûlée emplit l'air alors que six des monstres disparaissaient dans le flash habituel. Ce fut Vincent qui acheva les quatre derniers d'une balle en plein crâne.

- Heu, waouh ! Fis-je, encore sous le choc.

« Cloud, attaque Tonnerre ! » Fit mon cerveau. Je souris à cette pensée, et les suivis jusqu'à une nouvelle porte, qui semblait marquer la fin du tunnel. Cloud l'ouvrit brusquement, nous conduisant dans une petite salle. Un horrible frisson me remonta le long de l'échine quand je vis la table au milieu. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle me rappelait celle du laboratoire. Sans plus attendre, Vincent et Cloud se dirigèrent vers les immenses étagères pleines de dossiers, alors que Yuffie et moi restâmes sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Le brun nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, une pile de dossiers sous le bras « normal ».

- Épluchez ça et voyez si vous ne trouvez pas d'informations sur la multiplication croissante des monstres de ces derniers temps.

Je regardais le premier fichier de la pile pour voir qu'il y était écrit en effet en gros : « Monstres ». Je fronçais les sourcils et je dis, en évitant le regard du vampire.

- Je ne peux pas chercher un moyen de rentrer chez moi, plutôt ?

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ? M'indignais-je.

C'était _mon_ moyen pour rentrer chez moi, dans _ma_ maison, alors il n'avait aucun droit de m'interdire de le chercher.

- Écoute Vincent, Alix. Il a forcément de bonnes raisons de te l'interdire, essaya de me raisonner la ninja.

Mais je voyais bien qu'elle était elle aussi surprise de la décision de l'homme. Elle me saisit alors par le bras et me força à m'asseoir à même le sol, dans la couche de poussière dantesque qui recouvrait le sol. Rechignant, j'empoignais tout de même le premier dossier. Et au bout de trois pages, je compris brusquement pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on y touche, au reste des fichiers. Si ce qu'ils racontaient était vrai et qu'ils faisaient la même chose aux êtres humains qu'aux créatures vivant dans ce pays de fous, et bien j'étais bien contente de ne pas avoir à les lire. Dégouttée, je m'appliquais néanmoins à essayer de trouver des indices sur la croissance exponentielle des populations monstrueuses du pays. Je ne trouvais rien de bien captivant, à par des indications sur ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'on coupait ceci à tel montre, ou si on modifiait cela chez un autre. Je ne sais pas qui était en charge de ce laboratoire, mais c'était un fou dangereux à enfermer le plus vite possible. Au bout d'une heure et de trois dossiers, je finis par relever la tête pour croiser le regard dégoutté de Yuffie, ce qui me força à baisser les yeux presque aussitôt. Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à me sentir mal, ce qui me remit du baume au cœur en le faisant passer pour une horreur sans nom dans mon for intérieur. Nous tournâmes dans un ensemble parfait notre tête vers les deux garçons qui nous accompagnaient. Ils étaient plongés dans une autre pile de dossiers qui devaient les passionner car ils n'avaient pas bronchés depuis notre arrivée ici. Nous finîmes par nous y remettre aussi, et ce fut le bruit d'un truc lourd que l'on posait violemment sur le sol qui finit par nous ressortir de nos recherches, deux bonnes heures plus tard.

- Il est une heure de l'après-midi. Allons manger, nous continuerons plus tard.

Nous acquiesçâmes de concert à la déclaration de Cloud, qui avait en fait lâché le tas de paperasse qu'il venait d'étudier. Nous refîmes le chemin inverse de tout à l'heure, empruntant le même tunnel obscur et humide. En passant, je remarquais une petite porte, dissimulée sur le côté droit. Je vis d'ailleurs Vincent lui jeter un coup d'œil agacé, avant de reprendre sa route au pas de charge. Pressés d'aller manger, ce fut Cloud que se chargea des monstres à coup d'éclair, aidé par le vampire et la ninja pour les finitions. Nous ressortîmes sans trop d'encombres du Manoir, et nous traversâmes le village tranquillement. Yuffie engagea la conversation sur le repas du midi, et je m'empressais de la suivre, trop heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter au milieu de ces types coincés de la conversation. Nous atteignîmes le Shera au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, comme à l'allée, et nous nous précipitâmes presque dans le salon, pour y être accueilli par l'air préoccupé d'une Tifa stressée.

- Les gars, on a un problème, nous annonça-t-elle.

**Fin du chapitre 11**

(1) Il s'agit bien sûr d'un extrait coupé, si on prend la citation en entière, cela donne ça :

Par moi on va vers la cité dolente

Par moi on va vers l'éternelle souffrance

Par moi on va chez les âmes errantes.

La Justice inspira mon noble créateur.

Je suis l'œuvre de la Puissance Divine,

de la Sagesse Suprême et de l'Amour.

Avant moi, rien ne fut créé

Sinon d'éternel. Et moi, je dure éternellement.

Vous qui entrez, abandonnez toute espérance.

Pour la petite histoire, Dante se rend en Enfer en compagnie de Virgile pour se repentir de ses péchés. L'Enfer étant constitué de neufs cercles concentriques, de plus en plus étroits au fur et à mesure que l'on s'enfonce, d'où le rapport avec les escaliers en colimaçon, ils sont obligés de tous les traverser avant de remonter à la surface en escaladant Lucifer. Voilà un (très) rapide résumé du truc.

Sinon, un chapitre assez long, je n'en suis pas peu fière. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des réclamations, ou si encore vous trouvez les personnages OOC ou si vous remarquez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à le signaler ! :)

L'action reprend fortement au prochain chapitre, qui va sûrement être le plus long que je vais écrire depuis le début de cette histoire :D

Sinon, chapitre écrit avec Russians, de Sting.

A après le BAC les gens :)


	13. Chapitre 12 Transformation

Coucou !

Déjà, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard. Je comptais poster hier mais j'étais en soirée et je suis revenue dans un état plus que végétatif. Ce chapitre est long et plein de réponse pour compenser !

Sinon, le bac est FI-NI ! YOUPIIIII !

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier Yuya-Hime, Incarndu91, Chocolate Kangoo, , Cora, Nely Suglisse, et Baka27 pour leur review !

**Cora :** Tu es ma première anonyme, je suis trop contente ! Et oui, le bac a un peu coupé le rythme des parutions, mais me revoilà :D. Et je suis super heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant ! :3

**Chapitre 12**

**Transformation**

Les mots prononcés par Tifa firent l'effet d'un électrochoc au sein du groupe. Mon premier réflexe fut de vérifier d'un coup d'œil général que tout le monde allait bien. Nanaki était assis au côté de la barmaid, en parfait état de santé. Il en était de même pour Cait Sith, que j'apercevais un peu plus loin.

- Que se passe-t-il, Tifa ? Demanda Cloud.

Son ton laissait deviner qu'il était tendu, et son attitude laissait percevoir une légère angoisse.

- Six morts, tous des enfants. Mon dieu, Cloud, le plus vieux était plus jeune que Denzel !

Je sentis mes yeux écarquiller d'horreur alors que le blond attrapait fermement la brune par l'épaule pour la faire asseoir sur les canapés.

- Explique nous tout, Tifa. Lui demanda calmement Vincent.

Je me plaçais en retrait de la scène, laissant les différents membres d'AVALANCHE entourer la jeune femme tremblante. Le petit chat noir vint se placer quand à lui à mes côtés.

- Notre arrivée au village a été assez tendue, et pour cause. Lorsqu'on a frappé à la première porte pour demander s'ils avaient rencontré des problèmes avec les monstres, la femme qui nous avait ouvert nous a refermé la porte au nez. Ce fut la même chose dans les trois maisons suivantes avant qu'enfin on nous laisse entrer. C'était la famille de la première victime, nous expliqua Tifa. Clara avait six ans et c'était leur fille unique. Sa mère nous a montré une photo...

Barret s'approcha de Tifa et lui posa une main sur l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant. Vu la lueur dans ses yeux, il s'imaginait parfaitement à la place des parents.

- Sa mère, reprit difficilement la barmaid, nous expliqua rapidement l'histoire. Leur fille était partie comme tous les jours jouer avec les petits voisins. Mais au bout d'une heure, les enfants vinrent toquer à la porte pour réclamer la fille. Il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre que jamais les petits n'avaient aperçu Clara ce jour-là. Des recherches furent aussitôt entreprises. Ils ne retrouvèrent que des os le lendemains matin, sur le chemin menant au réacteur. Les monstres avaient entièrement dévorés la petite.

- Malheureusement, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. La petite s'est peut-être trop éloignée du village, exposa Vincent.

Ses paroles étaient dures mais on sentait une certaine expérience de ces choses là dans sa voix. Ce fut certainement cette légère nuance qui fit que Cloud ne lui lança pas une réplique cinglante et le regard noir qu'il aurait à mon avis mérité.

- Je sais Vincent, mais ça ne s'arrête pas comme ça. Le lendemain, ce fut un petit garçon qui disparut, et le surlendemain deux sœurs. On retrouva leurs corps dans le même état que celui de Clara. Les parents finirent par interdire à leurs enfants de sortir; Mais il y a trois jours, ce fut au tour d'Antoine, le plus âgé des enfants, de disparaître Lui était parti avec le chien. On retrouva le corps de l'animal éventré à un mètre de la dernière maison du village. Pas de trace du petit.

- Je n'ose pas comprendre ce que tu veux dire... Souffla Yuffie.

- Et pourtant si. Les monstres ne s'attaquent qu'aux enfants du village. Conclut Nanaki. Il n'en reste aujourd'hui plus que cinq en vie. Et l'un d'entre eux a disparu ce matin.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut tellement lourd que je manquais d'en étouffer. Qu'aux enfants ? Les monstres boudaient le chien et ne gardaient que les enfants ! Une bile amère me remonta le long de la gorge et je dus m'appuyer à la carlingue derrière moi pour ne pas m'effondrer. Cait Sith m'attrapa le pantalon dans un geste protecteur qui me fit comprendre qu'il était resté au près de moi pour me réconforter au moment de la sentence.

- Que faisons nous encore là ! Rugit Yuffie. Allons chercher ce gosse immédiatement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Quand on sortait de chez la mère de Clara, les voisins ont accourus. Ils avaient retrouvé un bras. C'est la plus grosse partie intacte qu'ils n'ont jamais pu récupérer d'un corps. Quoi qu'on fasse, le petit est foutu.

- Un... Un bras ?

Yuffie s'effondra dans le canapé au côté de Tifa. Je sentis l'aura de Cloud s'intensifier alors qu'il fixait lourdement le vampire. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête.

- Nous partons avec Vincent et Barret faire le tour du village, annonça le blond. Au réveil de Cid, prévenez-le des évènements, mais surtout ne bougez pas d'ici ! Nous serons de retour pour le souper.

Et avant qu'on ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les trois hommes avaient disparus. Moi, j'étais complètement détachée de mes sentiments. La panique, l'horreur, tout ça était recouvert par une couche de calme comme je n'en avais jamais connu. De calme et d'un autre sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Les yeux rivés au sol, les sourcils froncés, j'essayais de faire le tri dans tout ça, sans grand succès. Je fini par abandonner l'idée de comprendre mes sentiments alors que Tifa se levait péniblement du canapé.

- Je vais nous faire à manger.

- Attend, je viens t'aider ! Lui envoyais-je.

Je passais ainsi le temps du repas à regarder par terre, alors que tout le monde gardait la bouche fermée. L'ambiance était lourde et tendue, me nouant l'estomac. Je ne parvins qu'à avaler un morceau de viande, boudant les légumes l'accompagnant.

- Ça ne va pas ? Me demanda Nanaki.

- J'ai pas très faim.

- Je comprends que l'annonce de tout à l'heure ait pu te choquer, mais il faut que tu manges un minimum ! M'enguirlanda la ninja.

- Heu, Yuffie, même en ayant manger que ma viande, j'ai déjà plus mangé que toi ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

- Même, c'est pas une raison ! Et les légumes c'est bon pour la santé !

A quand les « cinq fruits et légumes par jour ! » de la part de la brunette ? Yuffie s'occupa de la vaisselle toute seule, alors que je partais me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer en ce qui concernait mes yeux et la position baissée que je devais m'efforcer de conserver. Je ne parvins même pas à sommeiller, sentant malgré moi la pression de mes camarades. Ce fut des voix au salon qui me firent sortir de mes pensées. Sans trop réfléchir, je retournais dans la pièce pour voir Tifa expliquer à un Cid tout juste sortit du sommeil pourquoi Cloud, Barret et Vincent n'étaient plus là. Et vu le regard furieux de l'aviateur, il n'était pas content d'avoir été mis de côté sur ce coup là.

- Putain de bordel de merde, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ?

- Parce qu'épuisé, tu ne servais strictement à rien.

Nous reprîmes notre attente interminable. Tifa et Yuffie étaient assises sur les canapés, alors que Nanaki et Cait Sith se tenaient couchés dans un coin. Cid fumait de l'autre côté de la pièce, alors que moi je regardais dehors, les yeux perdus dans le vide, debout près d'un hublot. Je fus ainsi la première à remarquer le retour de nos guerriers. Je sonnais l'alarme alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon. Si Vincent et Cloud semblaient aller bien, ce n'était pas le cas de Barret, qui abordait un teint de cendre et plusieurs marques qui semblaient indiquer qu'il avait été blessé et qu'on l'avait soigné.

- Mon dieu, Barret ! S'écria Tifa en se jetant sur lui. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- On a retrouvé le cadavre du gosse, dans les montagnes pas loin du réacteur, lui répondit Cloud.

Le silence qui prit place fut éloquent.

- Les monstres, là-haut, ils sont déchaînés. Marmonna Barret.

Personne ne lui répondit. Nous mangeâmes ce soir-là dans un silence royal qui donnait un goût amer aux aliments. Je ne pus, comme le midi, n'avaler que ma viande. Je fis la vaisselle vite fait avant de partir m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Et comme la veille, je ne parvins pas à m'endormir avant trois heures du matin.

**-A-**

Je pris ce matin-là mon petit déjeuner avec Nanaki et Cid. L'ambiance était plus lourde que d'habitude, et je ne pus qu'avaler un bol de café avant de me précipiter vers la salle de bain. Comme d'habitude, mon premier regard fut pour mes yeux. Ce fut sans surprise que je découvris des yeux entièrement argentés aux pupilles verticales. Accablée, je ne pris pas mon temps sous la douche, à part pour jeter un regard triste à mon ventre, et dix minutes plus tard j'étais de nouveau dans la pièce à vivre avec les autres.

- Je repars au Manoir avec Cloud, commença lentement Vincent.

- Je viens avec vous ! S'exclama la ninja en bondissant à côté du hérisson blond.

- Moi aussi, marmonnais-je à voix basse.

Ils comptaient tout de même pas chercher des renseignements sur ce qui me permettrait de rentrer chez moi sans moi, tout de même.

- Il en est hors de question.

Ah bah si en fait.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi. Les infos qu'il me faut sont dans ce manoir. Donc je viens avec vous.

Les trois membres d'AVALANCHE me jetèrent un regard polaire.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire manger, apparemment. Me répondit Vincent.

- Non, mais j'ai comme une folle envie de rentrer chez moi et de ne plus voir ta tronche par contre.

C'était sorti tout seul. Les yeux baissés pour ne pas qu'il les voit, je sentait son regard sur le sommet de mon crâne.

- Très bien, mais ne te plains pas si tu te blesses. Rétorqua-t-il, glacial.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance pesante que nous reprîmes la route en direction de ce foutu Manoir de mes deux. Comme la veille, nous traversâmes le hall où on se fit attaquer par des Miroirs, des citrouilles et des fous suspendus aux lustres, mais comment dire... je commençais à avoir l'habitude. Nous nous engouffrâmes ensuite dans les escaliers en colimaçons (où je failli tomber trois fois) avant de débarquer dans le tunnel. Là, ce fut enfer et damnation de chauve-souris avant que l'on arrive à se faufiler dans la pièce aux bouquins. Sans trop réfléchir, je repris ma lecture de la veille, espérant découvrir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui ferait avancer le schmilblick. Rien de rien. Au bout d'une heure, je finis par relever les yeux pour fixer les deux hommes. Cloud arpentait les étagères, fixant de temps en temps sont regard sur l'un des dossiers qu'il contenait, avant de changer d'avis. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il fixa son choix sur un dossier, mais fut arrêté par le vampire, qui lui fit non de la tête. Je vis le blond faire plusieurs aller et retour du regard entre le brun et le dossier, avant de hocher la tête. Il reprit alors son manège. Haussant les épaules, je repris sans trop y croire mes recherches. Ce fut un bruissement violent des pages juste à côté de moi qui me fit lever les yeux de ma recherche sur les œufs de je ne sais pas trop quel monstre du globe.

- Vincent, Cloud, venez voir ! Souffla la ninja.

Elle eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase que les garçons l'entouraient déjà, lisant le rapport par dessus son épaule.

- Merde ! Cracha brusquement Cloud.

Étonnée, je me levais à mon tour pour lire le dossier.

_« ...Il était dit qu'en modifiant l'allèle 3b du chromosome deux, on obtenait une dégénérescence accrue du système ovarien. Lorsque nous en fîmes l'expérience, elle fut d'abord infructueuse, la majorité des femelles mourant lors de la première grossesse. Hojo nous ordonna alors de rendre inapte le gène 325a. Les bêtes survécurent alors, mais leur sauvagerie s'en vu décupler par six, et leur reproduction par un facteur similaire... »_

- Il manque la fin du rapport, finit par conclure Yuffie.

- On rentre, il faut que l'on prévienne les autres ! Ordonna Cloud

- Au moins on sait pourquoi ils ne choisissent que les enfants du village... Exposa Vincent.

Moi, je ne voyais pas les choses de la même manière. Les monstres cités dans la fiche étaient tous des femelles. Et si les scientifiques m'avaient fait la même chose ? Et si ma grossesse s'expliquait par le fait que l'on ait modifié mon génome de telle manière que je tombe très facilement enceinte, Et si je n'étais au final qu'un autre de ces monstres, que l'expérience testée sur l'humain ?

**-A-**

Lorsque nous repartîmes de la salle, l'esprit lourd de nos lectures et moi désespérée malgré moi de n'avoir rien découvert, Vincent refit son arrêt devant la petite porte. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était parce que j'étais fatiguée, ou poussée par quelque chose de plus fort que moi, mais je m'arrêtais à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, derrière cette porte ? Lui demandais-je.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis son regard sanguin se poser sur moi, alors que je m'appliquais à regarder mes chaussures. Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient belles mes chaussures.

-... Rien.

Je lui jetais un regard incrédule.

- Comment ça rien ? Je ne sais peut-être pas comment ça se passe chez vous, mais chez moi on ne regarde pas _rien_ comme ça !

L'homme me jeta un regard polaire avant de faire demi-tour pour reprendre la route.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Me lança-t-il, glacial.

Bah, de toute façon, tout n'était « pas mes affaires » dans ce groupe. Cloud pétait un plomb ? Ce n'était pas mes affaires. L'autre vampire de mes deux voulait regarder une porte comme un idiot ? Ce n'était pas mes affaires ! Je voulais rentrer chez moi ? Bah ce n'était pas mes affaires non plus !

- Tu dois essayer de comprendre, me lâcha Yuffie. Il a passé trente ans enfermé dans un cercueil dans cette pièce !

Tss, et après on allait venir me sermonner parce que je le trouvais caricatural ! Il était vachement bien conservé, notre vampire national, alors comme ça on passe des années enfermé dans un cercueil et on regarde la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve comme si c'était l'endroit le plus merveilleux du monde ! Et je dois essayer de quoi ? De comprendre ?

- Tu sais, crachais-je, il est vachement plus simple de comprendre quelque chose si les gens daignent nous l'expliquer avant, pas s'ils comptent sur des talents de devin potentiels !

Ma répartie eut au moins l'intérêt de clouer le bec à la gamine qui nous suivait partout. Elle osait venir me parler de compréhension alors qu'elle était la dernière à compatir à ma situation. J'en avais rien à cirer qu'il ait passé l'éternité dans ce cercueil bordel de merde, moi ce que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi diable personne ne me répond quand je pose une question : je ne sais pas ce qu'est une matéria, on m'engueule ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde déprime : on m'engueule ! Je veux rentrer chez moi : on m'engueule ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Loin de moi si possible.

- Monstres en vue ! Siffla Cloud.

Ah bon, ces sympathiques bestioles à deux têtes ne sont pas des alliés potentiels ? Je suis vraiment idiote !

- Trois Yings et Yangs ? Ça va être chaud là ! Grogna Yuffie.

C'est ce que vous disiez pour les monstres d'avant, d'encore avant, et d'encore encore avant. Alors non, ça ne va pas être beaucoup plus compliqué, juste un peu plus long, répète après moi. Ils m'exaspéraient à un point que je ne pensais pas possible aujourd'hui encore.

- Ce sont deux monstres réunis en un seul corps, m'expliqua la ninja.

Ah oui, déjà plus compliqué.

- Distinction au niveau de la tête, je suppose ? Fis-je.

- Yep.

Alléluia comme on disait chez moi ! Il n'empêche que si c'était vraiment le cas, toucher le corps diminuerait les dégâts par deux, ce qui était peu profitable dans notre cas. Sans plus attendre Cloud assena un sort foudre sur la totalité du groupe. Malgré la puissance de l'attaque, les monstres bronchèrent à peine. Vincent se concentrait sur l'ennemi de droite, l'empêchant d'avancer à défaut de le faire reculer grâce à ses coups de feu. Yuffie avait pris celui du centre et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Cloud, lui, continuait à coup de sort de foudre sur l'ennemi face à lui.

- Poussez-vous ! Rugit-il brusquement.

Les deux autres combattants eurent juste le temps de se pousser avant que Cloud n'abatte de nouveau un sort foudroyant général. Or, au lieu de terrasser les monstres, ça n'eut comme seul effet de les rendre fou furieux. Le bicéphale du vampire toisa brusquement Yuffie, avant de faire des gestes bizarres. Trente secondes plus tard, la ninja fut brusquement submergée par une immense gaine de glace scintillante.

- Merde, Yuffie ! Cracha brusquement notre blond national.

Il se passa quelques secondes interminables avant que la jeune fille ne parvienne à briser le sort et la glace autour d'elle.

- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, connard ! Lança-t-elle, essoufflée et en mauvais état.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle frappa du poing sur le sol. L'air sembla se troubler devant elle alors qu'une onde lumineuse naissait du point d'impact. La force alla frapper de plein fouet les monstres devant elle, faisant disparaître l'une de ses têtes.

- Bien joué, Yuffie ! Lança Vincent en continuant de canarder son symbole chinois à lui.

Je faisais bien gaffe de rester en arrière, peu désireuse de me frotter à ces bestioles pour une fois. Le combat devant moi prenait de l'ampleur petit à petit, et je me surprenais à fixer le plafond à plusieurs reprises, de peur qu'il ne s'effondre sur nous.

- Cloud, tu ne pourrais pas lancer une invocation ? Lança Vincent.

- Je n'ai que celle de Bahamut sur moi, et il n'y a pas assez de place pour lui ici !

Les deux autres combattants maugréèrent quelque chose que je ne compris pas, avant de se remettre à attaquer. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute de combat, seul un seul monstre s'était lui aussi débarrassé d'une deuxième tête, celui de Vincent.

- C'est bizarre, grogna le vampire, ils ne sont pas aussi résistants d'habitude.

- Foutus scientifiques ! Marmonna Yuffie

C'est alors qu'une créature s'aperçut que j'existais. Ou en tout cas c'est ce que j'en déduisis lorsque je sentis une attaque glace me passer juste à côté, me gelant le bras. Surprise, je regardais avec des yeux rond mon bras droit se recouvrir d'une gangue de glace très serrée, qui me priva presque tout de suite de toutes sensations à part de celle d'un froid mordant. Et bordel, ça faisait mal ce truc là ! La glace me brûlait littéralement. Mais comment diable avait fait Yuffie ? Prise d'un instinct subit, je plongeais sur la droite, atterrissant violemment sur mon bras congelé. La glace explosa sous l'impact alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur l'endroit où je me tenais quelques instants auparavant : une immense couche de glace recouvrait le sol à cet endroit là. Point positif, j'étais toujours en vie. Point négatif, je ne sentais plus mon bras droit, et je n'étais plus sûre de passer inaperçue tout à coup. Par contre, l'attaque proférée sur moi avait détourné l'attention de moi suffisamment longtemps pour que Cloud porte un coup violent sur le YingYang en face de lui. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais en voyant qu'il lui manquait une tête et qu'une énorme plaie lui barrait l'abdomen, d'où s'écoulait une quantité de sang plus qu'appréciable.

- Bon, il nous reste deux Yangs et un Ying. Ça va Alix, pas trop de casse ?

Je me redressais difficilement, tenant mon bras blessé contre moi.

- Ça va, pas de casse. Grognais-je.

J'aurais tout aussi bien pu fermer ma gueule, parce qu'ils ne me prêtaient déjà plus attention. Je sentis une colère sourde pointer en moi.

- Ouhou, je suis là !

Cette fois, je dus ma survis incroyable à la précédente attaque du Yang. En effet, le saut que je fis sur le côté pour empêcher l'attaque de me toucher fit que j'atterris sur la glace, ce qui fit que bien involontairement je me mis à déraper, tombant par terre. La seconde attaque me passa ainsi bien au dessus de la tête.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ma parole ! Hurla Yuffie alors que Cloud achevait sans mal la créature en face de lui.

Toujours à terre, je vis Vincent se prendre de plein fouet l'attaque électrique de son ennemi. L'injuriant à voix basse, il tira sur lui et finit par lui exploser le crâne avec une seule balle. Yuffie finit elle aussi par se débarrasser du sien, non sans peine, alors que je me redressais laborieusement (ça glissait quelque peu).

- J'hésite entre te dire que tu es complètement folle et t'en foutre une, et te remercier pour la diversion. Me fit Cloud en forçant plus ou moins les deux autres à boire une potion.

Une fois l'immonde breuvage avalé, le blond se tourna vers moi.

- Ton bras te fait mal ?

- Non, plus maintenant, ça va.

Ce qui était totalement vrai, j'arrivais de nouveau à le mouvoir sans grande difficulté.

- Tu me montreras quand même ça quand on sera au Shera. Il faut absolument que l'on rejoigne les autres pour leur dire ce que l'on a découvert.

Je hochais la tête avant de repartir au pas de charge derrière eux. Nous arrivâmes, je ne sais trop comment, à éviter une autre rencontre avec les monstres jusqu'à la sortie du manoir. L'air frais me fit frissonner alors que l'on courait presque vers la sortie du village.

- Ma fille ! OÙ EST MA FILLE ! Rugit brusquement une voix dans le village.

Cloud jeta un regard désolé au père de famille en larme entouré du reste des villageois avant de se remettre en route. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion non plus, la gamine était sûrement perdue. Finalement, nous sortîmes du village pour nous diriger vers le vaisseau. Jusqu'au moment où retentit distinctement le bruit d'une déflagration.

- C'est une attaque de matéria feu, ça ! S'exclama Vincent.

- Merde, tu crois que...

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase qu'une flopée de jurons bien sentis nous arriva aux oreilles.

- C'est Cid ça, non ?

- De quoi Cid ? Nous demanda Yuffie, perdue.

Elle n'eut jamais de réponse à sa question car les deux hommes s'étaient déjà précipités dans la direction du bruit. Nous nous mîmes à les suivre, escaladant péniblement la colline en glissant sur les touffes d'herbes mouillées. Au sommet, nous assistâmes alors à une scène d'une irréalité flagrante : un groupe sur important de monstres faisait face aux reste du groupe, qui se battait avec une rage impossible. Ce fut le gémissement d'horreur de Yuffie qui me fit comprendre pourquoi : à quelques mètres derrière les premières créatures, une fillette se tenait accroupis, apparemment en bonne santé malgré les griffures visibles sur ses bras et ses jambes. Au moins, elle était encore en vie, mais pour combien de temps...

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Souffla Yuffie.

Elle se jeta alors elle aussi dans la bataille, alors que je descendais précautionneusement l'autre versant de la colline. Arrivée en bas, je ne pus qu'assister aux combats en cours sans pouvoir intervenir. Cid était armé d'une immense lance qu'il faisait tournoyer astucieusement pour poignarder les différents monstres : il y avait des espèces de loups maronnasses de la taille de Nanaki, ainsi que des bestioles ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celles d'Alien, les ailes et la couleur bleue en plus. Plus loin, Cloud affrontait des sangsues montées sur deux pattes bizarres, avec un aileron de requin sur le dos, alors que Cait Sith faisait face à des... Champignons bleus. Avec des toutes petites pattes. Le truc tellement ridicule que si on avait croisé que ça, j'aurais hurlé de rire. Mais, là, c'était pas trop le moment, vu qu'ils étaient venue par groupe de dix, au minimum.

- Ce n'est pas normal, les Capuchons de Batterie et les Bahba Velamyu ne se croisent que dans la forêt normalement ! Marmonna Tifa.

Comme je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui était quoi, je me contentais de hocher la tête d'un air convaincu. Après tout, si elle le disait, c'est que ça devait être vrai.

- Tifa, invoque quelque chose ! Rugit brusquement Cloud.

- Je ne peux pas, je risque de blesser la petite !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'elle se prit un coup dans l'estomac de la part d'un des aliens. Je bondis à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle me vira d'un revers de main, me forçant à me reculer alors qu'elle repartait à l'attaque. Ce fut le chaos pendant un bon bout de temps, avant que les divers combattants ne reviennent se placer mon niveau.

- Rien à faire, impossible de tenter une percée, ils sont trop nombreux. Grogna Cloud.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un ignoble cri nous parvint. La fillette venait de se faire attraper par l'un des monstres à tête d'alien. Sous nos yeux horrifiés, la créature la tenait fermement au dessus du sol, avant d'un simple revers lui ouvrir le ventre. Je sentis alors quelque chose se briser définitivement en moi. Ça ne fit aucun bruit, je ne ressentis aucune douleur, mais quelque chose avait cassé, c'était rompu dans mon esprit. Comme... Je ne savais trop comment qualifier cette sensation. Comme si mon propre esprit me trahissait. Voilà. Ce genre de cassure là. Et au plus profond de moi, je sentis quelque chose bouger, se redresser, se tenir prêt. Quelque chose d'immense, d'énorme. Je sentais une pression au fond de mon crâne, qui me fit venir les larmes aux yeux. A croire que la pression engendrée par notre découverte sur les monstres, l'attaque des YingYangs et la mort de la petite m'avaient fait sombrer dans la folie. Et pendant que l'immensité se redressait, se tenait debout dans mon esprit (comment elle pouvait se tenir debout dans un endroit comme ma cervelle, cela restait un mystère, mais elle était debout c'était une certitude), je sentis des souvenirs affluer. Je revis en flashs épars, d'abord imprécis puis de plus en plus nette, ma sortie du laboratoire. Je revis avec précision le tube dans lequel j'étais conservée, je sentis de nouveau la paroi se briser sous mon poing. Je sentais de nouveau cette sensation étrange que celle de ne plus être maître de ses actions, je me voyais chercher mes affaires, les _sentir_ de loin. Je vis mes yeux argentés, fendus comme ceux des maudits serpents qui m'avaient attaqués. Je sentis de nouveau la volonté de ne pas m'habiller, je sentais que je savais pourquoi tout en étant incapable de l'expliquer. Je me vis sortir du laboratoire. Et là mes souvenirs acquirent une netteté que je savais qu'ils ne possédaient pas. Je vis le paysage morne et désolé devant moi, je sentis mon corps se transformer, avec cette impression de plénitude exacerbée comme jamais je n'en n'avais ressenti. Je me sentais invincible, une forteresse prête à défier le monde. Puis je tombais sur mon reflet. Et impitoyablement je sentis mon univers basculer : j'étais foutue.

- Vincent, tu me prêterais ta cape s'il te plait ?

Je plantais résolument mes yeux dans les siens. Ce n'était pas ma phrase, ce n'était pas mes intentions. _Ça_ avait repris le contrôle, comme la dernière fois. Alors que mes yeux couleur d'argent affrontaient ceux vermillon, je vis Vincent tressaillir violemment, alors que ses pupilles s'ouvraient sous le choc.

- Alix, tes yeux ! Me souffla-t-il.

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Sifflais-je.

D'un geste habile, il déboutonna sa cape. Je jetais un regard malheureux sur le reste du groupe, figé par ce qu'il voyait.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu la maintenir loin aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulue.

Flottant sur un nuage, je sentis mon corps se tourner face à la horde de monstres. Puis l'immensité se jeta en avant, et je fus happée dans un tourbillon. De nouveau, je sentis mon corps évoluer sous moi, et je sombrais dans une demie torpeur agréable.

_**-Point de vue externe-**_

Le regard argent de la jeune femme les avait plongé dans une stupeur incomparable. Tout en se demandant comment cela se faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué ça plus tôt, ils virent l'adolescente se tourner face au groupe de monstres. Puis, brusquement, son aura changea. Elle avait toujours été neutre, comme celle de Tifa, Yuffie ou Cid. Là, elle était semblable à celle de Vincent et Cloud, immense, sauvage, désagréable. C'était une aura de mort, qui fit reculer la plus jeune du groupe. Puis, brusquement, il n'y avait plus d'Alix face à eux. Le rugissement que poussa la créature fit reculer les monstres, dont certains commencèrent à reculer, puis à s'enfuir. Peine perdue, car elle était déjà sur eux. D'un ample coup de queue, elle envoya la moitié des monstres aux Enfers, avant d'arracher la tête à d'autre d'un simple coup de mâchoire. Puis elle prit son envol pour aller se planter au dessus du corps de la petite fille. Elle attrapa le monstre qui l'avait tué entre ses deux membres antérieurs, avant de le démembrer proprement. Enfin, d'un nouveau coup de queue, elle termina sa tâche et il ne resta des monstres qu'un lointain souvenir, ainsi que des objets déposés à terre. Le combat avait duré moins de trois minutes. De nouveau, ce qui avait été Alix vola pour venir se planter face à eux, suffisamment loin pour ne pas les menacer, même indirectement. Ce fut les yeux écarquillés qu'ils commencèrent à réellement comprendre ce qu'ils avaient face à eux. Un dragon. Alix était devenue un dragon. Bien plus grand que ceux qu'ils avaient pu croiser dans les grottes du mont Nibel, il était d'un blanc immaculé, presque translucide. Se tenant debout sur ses membres postérieurs, il possédait un corps fin et élancé. Sa queue, plus grande que le reste de son corps, lui servait de contrepoids, alors que ses pattes antérieures étaient pourvues de griffes acérées. De ses épaules sortaient d'immenses ailes de chauve-souris, dont chacun des doigts étaient terminés par des pointes tranchantes. Sa tête, elle, faisait penser à celle d'un tricératops, avec la mâchoire supérieure qui descendait sur l'inférieur, lui faisant une espèce de bec. Deux cornes lui sortaient du front, au dessus des yeux, alors que sur son échine fleurissaient de pointes de cinquante centimètres, et cela jusqu'au bout de la queue. De tout son corps, seuls les yeux étaient semblables à ceux de la jeune fille qu'ils connaissaient, car ils étaient argentés et fendus comme ceux d'un immense reptile. Vincent, sa cape à la main, toisa l'animal avant d'envoyer le morceau de tissus vers lui. A peine le vêtement fut au sol, aux pieds de l'animal, que celui-ci laissa de nouveau place à Alix, entièrement nue. Celle-ci se jeta sur la cape pour s'en envelopper, avant de leur adresser un regard perdu et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Fin du chapitre 12**

Alors, votre verdict ? On poursuit les révélations au chapitre suivant, avec le retour de notre argenté de service !

Le dessin de couverture est la propriété d'une amie à moi ^^

Play list : Maniac (Flashdance), Enfant de l'homme et Entre deux mondes (Tarzan), Transformation (Mulan) et le nouvel album de Megadeth.

A la prochaine les gens !


	14. Chapitre 13 Dragon, je suis un dragon !

Coucou tout le monde ! C'est la fiesta et j'ai eu mon bac

_*Et t'es passée à 28 points de la mention très bien*_

Breeeef, me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre composé presque uniquement de blabla (parce qu'il en faut de temps en temps)

**Je rappelle que si j'atteins les 100 reviews un jour, je vous fais un chapitre spécial de votre choix ! Un autre POV, un événement spécial, une interview, une partie d'action ou vérité, dites moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir !**

Je tiens à remercier Cora, Chocolate Kangoo, Ayla, et surtout **Baka27** qui m'a fait deux superbes dessins d'Alix en dragon ! :D Allez les voir, je vais mettre les liens sur mon profil !

**Cora **: Voilà la réaction des différents membres d'AVALANCHE !

**Ayla** : Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, voici la suite :)

Pour ceux qui veulent lire ce passage en mode tragique, mettez de la musique triste. Les autres, surtout ne changez rien

**Chapitre 13**

**Dragon, je suis un dragon !***

J'émergeais difficilement du brouillard opaque et profond dans lequel j'étais plongée, pour me retrouver dans cette bonne vieille prairie fleurie. Surprise, je me redressais presque aussitôt en jetant des regards autour de moi. Il ne me fallut que dix secondes pour repérer un argenté aux bras croisés qui me regardait d'un air passablement ennuyé. Sans plus attendre, je me mis debout et me précipitais vers lui.

- Toi... Toi !

- Non, tu n'es pas morte, commença-t-il à annoncer avec une voix froide et légèrement blasée.

- Comment as-tu osé ! Non, mais sans déconner, ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'attends que tu réapparaisses, espèce de... Espèce de quiche ! La seule personne avec qui j'ai eu une conversation censée depuis le début de cette histoire de fou, c'est l'autre pimbêche qui m'a avouée qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire comment rentrer chez moi ! Et toi t'es là, blasé, et tu me récupères comme si on s'était quitté hier. Hi-er ! Alors que ça fait un mois que je crapahute dans tout les sens derrière une bande de décérébrés du bulbe complètement dépressifs qui passent leur temps à me répéter et à me démontrer à quel point ma vie est minable ! Et tu ne connais pas le pire ! ET TU NE CONNAIS PAS LE PIRE ! Non parce qu'en plus de tout ça, je suis un dragon. PARCE QU'EN PLUS DE TOUT ÇA JE SUIS UN PUTAIN DE DRAGON !

- Une dragonne, pour être précis.

- NE JOUE PAS SUR LES MOTS !

Je serrais très fort l'arrête de mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index, fermant les yeux et m'estorquant intérieurement au calme. Parce qu'au mieux si je continuais comme ça, j'allais finir en hachis, et il ne serait plus jamais question de dragon.

- Et tu n'es pas enceinte.

J'ouvrais les yeux pour jeter un regard effaré à Sephiroth.

- Mais comment... ?

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de lever un sourcil. Je sentis presque aussitôt mes jambes se dérober sous moi, et je me retrouvais à genoux au sol, au pied du Général.

- Je suis... Je suis tellement soulagée. Tellement...

Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoique se soit, je sentis des larmes me piquer les yeux et dévaler le long de mes joues. Glorieux tableau que celui que je devais offrir à l'argenté.

- Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une nouille ! Hoquetais-je à son intention.

Il me fallut de longues minutes pour me calmer, avant qu'enfin ma crise d'angoisse ne se calme et disparaisse. Piteuse, je levais les yeux vers Sephiroth, qui se contenta de souffler doucement et de me tendre une main impérieuse.

- Debout ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Étrangement, je lui obéis sur le champ. Je saisi sa main de la poigne la plus ferme que je pouvais lui offrir à ce moment-là, et me plantais de telle manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans effort. Je dus cependant pour cela me reculer un minimum, parce que mine de rien, il était vachement grand ce bonhomme-là.

- J'ai deux questions à te poser, commença-t-il.

- Je dirais bien que j'ai deux réponses à t'apporter, mais je n'en suis même plus sûre maintenant.

Il me jeta un regard polaire qui me fit comprendre que juste la réponse à ces questions était attendue, et certainement pas mes élucubrations en accompagnement.

- Pourquoi et que comptes-tu faire à présent.

Je lui jetais un regard interdit.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi, alors que les autres t'ont sûrement raconté qui je suis, tu n'es pas partie en courant ?

Très bonne question, en effet.

- Je suppose,... Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais comment dire... J'ai très bien compris la partie « Sephiroth est un grand méchant vilain pas beau », mais enfin... Et puis merde, t'es pas parti en courant alors que je me suis transformée en dragon, je vais pas partir en courant parce que tu as tué des gens dans une vie antérieure merde ! Et puis le « vilain pas beau » est très facilement contestable de mon point de vue...

Il se contenta de hausser les sourcils. Vive la conversation !

- Et qu'est-ce que je compte faire... J'hésite entre me terrer dans un trou, me terrer dans un trou et me terrer dans un trou.

- Ce qui ne sert strictement à rien, me fit-il remarquer.

- Bah la géologie aussi et j'en fait quand même ! Alors je vais me barrer en catimini de ce groupe de cinglés pour me trouver un bon petit trou et attendre ma mort qui sera sûrement longue et douloureuse.

Il me dévisagea froidement. Nous nous fixâmes pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que je ne lâche :

- C'est une mauvaise idée, c'est ça ?

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de croiser à nouveau les bras sur son torse.

- Heu, une très mauvaise idée ?

Nouveau regard polaire.

- Une idée à bannir complètement de mon cerveau jusqu'à nouvel ordre ?

- Oui.

Le silence se fit pendant plusieurs minutes entre nous deux, où je m'appliquais à regarder le plus intensément possible ailleurs que dans la direction du Général. Jusqu'à que celui-ci ne reprenne la parole.

- Alix ?

- Oui. Fis-je faiblement.

- Parle.

Je me tournais enfin vers lui pour lui jeter un regard interloqué.

- Comment ça « parle » ?

- De ce qui fait que tu regardes intensément dans le vide depuis bientôt vingt minutes.

Ah. Bon. Vingt minutes. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. Je testais les solutions qu'il me restait, et la seule qui ne se concluait pas par une mort violente et douloureuse à cause de Masamune était celle qui prônait la discutions. Alors soit, discutons.

- Comment as-tu su que j'avais peur d'être enceinte ?

Voilà, c'était dit. Et je devais avoir approximativement la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Mais je m'en foutais.

- Ce n'est que ça, finit-il par lâcher au bout d'un moment.

- Que ça ? Que _ça_. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de passer des journées entières à te demander quand tes règles vont arriver ? Puis le stress quand tu te rends compte qu'elles ne viennent pas et tout ce que ça implique ? Et pire que cela : ne pas savoir qui est le père et dans mon cas ne même pas savoir comment on a bien pu tomber enceinte !

Il me dévisagea quelques instants avant de finalement opiner du chef.

- De plus, les seules fois où j'ai paniqué à ce propos, c'était dans la salle de bain.

Je m'attendais à un minimum de gêne de la part de l'ancien haut-gradé, mais il se contenta de m'adresser ce qui devait correspondre chez lui à un micro-sourire.

- Tu m'as maté sous la douche ! Hurlais-je au bout d'un moment.

Il leva les deux sourcils et me lança un regard mécontent.

- De tous les qualificatifs que l'on peut m'attribuer, « pervers » est le seul auquel je suis sûr d'échapper.

Je grimaçais, consciente qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

- Mais alors, comment ?

- Aerith.

- Aerith est venue me mater sous la douche ?

Alors là, je n'y comprenais plus rien.

- Non, me répondit calmement Sephiroth. Elle m'a demandé si on avait fait quoique ce soit sur toi qui impliquerait une probable grossesse pendant le mois que tu as passé au labo. J'ai répondu que non et elle m'a demandé de te rassurer à ce sujet.

Statufiée, je restais plusieurs secondes la bouche ouverte. Je jetais un regard penaud à l'argenté.

- Je crois que je te dois des...

- Si tu as le malheur de t'excuser, je te fais courir jusqu'à ce que tu ne tiennes plus debout et que l'envie te passe.

Rien à dire, ce type là m'avait franchement manqué.

**-A-**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus surprise de reconnaître la chambrette que j'occupais dans le Shera. Je me redressais doucement, essayant de faire le tri dans mon esprit. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ma conversation avec Sephiroth (il fallait que je pense à remercier Aerith d'ailleurs), mais au lieu de me sentir rassurée, j'étais encore plus terrifiée qu'avant. Je finis cependant par me lever, remarquant au passage que j'étais de nouveau habillée. Le souvenir d'avoir perdu connaissance dans le plus simple appareil hantant encore mon esprit, j'en déduisis que quelqu'un m'avais enfilé des vêtements. Priant que ce soit Tifa ou Yuffie, je sortis doucement de la pièce, actionnant la poignée de la chambre avec une douceur maximale, espérant faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis, sur la pointe des pieds, je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain. J'allumais la lumière et la première chose que je fis fut de me précipiter sur le miroir. Le soupir de soulagement qui franchit mes lèvres à la vue de mes yeux redevenus verdâtres me fit un bien fou. M'appuyant au lavabo, je tâchais de réfléchir à la situation. Si la fuite me semblait encore et toujours la seule solution viable, l'interdiction de Sephiroth me forçait à revoir mes priorités. Soufflant de mécontentement, je sortis de la salle de bain pour me diriger vers le salon. Après tout, il ne me restait que ça à faire. Ça ou me faire hara-kiri, mais cela n'entrait pas vraiment dans mes perspectives d'avenir. M'approchant de la pièce à vivre, j'entendis une conversation animée sans que je n'arrive pour autant à comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Lorsque j'apparus aux yeux de tous, le silence se fit aussitôt; Surtout, rester naturelle.

- Heu, salut tout le monde ! Ça boum ?

Bon, on repassera pour le naturel, hein. Les regards qui me fixaient étaient clairement antipathiques pour la plupart. Gênée, je passais nerveusement ma main gauche dans mes cheveux.

- Alix, il faut qu'on parle, me fit Cloud d'une voix neutre.

Je hochais la tête alors que Tifa se décalait pour me laisser une place sur le canapé. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés, pas rassurée pour un sou.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Première information, j'avais dormi bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Pratiquement vingt-quatre heures si mon calcul était exacte.

- Plus ou moins... Lui répondis-je, évasive.

- Plus ou moins ? Continua Cloud de sa voix froide.

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains pour planter résolument mes yeux dans les siens.

- Si tu parles du moment où je me suis transformée en dragon, oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd de sens.

- Tu comprendras donc que l'on a quelques questions. Me fit Barret d'un ton menaçant.

- Oui.

- Elles sont simples, continua l'homme-mitraillette. Depuis quand, comment, pourquoi.

Je lui jetais un regard peu amène avant de soupirer. J'étais coincée, et il ne me restait qu'à m'expliquer. Vive l'argenté et ses idées à la noix.

- Je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dit, mais avant d'atterrir sur votre monde j'étais en excursion avec ma classe pour faire un TP de géologie. En fouillant un peu les environs, on a trouvé un nœud de vipères aspics. Et, sans le faire exprès, un de mes camarades m'a poussé et je suis tombé sur les serpents, qui m'ont mordue pour se protéger. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, je flottais dans une cuve de liquide, et des scientifiques discutaient de mon état.

Les souvenirs du laboratoire me revinrent alors en mémoire, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas vomir sur le canapé.

- Je passerai ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. J'ai du rester enfermée dans cette cuve environs un mois. Un jour, j'ai repris connaissance en étant parfaitement lucide. J'ai brisé la cuve, trouvé et pris mes affaires, je suis sortie du laboratoire et je me suis transformée. J'ai de vagues souvenirs de m'être rhabillée après avoir atterri, mais c'est tout. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance au 7th Heaven, je ne me souvenais plus de cette transformation dans les détailles.

Je fus surprise de me sentir soulagée après avoir raconté cette histoire à quelqu'un. J'avais les épaules plus légères, et l'impression d'être en paix avec moi-même.

- Tu reconnais donc nous avoir mentie depuis que tu nous connais ? Fit Barret.

- Je ne vous ai pas menti, j'ai éclipsé une partie de la vérité.

Je crois que si Tifa n'avait pas à ce moment-là levé le bras devant moi en protection, l'homme m'aurait giflé.

- Tu nous as mis en danger avec tes mensonges ! Cracha-t-il.

- Je me mettais en danger en vous racontant la vérité ! Si je l'avais fait, vous m'auriez tué !

Barret poussa un hurlement de rage et se mit debout, quittant le cercle que nous formions.

- Je comprend le point de vue de la petite, commença Cid. Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'elle nous ait menti, mais il est vrai qu'une extraterrestre échouée dans un labo aurait rejoint le court de la Rivière de la Vie plus vite que prévu.

Les mots de Cid ne calmèrent pas pour autant Barret, qui continua de me fixer méchamment.

- J'ai une autre question, fit Cait Sith. La couleur de tes yeux a changée avant que tu ne te transformes. Cela s'est-il aussi produit au laboratoire ?

- Oui, fis-je à mon tour. C'est d'ailleurs le seul souvenir net que j'ai gardé de mon évasion. C'est pour cela que j'ai paniqué il y a quelques jours en les voyant changer à nouveau de couleur et de forme.

- Attend ! Fit brusquement Yuffie. Tu veux dire que ça fait plusieurs jours que tu te promènes avec les yeux argentés et les pupilles fendues ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je, penaude.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus : que tu ais réussi à nous cacher un truc pareil ou alors le fait qu'on ait rien remarqué ! Marmonna Nanaki.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence pesant. Puis Tifa poussa un soupir avant de s'adresser à moi :

- C'est pour ça que tu gardais les yeux baissés en permanence ?

Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête.

- Et bien, moi qui prenais ça pour de la timidité...

L'ambiance était devenue lourde. Je savais qu'ils m'en voulaient énormément, mais je ne voyais pas comment leur faire comprendre que c'était la seule option qui m'avait semblé logique.

- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, si tu me le permets. Me demanda Vincent.

Surprise, je hochais la tête alors que le vampire s'approchait de moi. Se plaçant face à moi, il se contenta de mettre une main sur mon épaule. Ma réaction fut immédiate mais complètement incontrôlée. Au moment même où je sentis sa main sur moi, je bondis de manière totalement injustifiée de l'autre côté du canapé, me rattrapant tant bien que mal en essayant de rester debout, me retrouvant ainsi à deux mètres de l'autre côté du mobilier, loin du brun. Et au fond de mon esprit, je sentis clairement quelque chose bouger et... Grogner ?

- Intéressant... Lâcha Vincent.

- C'était quoi, ça ? Murmura Yuffie, incrédule.

Les regards posés sur moi étaient au mieux interrogatifs, mais dans la plupart des cas complètement hostiles.

- Vincent, que... Commença Cloud.

Le vampire fit un geste de la main qui arrêta aussitôt l'homme blond

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu te souvenais plus ou moins des évènements. Je serais curieux de savoir le « moins » à présent ! Cracha Barret.

Je lui jetais un regard noir avant de répondre.

- Toute la partie où je suis un dragon reste assez floue, marmonnais-je.

- Pour faire court, tu as réduit les monstres en charpie.

Un flash violent me revint alors en mémoire. Je me souvins avec une violence accrue du sort funeste de la petite et une rage incontrôlable prit possession de moi.

- La petite fille, elle est...

- Morte, termina Cid.

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. La rage que je ressentais fut remplacée par le sentiment d'une amertume profonde qui me laissa pantoise et chancelante.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne contrôles pas tes transformations ? Continua Barret d'une voix dangereuse.

- Non, pas vraiment...

L'homme se redressa alors brusquement et me pointa du doigt.

- Cette fille est dangereuse, il est hors de question qu'elle vienne avec nous !

- Et tu proposes quoi, qu'on la tue ? Lui répondit Tifa, scandalisée.

- Oui ! Rugit l'homme-mitraillette.

Je sentis une pierre descendre dans mon estomac à l'annonce de la sentence.

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit la première fois que je l'ai vue, commença Vincent. Elle n'est pas dangereuse, en tout cas pas pour nous.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, cracha le baraqué. C'est un foutu dragon, pas une adolescente lambda !

- Elle ne nous a pas attaqué lors de sa transformation. Lui fit remarquer Cloud.

- Elle vient de dire elle-même qu'elle ne la contrôlait pas ! Le contra Yuffie.

- Imagine qu'elle perde le contrôle ! Grogna Barret. Elle se retournera contre nous !

- Barret, on ne condamne pas les gens sur des suppositions ! S'offusqua Nanaki.

Moi, je regardais le débat qui se déroulait devant moi avec un détachement certain, plus occupée à essayer de calmer la partie de mon cerveau qui échappait à mon contrôle. Brusquement, je vis Vincent détourner les yeux de la conversation pour venir les planter dans les miens. Aussitôt, un grognement d'avertissement se fit entendre dans ma tête. A croire que ce qui vivait à présent en moi se méfiait du vampire comme de la peste, et j'étais foutrement incapable de dire pourquoi.

- Il est HORS DE QUESTION que cette fille incontrôlable s'approche de nouveau de ma fille !

Cette fois-ci, les regards se firent estomaqués, alors que je sentais les larmes me piquer les paupières.

- Tu vas trop loin, Barret ! Siffla Cloud.

Sa voix était coupante comme du verre et son regard glacial.

- Barret, ai-je une seule fois perdu le contrôle en présence de ta fille ? Demanda froidement Vincent.

- Non, grommela-t-il. Mais toi tu le contrôles !

- Barret, on ne contrôle _pas_ ce genre de chose. En la rejetant comme tu le fais, c'est Cloud, Nanaki et moi que tu rejettes aussi.

Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Je regardais, les yeux brillants de larmes, Cloud et Vincent prendre ma défense.

- Mais imagine qu'elle se transforme...

- Tu es borné, Barret, plaqua calmement Cloud. Si _Vincent_ te dit qu'elle ne perdra pas le contrôle et qu'elle ne se transformera pas, c'est qu'elle ne perdra pas le contrôle et qu'elle ne se transformera pas, point.

- Je suis d'accord avec Cloud, exposa Tifa. Elle n'a rien demandé à personne, et si Vincent ne la pense pas dangereuse, c'est qu'elle ne l'ai pas. Yuffie ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers la susnommée.

Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de prendre la parole.

- Je suis d'accord avec Vincent.

Je compris rien qu'à la manière qu'elle avait de le dire que c'était pour le grand brun qu'elle disait ça, et non pas pour sauver ma pomme.

- Cid ? Demanda Cloud à l'aviateur.

- Ma foi, ce n'est qu'un putain de dragon. Si elle nous fait trop chier, on lui fera rencontrer Bahamut !

Je crus comprendre que ça voulait dire qu'il était de mon côté, mais je n'en n'étais pas sûre.

- Nanaki, Cait Sith ? Demanda Vincent.

- Tu connais mon point de vue, Vincent. Lui répondit le lion rouge.

- Je vais suivre l'avis général. Répliqua joyeusement la peluche.

Barret poussa un hurlement et sortie de la pièce alors que je pleurais presque de soulagement. Tifa se leva, m'attrapa par le bras pour me faire asseoir doucement sur le canapé. Puis, elle s'agenouilla face à moi, mettant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Ne t'occupe pas de Barret. C'est un crétin idiot. Je crois que cette histoire de monstres s'attaquant aux enfants l'a plus secoué que ce que l'on pensait.

- Mais je vous pose plein d'ennuis.

- Bof, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, les ennuis viennent d'eux-mêmes à nous de toute façon ! Me lança Cid.

- Que fait-on à présent ? Demanda doucement Nanaki.

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Il y a cette histoire de rapport disparu, et le problème reptilien d'Alix. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoua Cloud.

Son regard se fit lointain alors qu'il le portait sur le paysage à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Je remarquais alors sans grande surprise que l'on n'avait pas bougé depuis hier.

- Tu dis que tu as passé un mois dans un labo ? Me demanda Cait Sith.

- Oui.

- Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait exactement.

- Ils m'ont changé en dragon ?

Ma répartie fit sourire Tifa et lever les yeux au ciel aux autres.

- Cela peut être juste la face émergée de l'iceberg. M'expliqua Vincent. Il faudrait te faire passer des tests complémentaires, mais hélas nous avons rien qui nous permettrait de faire ça ici.

- J'ai la solution, commenta le chat en peluche. Mais il va falloir que vous reveniez sur Edge...

- Pourquoi revenir à Edge ? Demanda Cloud.

- Parce qu'avec un peu de malchance l'état d'Alix peut avoir un rapport avec celui des monstres. Mais pour prouver cette théorie, il va falloir que vous me l'ameniez.

Comment ça « que vous me l'ameniez » ?

- Cait Sith, je suis juste en face de toi ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

- J'ai un médecin sous mes ordres, il ne nous trahira pas, continua le chat en m'ignorant royalement.

Il y eut un échange de regard entre les divers protagonistes avant qu'enfin Cloud ne reprenne la parole.

- C'est d'accord, Reeves, on arrive. Et que quelqu'un aille nous chercher Barret, il va être content.

**Fin du chapitre 13**

* Un fan de Mulan aura sûrement reconnu la réplique culte de Mushu « Dra-gon, je suis un dragon ! Je ne suis pas un lézard, on ne parle pas la même langue ! »

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Play list : Holiday de Green Day.


	15. Chapitre 14 Wolfgang

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !

Alors, de nouveau pas mal de dialogue dans ce chapitre, mais d'énormes révélations (et des envies de chocolats).

Au fait, je déménage. Je risque d'avoir un peu de retard pour les semaines à venir. Et l'année prochaine c'est prépa, bonjour la galère...

Encore merci à Incarndu9, Chocolate Kangoo, Cora, Baka27, , Nely Suglisse pour leur soutient !

**Cora** : Et oui, Sephy est de retour :D Je suis sûre qu'Alix était contente de le voir, mais après un aussi long silence radio, je la comprends xD. Barret va se calmer, ne t'en fais pas, sinon c'est moi qui le tape ! Pauvre Alix, si Bahamut lui tombe dessus, elle ne va pas faire long feu...

**Chapitre 14**

**Wolfgang **

Le trajet de retour vers Edge dura un peu moins longtemps que celui de l'aller depuis le ranch. Ce fut quand même trois bons jours de silence et d'inquiétude pour moi. Si certain, comme Tifa, Cid, Nanaki ou Cait Sith n'avaient pas changés d'attitude envers moi, ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Barret me lançait dès qu'il le pouvait des regards suspicieux. Quand on lui avait annoncé qu'on partait pour Edge pour voir ce fameux Reeves, il avait été ravi. Il s'était même exclamé qu'après ça, on serait fixé sur ma « véritable nature ». Cloud, lui, était étonnement moins froid avec moi. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'on était ami, mais au moins il ne m'adressait plus la parole sur le ton froid et distant qu'il utilisait auparavant, ce qui marquait une grande avancée dans nos relations. Yuffie ne m'adressait plus la parole et m'ignorait pratiquement. Je n'osais aller la voir pour lui parler, consciente que tant que l'on pouvait me juger dangereuse, elle ne m'écouterait pas. Quand à Vincent... Il ne me lâchait presque plus du regard quand on était dans la même pièce. Cette attention subite sur ma personne me laissait entrevoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais j'étais incapable de dire quoi. Mais ses regards finissaient par devenir malsain. Je passais donc la plupart de mon temps dans ma chambre, en compagnie de mes cours d'SVT. J'avais pensé que la qualité de mon sommeil reviendrait après ma transformation, mais ce n'était pas le cas. D'hypersomniaque, me voilà devenue insomniaque. A un point tel qu'en plus de mes cours de géologie j'avais eu le temps de relire mes fiches de révision, et j'étais plus que prête pour le BAC de sciences. C'était un miracle si je dormais cinq heures par nuit à présent. Et le pire c'était _ça _qui passait son temps à bouger. Je sentais fréquemment la _chose_ se mettre à remuer, se redresser, se recoucher. Imaginez que vous avez un chat sur les genoux. Maintenant, enfermez-le à l'intérieur de votre crâne. Voilà ce que je ressentais. Un maudit chat qui ne ronronne pas, ne sait pas rester calme deux minutes et feule comme un malade dès qu'il voit Vincent. Oh, et en plus, je sentais très clairement ses émotions à certains moments, sûrement les plus fortes, où dominait principalement la curiosité envers ce qui m'entourait. Autant dire que je redoutais les moments des repas, où j'essayais de me faire la plus petite possible, tout me plaçant de telle façon à me soustraire aux regards de Vincent et Barret, à ne pas me placer près de Yuffie et de rester le plus près possible de Cloud pour qu'il me fasse un rempart, même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. L'ambiance était telle que je fus soulagée de savoir qu'on était arrivé à notre ville de départ.

- Je me pose où ? Demanda le pilote à Cait Sith alors qu'on était en train de survoler la ville grise.

- Dans les quartiers Nord.

- C'est à l'opposé de mon bar ! Grommela Tifa.

- Je sais, mais c'est le seul endroit permettant d'entreposer un tel engin en restant dans les limites de la ville. Répliqua la peluche.

- Comment on se répartit ? Les coupa Cloud.

Il y eu un moment de flottement dans la salle.

- On pensait tous vous accompagner chez Reeves, lui avoua la jeune brune.

- Ça fait beaucoup de monde, rétorqua le blond.

- Moi, je viens. Beugla presque Barret. Il est hors de question que je ne sache pas ce qu'est réellement cette fille.

- Je vais aller avec Yuffie et Cid récupérer les gosses, commença doucement Nanaki. Le reste ira voir Reeves avec Alix.

La proposition les fit sourciller, tandis que moi je restais de marbre, essayant d'ignorer les grognements du parasite au fond de moi.

- Bonne idée ! Approuva Cait Sith. Je vous attends à l'endroit habituel alors !

Cloud hocha la tête, nullement confus tant qu'à la mention de « l'endroit habituel ».

- Je pose le Shera et on arrive, compléta Cid.

J'assistais, les yeux émerveillés, à atterrissage de l'appareil. L'endroit que nous avait indiqué Cait Sith était en fait une vaste zone dégagée en périphérie des habitations, mais encore dans la ville comme nous l'avait expliqué le chat. De ce que je pouvais voir, il passait par ici une immense autoroute ainsi que plusieurs lignes de trains qui serpentaient dans le paysage chaotique de la ville. Après un atterrissage en douceur, nous rejoignîmes la sortie du vaisseau que Cid ferma précautionneusement.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te le vol ? Lui demandais-je, intriguée.

- Aucune chance, personne ne saurait le piloter de toute façon.

C'est vrai que, vue comme ça, il pouvait le laisser l'esprit tranquille. J'emboîtais le pas au reste du groupe alors qu'on se dirigeait vers les premières constructions visibles. Il me fallut dix minutes de marche silencieuse avant de me rendre compte que ledit bâtiment était une gare, déserte.

- Nous nous séparons ici, débuta Tifa. Soyez prudent et poli devant les enfants.

L'aviateur grommela, ce qui fit pouffer les autres. Nous nous séparâmes ainsi des trois engagés comme baby-sitters.

- On continue à pied, m'expliqua Cloud. On en a pour une bonne demi-heure de marche, mais ce n'est pas pour rien, tu verras.

Je me contentais de lui répondre par un signe de tête. Nous reprîmes notre route, voguant entre les maisons qui fleurissaient tout doucement autour de nous. Je jetais des regards passionnés autour de moi, essayant de graver chaque détaille, chaque visage, chaque ruelle dans ma mémoire. Moi qui n'avais pratiquement jamais voyagé, toutes ces nouveautés m'enchantaient. J'étais une gosse devant la vitrine de noël de l'inconnu, j'étais ébloui par des choses aussi banales que pouvaient être les roses sur ma planète. J'étais avide de savoir et de comprendre, à tel point que la _chose_ que j'hébergeais en moi ne pensait même plus à grogner contre Vincent. C'est ainsi qu'il me fallut un quart d'heure pour comprendre que j'étais encerclée par les membres d'AVALANCHE. Cloud, Cait Sith sur l'épaule, ouvrait la marche. A ma gauche, Barret gardait une mine fermée, tout le contraire de Tifa qui souriait doucement à ma droite. Vincent fermait la marche derrière moi. J'étais cernée par les membres du groupe, telle quelqu'un qu'on amenait à son jugement lors d'un procès. M'encadrant comme si j'avais l'intention de m'enfuir en courant... « Ou en volant » commenta une voix ironique dans ma tête. Je la chassais d'un mouvement qui fit voleter quelques mèches éparses de mes cheveux autour de mon crâne. Je sentis le regard surprit de la barmaid sur moi, mais je l'ignorais pour me concentrer sur le paysage urbain. Nous avancions maintenant dans ce qui semblait être le cœur commercial de la ville, car les rues étaient bordées d'échoppes en tout genre. Je vis des armes coupantes dépasser d'une boutique tenue par un homme à la carrure imposante et au visage couvert de cicatrices. Quelques mètres plus loin se dressait une boutique minuscule mais d'où les gens entraient et sortaient à un rythme soutenu. En passant devant je pus y lire « Clara, vendeuse de matérias de père en fille depuis trente ans. Nous achetons toutes vos matérias ! ». Plus loin, une échoppe nous présentait tous les produits dit « de la vie quotidienne » dans ce monde : les potions y brillaient par centaines sur des étagères en fer forgé. Bien sûr, on trouvait d'autre bar et des magasins d'alimentation ou vestimentaire, mais la ville gardait un aspect guerrier étonnant. Une sorte de ville moderne présentant les aspects d'une ville du Moyen Age, en quelque sorte. Cloud nous dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers un immense bâtiment, une tour fine, qui dépassait du paysage.

- Les locaux de la Shinra, dit d'une voix monotone le vampire derrière moi. Reeves nous attend là-bas ?

- Non, lui répondit le guerrier. Mais c'est un bon point de repère pour nous diriger.

En effet, au bout d'encore cinq minutes de marche active, le blond obliqua dans une rue transversale, ou des entrepôts défraîchis bordaient notre route. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment pour frapper à une porte. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'ouvre, laissant passage à un homme séduisant d'une trentaine d'année en costard-cravate bleu.

- Bonjour ! Nous dit-il d'un ton assez enjoué.

Les autres membres lui répondirent sur le même ton, alors que j'essayais de rester la plus discrète possible. Mais son regard finit par échouer sur moi.

- Tu dois être Alix. N'est pas peur, entre, fit-il en se poussant sur le côté et en me désignant l'intérieur de la maison.

Curieuse et angoissée par ce qui m'attendais, j'entrais précautionneusement dans la demeure. Elle était aussi laide qu'à l'extérieur, les murs craquelés suintant d'humidité nous renvoyant une odeur de moisi écœurante. Reeves me repassa devant après avoir fermé la porte derrière ses camarades. Je le suivis dans le silence le plus complet dans un dédale de couloir. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit, avant de de nouveau s'effacer pour me laisser passer. La pièce ainsi révélée était étonnement lumineuse et propre. Son ameublement pauvre mais présent me permettait de dire qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un bureau.

- Asseyez-vous, nous fit-il en nous désignant les chaises, canapés et fauteuils présents.

Je me laissais choir sur la chaise la plus proche de moi, alors que Tifa prenait le canapé avec Cloud, Barret un fauteuil et Vincent une autre chaise. Reeves s'absenta le temps d'aller chercher une carafe d'eau et des verres, avant de prendre le dernier fauteuil.

- Alors c'est elle ? Demanda-t-il pour la forme en me désignant.

- Oui, c'est elle. Lui répondit le blond.

Il me jugea quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Elle est différente que l'image que je m'était formé d'elle d'après les vidéos que Cait Sith a pris.

Je jetais un regard interloqué, à lui comme au chat qui se tenait sur ses genoux. Il capta mon regard et se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

- Vous ne lui aviez rien dit ?

- Non, grommela Barret.

- Cait Sith est un robot doté d'une grande intelligence artificielle. Je le commande plus ou moins depuis chez moi, m'expliqua l'homme à la cravate. Même s'il possède son propre libre-arbitre, je lui dis qui il doit suivre en cas de problème, ce genre de chose. Et, comme il est équipé d'une mini-caméra, il m'envoie régulièrement des vidéos intéressantes. Par exemple celle où tu te transforme en dragon.

Je baissais la tête à la mention de cet accident. Je sentis dans mon être la _chose_ bouger dans mon être, comme interpellée par la discutions.

- Bien entendu, personne d'autre que moi a accès à ces vidéos. La Shinra n'est pas au courant de ton existence.

Surprise, je me demandais ce que la plus grande compagnie du pays venait faire là-dedans. Et, comme d'habitude, on ne répondit pas à ma question silencieuse.

- La Shinra, quelle est sa position dans toute cette histoire ? Demanda Cloud.

- Justement, c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais vous voir. La Shinra est de votre côté, pour tout ce qui concerne l'annihilation des monstres. Rufus m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il mettrait, si vous le désirer, tous les moyens en sa possession pour vous aider.

- C'est bien la première fois ! Souffla Tifa, incrédule.

- Oui, mais il y a une condition : il veut tous les renseignements que vous possédez concernant la multiplication des monstres ces derniers temps.

- Je me disais, aussi ! Grogna Barret.

- Et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il y a une possibilité, maigre mais une possibilité tout de même, que ces renseignements aient un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à la demoiselle ici présente.

- Exacte. Approuva Vincent calmement.

- Alors si j'étais vous, j'éviterais encore un peu la Shinra, manière qu'elle soit tranquille encore un peu.

Je sentis son regard sur moi, alors que je m'efforçais de disparaître dans un trou.

- Tu as les yeux qui ont de nouveau changés de couleur ? Me demanda Tifa.

Je relevais alors la tête pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Alors arrête de regarder tes chaussures ! Me réprimanda-t-elle. Nous ne te jugerons pas. Ce serait très malvenu dans le groupe, quoiqu'en pense certain.

J'entendis clairement Barret grogner juste à côté de moi.

- N'oubliez pas pourquoi on est ici ! Siffla-t-il.

- Ah, oui. Se rappela Cloud. Tu peux donc l'examiner, Reeves ?

- Personnellement, je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité, railla-t-il. Mais j'ai un médecin sous mes ordres qui peut faire ça.

- Affilié à la Shinra ?

- Oui.

- C'est dangereux, lui fit remarquer Vincent.

- Il ne dira rien. Il a ses raisons, et je lui fais confiance. Si il me trahit, il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à quiconque...

La menace à peine voilée me fit frémir, mais elle sembla rassurer le reste du groupe.

- Il est au courant ? Demanda Cloud.

- Parfaitement. Lui répondit notre hôte.

- Alors ça me va.

Reeves lui sourit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers une porte, sur ma droite. Il l'ouvrit pour faire entrer un homme corpulent, au ventre développé mais au visage souriant.

- Je suis le Docteur Amadeus. Ravis de faire votre connaissance.

Il se tourna alors vers moi.

- Vous devez être mademoiselle Alix.

Puis son regard s'emplit de surprise. En effet, au moment même où il s'était tourné vers moi, j'avais été prise d'une terreur sans nom telle que j'étais tombée de ma chaise, tremblotante, et que je m'étais reculée le plus loin possible de lui. Rien que sa blouse blanche me donnait des frissons. Et, à ce que je sentais, ce qui squattait mon cerveau était tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Je l'avais senti se déplier pour se mettre en position de défense instinctivement.

- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- NON ! Hurlais-je. Restez loin de moi !

Je dus serrer très fort les dents pour ne pas hurler encore plus. La _chose_ dans ma tête s'était jetée en avant lorsque le médecin avait voulu se rapprocher de moi, et j'avais eu peur de me transformer à nouveau. Mais rien ne s'était produit. Je vis du coin de l'œil les yeux de Tifa s'écarquiller alors que Vincent s'était à demi levé de sa chaise, prêt à intervenir. La barmaid se jeta à moitié sur moi, pour me retenir je pense. A mon plus grand étonnement, elle me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte maternelle.

- Chut, Alix, calme-toi ! Il ne te fera pas de mal.

Je tremblais comme une atteinte de Parkinson dans ses bras. Doucement, elle se mit à me caresser le dos, et je finis par me calmer.

- Enlevez votre blouse, Docteur. Fit Barret.

Je levais les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, il n'était pas haineux mais triste et compatissant. Je finis par me soustraire aux bras de Tifa pour me relever, avant de tendre la main à la jeune femme, qui l'agrippa avec un sourire. Je l'aidais à se lever à son tour, souriant, penaude, au reste du groupe.

- Désolée, je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- C'est rien, mademoiselle, me réconforta monsieur Amadeus, qui avait enlevé sa blouse. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, maintenant.

Je jetais un regard angoissé aux divers membres d'AVALANCHE présent.

- Heu, Tifa, je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais... Tu pourrais m'accompagner ?

Je lui fis en prime le regard le plus angoissé que j'avais en réserve. La jeune femme me dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer à ma demande. Elle pénétra alors avec moi dans la salle d'examen. Je fus surprise, et la barmaid aussi, vu sa tête, de la complexité des installations. J'étais fichtrement incapable de dire à quoi servait chacune des machines présentes dans la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous sur cette chaise mademoiselle Alix, dit-il en me désignant une chaise rembourrée. Mademoiselle Tifa, prenez donc une chaise vous aussi.

Une fois que l'on fut toutes deux installées, il reprit la parole.

- Bien, mademoiselle Alix, vous êtes à jeun, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je, le ton mal assuré.

- Vous avez bu quelque chose ? Fumé, peut-être ? Mâché un chewing-gum ?

- Rien de tout cela, Docteur.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais commencer par vous faire des prises de sang, car les analyses prennent du temps. Après, je vous ais apporter de quoi vous restaurer, ça remettra vos batteries sur pied. Vous avez peur des aiguilles ?

-...

- Ne regardez pas dans ce cas-là. La quantité de sang que je vais vous prendre va vous paraître importante, mais certains tests demande plusieurs fioles. Je m'en vois désolé. Gauchère ou droitière ?

- Gauchère.

- Bien, dans ce cas, passez-moi votre bras droit je vous pris.

J'obéis sans faire d'histoire, sous le regard rassurant de Tifa. Amadeus traficota de son côté, avant de revenir s'installer sur une chaise à ma droite. Il me désinfecta le pli du coude avant de me prévenir qu'il allait piquer. Je me tendis à cette mention, mais le bonhomme connaissait son métier puisqu'il me piqua avec une rapidité telle que je ne sentis presque rien. Puis, il remplit un nombre incalculable de fioles, sous le regard de plus en plus étonné de Tifa.

- Voilà, j'ai fini.

Je sentis clairement la seringue se retirer de ma peau alors que déjà il me mettait un pansement. Rassurée, je lui adressais un regard de remerciement qui le fit sourire, faisant ressortir ses fossettes.

- Tenez, voici un petit questionnaire. Je vous apporte votre collation, retournez donc avec les autres

Je me levais, légèrement chancelante, pour retourner dans le bureau. Les autres relevèrent la tête et arrêtèrent leur discutions à mon entrée.

- Alix, t'es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle. Me demanda Vincent.

- C'est normal, on vient de lui prélever un litre et demi de sang ! Répliqua joyeusement Tifa. Allez, assieds-toi, va.

Sans avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je me retrouvais assise sur ma chaise devant une collation capable de nourrir un régiment, auquel je jetais un regard sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda Reeves. Tu n'aimes pas ce qu'on te propose ?

- Oh non, au contraire. J'étais juste en train de me demander comment j'allais faire pour m'avaler tout ça.

L'homme ria de bon cœur, alors que j'avalais un sandwich au saucisson en jetant un coup d'œil au questionnaire donné par le médecin.

_« Question n°1 : Quel est votre groupe sanguin ? »_

Je remplissais les pages du questionnaire sans me poser de question (à l'aide d'un stylo prêté par Reeves), laissant parfois du blanc sur des réponses que je ne connaissais pas ou dont j'avais oublié la réponse. Puis, alors que je m'avalais une pomme, je manquais de m'étouffer en lisant la question.

- Alix, est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit Cloud.

Morte de rire, je ne pus leur répondre avant d'avoir avalé ma bouchée.

- _« Question n°73 : Avez-vous déjà eu un rapport sexuel avec un animal ? »_. Non mais je vous jure, des fois...

- Bah, on ne sait jamais, ricana Barret. Les goûts et les couleurs... Je suis sûr que tu aimes beaucoup tes animaux de compagnie.

- Certes, mais le seul que j'ai, c'est un poisson rouge, pouffais-je.

Et je repris mon jeu de questions/réponses sans plus tarder, alors qu'un léger sourire venait fleurir sur la bouche des gens autour de moi. Les ignorant, un sourire aux lèvres moi aussi, je finis rapidement le questionnaire et ma pomme par la même occasion. Le médecin entra quelques minutes plus tard, et me sourit en m'envoyant une trousse, que j'attrapais in extremis.

- Vous allez avoir besoin de ça, mademoiselle. Vous venez ?

Je lui souris de nouveau alors que je me levais en compagnie de Tifa. Nous rentrâmes de nouveau dans la pièce d'examen.

- Par-là, vous trouverez des toilettes avec un lavabo. Remplissez moi cette fiole d'urine et lavez-vous les dents, mademoiselle.

Sans rechigner, je me dirigeais vers ladite pièce. Après avoir fait pipi, je me bossais les dents avec une ardeur renouvelée grâce au matériel présent dans le petit sachet qu'il m'avait envoyé tout à l'heure.

- Voilà pour vous ! Fis-je en sortant des toilettes.

Monsieur Amadeus tenait mon dossier entre ses mains et l'étudiais attentivement.

- Merci mademoiselle. Venez avec moi, je vous pris.

Je le suivis dans la deuxième partie de la salle. Il me prit le flacon des mains et commença à lancer des analyses, alors qu'il me désignait d'une main un fauteuil de dentiste à première vue.

- Mettez-vous là.

Je me fis ainsi examiner les dents.

- Maintenant, déshabillez-vous, on va faire un check-up complet.

Tifa me jeta un regard gêné.

- Tu veux que je sorte ?

- Non, il n'y a pas de problème, reste.

Je me déshabillais avec réticence pour me retrouver en sous-vêtements alors que le Docteur se saisissait d'un stéthoscope.

- Allez, respirez par la bouche !

Je passais ainsi deux longues heures à me faire examiner sous toutes les coutures : pesée, mesurée, pliée, dépliée... Puis on passa aux scanners. J'eus droit à des radiographies complètes de l'ensemble de mon corps, ainsi qu'à plusieurs échographie et ECG. Rompus, je regardais Amadeus approcher de moi avec une seringue Presque aussitôt, je me tendis et me reculais en direction de Tifa.

- C'est un liquide de contraste pour l'IRM. Ça va vous donnez envie d'aller aux toilettes, c'est tout.

Je lui jetais un regard un peu perdu avant d'accepter de me laisser faire. Il faut dire aussi qu'il restait d'un professionnalisme à toutes épreuves et s'assurait toujours de m'expliquer ce qu'il allait faire et pourquoi. Je lui laissais me faire la piqûre sans trop protester, alors que la _chose_ dans mon esprit grognait de mécontentement.

Le reste des tests se déroula sans problème. Je dus subir un examen oculaire et un autre truc que je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est avant qu'il ne me laisse me rhabiller et sortir en compagnie de Tifa.

- Alors ? Nous demanda Cloud.

Vu le temps que l'on venait de passer là-dedans, je me demandais comment cela se faisait qu'ils n'aient pas tous désertés les lieux. Au contraire, ils nous attendaient tous sagement dans la pièce qui servait de bureau, autour d'une tasse de café bien noir.

- Il ne t'a pas trop fait souffrir ? Me demanda gentiment Reeves en me passant une tasse bien serrée du breuvage.

- J'ai connu pire ! Grimaçais-je en sirotant, de nouveau assise sur ma chaise. Tifa se tenait pour sa part près de Cloud, un simple verre d'eau à la main.

- J'n'aime pas trop le café en dehors du petit déjeuné. M'avoua-t-elle en croisant mon regard.

Je lui souris en retour, plus que reconnaissante qu'elle ait accepté de rester avec moi tout le long. Nous passâmes vingt minutes dans un silence relatif avant que le médecin n'entre dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous êtes dans une forme excellente. Vous avez une masse musculaire impressionnante, vous deviez être très sportive avant d'arriver ici, je me trompe ?

Je lui jetais un regard interloqué.

- Pas qu'un peu, Docteur, j'avais de l'embonpoint !

A mon plus grand étonnement, il soupira.

- Je m'en doutais. Excusez-moi, mais vous avez spécifiée sur le questionnaire, mademoiselle, que vous vous étiez fracturée la hanche. Vous pouvez m'expliquer où et comment exactement ?

- Heu, oui, je suppose. J'étais jeune, j'avais six ans, il pleuvait et j'étais à vélo. La roue du motard qui venait derrière moi a littéralement explosée, il m'a percuté et je suis tombée. Ma hanche droite s'est fracturée à trois endroits différents.

- Mon dieu, c'est déjà un miracle que vous ayez pu remarcher. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète. Mademoiselle Alix, il n'y a aucune marque de fracture sur l'ensemble de votre corps, et plus particulièrement sur votre hanche droite.

**-A-**

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid dans l'assemblée.

- Hein ?

Ce fut la seule chose que je fus capable d'émettre à ce moment-là. Comment ça a_ucune marque de fracture ?_

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Docteur, c'est impossible que cette marque ait disparu comme ça ! Je suis en plus à peu près sûre de me l'être rebrisée au cours de... Ma captivité.

- Je ne remets pas votre parole en doute, Mademoiselle, loin de là ! Je me contente de dire ce que je vois et les clichés sont formels : si vous aviez une fracture, elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui !

Pour me convaincre de ce qu'il disait, il me tendit une pochette avec des photos de mon squelette. Je fixais celles qui correspondaient à la zone coccygienne et aux hanches : en effet, il ne restait du puzzle qu'était mes hanches depuis des années qu'un cliché bien propre et clean.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Balbutiais-je.

Le médecin me jeta un regard navré.

- Je ne peux pour l'instant rien vous dire de plus. Je passerais demain dans le bar de mademoiselle Tifa pour vous donner les résultats du reste des analyses.

Je hochais la tête, encore sous le choc de la révélation alors que l'homme me reprenait les radios des mains pour retourner dans son laboratoire. J'eus une brusque envie de chocolat et de pâte à tartiner.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Ça veut dire que tes os ont bien récupérés de ta chute. Me fit remarquer Vincent.

Il est vrai que chez eux il semblait possible de guérir une fracture d'un simple petit sort.

- Impossible ! La fracture remonte à quatorze ans en arrière, et j'ai fait des radios il y a un an, les marques étaient encore clairement visibles !

Il ne me répondit pas.

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec cette fille, marmonna Barret. Mais là je peux rien dire, c'est positif pour elle !

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Nous prîmes rapidement congé de Reeves, qui promit de venir avec Amadeus nous voir demain. Ainsi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar de Tifa... A pied. Le trajet nous prit pratiquement deux heures tellement la circulation piétonne était dense, même si la plupart des gens s'écartait devant l'ancien SOLDAT ou devant la carrure de Barret et Vincent. Je vis du coin de l'œil de nombreuses filles se pâmer devant les héros de guerre m'entourant, et beaucoup me jetèrent un regard mauvais. Tifa s'en aperçut et pouffa.

- C'est tout le temps comme ça. Te voilà propulsée au rang de la fille la plus jalousée de toute la ville !

- J'échange ma place quand elles le veulent. En prime, transformation en dragon incontrôlable.

Ma répartie la fit partir dans un immense éclat de rire, sous le regard étonné des autres. Sans plus chercher à comprendre, ils continuèrent leur chemin, m'emmenant dans leur sillage.

**-A-**

Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement que je vis Tifa pousser la porte du 7th Heaven.

- Nous sommes rentrés ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Presque aussitôt, une mini tornade brune s'abattit sur nous.

- PAPA !

- Coucou Marlène, ma puce. Comment ça va ?

- Trop bien ! Tu ne devineras jamais quoi...

Elle partit dans un babillage enfantin alors que Yuffie, Cid, Nanaki et Denzel nous accueillaient avec plus de retenue. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Denzel de montrer une joie impressionnante en voyant Cloud.

- Aliiiiiiix !

J'eus juste le temps de me retourner pour recevoir de plein fouet la plus jeune du groupe, qui riait comme une petite folle, sous le regard noir de son père. Et là, il se passa quelque chose de complètement imprévue : la _chose_ que j'hébergeais se mit à agiter la queue. Comme un chien heureux de voir son maître. Un peu perdue, je regardais Barret s'avancer vers moi avant d'être arrêté par le vampire, qui lui fit non de la tête.

- Elle ne lui fera aucun mal, crois moi.

Il observa sa fille dans mes bras encore quelques instants, avant de hocher la tête. Rassurée, je serrais un peu plus fort ma petite sœur contre moi.

Nous dînâmes tous ensemble dans une joie et une bonne humeur relative, alors que Marlène et Denzel animaient le repas à leur façon. D'un commun accord il avait été décidé que les petits ne devaient pas être informés de mon problème à écaille. Comme la première fois, je couchais avec Yuffie dans la chambrette du haut alors que les garçons rejoignaient la planque sous le flipper. Et, pour une fois, la ninja ne ronfla pas.

**-A-**

Le lendemain s'était une équipe d'AVALANCHE sur le pied de guerre qui attendait des nouvelles de Reeves et du Docteur Amadeus. Les petits avaient râlés quand Cloud leur avait demandé de rester en haut le temps de la visite de Reeves. Pour ma part, je n'avais, comme d'habitude, dormis que cinq heures et je me faisais chier depuis mon réveil, mâtiné de stress bien compréhensif. D'ailleurs, quand ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée du bar, je bondis sur mes pieds. Sans plus attendre, nous nous retrouvâmes tous autour du bar de Tifa, sauf le médecin, qui se plaça plus ou moins en face de moi.

- Il y a plusieurs choses qu'il vaudrait mieux aborder en privé, mademoiselle Alix. Commença-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux, tâchant de calmer les bonds hasardeux de mon cœur. Je savais que je préférais que certaines choses restent entre moi et ce type, mais je savais aussi que la moindre cachotterie serait une arme qu'ils retourneraient contre moi à un moment ou à un autre.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher. Lui répondis-je en essayant de paraître plus vaillante que je ne l'étais en vérité.

Il soupira tristement en réponse.

- Bien, pour commencer, je peux vous affirmer avec certitude que vous n'êtes pas enceinte.

J'étais déjà au courant grâce à Sephiroth, mais je ne pus retenir le léger soupir de soulagement qui franchit mes lèvres. Il y a une différence entre se faire rassurer par un type mort (même si celui-là sait tout sur vous) et par un médecin qui a fait les tests adéquats.

- Pourquoi serait-elle enceinte ? Grommela Barret.

- C'est une adolescente qui a servit de sujet d'expérience. Et crois-moi, tu ne sais pas ce que ces fous sont capables de faire. Le coupa Cloud.

Je vis Barret écarquiller les yeux avant de m'adresser un regard d'excuse.

- Je peux ensuite vous affirmer que l'on n'a pas trouvé une seule goutte de mako dans votre organisme.

Cette fois, ce fut l'ensemble du groupe qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je n'eus pas le temps de poser la moindre question que déjà Amadeus reprenait.

- Ensuite, vous avez signifiée dans mon questionnaire que vous étiez auparavant en surpoids, que vous ne pratiquiez aucun sport, que vous vous étiez fracturée la hanche et que vous aviez eu de gros problème de santé étant jeune. Après de multiple examen, j'ai fini par arriver à une conclusion, qui risque fort de vous déplaire.

Je sentis les différents membres d'AVALANCHE se tendre autour de moi. Aie.

- Lorsque j'ai essayer d'introduire de la mako dans un échantillon de sang, il y eu un phénomène de rejet extraordinaire, quasi immédiat.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais Vincent et Cloud me fixèrent avec un air bizarre. Le Docteur prit brusquement une grande inspiration.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous on fait exactement, mais une chose est sûre. Le dragon que vous hébergez a besoins d'un corps en parfait état de marche. Pour résumer, il est en train de vous créer un corps de combattante parfait.

Il y eut un grand silence avant qu'enfin je reprenne la parole.

- Pa... Pardon ?

- Il est aussi fort possible qu'il prenne exemple sur ce qu'il peut voir autour de vous. Dit-il en jetant un regard en coin à Tifa.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais plus de poitrine, moi.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Demanda Barret.

- Rien qui pourrait être dangereux pour vous, assura-t-il.

J'entendis l'homme-mitraillette soupirer de soulagement avant que sa main vienne s'abattre sur mon épaule.

- Je suis désolé de mon comportement des ces derniers jours.

- Heu, ce... C'est rien. Balbutiais-je.

- Vous avez dit « rien qui ne soit dangereux pour vous », fit remarquer Vincent. Il y a encore autre chose ?

Le médecin grimaça fortement avant de de nouveau se tourner vers moi.

- J'ai été surpris de votre taux d'hormones dans le sang, mademoiselle. J'ai donc fait des recherches un peu poussées... Comment vous dire ça...

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer sans raisons valables; Je ne le sentais pas sur ce coup-là. Puis, brusquement, Amadeus prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher.

- Vous possédez les taux d'hormones et le développement ovarien d'une enfant de huit ans. Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Alix, mais vous êtes complètement stérile.

**Fin du chapitre 14**

Alors, vos impressions ?

Play list : La Valse d'Amélie (version accordéon) du film Amélie Poulain, Shadow VI II I et The Invible Wall de The GazettE.


	16. Chapitre 15 Décision

Bonjour !

Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente, mais le chapitre que j'avais écrit pour hier était trop court et franchement mauvais. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit beaucoup mieux mais vous avez droit à presque deux pages de plus.

**Encore merci à Baka27, Cora, Chocolate Kangoo et Incarndu91 ! C'est grâce à vous si j'ai pu écrire ces deux pages de plus !**

**Cora : **elle a mal réagit, mais elle est vraiment contente de le voir. Et c'est les deux, autant Alix que son « chat » qui réagissent comme ça ^^

**Play list : écoutez le début avec Mistral Gagnant de Renaud. **Pour le reste, je dirais la Moldau de Smetana, et les thèmes musicaux de Zeref et des Twins Dragons de Fairy Tail.

**Chapitre 15**

**Décision**

L'information mit quelque temps à atteindre mon cerveau. Puis je sentis une lame glacée me traverser l'estomac. Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge. Je sentis que je tremblais sans pour autant être capable de me contrôler. Je réprimais avec difficulté les sanglots nerveux qui remontaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je sentais diffusément les regards désolés qui s'étaient posés sur moi à l'annonce de la sentence.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas grave ! Je n'en voulais pas de toute façon. Puis de toute manière, je n'ai personne avec qui les faire.

A mon plus grand soulagement ma voix ne tremblait pas. Je me montrais vaillante pour ne pas que les autres me prennent en pitié, surtout. Là, tout de suite, la seule chose que je voulais était de me rouler en boule et pleurer. Fort. Je ne leur avais pas menti : je ne voulais pas d'enfants, pas tout de suite. J'étais trop jeune, j'avais trop de problèmes de santé. Et j'étais célibataire. Mais, comme souvent, on ne se rend compte que quelque chose compte pour nous que lorsqu'on ne l'a plus. Lorsque le droit que l'on possédait sur lui disparaissait, on se reprend pied avec la réalité. Je n'arrivais jamais à m'imaginer mère, maintenant je n'appréhendais pas l'idée de ne jamais l'être. Les yeux rivés au sol, je tâchais de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, sans trop de réussite. Prenant sur moi, je relevais la tête, adressant au médecin un petit sourire. Je sais qu'il ne fut pas dupe, mais il n'insista pas. Plongée dans le brouillard de ma peine, je sentis plus que je ne vis Reeves et Amadeus prendre congé. Ce fut une main forte s'abattant sur mon épaule qui me sortit de mes pensées, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Je levais les yeux pour croiser ceux de Barret.

- Viens, on va manger.

Son regard était étonnement doux et compréhensif. Il se servit de sa carrure pour me mettre debout, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Il ne m'aurait pas tenue par l'épaule comme il le faisait, je me serais effondrée sur le carrelage. Ce fut toujours cette main sur mon épaule qui m'empêcha de fondre en larmes. Je devais être forte. Tout cela s'arrangerait quand je retournerai chez moi, j'en étais persuadée. Il me conduit jusqu'à la cuisine, où je le sentis passer le relais à quelqu'un d'autre. Cloud, à en juger par l'aura et les cheveux. Plus maladroitement, il me fit asseoir. Je lui jetais un regard de reconnaissance, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Il me sourit lui aussi, mais le geste n'atteignit pas ses yeux, qui restèrent tristes et peinés. Je m'efforçais de manger pour ne pas inquiéter plus Tifa et le reste du groupe. Mais je faillis sombrer quand je vis Marlène taquiner son père. Ce dernier semblait gêné pour moi, mais je lui fis signe que tout allait bien. Parce que tout allait bien, tout cela rentrera dans l'ordre. Il fallait juste que je rentre chez moi. Dans ma maison. Avec mes amis, mes cours, mes profs, mon poisson rouge, mes parents. Mes meubles et ma maison, mon job et ma voiture déglinguée. Mes étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, où l'Univers tournait correctement, où je pouvais encore espérer avoir un enfant, un jour, si je le voulais. Je passais l'après-midi dans un brouillard émotionnel, aidant Tifa au bar comme je le pouvais. Les clients, poussés par un instinct de survie quelconque, ne posèrent aucune question. J'entendais la barmaid rire alors que Cloud buvait une boisson inconnue avec Vincent. Barret était en haut avec les enfants, alors que Cait Sith (qui était resté avec nous plutôt que de partir avec Reeves) et Nanaki se tenaient dans un coin, tranquille. Yuffie faisait l'animation à sa manière, sous les rires des attablés. Nous mangeâmes à la fin du service, comme d'habitude, puis nous partîmes nous coucher. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit, tournant le dos à Yuffie. Je fermais les yeux, attendant un sommeil, qui, je le savais maintenant, ne viendrait pas avant plusieurs heures. Les paroles du médecin tournaient toujours en boucle dans mon crâne, telles une sentence irrévocable qui me bouffait de l'intérieur. La vérité, cruelle, s'imposait à moi dans toute sa splendeur ; je n'avais pas encore vingt ans. Je n'avais pas encore commencé à vivre, à travailler. J'étais même encore au lycée. Et je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant. Personne ne m'appellera un jour « maman », je ne connaitrai pas le bonheur que de faire un bisou sur un genou égratigné. Je n'avais pas vingt ans que j'étais déjà stérile. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, amenant avec lui une nausée qui me fit serrer les mâchoires. Des images que je ne vivrais jamais venaient hanter mon esprit, alors que des sanglots silencieux commençaient à ébranler mon être. Je n'arrivais pas à relativiser, à me dire que chez moi je retrouverais un état normal. Seul comptait pour moi la fin d'un avenir que je n'imaginais même pas il y a vingt-quatre heures encore. Je sentis brusquement le matelas s'effondrer à côté de moi, alors que quelqu'un s'asseyait dessus. Quelqu'un qui me redressa de force pour me mettre en position assise et me prendre plus ou moins dans ses bras.

- J'me demandais bien quand t'allais finir par craquer, grommela la voix de Yuffie à mon oreille.

Elle se mit alors à me caresser le dos doucement. J'entendis alors la porte de la chambrette s'ouvrir et se refermer, et le matelas s'enfoncer du côté qui n'était pas occupé par la ninja. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je me sentis prise dans l'étreinte maternelle de Tifa.

- Là, Alix, ça va aller tu verras.

Je me mis à pleurer, m'accrochant désespérément aux vêtements de la barmaid, alors que la plus jeune continuais de me caresser le dos doucement. Il n'y avait rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Perdue dans mes sombres pensées, je pleurais. Une heure, deux, peut-être trois, je ne sais pas. Puis un sentiment de révolte pris sein au creux de mon être. Un sentiment tellement fort qu'il faillit me faire hurler. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, une vague surpuissante de réconfort vint du fond de mon esprit, me calmant presque aussitôt. Ce fut sur ce sentiment inconnu que je m'endormis enfin.

**-A-**

Il est très rare que je prenne une décision. Pour tout vous avouez, je déteste me décider sur quoi que ce soit rapidement, ou sur un coup de tête. Chacune de mes décisions est mûrement réfléchie, décortiquée, analysée, tournée, retournée, acceptée ou refusée. Mais une fois prise, je ne changeais plus d'avis. Jamais. La dernière grande décision que j'avais prise était celle de vivre en autonomie complète, sans l'aide de mes parents. Ils avaient protesté, hurlé, et même pleuré. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, point barre. C'était donc avec une ardeur clairement affichée que je me dirigeais vers le bar de Tifa, dévalant plus que descendant l'escalier. Sans plus attendre, j'avisais la personne dont j'avais besoin et me plantais devant elle.

- Tu peux venir trente secondes s'il te plaît ?

Je sentis son regard se faire interrogateur et suspicieux, mais il m'emboîta le pas en dehors du bar sans faire d'histoire. Je l'entraînais dans une ruelle adjacente, étant ainsi à peu près sûre d'être au calme et que personne ne viendrait nous déranger.

- Cloud, j'aimerais que tu m'entraînes !

Je vis ses pupilles s'ouvrir un peu plus sous le choc, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître de plus. Je m'étais levée ce matin avec une conviction absolue : il fallait que je rentre chez moi. Chez moi, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Et, si je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je voulais me venger. Trouver ces scientifiques de malheur et leur faire payer au centuple ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

- Ecoute-moi avant de protester ! Je sais que vous allez bientôt repartir combattre les monstres et essayer de glaner des informations supplémentaires sur les problèmes que vous rencontrez. Moi, je veux rentrer chez moi. Pour ça, il faut que je trouve le moyen. Et je ne le trouverai pas en restant enfermée dans le bar de Tifa ! Mais... Je ne veux pas être une gène pour vous ! Alors... Je ne te demande pas de faire de moi une combattante hors pair, mais au moins de m'enseigner les bases, que je puisse... A défaut de vous aider, au moins de ne pas vous gêner et repousser les monstres suffisamment longtemps pour que vous veniez m'aider !

L'hérisson blond me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

- Je me doutais bien que tu voulais me demander un truc du genre. Mes avis que tu n'en as pas besoin, tu peux te transformer en dragon, ça suffit largement.

- Non, Cloud. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment faire pour me transformer.

Son regard se fit plus dur.

- Je sais.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Si tu veux juste te défendre, pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que le style de Tifa demande des années d'entraînement avant de pouvoir être réellement efficace. Quand à Nanaki ou Cait Sith, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils me soient d'une grande aide. Yuffie utilise une arme dont je ne connais même pas le nom, et l'arme de Cid... Comment dire... Ne me conviens pas.

- Tu oublies Vincent et Barret, me fit-il remarquer. Une arme à feu est bien plus facilement utilisable qu'une épée.

- Barret a son arme incrustée dans son corps, ça m'étonnerais qu'il puisse véritablement m'aider. Et Vincent me fait peur.

A mon plus grand étonnement, il explosa de rire.

- Peur ? On aura tout vu ! Tes raisons sont bonnes et tes arguments mauvais, et vu ta tête tu le sais toi aussi. Mais tu as raison, je ne peux pas te laisser nous accompagner sans que tu saches un minimum te défendre.

Il se stoppa brusquement et me toisa.

- Ici, dans une heure.

Et il tourna les talons pour rentrer dans le bar. Je souris, heureuse qu'il ait daigné m'écouter. Mais ma décision était prise, et elle était irrévocable.

**-A-**

Une heure plus tard, je me tenais de nouveau dans la petite ruelle derrière le bar. Cloud arriva, armé jusqu'au dent et tenant dans sa main un vieux fourreau rouillé.

- Suis-moi.

J'obéis sans protester aux directives du blond, qui m'entraîna pratiquement à l'extérieur de la ville.

- Cours, échauffe-toi. Tu fais un tour entre les quatre gros rochers qui pointent, là.

Je lui obéis sans plus de cérémonie. Il n'empêche qu'au bout de deux tours, j'étais déjà au bord de l'évanouissement. Le blond me jeta un regard blasé.

- C'est pas gagné...

Je continuais ma course en l'ignorant, soufflant comme un bœuf. Il m'arrêta au bout du quatrième passage.

- Attrape ça ! Me lança-t-il sèchement avant de m'envoyer le vieux fourreau rouillé.

Comme plus tôt, je lui obéis sans faire d'histoire.

- Dégaine.

J'obtempérais presque aussitôt. Enfin, j'essayais d'obtempérer. J'avais beau tirer sur le manche de l'arme, elle restait bien au chaud dans son abri. Je jetais un regard incrédule à Cloud, qui lui ne bronchait absolument pas.

- J'ai un problème, lui fis-je remarquer d'une petite voix.

Il ne bougea pas plus. Soufflant de mécontentement, je tirais dans tous les sens, espérant faire céder la lame et la faire sortir de son fourreau. Il me fallut bien dix minutes de solitude complète avant que la lame ne cède et ne sorte. Je me retrouvais alors avec une antiquité aussi rouillée que son fourreau, au tranchant émoussé et ébréché de partout. La lame semblait prête à se briser au moindre choc.

- C'est tout ce que l'on avait adapté à ta corpulence. Ce katana te défendra bien le temps que tu rentres chez toi.

Je hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris. La poignée en main, j'attendais la suite, alors que le blond se plaçait à dix mètres en face de moi.

- Attaque-moi.

Je restais un instant immobile avant de déduire que même en faisant des efforts, Cloud savait pertinemment que je n'arriverais pas à le blesser. Je me jetais alors sur lui, la lame en avant. Cloud ne broncha pas. Il s'effaça vers la droite à la dernière seconde, manière que je lui passe largement à côté, et d'une taloche derrière le crâne il m'envoya par terre.

- Encore ! Me lança-t-il.

Je me remis debout, et fonçais à nouveau sur lui. Il utilisa la même technique qu'auparavant, et d'une autre taloche m'envoya de nouveau bouler par terre.

- Encore !

Cette fois-ci, je me jetais sur lui en faisant un grand mouvement de gauche à droite avec ma lame, espérant le toucher. Peine perdue, il se contenta de nouveau de bouger pour m'envoyer rouler plus loin. Ce petit jeu dura une heure au bas mot, alors qu'à chaque fois il m'envoyais tutoyer les cailloux. Il n'avait même pas dégainé, et son regard impassible commençait à me donner des envies de meurtre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, grommela-t-il.

Je lui jetais un regard courroucé, attendant qu'il m'explique le fond de sa pensée.

- Ça fait une bonne heure que tu te jettes sur moi et que je t'envoie rouler au sol. Tu es à peine essoufflée. Alors que te faire courir dix minutes te lessive sur place.

J'écarquillais les yeux en me rendant compte que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

- Que... Comment ?

Il ne me répondit pas et dégaina.

- Encore.

Je me jetais sur lui, mais cette fois-ci il intercepta ma lame avec la sienne. Le choc remonta le long de mon bras gauche jusque dans ma mâchoire et faillit me faire lâcher mon arme. Je me reculais, surprise.

- Encore !

Je réitérais mon attaque, encore et encore, si bien qu'à la fin mes bras tremblaient de fatigue et que je tenais à peine debout. Cloud me lança un regard songeur.

- Tu ne manques pas de force. Juste de rapidité, de souplesse, de concentration et d'endurance. On devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi.

Je lui jetais un regard agacé, qu'il ignora royalement. Il partit en me laissant plantée comme une conne au milieu de nul part.

- Demain, même heure, même endroit. Je veux que quand j'arrive tu sois déjà échauffée. Minimum quatre tours, on en rajoute un par jour, c'est compris ?

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse. Je m'effondrais au sol, lessivée. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que je ne pensais déjà plus à mes problèmes d'infertilité. Le mauvais était que je ne me sentais pas capable de rentrer au bar de Tifa, tellement j'étais épuisée. Ainsi, je préférais rester assise, attendant désespérément de retrouver un minimum de mes forces.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester là.

Je sursautais en entendant la voix grave qui s'adressa à moi. Je me tournais, toujours à terre, pour faire alors face à un Vincent Valentine encapé de partout. Il me toisa quelques secondes, alors que la _chose _grognait dans mon esprit. Il s'approcha subitement de moi et me saisit de sa main humaine par le bras pour me remettre debout. Il ne me lâcha pas tout de suite, attendant que je sois capable de me maintenir toute seule. Malheureusement mes efforts étaient partagés entre ceux qui me permettaient de rester debout et ceux qui essayaient de contrôler _ça_ pour ne pas qu'elle se jette sur le vampire.

- Viens, c'est l'heure de manger.

Il me lâcha et partit devant sans plus d'explication. Je dus reprendre mes esprits avant d'être capable de le suivre, me tenant derrière lui pour éviter tout débordement de _sa _part. Je rejoignis tout de même le bar, où les autres étaient déjà attablés. Ils ne firent aucune remarque sur mon état de fatigue ou même sur mon look... Particulier. L'entraînement n'avait pas épargnés mes vêtements, qui étaient dans un état lamentable. Vincent se plaça à côté de Cloud, de manière à me laisser entre Tifa et Marlène, qui me sauta presque dessus pour me demander comment était mon monde, et me poser plein de question sur des choses futiles. Je jetais un regard reconnaissant au brun, mais j'étais à peu près sûre qu'il ne le vit pas. Nous mangeâmes dans une joie calme et reposante après les évènements de la veille.

- Au fait, je suis désolé de vous dire ça comme ça, mais je vais devoir partir. Annonça Nanaki.

Les autres se contentèrent de lui sourire sans lui en tenir vigueur.

- Il y a un problème chez toi, je présume ? Lui demanda Cloud.

- Le même que partout ailleurs, soupira-t-il.

- Je vais venir avec toi ! Annonça Cait Sith. Deux personnes valent mieux qu'une, et puis ton dos est confortable pour voyager.

Barret éclata d'un rire tonitruant à cette remarque.

- Je vais vous accompagner, annonça Cid. Je pourrai te ramener jusqu'à chez toi comme ça, Nanaki.

Le lion rouge hocha la tête et le remercia chaudement.

- Et toi Yuffie, tu ne devrais pas rentrer à Wutaï ? Lui demanda Tifa.

- Comment ça, tu ne veux déjà plus me voir ! Répliqua la ninja en lui tirant la langue.

- Non, mais il me semble que tu as des responsabilités, là-bas. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix calme, bien que triste.

Elle grimaça pour toute réponse. Le silence ce fit pendant un petit moment.

- Tu as raison, il faut que je retourne chez moi, ne serait-ce que pour voir si tout tient toujours debout.

- Avec toi loin d'eux, je peux te jurer qu'ils n'ont pas étés aussi tranquille depuis des lustres ! Répliqua gaiement l'homme à la mitraillette.

Les éclats de rire fusèrent alors que la ninja prenait un faux air blessé qui fit ricaner Cloud.

- Bon, si je récapitule : Cid, Nanaki, Cait Sith et Yuffie vont nous quitter ? Demanda Tifa.

- Exacte.

- Oui.

- Tu me jettes dehors, aussi !

- Putain, vous allez me manquer !

- Ciiiiiiid !*

- Surveille ton langage devant les enfants ! L'apostropha Barret.

- D'ailleurs, Barret, tu restes avec nous ?

- Bien sur, Tifa. Je veux passer un peu de temps avec ma fille.

Marlène sauta de joie en entendant ça. Denzel, lui, jeta un regard peiné à Cloud, qui le lui rendit, indéchiffrable. Ça me faisais de la peine de voir la plus jeune aussi heureuse alors que le garçon se sentait aussi délaissé.

- Et toi, Cloud ?

- Je reste, bien entendu.

Je me trouvais bête de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Après tout, il m'avait donné rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Mais le sourire de Denzel en valait la chandelle. Je crus même voir le blond lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Vincent ? Demanda finalement Tifa, en se tournant vers lui.

De ce que j'avais compris, il y avait que très peu de chance qu'il reste ici. Il préférait apparemment la solitude.

- Je reste.

Il y eut un blanc après sa déclaration, avant que Tifa ne lui décroche le sourire étincelant qui lui était propre.

- En voilà, une bonne nouvelle ! C'est tellement rare de t'avoir avec nous !

Cloud hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, alors que Yuffie affichait une mine dépitée. Elle qui ne voulait pas partir, la voilà en train d'apprendre que celui qu'elle aimait restait ici.

- C'est vrai que c'est inhabituel, approuva Barret.

- Si vous voulez, je peux partir, lança-t-il, froid.

Cloud lui resservit un verre de vin.

- Bois au lieu de raconter des con... des âneries.

Sa bévue fit sourire Cid.

- Cloud, le langage...

Le déjeuner se termina dans la joie. Je débarrassais la table et me mis à la vaisselle. Epuisée, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle d'aller me laisser choir sur mon lit. Je commençais, une grimace sur la figure et les idées ailleurs.

- Aïe ! Fis-je brusquement.

Mon cri alerta Tifa, qui vint voir ce qui se passait.

- Alix, est-ce que tout va bien.

Moi, je regardais mon doigt. Je m'étais sérieusement entaillée en lavant un couteau, et le sang coulait à flot alors qu'une douleur sourde se dégageait de la blessure.

- Tu es blessée ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle prit ma main droite pour observer la coupure sur mon index. Mais je sentis la _chose _s'agiter, et se précipiter vers mon doigt. Ce fut avec incrédulité que nous observâmes, Tifa et moi, la plaie sanguinolente se refermer complètement en quelques secondes.

**Fin du chapitre 15**

*A imaginer avec les voix de Diego et Manny dans L'Age De Glace...

Encore désolée du retard !


	17. Chapitre 16 Il y a des jours, comme ça

Yo !

Je suis à l'heure cette semaine :D Perso je trouve ce chapitre très drôle, en tout cas je me suis marrée en l'écrivant. Nouveaux personnages en vue les ami(e)s !

**Encore merci à Chocolate Kangoo **(j'ai corrigé le bouffie/Yuffie xD)**, Incarndu91, et Lune Noire !**

**Lune Noire : **Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu suives ma fiction :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, et je confirme, cette pauvre Alix n'a vraiment pas de bol ^^

**P.S. : pour tout ceux qui vont commencer à crier au Mary-Sue, sachez que c'est fait exprès ! Ne paniquez pas, je suis au courant et c'était prévu depuis le début ^^.**

**Chapitre 16**

**Il y a des jours, comme ça...**

Je regardais mon doigt, abasourdie et complètement terrifiée.

- Alix, comment tu as fait ça ? Me demanda Tifa, surprise.

- Je... Je sais pas, c'est pas moi !

La barmaid me jeta un regard interloqué. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que Barret pénétrait dans la cuisine, inquiet.

- Tout va bien, on vous a entendues crier ?

Puis il nous fixa quelques temps, son regard faisant des allers et retours entre mon doigt tendu, ma main tenue par la brune et les tâches de sang encore visible sur le l'évier.

- Tu es blessée, Alix ?

- Bah oui mais non enfin plus maintenant je crois. Mais c'est pas moi !

Il me jeta un regard stupéfait.

- J'ai strictement rien compris. Tu es blessé oui ou non ?

Sa question finit par rameuter le reste du groupe qui vint envahir la cuisine.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Nous demanda calmement Cloud.

Je jetais un regard craintif à Tifa qui m'encouragea d'un simple signe de tête.

- Heu, je me suis coupée, et heu...

- Mais il n'y a rien sur ton doigt ! S'écria Yuffie.

Je grimaçais.

- Il est bien là le problème, lui répondis-je d'une toute petite voix. La blessure a disparu.

- Comment ça elle a disparu ? Demanda Barret en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah comme ça, pouf, plus de coupure !

Il y eut un court moment de silence avant que quelqu'un ne reprenne la parole.

- Et pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de nous dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute ? S'enquit Nanaki.

- Parce que c'est la _chose_ ! Elle a bougé puis j'avais plus rien !

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'ils me lynchent, ils n'eurent aucune réaction particulière.

- Tu dis es sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui la fait, même inconsciemment ? Me demanda Vincent.

- J'en suis sûre !

- Elle dit la vérité, me défendit Tifa. Elle avait l'air aussi ahuri que moi en voyant la plaie se refermer.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

- Que fait-on ? Nous interrogea Barret.

- Rien. Elle n'y peut rien et nous non plus. Répondit le vampire avant de faire demi-tour.

Le voyant faire ça, les autres durent considérer l'incident comme clos car ils le suivirent en dehors de la pièce. Je repris ma vaisselle en faisant bien gaffe à ne pas me couper de nouveau. Heureusement pour moi, il ne se passa rien. J'essuyais et rangeais la vaisselle avant de monter prendre une douche salvatrice. Je remettais les affaires que la barmaid m'avait prêtée le jour de mon arrivé, ceux que j'avais achetés étant sales à cause de mon entraînement et les autres aillant disparus pendant ma transformation. Je sortais de la salle d'eau, les cheveux encore trempés, lorsque Marlène et Denzel me sautèrent dessus.

- Dis, Alix, tu nous racontes une histoire de ton monde ?

- De quoi ? Fis-je, interloquée.

- Dis oui ! Me supplia Denzel.

Il me fit un regard de chien battu qu'il devait garder en réserve depuis un bon moment. Toujours surprise, je balbutiais un moment avant de parvenir à faire sortir de ma bouche une phrase correcte.

- Enfin, je... Ben oui, je suppose que je peux mais...

- YES ! Cria Marlène.

- Merci ! Fit à son tour Denzel.

- Mais ce soir avant de se coucher ! Finis-je.

Ils eurent l'air un peu dépités, mai ils n'insistèrent pas et je pus aller m'allonger tranquillement. Je savais que je ne dormirais pas, mais le simple fait de me poser un peu me fit un bien fou. Je me mis bien vite à divaguer sur les récents évènements, laissant tant bien que mal de côté les découvertes concernant mon corps. Puis je me mis à chercher une bonne histoire pour les enfants que je pourrais leur raconter. Les visages souriants de Marlène et Denzel me sautant dans les bras me revenaient en mémoire, me faisant décrocher un sourire. Je revoyais particulièrement les questions enfantines de Marlène et son visage heureux quand je pouvais y répondre. Je sentis alors brusquement un immense sentiment de joie mêlé à une tendresse énorme monter en moi. En même temps, je sentis la _chose_ remuer en moi et _ronronner_.

- Que... Commençais-je.

Le sentiment s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé pour laisser place à une incompréhension tellement forte que je faillis m'étrangler toute seule. Prudemment, je me redressais dans mon lit pour me mettre en tailleur. Je fis alors ressurgir dans me tête les derniers évènements, essayant de déterminer ce qui avait bien pu réveiller la _chose_ à ce point là. Mais la seule chose marquante que je me souvenais avoir fait depuis dix minutes s'était de penser aux de garnements qui m'accompagnaient. Une image d'une Marlène souriante me revint alors à l'esprit, accompagnée de la même montée en flèche de mes sentiments et de la même joie de la part d la _chose_. Intriguée, je fis apparaître dans me tête le visage triste de Denzel. Presque aussitôt, un fort sentiment maternel s'empara de moi, ainsi qu'une tristesse diffuse. J'essayais alors avec un Denzel souriant, et la tristesse fut remplacée par une joie incommensurable. Un léger sourire commença alors à fleurir sur mes lèvres. Apparemment la _chose réagissait_ à ce que je lui montrais. Doucement, je fis surgir dans mon esprit une image de Tifa : un sentiment diffus d'attachement et de paix enfla en moi, accompagné de ce qui devait correspondre au remuement de la queue chez les chiens. Le sentir me fit bizarre, mais je pouvais affirmer que la _chose_ semblait aimer la barmaid, certes un peu moins que les enfants puisque ses sentiments ne m'avaient pas rendue malade, mais presque. Motivée, j'essayais alors avec le reste de la troupe. Cloud provoqua la montée d'une impression de paix diffuse, accompagné d'un jappement amical. La _chose_ l'aimait bien et l'acceptait, mais sans plus. Barret, lui, provoqua une montée de méfiance sans équivoque et la mise en position de défense du (de la) squatteur(se) cérébrale : la _chose_ se méfiait de lui, et je la comprenais : manquait plus qu'il nous refasse un coup comme l'autre fois ! Cait Sith et Nanaki provoquèrent un sentiment d'intérêt poli, mais sans plus : ils n'étaient considérés ni comme des amis, ni comme des ennemis, mais intéressaient la _chose_. Cid fit monter un sentiment d'amusement qui me fit pouffer. Yuffie, elle, ne provoqua rien, ni un sentiment, ni un jappement, rien. A croire qu'elle n'existait pas pour la _chose_. Reeves lui, fit monter en moi une méfiance que je partageais. Je ne connaissais pas ce type et il semblait en savoir trop pour mon bien. Je passais ensuite au docteur Amadeus. Je dus cette fois-ci m'accrocher au draps tellement le sentiment de frayeur qui prit possession de moi me fit peur. Il était accompagné d'un recul général de la chose et d'une pointe de haine à peine perceptible, que je ne compris pas. Je passais ensuite au dernier membre de l'équipe. J'avais évité Vincent car j'avais déjà expérimenté la réaction violente de la _chose_ quand je passais près de lui, et que je n'étais pas pressée de la revivre, surtout que je n'étais pas sûre de contrôler la _chose_ dans ces moments là. Mais, à mon plus grand étonnement, le visage de Vincent ne provoqua pas une seule réaction en moi. Rien, nada, que pouic. Même pas un frisson. Interloquée, je réessayais à plusieurs reprises, mais rien ne vint. Je fis alors le teste avec plusieurs autres personnes : des clients réguliers du bar, les éleveurs de Chocobos, Aerith et même Sephiroth. Je n'obtins rien de particulier, sauf un immense sentiment de sécurité en ce qui concernait le Général argenté. Alors que j'essayais avec les monstres, je sentis alors quelque chose coincer au niveau de la _chose_ : on aurait dit un enfant qui voulait expliquer quelque chose à un adulte, mais qui ne possédait pas les mots adaptés. Je fis remonter à la surface toutes les images de monstres que je possédais. La _chose_ sembla s'énerver à un moment, puis un sentiment d'abattement remplis mon esprit. J'eus alors l'impression de faire face à un étranger qui essayait de m'expliquer quelque chose dans ma langue en ne possédant que des mots de sa langue d'origine. Un déclic se fit dans mon esprit et je me levais brusquement pour me mettre à faire les cent pas à côté de mon lit. Et si... Et si tous ce que la _chose_ me faisait ressentir depuis tout à l'heure était expliqué en ma langue, et que ce qu'elle ressentait pour les monstres n'était pas exprimable parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas les « mots » correspondants ? Séduite par cette idée, je fis monter en moi une image de Marlène et la réaction qu'elle avait provoquée chez la _chose_, et j'attendis. Rien ne se passa dans un premier temps, et je dus refaire monter les images à plusieurs reprises avant d'avoir un premier résultat. La joie se fit moins forte mais plus profonde, comme plus enracinée en moi, et les battements de queue se firent plus lent, plus calme. La joie était moins puissante mais plus réelle, comme si je découvrais la différence entre une image et la réalité. Je me sentais en paix avec moi-même et je me surpris même à rigoler tout doucement. Quand je fis remonter l'image du regard triste de Denzel, je sentis la différence : je ne sentais plus ce que j'associais à des battements de queue, mais surtout un abattement profond prit racine en moi. Je changeais vite pour la tête de Cloud, et la différence me fit presque tomber dans mes tintinnabulements. J'associais ce que je ressentais à ce qu'on éprouvais lorsque qu'un représentant de la loi venait vous aider après un accident : je me sentais en sécurité, mais cette sensation était relative, presque trop diffuse et éloignée, comme si la Chose ne voulait pas se fier plus que ça à l'hérisson blond. La surprise était par contre un sentiment bien plus fort chez la Chose que chez moi.

En effet, lorsque je lui montrais les images des deux « animaux » d'AVALANCHE, une curiosité presque maladive enveloppée dans une couche de moquerie que je ne comprenais pas pris place en moi. Tout cela accompagné de ce que je pensais être un mouvement de tête, comme si Elle voulait renifler ce que je lui montrais. Je repris place dans la réalité juste à temps pour me rendre compte que je m'étais moi aussi avancée, et que j'étais sur le point de tomber car j'étais sur la pointe des pieds et fortement penchée en avant. Je me remis normalement avec un petit cri de surprise. Secouant la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, je repris mes pérégrinations dans la pièce. Comme tout à l'heure, les images de Vincent et Yuffie ne provoquèrent rien en moi. La Chose ne semblait pas s'être intéresser à ces deux-là, ce qui m'effrayais parce que cela ne m'aidait pas à comprendre sa réaction face au brun. Je finis alors par revenir sur les monstres, ceux qui avaient posé problème tant qu'on ne parlait pas la même langue. Je ne ressentis d'abord rien, avant qu'une immense vague de dégoût m'envahisse, accompagner d'un changement radical de la posture de la Chose dans mon esprit. Je ne la voyais pas, mais ce qu'Elle me faisait ressentir me montrait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que le dégoût, quelque chose de plus fort, mais qu'Elle ne pouvait pas exprimer par des sentiments « humains ». Je ne la comprenais pas, mais c'était un grand pas pour moi : Elle ressentait les émotions bien plus fort que moi, et cette expérience venait de me prouver qu'il allait falloir que j'apprenne à les différencier des miennes dans le feu de l'action pour ne pas me faire submerger. Je sentis alors comme un recul de la Chose, et je retrouvais des idées claires. J'étais lessivée mentalement, mais je compris que j'aurais la paix un petit moment. Heureuse de cette découverte, je décidais de rejoindre les autres en bas. Je dévalais les escaliers pour me retrouver face à une scène un peu bizarre : Yuffie fixait Vincent d'un air complètement ahuri alors que le reste du groupe échangeait des regards interloqués. Le vampire, lui, était caché derrière sa cape et semblait... Rire sous cape justement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

Ma venue sembla sortir tout le monde de sa torpeur. Yuffie leva les yeux vers moi pour me lancer un regard noir, alors que les autres se contentèrent de retourner à leur occupation originale. Paumée, je regardais tout ce beau monde sans trop comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Haussant les épaules, j'allais m'accouder au bar, demandant un simple verre d'eau à la barmaid. Elle me servit en souriant alors que Cid essayait de rameuter Nanaki et Cait Sith pour qu'ils puissent prendre la route.

- Nous devons prendre la route si nous voulons arriver au Shera avant la nuit, nous expliqua-t-il.

J'acquiesçais alors que tout le monde se réunissait pour dire au revoir aux voyageurs. Les embrassades furent vives, et Yuffie sauta dans les bras à Vincent, me jetant un regard goguenard que je n'expliquais toujours pas. Le groupe se mit en route, laissant le bar étrangement vide.

- Mon bar va me paraître affreusement calme ! Pouffa Tifa au bout d'un moment.

- Ce n'est pas un mal. Grommela le vampire en réponse.

Je m'étouffais presque dans mon verre d'eau tellement sa réplique me semblait incongrue.

- On aura plus de place dans le sous-sol comme ça, répliqua joyeusement Barret.

Vincent hocha la tête en réponse, ce qui me fit avoir une idée lumineuse.

- Pourquoi l'un d'entre-vous ne viendrait pas dormir avec moi là-haut ?

Il y eut un silence profond alors que les regards choqués des différents membres d'AVALANCHE encore présent se tournaient vers moi.

- Il reste un lit, vous savez ! Continuais-je d'un ton badin.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Me demanda Barret.

- Si, lui répondis-je avec aplomb. Il y a un problème ?

- Cela ne se fait pas, Alix, m'informa gravement Cloud.

Je leur jetais un regard étonné.

- Mais il reste un lit ! Ce sera toujours plus confortable que votre planque au sous-sol, non ?

- On ne peut pas, Alix ! Me coupa l'homme à la peau mate.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es une fille. Finit par nous couper Vincent.

Je lui jetais un regard blasé.

- Et alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ce n'est pas comme si on partageait le même lit.

Cette fois, le vampire se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index de sa main droite en soupirant alors que Barret grommelait dans sa barbe des trucs pas très gentils pour moi.

- Alix, intervint Tifa. Les moeurs dans ton monde sont sûrement différentes, mais ici il est très mal vu que deux personnes du sexe opposé dorment dans la même pièce, surtout si ils sont aussi proches physiquement.

Je jetais un regard blasé à Tifa.

- Denzel et Marlène dorment bien dans la même pièce.

- Ce sont des enfants, Alix, me réprimanda gentiment la barmaid.

Une lumière se fit quelque part dans mon esprit alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur mes lèvres.

- Et Cloud et toi aussi.

Je vis avec plaisir les joues de la brune rosir alors que Cloud reprenait la parole en évitant mon regard.

- On se connaît depuis plus de vingt ans...

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas comme si je comptais faire des galipettes avec l'un d'entre eux !

Je vis avec stupéfaction les yeux des autres s'écarquiller.

- Alix, fit Tifa d'une voix dangereusement calme, tu as déjà partagé ton lit avec un homme ?

- Bah oui, il n'y a qu'un seul lit dans mon petit appartement, alors quand Yan vient squatter en déclarant qu'une soirée pizza s'impose on a pas trop le choix. Des fois Suzanne vient aussi et on est trois dans mon lit, c'est sympa tant que les deux rigolos ne se disputent pas la couverture.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Barret n'explose de rire.

- Bon dieu, c'est le plus gros quiproquo que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Écoute Alix, ce n'est pas contre toi mais je ronfle et Vincent est insomniaque, tu préfères largement être toute seule crois-moi !

- Mais prenez ma chambre dans ce cas ! M'exclamais-je. Comme ça les deux lits seront occupés et tout le monde sera content !

Ils me jetèrent un regard exaspéré alors que je sentais la Chose se dresser dans mon esprit et devenir interrogative. Je lui montrais un souvenir de Yan, Suzanne et moi dans le même lit, la jeune fille presque couchée sur Yan qui ronflait comme un bien heureux la tête sur mes cuisses. A mon plus grand étonnement elle disparut aussitôt de mon esprit. Bizarre.

- Ton offre est très gentille, mais tu nous vois contraint de refuser. M'expliqua platement le vampire.

- Parce que je suis une fille ?

- Non, pour la simple et bonne raison que la pièce là-haut est plus petite et que je ne suis pas sûr de supporter les ronflements de Barret en étant plus près de lui.

Barret lui fit clairement comprendre son mécontentement alors que Tifa m'entraînait par le bras pour ouvrir le bar. On n'eut pas grand monde ce soir là, ce qui nous permit de souffler avant de manger et de monter se coucher. Comme promis, je passais dans la chambre des enfants qui m'attendaient de pied ferme.

- Alix, tu es venue ! S'écria Marlène.

- Bien sur ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu oublier vos frimousses ?

Ils firent un signe de négation avec la tête alors que je m'asseyais sur le lit de Denzel.

- Vous connaissez l'histoire de Cendrillon ?

- Non ! Me dirent-ils en chœur.

-Alors il y a très longtemps, dans un royaume si lointain que personne ne pouvait s'en rappeler le nom, vivait une riche famille...

**-A-**

Le lendemain, comme promis à Cloud, je partis faire mes quatre tours de course avant qu'il n'arrive. Épuisée, je le regardais arriver un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je me saisis de mon arme rouillée et j'attendis ses instructions.

- On va travailler la position de ton corps, aujourd'hui. C'est la base, mais ça va te sembler long, fastidieux et horriblement chiant.

- Je sens l'expérience dans ces paroles, très cher !

Il me répondit d'une grimace.

- Dégaine au lieu de te moquer de moi.

Je luttais un peu contre le katana avant d'arriver à le saisir de ma main gauche. Cloud se pointa brusquement devant moi, me faisant écarquiller les yeux. Je ne l'avais même pas vu bouger !

- Saisis la poignée en son milieu, de manière à ne pas te faire mal. Voilà, comme ça. Dit-il en me voyant réajuster ma main. Ta poigne doit être ferme et solide, mais pas crispée, sinon tu va finir par te faire mal en donnant et parant les coups. Garde toujours le coude fléchit, si tu as le bras tendu tu n'auras pas la force d'amortir ou d'attaquer. Garde le buste droit...

Autant vous dire tout de suite, tout mon corps y passa. Au bout de vingt minutes, j'avais la position parfaite de l'épéiste à l'arrêt (ce qui ne servait strictement à rien à part peut-être faire peur à l'ennemi s'il possédait des notions d'escrime). Comme la veille, Cloud dégaina et me demanda de l'attaquer. Je passais ainsi ce qui me sembla une heure à frapper contre son épée sans obtenir aucun autre résultat qu'une douleur sourde dans les bras, les jambes et à peu près tout le reste du corps. Le blond m'envoya de nouveau plusieurs fois dire bonjour aux cailloux, et lorsqu'il mit fin à l'entraînement, j'étais dans un état pitoyable. La seule chose qu'il me demanda, c'était de retrouver la position parfaite de départ. J'échouais lamentablement et il dut me faire replacer toutes les parties de mon corps l'une après l'autre.

- A demain fit-il sans plus de cérémonie en tournant les talons.

Je m'asseyais par terre le temps de reprendre un minimum mon souffle, fermant les yeux. Ce fut les grognements de la Chose qui me sortirent de mes pensées.

- C'est l'heure de manger. Me fit simplement Vincent.

Je me remis debout tant bien que mal avant de suivre le brun jusqu'au bar. A mon plus grand étonnement, la Chose se contenta de grogner et ne fit pas mine de se jeter sur le vampire.

**-A-**

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement avant de passer l'après-midi à vaquer à nos occupations. Le soir venu, j'aidais tranquillement la barmaid à ouvrir le 7th Heaven. Nous eûmes beaucoup plus de monde que la veille, et j'étais débordée.

- Yo, Tifa ! Fit soudain une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je me tournais pour accueillir le client, mais mes mots moururent sur mes lèvres. Devant moi se tenait un rouquin à la coiffure étrange portant des lunettes sur le front, accompagné d'un chauve qui semblait sortir tout droit de Men In Black. Le plus impressionnant était la ressemblance frappante qu'il existait entre moi et le rouquin, les marques sur le visage et les cheveux lisses en moins.

- Reno, Rude. Ça faisait longtemps ! Leur répondit la barmaid. Vous voulez voir Cloud ?

- Non, on vient se détendre un peu, répliqua le rouquin. Sers-nous un verre de bière s'il te plait !

Ils s'installèrent à une table vide alors que je préparais leur boisson. Je leur apportais alors sous leur regard interrogatif.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Fit le chauve qui devait être Rude. Qui es-tu ?

- Oh, heu, je m'appelle Alix. Je donne u coup de main à Tifa de temps en temps. Et moi, à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

Je vis avec horreur le rouquin se gonfler de suffisance alors que son compagnon lui renvoyait un regard blasé.

- Je m'appelle Reno, et voici Rude, mon partenaire. Nous sommes des Turks !

Vu sa tête j'étais censée être impressionnée. Mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un Turk, à part un habitant de la Turquie chez moi. Je déposais leur boisson alors que Barret, Vincent et Cloud s'approchaient de nous.

- Reno, Rude, fit le blond.

- Ah, salut Cloud ! Ça va bien mec ? On passait juste boire un verre et se détendre un peu, rien de neuf à l'horizon ! Fit le roux avec un air jovial impressionnant.

Je les laissais discuter ente eux et repartis faire la tournée des commandes sans plus attendre. Je ne pus souffler que vingt minutes plus tard, et encore. Ce fut un signe de la main de la part de Reno, accompagné d'un grand sourire, qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Ils en étaient à leur troisième bière, et ils semblaient déjà un peu plus détendu.

- Assieds-toi avec nous un peu ! M'ordonna le roux.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas ! Lui répondis-je.

- Mais si, Tifa ne dira rien ! Me rassura-t-il en m'adressant un sourire charmeur.

A ma plus grande honte, je me sentis rougir ce qui fit s'agrandir le sourire de Reno.

- Je comprend ton hésitation, me fit-il. Après tout on ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendu avec les membres d'AVALANCHE, mais ça va mieux depuis l'histoire des incarnés et surtout depuis le moment où Valentine a remit Tseng et Elena sur pied.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête : je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait.

- Tu sais, je connais très bien Rufus Shinra, continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Et puis...

Je décrochais à ce moment là, me contentant de faire « hum-hum » aux moments où ils semblait les attendre, sans plus.

- Tu sais, me confia brusquement le roux, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis tout de suite demandé si tu n'étais pas ma petite sœur. Mais je le saurais si j'avais une sœur aussi mignonne que toi...

En disant cela, il me caressa doucement la joue du dos de la main. Je devais être rouge tomate car un sourire goguenard apparut sur ses lèvres. J'étais complètement sous le charme.

- Je te fais de l'effet, Princesse ?

Je sortis brusquement de ma rêverie pour lancer un regard acéré au rouquin. J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part...

- Princesse ? Minaudais-je.

- Oui, une héritière du royaume de mon cœur.

Ben voyons.

- Oh, c'est si mignon ! Continuais-je en battant des cils.

Il n'y vit que du feu. Il passa alors son bras autour de mon cou dans un geste sensuel qui m'aurait sûrement fait frémir cinq minutes auparavant.

- Si tu veux, continua-t-il d'un air suggestif, je peux te faire visiter la ville. Je connais plein d'endroit sympa...

Je vis Rude lui jeter un regard blasé et agacé du coin de l'œil.

- J'en serais ravie ! Lui fis-je.

- Tu pourras venir chez moi après, tu verras, je suis un très bon cuisinier...

Je le regardais toujours d'un air idiot en battant des cils, avant de me tourner vers le chauve.

- J'espère que tu pourras te joindre à nous ! Lui fis-je. Un bel homme tel que toi, ce serait dommage que tu restes tout seul...

Je lui jetais un regard suggestif en me débarrassant du bras de Reno.

- Et je n'aime pas les rouquins de toute façon, j'ai toujours préféré les chauves... Et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a le droit de m'appeler Princesse.

Je minaudais une dernière fois en battant des cils avant de me lever de table sous leur regard estomaqué. Je rejoignis alors le groupe d'AVALANCHE qui me contemplait avec des yeux ronds. Apparemment, ils n'avaient rien perdu de la conversation.

- J'ai le même à la maison. Dis-je comme simple explication.

Rien à dire, merci Yan et ses tentatives de drague sur toutes les filles de la promo', ça aide dans ce genre de cas. Je partis me coucher un léger sourire aux lèvres, et je plongeais dans le sommeil bien plus rapidement que ce dont j'avais pris l'habitude.

**-A-**

J'ouvrais les yeux sur une plaine couverte de fleurs blanches et jaunes magnifiques. D'excellente humeur, je me tournais pour adresser un sourire resplendissant à l'argenté.

- Salut Sephiroth, comment ça v...

Sauf qu'en face de moi se tenait un être qui m'était totalement inconnu.

**Fin du chapitre 16**

Alors, vos impressions ? A votre avis, devant qui se tient-elle ?

Gros bisous et à la prochaine :D

Et c'est mon annif, champagne pour tout le monde !


	18. Chapitre 17 Un bol de café

Salut tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour.

Vous avez été tellement nombreux à me soutenir pour le dernier chapitre ! Un Grand merci à **Chocolate Kangoo, Incarndu91, Lune Noire, Yuya-Hime, Kimo gaig et Florette.**

**Lune Noire : **tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dès maintenant !

**Kimo gaig : **je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, et rassure-toi je ne compte pas l'abandonner !

Voici la réponse à vos questions, maintenant !

**Chapitre 17**

**Un bol de café.**

Je jetais un regard interloqué à l'homme en face de moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Il était assez grand, mais moins impressionnant que Sephiroth. Brun, les cheveux en piques, les yeux d'un bleu vif presque impossible, il dégageait une aura écrasante de vitalité et de joie de vivre, à tel point que je me demandais comment diable il avait bien pu mourir.

- Perdu ! Moi, c'est Zack ! Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles...

Il me plut aussitôt. Il avait un sourire un peu idiot mais attachant, et me regardait tranquillement à trois pas de moi.

- Heu, je...

- A la base, c'était Aerith qui voulait te voir, mais elle rigole toujours à propos de ce que tu as dit à Reno.

Je le contemplais, interdite, alors qu'il croisait les bras derrière sa tête, nonchalant.

- Le plus beau moment de sa mort, je crois. Elle était pliée en deux, tellement elle rigolait. En même temps, c'était bien envoyé !

- Heu, merci ?

- Pas de quoi, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, de toute façon.

Nous passâmes quelques minutes à nous jauger du regard, avant que Zack ne reprenne en fin de compte la parole.

- Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici devant moi, non ?

- Heu, oui, un peu...

- On voulait juste voir si tu allais bien. Enfin, Aerith voulait voir si tu allais bien.

Je lui jetais un regard interloqué. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Aerith, elle m'avait annoncée tout un tas de trucs qui m'avaient mise hors de moi. Je pouvais affirmer avec certitude que je n'étais pas en excellent terme avec la Cetra. Alors pourquoi se préoccupait-elle de moi à ce point là ? L'homme en face de moi dut capter mon incompréhension, car il m'adressa un sourire lumineux avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu sais, elle t'aime bien. Elle n'a sûrement pas pris la décision que tu aurais voulue, mais il lui aurait fallu plus de temps et les évènements ont joués contre nous...

- Pourquoi « plus de temps » ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

Zack eut l'air gêné et se gratta l'arrière du crâne en détournant le regard.

- Parce que si on était prêt à te renvoyer chez toi, on ne pouvait pas le faire sans savoir comment tu avais pu tomber du ciel, comme ça, ni sans savoir si ta venue avait un but précis.

Il me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais certaine.

- Mais bon, maintenant on sait comment tu as pu venir par ici, et on est cent pour cent sûr que tu n'as rien à y faire, mais c'est trop tard pour nous. On ne peut plus agir, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles sans nous. Désolé... fit-il, piteux.

Je lui jetais un regard peu amène.

- Me débrouiller toute seule, tu veux dire, non ! Crachais-je presque.

Il me jeta un regard étonné.

- Bien sur que non ! Cloud et compagnie vont bien te donner un coup de main !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Ils ont d'autres problèmes, avec les monstres et tout ça...

Il me toisa quelques instants, avant de me sourire.

- Tu ne t'accordes pas assez d'importance. Tu avais pourtant fait un bon pas en demandant de l'aide à Cloud pour apprendre à te battre. En faisant ça, les autres vont faire ce qu'ils peuvent pour toi.

- Aide-toi et le ciel t'aidera, c'est ça ?

Il rigola doucement.

- Dans ton cas, c'est à prendre au pied de la lettre. Tout le monde en bas peut t'aider, peut-être pas de la manière dont tu le voudrais, mais tu ne vas pas cracher dessus, non ?

- Non.

Il soupira avant de s'avancer et de m'attraper par les épaules.

- Ne perds pas espoir, surtout !

Il détourna brusquement la tête pour fixer son regard vers ma gauche, alors qu'un immense sourire vint barrer ses lèvres. Surprise, je vis Aerith s'avancer vers nous. J'essayais alors de me reculer vis à vis de Zack, de peur que la jeune femme ne prenne mal notre soudaine proximité, mais le garçon raffermit sa prise autour de mes épaules, m'empêchant de fuir.

- Tu as fait connaissance avec notre dragonne, à ce que je vois. Lui dit-elle doucement.

Je me sentis de trop. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient tellement emplis d'amour que je compris ce que Sephiroth voulait dire par « roucouler ensemble » et surtout pourquoi il avait du mal à se sentir coupable. Je dus me retenir de rire devant la différence de stature entre les deux amoureux : Zack faisait bien une tête et demie de plus que la Cetra, et il était deux fois plus épais. Son biceps devait faire l'épaisseur de la cuisse de la jeune femme.

- Ça va Alix, pas trop secouée ? Me demanda doucement la Cetra.

Je lui jetais un regard morne, un peu blasée.

- Je me suis déjà sentie mieux, finis-je par lui avouer.

Elle me sourit doucement avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

- Elle est mignonne, hein ?

- Oui, très.

- T'en penses quoi ?

Je jetais un regard noir à Aerith. Non mais à quoi jouait-elle ?

- Pour moi c'est okay.

Elle adressa un sourire resplendissant au jeune homme avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Zack se tourna de nouveau vers moi, et me lança un regard amusé.

- Au fait, tu semblais vraiment heureuse de le voir, notre Général. Il te manque tant que ça ?

Il se moquait de moi, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- Oui, j'étais heureuse de le voir. Il n'a pas un caractère facile, mais je l'aime bien. Et c'est la première personne censée que j'ai rencontrée dans ce monde de fou !

Il plissa un peu les yeux avant de répliquer.

- Tu es au courant qu'il a essayé d'anéantir le monde, qu'il était complètement fou et qu'il a assassiné beaucoup de monde, dont Aerith ?

Son ton n'était pas accusateur, mais d'une neutralité qui me laissa penser que ma réponse serait déterminante pour lui.

- Il a fait des erreurs et il en est mort. Deux fois. De ce que j'ai vu, il ne semblait pas fou, ou en tout cas il ne l'est plus. Et oui, je suis au courant des meurtres, mais Cloud aussi a tué des gens, non ? Et, désolée pour toi, mais je ne connaissais pas Aerith alors qu'elle était encore en vie, et vous avez l'air tellement heureux, tout les deux...

Gênée, j'évitais son regard les quelques minutes qui suivirent. Puis brusquement, je vis Zack s'avancer vers moi. Il m'attrapa, me fit faire demi tour sur moi même de manière à ce que mon dos soit contre son torse. Et il m'emprisonna la tête en me faisant une clé au cou avant de me frotter vigoureusement les cheveux, m'arrachant une plainte.

- On va vraiment faire quelque chose de toi ! S'exclama-t-il, joyeux.

Son aura emplissait l'atmosphère, et je crois que je perdis conscience dans ses bras.

**-A-**

Je me levais le lendemain matin pleine d'un entrain inexpliqué. Je descendis dans la cuisine, ne me souciant pas de l'heure plus que matinale. Je ne fus pas surprise de croiser Vincent, aillant appris qu'il était insomniaque. Lui, par contre, me dévisagea comme si j'étais devenue complètement folle.

- Salut ! Lui lançais-je joyeusement.

- Bonjour. Me répondit-il.

Je m'asseyais suffisamment loin du lui pour que la Chose se tienne tranquille, et suffisamment proche pour ne pas paraître impolie. Nous étions, au vu de l'heure plus que matinale, les premiers debout.

- Que fais-tu hors de ton lit à cette heure-ci ? Finit par lâcher le vampire.

La Chose grogna fortement en retour et je laissais échapper une grimace.

- J'ai fini ma nuit, je suppose.

- Tu n'étais pas censée être hypersomniaque ? Il est cinq heures du matin !

Je grimaçais de nouveau alors que ce qui vivait dans mon esprit se redressait pour menacer de sa stature l'homme à côté de moi.

- Ça, c'était avant, lui répondis-je d'un ton mordant.

Je me levais doucement pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

- Café ? Lui demandais-je.

Il grogna comme simple réponse. Prenant ça pour un oui et toujours dans ma bonne humeur inexpliquée, je nous fis deux tasses du breuvage magique avant de venir en poser une devant lui. Sifflotant, je fouillais ensuite dans le frigo et dans les placards pour me dénicher de quoi me faire des tartines. Un petit déjeuner sans café ni tartines, c'est pas un vrai petit déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sifflotes ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil au vampire. Il me dévisageait d'un air plutôt intéressé, ses yeux carmin dépassant à peine du sommet de sa cape éliminée.

- Je ne connais pas, quelles sont les paroles ?

Je déposais mes trouvailles devant nous deux avant de m'asseoir à un siège de lui, accoudée au comptoir. Je m'étais mise à siffloter la Moldau, de Smetana, et un sourire léger vint courir sur mes lèvres.

- Il n'y en a pas, enfin pas à me connaissance. Elle n'en a pas besoin, cette musique est une histoire à elle toute seule.

Il attrapa sa tasse et se mit à siroter le breuvage noir.

- Elle est de chez toi, je présume.

- Oui. Elle s'appelle « Die Moldau », la Moldau. C'est le nom d'un fleuve, je crois. Elle retrace son parcourt de sa source au moment où elle se jette dans la mer.

La Chose grogna alors encore plus fort, et je dus me résoudre à me lever pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre moi et Vincent. Un peu gênée de la situation, je saisissais ma tasse et une tartine de manière à aller m'asseoir sur le rebord d'un des fenêtres du bar, dans le dos de Vincent.

- Tu me la sifflerais en entier ?

La demande me parut totalement incongrue, mais le ton de Vincent, habituellement froid et distant, s'était adouci. Je pouffais doucement, regardant avec nostalgie les étoiles que je ne connaissais pas luire dans le ciel.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais elle dure un bon quart d'heure, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas tenir aussi longtemps. De plus, je ne connais pas tous les accords.

Il ne me répondit pas, et le silence reprit son droit entre nous. La Chose se calma petit à petit, et je sentis mes épaules se détendre en réponse. Vers six heures du matin, je proposais une deuxième tasse de ma drogue matinale au vampire, qui l'accepta de bon cœur, avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Je mangeais ma cinquième tartine lorsque Vincent se leva, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier avant de se saisir de son arme, qu'il avait déposé sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Il m'adressa un simple signe de tête avant de sortir du 7th Heaven. Surprise, je haussais les épaules avant de me remettre à contempler le lever du soleil. Vers sept heures, les premiers habitants de la maisonnée commencèrent à émerger, et ce fut une Tifa encore à moitié dans son lit qui fut la première à me rejoindre, alors que je me sifflais une énième tasse de breuvage noir.

- Déjà debout ? Fit-elle, étonnée.

Je lui souris en retour alors qu'elle avisait la deuxième tasse, fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est à Vincent, l'éclairais-je.

Elle eut un sourire triste comme simple réponse, avant de s'asseoir devant sa tasse à elle. Les autres arrivèrent pêle-mêle, et ce fut un Cloud aux cheveux dégoulinants qui nous rejoignit en dernier.

- Bien dormi ? Lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Divers grognements lui parvinrent en réponse. Je lui souris avant de déposer ma tasse dans mon évier et de me diriger vers la sortie. Ce n'est pas tout, mais c'était que j'avais un entraînement à gérer, moi ! Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, je me rendis à l'endroit habituel, où je me mis à courir tranquillement. J'eus ainsi tout le loisir de penser à mon entrevue avec Zack. L'aura du garçon m'avait littéralement collée à la peau, et mise de bonne humeur pour les cent ans à venir. Je comprenais parfaitement Aerith : cet homme dégageait la parfaite alchimie entre l'enfant joyeux, capable de vous remonter le moral par les pires pitreries au monde, et le soldat (avec une majuscule pour lui dans ce cas) surpuissant capable de prouesse pour vous sauver la vie. Il était moins puissant que Sephiroth, mais beaucoup plus facile à vivre. Mais, plus que tout, c'était la manière dont il m'avait traité qui m'avait remontée le moral : des regards fixes et sans méfiances, des contacts physiques francs... J'avais eu l'impression de retrouver un camarade de classe plus qu'un fantôme inconnu. J'avais compris qu'ici les contacts physiques étaient réduits au minimum, et pour moi, habituée à la franchise de mon entourage, cela m'avait fait un choc. Même pire : ça me manquait. Pas que j'étais particulièrement câline en temps normal, mais je ne connaissais rien de mieux qu'une étreinte amicale pour me remonter le moral. Et là, le brun avait fait fort. Je finis finalement mes quatre tours, moins fatiguée que les fois précédentes : l'entraînement commencerait-il à porter ses fruits ? Cloud débarqua sur ces entre faits, me contemplant quelques secondes.

- C'est bien. Après demain, rajoute un tour de terrain, tu devrais le tenir.

Je grimaçais de dépit alors que j'entreprenais de reprendre ma position parfaite de base. Il me fallu un bon moment, mais le porc-épic semblait satisfait. Sans plus de cérémonie, il me demanda de l'attaquer, ce que je fis sans hésiter. J'avais à peine eu le temps de faire quelques passes que Cloud me désarma d'un simple mouvement de poignet.

- Tu attaques toujours de gauche à droite et toujours de haut en bas. Tu ne peux pas y arriver comme ça !

Je lui jetais un regard courroucé.

- Et je fais comment d'autre, hein ?

- Réfléchis un peu !

Et, pour la première fois, il se jeta sur moi. Je n'essayais même pas de contrer son attaque, me contentant de l'éviter comme je pus. Il me laissa faire et me reculer, attendant probablement mon attaque. Je me jetais sur lui sans beaucoup d'espoir, levant mon arme au-dessus de ma tête pour essayer de l'abattre sur lui; Il me bloqua sans difficulté avant de me repousser et de contre-attaquer presque aussitôt. Terrifiée et surprise, je mis ma lame devant moi en protection, mais Cloud força ma défense comme si elle n'existait pas et m'envoya rouler plus loin. Je sentis une douleur sourde à l'épaule droite et je vis, sans trop m'y attarder, qu'une zébrure y figurait. Me relevant avec difficulté, je jetais un regard apeuré au blond.

- Pathétique. Me fit-il.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, explique-moi comment faire pour attaquer, crétin !

Un sourire ironique apparut alors sur ces lèvres, et il cassa sa position de combat.

- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, je me demandais quand tu allais t'abaisser à me le demander.

Je lui jetais un regard d'incompréhension totale.

- J'n'allais pas te fournir toutes les réponses si tu ne prends même pas la peine de me poser les questions qui vont avec.

« Je vais le tuer. » Pensais-je. Sans plus attendre, il s'approcha de moi et attrapa mon poignet gauche, se plaçant dans mon dos.

- Si tu veux attaquer de droite à gauche, il faut que tu tournes ton poignet d'un quart de tour comme ça. De plus, tu es gauchère, ce qui est rare. Tu vas avoir l'avantage de la surprise sur tes adversaires, mais il va falloir que tu sois très prudente en contrepartie...

La leçon continua comme ça pendant une bonne heure, où Cloud me fit attaquer dans le vide devant moi, avant de me demander de repasser à l'offensive sur lui. Le résultat ne fut pas beaucoup plus glorieux que tout à l'heure, et je mordis la poussière tellement de fois que je finis par me demander pourquoi je me relevais après chaque chute. Finalement, il finit par décréter la fin de l'entraînement, et je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement non feint. Allongée sur le sol, où il m'avait envoyée quelques instants plus tôt, j'entrepris d'essayer de reprendre mon souffle. N'importe qui aurait été outré de le voir me laisser par terre comme ça, mais je savais qu'il me laissait ainsi quelques minutes seule pour faire le point. Cette attitude cavalière nous convenait à tout les deux, et c'était le principal. Mon épaule droite me lançait toujours alors qu'un hématome impressionnant s'y était formé. Grimaçante, je n'osais imaginée dans quel état j'allais être le lendemain, lorsque le muscle ne serait plus chaud et la douleur plus forte. J'allais devoir demander à Tifa de me lancer un sort de soin. Brusquement, je sentis la Chose se tendre et grogner. J'eus juste le temps de commencer à me redresser que Vincent se tenait déjà devant moi.

- C'est l'heure de passer à table, commença-t-il avec son habituelle voix plate.

Puis il jeta un regard à mon épaule. Sans avoir eus le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il s'était accroupi près de moi pour d'un geste ferme appuyer fortement sur le bleu. Je glapis sous la douleur provoquée, essayant de me dégager. Peine perdue, il me maintenait d'une poigne ferme grâce à sa main humaine. La Chose rugit littéralement en moi avant de _foncer _vers mon épaule. Tout aussi brusquement, la douleur disparut et le vampire me lâcha. Sans m'accorder le moindre regard de plus, il fit demi-tour, faisant voltiger sa cape, et prit le chemin du 7th Heaven. Je me levais difficilement, contemplant mon épaule désormais vierge de toute marque, avant de lui emboîter le pas à bonne distance. Le vampire semblait de mauvaise humeur, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer.

Nous mangeâmes en silence avant que je ne parte prendre une douche bien méritée. Je m'occupais du bar avec Tifa le soir, comme d'habitude, avant de manger et d'aller me coucher. Enfin avant d'aller attendre le sommeil qui venait quand il le voulait. Ce qui était, à la longue, particulièrement chiant.

**-A-**

Le lendemain matin, je me levais déjà de moins bonne humeur. Sans me laisser démonter, je descendis au bar pour trouver comme la veille Vincent, lui aussi déjà levé.

- Salut ! Lui fis-je d'une voix rendue un peu morne par le manque de café.

Pour seule réponse, il me tendit une tasse de mon breuvage matinal. Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête avant d'aller le siroter au même endroit que la veille. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un seul mot, et il me laissa seule au bout d'un moment pour aller faire je ne sais quoi dehors. J'accueillis donc les autres toute seule, avant de partir pour m'entraîner. Cloud me rejoignit vite, et nous reprîmes les exercices de la veille. Il me laissa de nouveau par terre et éreintée, le souffle court et les muscles douloureux

- Viens, c'est l'heure de manger, fit une voix pas loin de moi.

Je levais les yeux juste à temps pour intercepter Marlène, qui venait de me sauter dans les bras. Confuse, j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir une lueur amusée dans les yeux du vampire avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour. Marlène m'aida à me remettre sur pied avant de me traîner littéralement derrière elle jusqu'à la table où nous attendait le reste du groupe. Nous rigolâmes bien tout du long.

- Alix ?

- Oui, Barret ?

- Tu sais comment on distingue un Turks d'une voiture ?

- Non, fis-je, intriguée.

- Ben quand tu fonces dans un mur, la voiture elle au moins elle freine !*

Je pouffais de rire alors même que le téléphone sonnait. Cloud se leva pour monter à l'étage et y répondre, tandis qu'en bas je rigolais à une nouvelle blague de Barret, qui portait cette fois-ci sur un employé de la Shinra et une vague histoire de tabouret branlant.

-On a un problème.

Le silence se fit petit à petit dans la salle alors qu'on regardait le blond redescendre dans le bar.

- Cid vient de m'appeler. Il est en route vers ici, il vient nous chercher.

Tifa se leva brusquement pour accourir auprès de son ami.

- Cloud ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Le SOLDAT lui jeta un regard colérique qui me fit trembler d'appréhension...

- Les monstres. Ils n'ont pas seulement augmenté en nombre, mais aussi en niveau. Pratiquement doublé à Wutaï.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'espère que la petite s'en sort ! Grommela l'homme à la mitraillette.

- Non, justement.

Il prit brusquement une immense inspiration.

- Yuffie a été gravement blessée. Cid l'amène avec lui, mais, pendant ce temps, son village est sans défense. On va devoir larguer les amarres.

**Fin du Chapitre 17**

* Je sais, cette blague est nulle...

Désolée pour le chapitre un peu court, mais il se passe plein de chose dans le suivant (et surtout dans celui d'encore après niarkniarkniark !)

Sinon, les scène Alix/Vincent n'étaient pas prévues, mais ils sont doués d'une volonté propre ces deux là...

Play list : _The price of freedom,_ FF7 Crisis Core.


	19. Chapitre 18 On a Road Again

Bonjour !

Je vous livre un chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. M'enfin, je n'en suis pas peu fière !

Je remercie évidement **Chocolate Kangoo, Baka27, Incarndu91 et Lune Noire **!

**Lune Noire** : Vous avez été nombreux à l'aimer, cette blague ! Tant mieux, j'en ressortirais d'autre ^^. C'est vrai que Yuffie a pris cher, mais tu verras, tout va bien pour elle ;)

Il y a une dédicace pour **Chocolate** dans ce chapitre, sauras-tu la trouver ?

Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Bernard Lavilliers du même nom ^^

**Chapitre 18**

**On a Road Again**

Nous dûmes attendre encore trois jours avant de voir arriver le Shera de Cid. Cloud avait fait redoubler la violence de mes entraînements, et j'étais mentalement lessivée. Physiquement, la Chose se chargeait de me guérir, même s'il fallait pour cela que j'appuie sur mes blessures suffisamment fort pour avoir envie de vomir. Il y a même une fois ou j'ai fini par perdre connaissance dans mon coin. Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, la tête de Denzel endormi posée près de moi. Le pauvre m'avait veillé tout du long. J'eus beaucoup de mal à le rassurer quant à mon état, et il avait fallu que Cloud me présente ses plus plates excuses pour qu'enfin il accepte de me laisser respirer. Dans le petit groupe, la tension était telle que la Chose passait son temps à grogner sur toutes les personnes qui passaient près de moi. Je finis par être complètement terrifiée par la situation. Je ne fus rassurée qu'à l'arrivé du Hautvent, car nous fîmes quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre que d'attendre en nous morfondant sur le sort de Yuffie. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement la ninja, de par son attitude à mon égard, mais elle ne méritait pas de subir ce qu'elle a subi. Ce fut donc d'un pas nerveux que je montais dans le vaisseau de Cid, suivant les autres. Cette fois-ci, même Marlène et Denzel étaient avec nous. De ce que j'avais compris, ils nous accompagneraient pendant un petit moment, le temps pour nous de nous rassurer sur l'état de la jeune brune. Le pilote nous accueillit avec une mine fatiguée et inquiète. Il se força quand même à nous sourire en voyant la mine terrorisée des plus jeunes.

- Elle est tirée d'affaire, fit-il en nous entraînant à sa suite. Mais il reste des soins que même une bonne matéria ne peut faire. Il lui faut du repos et beaucoup de temps.

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la cabine attitrée de la ninja. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à nous me fit retenir un sanglot. Yuffie était allongée dans le petit lit, pâle comme la mort elle même. Son souffle était rapide et saccadé, et son front était couvert d'une sueur moite que la serviette fraîche posée sur son front ne pouvait endiguée. Je laissais les autres entrer dans la pièce devant moi, essayant de me faire discrète. Je n'étais pas aussi proche qu'eux de la jeune fille, et je me sentais de trop dans cette atmosphère un peu lourde.

- Ma pauvre, souffla doucement Tifa en changeant la compresse d'eau froide. Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, bien sûr. Ce fut un mouvement de Vincent qui me tira de ma contemplation silencieuse. Le vampire plaça sa main métallique au-dessus de la ninja, le poing fermé. Une lumière verte s'en échappa aussitôt, couvrant le corps de la jeune femme. Je dus retenir un mouvement de recul en voyant la colère qui brillait dans les yeux du brun, mais la Chose demeura étonnement silencieuse. Lorsque Vincent fit cesser le sort, Yuffie respirait déjà beaucoup mieux et semblait plus paisible. L'homme se recula alors légèrement, sans pour autant lâcher la blessée du regard.

- Merci Vincent, je n'en avait plus la force, s'excusa Cid.

- Ce n'est rien, que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

Sa voix était pleine d'une colère contenue.

- Plus tard, veux-tu.

L'aviateur se tourna alors vers Tifa.

- Tifa, Alix, je suis désolé de vous demander ça mais... Est-ce que vous pourriez la laver ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais dans les limites de la bienséance... Je sais qu'elle préfèrerait que ça soit l'une de vous deux qui s'en occupe.

Nous échangeâmes un regard avec la brune. Sans plus tergiverser, je hochais la tête pour lui faire par de mon assentiment. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Vincent souleva l'adolescente, la sortant de sous ses couvertures avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Les autres s'écartèrent sur son passage, alors que nous lui emboîtâmes le pas. Je lui ouvris la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'il déposait Yuffie sur le carrelage, contre le mur. Il lui jeta un dernier regard indéchiffrable avant de sortir d'un bruissement de cape. Je remplis une bassine d'eau chaude alors que la barmaid déshabillait doucement la blessée. Je pris un gant et du savon avant de retourner près d'elle.

- Elle est vraiment dans un sale état ! Souffla-t-elle.

Yuffie avait maigri légèrement, ses cheveux étaient ternes et cassants, et ses veines ressortaient clairement de sous sa peau rendue blême par les blessures. Du sang séché maculait encore son corps aux endroits que Cid n'avait pas pu nettoyé, me faisant grimacer. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour nettoyer, rincer et rhabiller la demoiselle. Tifa la souleva alors sans aucun problème pour la conduire à sa chambre et la remettre sous ses couvertures. Sans un bruit nous rejoignîmes le reste du groupe dans la pièce à vivre où ils étaient attablés. Cid était devant une tasse de café bien chaude, alors que les enfants jouaient un peu plus loin.

- Alors ? Nous demanda pitoyablement le blond aux lunettes.

- Elle a perdu un peu de poids et elle est pâlichonne, mais rien à signaler, lui rétorqua doucement Tifa.

L'homme laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement avant de finir d'une traite son breuvage.

- J'ai déposé la gamine à quelques kilomètres de Utaï*, comme elle me l'avait demandée. Le lendemain, alors que je faisais route vers Canyon Cosmos, elle m'a appelé disant qu'elle venait de faire une découverte et qu'elle voulait que je vienne la confirmer. J'ai déposé Nanaki et Cait Sith et j'ai immédiatement fait demi-tour. Sauf que cette conne ne m'avait pas attendu. Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle était déjà à moitié morte, putain !

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'à côté de lui Barret et Cloud semblaient bouillir de rage. Tifa lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule, mais il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'il soit de nouveau assez calme pour continuer.

- Il y avait un de ces groupes de monstres... Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai invoqué Typoon. Tu parles, il n'a pas mis la moitié des monstres KO.

- Pardon ? Hoqueta Cloud. Mais la matéria d'invocation est bien au niveau maître pourtant !

- J'ai du l'invoquer trois fois. TROIS PUTAINS DE FOIS avant d'avoir le moindre résultat !

Le silence repris son droit après le coup de gueule de Cid.

- Elle était dans un état épouvantable.

Sa voix était maintenant basse et monotone.

- Elle était toute pâle, tellement pâle. Et le sang... Tout ce sang ! J'ai... J'ai cru qu'elle était morte !

- Mais non, elle a les reins solides notre ninja ! Fit Tifa dans une tentative de lui remonter le moral.

- Si j'avais fait demi-tour de suite... Grommela Cid.

- Tu serais mort, peut-être blessé, Nanaki épilé et Cait Sith désarticulé. Avec des « si » on met Paris en bouteille... enfin, on met Edge en bouteille quoi.

J'étais soufflée par ma propre audace, mais Cid était tellement abasourdi qu'il avait arrêté de se lamenter pour me regarder avec des yeux ronds et furieux.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Me demanda presque calmement le navigateur.

- Oui, je viens de te dire qu'il ne servait à rien de se morfondre dans son coin en disant « si j'avais fait cela », et qu'au lieu de ça on devrait chercher une solution pour que ça n'arrive plus !

- De quoi je me mêle ! Tempêta brusquement le blond. De quel droit te permets-tu de nous donner des conseilles que tu ne serais même pas capable d'appliquer ! Tu ne nous connais pas, tu n'es même pas d'ici, et tu oses nous dire ce que l'on a à faire ?

Vincent posa une main griffue sur l'épaule de son amie, me dardant d'un regard rougeoyant un chouilla terrifiant. J'étais allée trop loin. D'un regard, je cherchais un quelconque soutient de la part d'un des membres du groupe, mais même Tifa, qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours été de mon côté, me fixait avec un regard peu chaleureux. J'ouvrais et fermais plusieurs fois de suite la bouche, avant qu'une voix incongrue prenne ma défense.

- Je... Je suis d'accord avec Alix. Pas sur la forme, hein, c'est vrai... Qu'elle n'est pas d'ici, mais... Mais je ne veux pas voir un autre d'entre vous blessé ! Alors... Si à la place de ruminer, on chercher un moyen d'éviter cela, peut-être... Peut-être que ce serait bien, non ?

Je fixais Denzel alors qu'une bouffée de joie m'envahissait. La Chose remua la queue, me faisant part de son assentiment : elle était d'accord avec moi, et heureuse que Denzel soit venu nous aider. Je me figeais alors. J'avais pensé « nous ». J'avais pensé « nous » en incluant automatiquement la Chose.

- Moi je ne veux pas que mon papa il soit blessé comme Yuffie, fit la voix timide de Marlène

Les adultes se concertèrent du regard avant qu'un soupir collectif ne les parcoure.

- Toi, tu as de très bons avocats ! Me fit Barret en me désignant d'un doigt accusateur.

Je soutenais son regard, peu disposée à lâcher le morceau. Si ce que m'avait dit Zack était vrai, j'allais avoir besoin de leur aide pour rentrer chez moi. Et ce n'était pas en déprimant qu'ils allaient pouvoir m'être d'une quelconque utilité.

- Que faisons-nous alors ? Finit par demander Tifa.

Moi, j'étais en train de faire un câlin à Marlène, autant pour la rassurer que pour la remercier. J'adressais à Denzel mon plus beau sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante. Il détourna les yeux, gêné, alors que les membres du groupe AVALANCHE se penchaient sur une carte de leur pays.

- Mieux vaut attendre que Yuffie aille mieux avant de retourner à Wutaï, que son père ne nous fasse pas une crise cardiaque, commença Cloud. En attendant...

- Il faut aller récupérer Cait Sith et Nanaki, compléta Vincent.

- On pourra en profiter pour leur donner un coup de main ! Acquiesça Cid.

- Boarf, les connaissant ils n'en auront pas vraiment besoin ! Fit Barret. Et ils ont les matérias de Bahamut et Ifrit pour les aider.

Je compris qu'il parlait de matérias d'invocations qu'au bout d'un petit moment. Il fut ainsi décidé que nous irions dès que possible en direction de Canyon Cosmos. Avant, Tifa se chargea d'amener les enfants chez une amie à elle pour qu'ils soient entre de bonnes mains. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils râlent (surtout Denzel), mais au contraire ils partirent sans demander leur reste. Est-ce que l'état de Yuffie les avait fait réfléchir sur leur place ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Cloud, lui, m'attrapa par le bras en grommelant je ne savais trop quoi à propos de l'entraînement. Je me retrouvais ainsi au pied du Shera à parer les coups de fou-furieux de Cloud. Apparemment, il m'en voulait aussi. Lorsque je m'écroulais au sol, terrassée, et qu'il ne m'adressa pas un regard avant de s'en aller, pour la première fois, ça me manqua. J'étais à la fois triste et furieuse contre moi-même. La position de boulet de service commençait à cruellement me peser, et mon statut d'étrangère aussi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer chez moi, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre ! Il fallait croire que si, finalement.

**-A-**

Nous appareillâmes dès que la barmaid nous eut rejoint. L'ambiance était plutôt lourde, surtout dès que j'étais dans la même pièce qu'eux. Peu désireuse de recevoir leur foudre plus longtemps, j'étais rapidement partie m'enfermer dans la chambre qui m'était dédiée dans le vaisseau. Personne ne vint me déranger, ni même me chercher pour le repas du midi et celui du soir. Je ne ressentais pas la faim plus que ça, mais la Chose s'était faite plus présente dans mon esprit. Si au début elle m'avait plus que gênée, vers le milieu de l'après-midi je me surpris à apprécier sa présence. Au moins, je n'étais pas seule, même si ce qui était avec moi n'était pas... Humain. Au moins il y avait une présence avec moi. Ne pouvant pas dormir, je me mis à ressasser sans arrêt les derniers évènements de ma vie. J'étais tellement perdue que j'étais bien incapable de dire depuis combien de temps j'étais là, même en ne comptant pas le temps passé au laboratoire. Un mois ? Deux, peut-être ? Je ne savais plus. Ce fut des flashs de ma vie d'avant qui me sortirent de mes pensées et pour cause : ils ne venaient pas de moi. Ils arrivaient dans ma tête comme un mail dans une boîte de réception, sans que je ne fasse rien pour cela. De surprise et terrifiée, je me fis petit à petit intriguée : les images étaient légèrement floues, comme vues à travers une fine pellicule d'eau, mais elles avaient toutes un thème... Central ? En tout cas ne remontaient à mon esprit que des images joyeuses, des scènes vécues avec Yan et Suzanne dans un premier temps, puis avec d'autre de mes camarades de classe. Je me surpris à sourire dans le vide devant une scène montrant la toute petite Lizzie courir après Armand, une souris de dissection à la main. Je sentis un sentiment de joie émaner de la Chose, avant que les images ne changent à nouveau, me présentant cette fois-ci Sephiroth en train de me menacer avec Masamune, ou encore Denzel et Marlène, leurs petits yeux levés vers moi alors que je leur racontais une histoire. J'eus même droit à un aperçu de ma bref étreinte avec Zack. Puis les images cessèrent d'affluer en moi, laissant derrière elle un étrange sentiment de bien être. Je me sentais brusquement beaucoup moins seule au monde. Les yeux fixés au plafond, je lâchais un « merci » à mi-voix. Et je crois que si la Chose avait été un chat, elle aurait ronronné en retour.

**-A-**

Le lendemain, ce fut galvanisée par mon expérience de la veille que je rejoignis les autres pour le déjeuner. J'avais soigneusement évité le repas du matin, n'ayant aucune envie de me retrouver seule à seul avec Valentine. Personne n'était venu me chercher, et ce fut sans surprise que je découvris qu'il n'y avait pas de couverts pour moi sur la tablée. Sans un mot, je partis m'en chercher à la cuisine, affrontant fièrement le regard réprobateur des autres.

- Tiens, enfin de retour parmi nous ? Me demanda Cid d'une voix acide.

- Ça te pose un problème ? Lui rétorquais-je en plantant résolument mes yeux dans les siens.

A mon plus grand étonnement, il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Alix, tes yeux...

- Quoi, mes yeux ? Aboyais-je dans sa direction.

Soudain, Cloud se leva et vint fermement m'empoigner le visage, me forçant à fixer mon regard dans le sien. Sa poigne, peut agréable, me fit me débattre aussitôt.

- Cloud, lâche-moi ! Lui dis-je.

Il ne m'écouta pas et resserra ses doigts en réponse. Furieuse d'être ainsi snobée je bougeais la tête frénétiquement, fermant les yeux. La Chose gronda en moi, m'affolant un petit peu plus.

- Alix regarde-moi, m'ordonna sèchement le blond.

- Non, fis-je en continuant de me débattre.

- Alix ! Grogna-t-il furieusement en réponse. Laisse-toi faire !

- NON ! Hurlais-je.

La Chose grogna aussi et je poussais alors le blond de toutes mes forces loin de moi. A mon plus grand étonnement, il me lâcha aussitôt et tituba en reculant. Sans plus attendre, je me levais de ma chaise pour partir en courant vers ma chambre. Ce fut avec un soulagement plus qu'important que je refermais la porte derrière moi. Je me laissais ensuite glisser contre la porte, encore tremblante de la scène que je venais de vivre. Je mis alors ma tête entre mes jambes relevées, me balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.

**-A-**

- Tu n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça.

La voix, connue, me tira de mes pensées obscures avec la facilité qui naît de l'habitude. Je me redressais vivement pour me retrouver face à Sephiroth.

- Je... salut. Fis-je, gênée.

Le Général souffla de mécontentement.

- Le pousser et partir en courant. Met-lui ton poing dans la figure la prochaine fois au moins.

Je lui jetais un regard mitigé, ne sachant pas s'il était réellement sérieux.

- Fais-toi respecter, bon dieu ! On n'est pas sortie de l'auberge sinon !

Sa voix était rude mais emplie d'un amusement certain. Il me décrocha un micro sourire avant de faire un signe de la main.

- Je croyais que Fair te l'avait expliqué pourtant. Zack, reprit-il en voyant mon regard perdu.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'avais tenté de faire quelque chose, et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait bien marché.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, Sephiroth, conclus-je en plantant mon regard dans le siens.

S'il fut étonné ou ému, il n'en montra rien, gardant le visage fermé que je lui connaissais.

- Que faut-il que je fasse, finis-je par lui demander.

Il m'adressa un drôle de regard.

- Que veux-tu faire, toi ? Me rétorqua-t-il.

Je lui jetais un regard blasé.

- Ça ne rentre pas dans l'équation.

- Si.

- Non, tempêtais-je. Mes désirs n'ont aucune valeur à leurs yeux, ils ne m'écoutent pas !

- Parce que tu essayes de faire passer tes désirs avant les leurs ! Comprend que face à une seule humaine perdue, une population entière est plus importante.

Je baissais les yeux, honteuse.

- Comment je vais faire, Sephiroth ?

- Tu vas commencer par arrêter de te morfondre, et aller dire ce que tu penses à Strife. Et avale quelque chose, tu as les yeux qui commencent à changer de forme et de couleur.

Je grimaçais à sa dernière phrase.

- C'est drôle, ils m'ignorent quand je suis normale, et dès que j'ai les pupilles qui changent, c'est la fête à la maison.

Le Général ne me répondit pas, et pour cause la fameuse prairie herbeuse se brouilla autour de moi.

**-A-**

J'eus l'immense surprise le lendemain de me réveiller dans mon lit, alors que j'étais persuadée de m'être assoupie contre la porte. Sans chercher à comprendre beaucoup plus, je sortis me laver rapidement, croisant brièvement mes yeux à la pupille verticale dans le miroir. Je partis ensuite prendre un petit déjeuner avec entrain.

- Salut Alix ! M'accueillit une voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis longtemps.

- Yuffie ? Fis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Elle même ! Tu t'es bien levée tôt aujourd'hui.

Gênée, je ne sus quoi lui répondre. A ma profonde surprise, la ninja se leva d'un pas encore un peu chancelant pour venir me tirer jusqu'à la table.

- Tu devrais manger quelque chose, tu es toute pâle, me fit-elle d'un ton badin.

Je relevais la tête pour la fixer, légèrement étonnée.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? On dirait un zombie !

- Oui, mais alors un zombie super sexy !

Je finis par m'installer à côté d'elle, devant un bol de café noir, qui me fut difficile d'avaler.

- Ouha, Alix, j'avais pas remarqué, t'as les yeux fendus ! On dirait un gros serpent !

Je lui adressais un pauvre sourire.

- Techniquement, j'en suis un, non ?

- Oui, mais c'est cool quand même.

Il se passa quelque temps dans un silence tranquille alors que je renonçais à me faire des tartines, persuadée qu'elles ne voudraient pas descendre dans mon estomac.

- Alix, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Sa question tenait plus de la formalité que de la véritable question. Je lui jetais un regard en coin rapide avant de soupirer.

- Je me suis disputée avec les autres, il y a trois jours.

- Nooooon ? Me fit la jeune fille. Et ça fait trois jours que tu ne leur parles plus ?

J'acquiesçais machinalement, alors que la ninja semblait toute excitée.

- Oh, allez, explique-moi pourquoi !

- Oh, heu... Une divergence de point de vue.

- C'est tout ?

J'eus un bref instant de malaise, ne me voyant pas lui expliquer que j'avais clairement exprimé l'idée d'arrêter de se préoccuper de sa santé au profit d'un moyen de se défendre. Devant la principale concernée, ça semblait moins évident.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ? Finis-je par m'informer.

- Oh, non, une petite heure. Il y avait Vincent debout quand je suis arrivée. Il m'a fait le café et tout ! J'étais une vraie princesse !

Elle m'adressa un regard goguenard qui me fit pouffer.

- Tu sais, Yuffie, je n'ai jamais été intéressée par Vincent.

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir alors qu'une moue innocente vint se fixer sur ses lèvres.

- Mais moi non plus ! Essaya-t-elle de me faire croire.

- Yuffie, je vis au milieu d'adolescents de ton âge, et crois-moi tu en es dingue de ce type-là.

Elle me fit une grimace comique avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas intéressée, alors ?

- Pas le moins du monde, lui assurais-je. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, je crois que je n'ai aucune chance contre toi !

- Ça c'est bien vrai. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ?

- Non, ça va aller, je retourne dans ma chambre.

- Oh, heu, attend ! Fit-elle en me retenant par le bras. Tu sais où on va ?

- Canyon Cosmos, ça fait trois jours qu'on est parti.

- On est presque arrivé, alors. Génial, je n'aurais pas trop le temps d'avoir mal au ventre !

Je souris doucement avant de partir me réfugier dans mon antre. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais allongée sur mon lit, j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant du salon. Apparemment les autres étaient debout et fêtaient le retour de la plus jeune du groupe. J'eus un bref sourire alors que la Chose grognait doucement. Bientôt. Bientôt je retrouverai les gens qui m'accueilleront comme ça. Cette simple pensée me rassérénera et ce fut avec un calme impressionnant que je dis le « entrez ! » lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. Ce fut Barret qui ouvrit la porte.

- On arrive, prépare-toi.

Sa voix était calme, et il resta quelques secondes à me fixer sans rien dire. Je lui envoyais un regard interrogateur, levant un sourcil.

- Cloud t'en veut, lâcha-t-il brusquement. Evite-le pendant quelque temps, ça va lui passer. Reste près de moi ou Vincent.

Et il sortit rapidement de la chambre, fermant avec une étonnante douceur la porte. Je fis donc rapidement mon sac, avant de sortir de la chambrette pour rejoindre les autres sur le pont avant du Shera. Ils me jetèrent à peine un regard, et je pris bien garde de rester en arrière. Cid posa souplement son vaisseau sur une zone aride, ouvrant le pont de débarquement par la même occasion. Je suivis le groupe sans faire plus d'histoire, restant en arrière derrière Barret, comme il me l'avait demandé. La Chose, elle, s'était redressée et semblait observer son environnement.

- Nous sommes à cinq minutes de Canyon Cosmos, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, le terrain est trop accidenté.

Sans attendre le groupe se mit en route presque tranquillement. Le village, bâti sur les hauteurs, nous apparu rapidement derrière les éboulis de roches. Nanaki et Cait Sith nous attendaient aux frontières, et semblaient épuisés, quoique content de nous voir.

- Yuffie ! S'écria le chat-robot avant de se jeter sur elle.

Nanaki s'approcha lui aussi au petit trot, lui parlant de sa voix grave teintée de soulagement.

- Nous nous faisions un sang d'encre. Heureux de te voir sur pied. I

Ils saluèrent ensuite tout le reste du groupe, même moi, ce qui me valut un regard noir de la part de Cloud.

- Que faisons nous maintenant ? Demanda Barret alors que je contemplais le paysage magnifique il faut le dire, bien qu'un peu... Sec, dirions-nous.

- Allons au Shera, il y sera plus facile d'y discuter en aussi grand nombre, lui répondis calmement Nanaki.

Sans attendre nous fîmes demi-tour, tournant le dos à la ville que j'aurais bien aimée visiter. Tristement je suivis le groupe, me perdant peu à peu dans mes pensés. Ce fut un horrible grognement de la Chose qui me sortit de mes pensées, juste à temps pour me retourner et éviter l'assaut du monstre. Il s'agissait d'une créature qui m'aurait semblée magnifique si elle n'avait pas essayé de me manger. Grande, pourvue d'une paire d'ailes irisées, elle possédait une étrange ressemblance avec les griffons de la mythologie de mon monde, tout en étant... Plus angulaire. Je n'eus pas le temps d'appeler les autres à la rescousse que déjà ses copines arrivaient. Je fus rapidement mise face à cinq de ces étranges créatures, et je déglutis difficilement. Je n'avais pas pris mon épée, ne la maîtrisant pas encore assez bien pour pouvoir en faire quelque chose d'autre que m'empaler avec. J'étais donc dans la panade, n'osant pas me retourner pour voir si les autres avaient remarqué dans quelle situation j'étais, de peur que les monstres en profitent. Le premier, celui qui avait essayé de me sauter dessus, fit un pas vers moi, claquant de manière menaçante son bec. En réponse, je reculais d'un pas, la gorge sèche et les genoux tremblotant.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » Pensais-je.

Puis, brusquement, toutes les créatures avancèrent vers moi d'un seul mouvement. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement et pour cause la Chose réagit avant moi. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille dans mon esprit avant de... Rugir. Enfin, même si je n'entendais pas le moindre bruit à l'extérieur, je peux vous jurer qu'à l'intérieur de ma boîte crânienne, c'était retentissant. Mais, bizarrement, ça sembla fonctionner puisque aussitôt les griffons bizarres arrêtèrent leur progression, me jetèrent un regard apeuré et... Reculèrent. Et j'entendis du bruit derrière moi suivit d'un « Alix ! » retentissant et angoissé de la part de quelqu'un, je serais bien incapable de vous dire qui. Voyant que je ne faisais aucun mouvement offensif, les monstres se jetèrent tous ensemble sur moi. Ils furent arrêtés à trente centimètres de moi par plusieurs coups de feu, une arme (dont il fallait décidément que j'en demande le nom à son utilisatrice), une... Lance ? Et une épée.

- Alix ! Hurla presque Vincent (ce qui me fit bizarre, le connaissant) dépêche-toi de courir et va te mettre à l'abri !

Je ne réagis pas. La Chose semblait vouloir rester immobile, et ça me convenait très bien. Et vu qu'elle m'était d'un plus grand secours en ce moment que la bande d'idiot que j'accompagnais, il ne me fut pas difficile de lui obéir. Je restais ainsi plantée comme un piquet alors que Cid passait devant moi, ramassant la lance qui devait lui appartenir en jurant tout ce qu'il savait, sans pour autant m'adresser le moindre regard. Sans m'en formaliser, je regardais le combat devant moi avec un détachement tel que je finis par penser que la Chose avait pris le contrôle de mes émotions. Lorsque je ressentis une peur intense lorsqu'une créature atterrit près de moi, projetée par Cloud, que je me dis que non, finalement la Chose n'avait pas pris possession de moi. Le griffon me jeta un regard en coin, que je lui rendis. La Chose grogna et le griffon se désintéressa de moi aussitôt. Retournant mon attention sur le combat, j'assistais alors à une scène qui me fit écarquiller les yeux : un coup de griffe de la première créature toucha le vampire en plein dans l'abdomen, ouvrant quatre larges plaies qui me firent frémir d'horreur.

- Vincent ! Hurla Yuffie.

L'homme posa un genou à terre, sa main en métal plaquée contre son estomac. Il planta alors son regard dans celui de la créature, et j'assistais à la scène la plus terrifiante qu'il me fut donner de voir : les yeux de Vincent étincelèrent, faisant ressortir leurs reflets rouges, et moins d'une seconde plus tard il n'y avait plus de Valentine. A la place se dressait un monstre couvert de fourrure violette, à la carrure humaine. Une crinière de poils rouge lui couvrait l'arrière du crâne alors que deux cornes lui sortaient du front. La créature rugit suffisamment fort pour que toute l'attention des autres créatures se fixe sur elle. Brusquement elle lança sa tête en avant, libérant d'immenses bulles brûlantes enflammées qui touchèrent tous nos adversaires. Déjà affaiblies par le combat, les créatures explosèrent dans un flash violet reconnaissable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il y eut un silence presque reposant après le tumulte précédent, avant que Cloud ne se tourne vers le monstre violet.

- C'est bon, Vincent, il n'y en a plus. Tu peux redevenir humain.

La créature grogna en réponse avant de se rétracter petit à petit, laissant place au tireur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fit le plus bizarre : de ne pas trouver ça choquant que le vampire se transforme en loup-garou violet ; ou le fait que je semblais m'y attendre complètement. Je me sentais aussi moins seule dans les bizarreries de la nature. Le groupe d'AVALANCHE allait bientôt pouvoir se vanter d'avoir une dragonne en plus d'un loup-garou. Génial.

- Alix, tu vas bien ?

Tifa s'était portée à mon niveau dès que le combat se fut terminé, m'attrapant doucement par le bras. Je tournais machinalement ma tête vers elle, dégageant mon bras avec douceur. Je fus surprise de voir la barmaid reculer.

- Alix, tu... Tu me fais peur ! Tes yeux...

C'est reparti ! J'eus brusquement envie de crier que si mes yeux la dérangeaient tant que ça elle n'avait qu'à pas les regarder lorsque je sentis la Chose se retourner et grogner, me faisant comprendre qu'au moins Vincent approchait derrière moi. Je me mis face à lui dans un mouvement tellement vif qu'il manqua de me faire tomber, plantant mon regard que je soupçonnais être maintenant argenté dans celui rougeoyant du vampire.

- Du calme. Me fit-il.

Il me jaugea moins d'une seconde du regard avant de se tourner vers Cloud.

- Elle va parfaitement bien.

- Me voilà rassuré ! Ironisa-t-il.

Il se tourna alors vers moi.

- Tu te rends compte que ton attitude était carrément suicidaire ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas fuis ou hurlé pour nous prévenir ?

Il était furieux contre moi, et moi j'étais à deux doigts d'appliquer le conseil de l'argenté et de lui en foutre une, rien que pour calmer mes nerfs. A mon plus grand étonnement je vis le blond s'approcher de moi pour me saisir par les épaules et me secouer durement.

- Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu nous as faite ?

Je vis rouge.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de me LÂCHER !

Cloud cette fois-ci obtempéra et regarda Vincent. Ils discutèrent silencieusement avant que le blond ne se tourne vers moi.

- Tu vas aller avec Vincent, il va t'apprendre à contrôler… Ce qui vit en toi.

- Il en est hors de question ! Sifflais-je.

- Alix... Gronda celui-ci.

Il s'approcha alors de nouveau de moi et je sentis la Chose se rebeller avec tant de force que j'eus peur pendant un bref instant de me transformer en dragon.

- Humain, siffla ma voix.

Car, j'en étais sûr, ce n'était pas moi qui venais de parler. La Chose prenait ma défense, apparemment.

- Cloud, laisse, ordonna Vincent.

Il se tourna alors vers moi.

- Comme tu viens de voir, j'ai le même « petit » problème que toi. En quatre exemplaires. Je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour t'aider. Suis-moi.

Ce fut inconsciemment que je lui emboîtais le pas.

**Fin du chapitre 18.**

* Je fais la différence entre Utaî, la ville, et Wutaï le continent.

Oulala, mes personnages ont fait ce qu'ils voulaient pendant tout le chapitre ! Surtout Alix ! M'enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien, non ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez avoir droit à du Vincent/Alix à ne plus savoir quoi en faire ^^

Heureux ?

Si vous remarquez des incohérences, des fautes, des trucs qui vous chiffonnent ou si juste vous voulez me laisser un message, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques ;)

A la prochaine :D


	20. Chapitre 19 How To Train Your Dragon

Coucou !

Voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tous ! (ou pas, d'ailleurs !)

**IMPORTANT :** je ne posterai pas la semaine prochaine, je suis en vacances d'aujourd'hui à samedi prochain, sans ordi. Je poste avant de partir, mais le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé, et il y aura de l'argenté...

**Encore merci à Chocolate Kangoo, Yuya-Hime et Incarndu91 pour leur soutient sans faille !**

**Note :** je vous prépare un chapitre bonus pour les cent reviews ! Je sens que vous allez aimer :D

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, à par Alix et ses frasques je ne tire aucun profit autre que les reviews avec cette histoire. Si quelque chose vous déplaît, plaignez-vous à Square Enix !

**Chapitre 19**

**How To Train Your Dragon.**

Je suivis le vampire pendant un bon moment, au moins pendant vingt minutes, avant qu'il n'attaque l'ascension pénible d'un accotement nous conduisant à une large surface plane, délimitée par les hautes roches rouges typiques de la région. L'aura de l'homme en face de moi avait changé, elle était beaucoup plus dangereuse, beaucoup plus animale. Était-ce à cause de sa transformation de tout à l'heure ? Je n'en savais rien et je m'en portais d'autant mieux. Dire qu'il me faisait peur en cet instant aurait été un euphémisme, mais la Chose était elle d'un calme absolu teinté d'une excitation que je n'expliquais pas. Vincent se posta en face de moi, le plus loin possible que lui permettait l'espèce de plate-forme surélevée sur laquelle on se tenait. Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

- Transforme-toi.

- Pardon ? Fis-je.

- Force ta transformation, il faut que tu deviennes une dragonne.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! Lui répondis-je d'une voix agacée.

- Il y a quelqu'un avec toi, dans ton corps, non ? Demande lui de prendre ta place.

- Mais t'es fou, je ne vais pas faire ça !

- Si.

- Et si la Chose décide qu'il faut tous vous anéantir, je fais comment moi ? Je la regarde vous massacrer sans rien dire ?

- Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je te maîtriserais sans problèmes.

Je le regardais, abasourdie.

- Comment ça sans problèmes ? Je veux bien que tu sois capable de te transformer en loup-garou avec des cornes, mais face à un dragon ça risque de faire un peu court.

Je sentis une pointe de fierté germer en moi à cet état de fait. J'étais, enfin la Chose, était tellement puissante... Tellement plus que lui... Comment pouvait-il être aussi confiant ?

- Je vois, soupira-t-il.

Je le sentis se détendre face à moi, ce qui m'étonna et n'eut pour effet que de mettre la Chose encore plus sur ses gardes.

- Je te dois des explications. La...Chose ? Réagit à mon contact, non ?

-Oui, lui répondis-je, heureuse de pouvoir enfin lui livrer l'explication de la distance plus qu'importante que je maintenais entre nous.

- C'est parce qu'elle sent ce qui est retenu en moi, et qu'elle le perçoit avec justesse comme étant dangereux autant pour toi que pour elle. Et je paris aussi qu'elle n'a pas peur de « moi » sans ce qu'elle ressent, ais-je tort ?

Je le regardais, un peu stupéfaite. Si voir que j'avais peur de lui n'était pas difficile, attribuer cette peur à ce qu'il hébergeait et non à lui était un cheminement assez dure si on était pas dans ma tête... Ou à défaut dans celui de la Chose. J'attendis donc qu'il reprenne la parole, butée dans ma position, les muscles tendus par une appréhension inexplicable.

- Comme tu l'as vu, je me suis transformé moi aussi. Chacun voit en cette forme ce qu'il veut, même si je suis bien plus proche de ce qu'on appelle un Béhémoth que d'un loup-garou quelconque. Cette forme est en faite la première, et la moins puissante, du monstre que j'héberge. C'est ma première Limite.

- Limite ? L'interrogeais-je.

- C'est un peu complexe à expliquer à une novice en combat, mais si tu veux, à chaque fois que nous prenons des dégâts, notre corps assimile une partie de l'énergie des coups. Il la restitue ensuite sous la forme d'une attaque surpuissante : la Break Limite. Cloud fait de jolie truc avec son épée divisible, tu devrais bien en voir une un jour. Et tu as vu une de celle de Yuffie pendant qu'on était au Manoir. Les Limites ont différents niveaux : plus tu attends et tu prends de dégâts, plus l'attaque sera puissante.

- Donc, si tu avais attendu encore un peu, tu aurais pu être beaucoup plus puissant ?

- Il est vrai que j'aurais été plus puissant. Mais en quoi cela m'aurait été utile, puisque sous ma forme la moins puissante je les ai tous battu ?

Je grimaçais : il avait raison, comme d'habitude.

- Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu te sens capable de m'aider, après tout je n'ai qu'une seule forme, moi !

Je vis Vincent plonger le nez dans sa cape, ne laissant apparent que ses yeux qui me renvoyaient un éclat dur et sanglant. Je frissonnais, mal à l'aise.

- Comme je te disais, j'héberge un seul monstre qui me donne plusieurs formes. Le seul problème étant qu'à la dernière, sa forme d'origine, il est complètement incontrôlable.

La compréhension monta en moi, et je dus me retenir pour ne pas pousser une exclamation de joie : enfin quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un qui comprenait ce que cela faisait de vivre avec une puissance dantesque enfermée à l'intérieur de soi et complètement incontrôlable !

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir m'aider, alors ?

Ma voix s'était faite un peu tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion, mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Ce type pouvait m'aider à contrôler la Chose jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi ! Je n'allais plus être obligée de supporter ses grognements, ni ses coups d'éclats !

-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ?

Je sentais un certain sarcasme derrière sa phrase, et je devinais aisément que je l'avais énervé. Soupirant, j'acceptais enfin mon sort.

- Comment je dois faire ? Finis-je par lui demander.

- La Chose est la clef de ta transformation. Tu dois accepter qu'elle prenne ta place en dedans de toi. Ferme les yeux et laisse-la venir.

J'acquiesçais et baissais les paupières, frémissant sous la pression, imaginaire ou réelle je ne ne saurais le dire, que je ressentais. Plongeant au plus profond de moi, j'essayais de laisser la Chose venir à moi. Mais alors que tout à l'heure elle semblait prête à se jeter sur Cloud, elle restait maintenant largement en arrière, presque effacée. Ne comprenant pas, je fronçais les sourcils : elle me faisait sa timide ou quoi ?

- Je n'y arrive pas ! Finis-je par dire, excédée à un Vincent qui paraissait maintenant franchement en colère.

- Tais-toi et fais un minimum d'effort je te prie. Et par pitié arrête de ronchonner ou je ne jure plus de moi.

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais, refermant les yeux et plongeant à nouveau dans les tréfonds de ma conscience. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à ressentir la Chose sans que rien ne se passe, j'entendis Vincent reprendre la parole.

- Souviens-toi de ta première transformation, de ce que tu as ressenti, de pourquoi tu t'es transformée.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit : je replongeais au cœur du laboratoire, dans le liquide tiède qui m'enserrais de toute part. Je replongeais dans mes souvenirs d'inconfort, dans la douleur, dans la solitude. Je sentis alors un changement, la Chose s'était faite plus attentive, plus à l'écoute. Je repensais alors subitement à ma deuxième transformation, alors que la fillette se faisait déchirer de toute part par le monstre. Je me souvenais encore de ma colère, immense, comme si j'étais encore sur le champ de bataille, avec ces monstres, ces créatures du Diable devant moi. L'odeur du sang, de la sueur, du métal et de la poudre prenait écho au plus profond de moi. J'aurais tant aimé sauver cette gamine, la sortir de là, avant... Avant que cela n'arrive. Comme comprenant mon ressentiment, la Chose grogna fortement dans mon esprit et se fit plus présente, presque tangible. J'avais l'impression absurde qu'en avançant ma main je pourrais la toucher, alors qu'elle n'était pas réelle, une simple particularité implantée dans mon subconscient. Mais il fallait que je me transforme. Je revoyais cette scène, le sang, en boucle depuis tellement longtemps que je sus que j'allais finir par vomir. Et je priais. Je priais pour que quelqu'un intervienne, que quelqu'un sauve la petite, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. J'aurais tellement voulu me transformer plus tôt, être capable d'intervenir avant. Et je priais, je priais pour me transformer et faire cesser cette scène, je priais... Désespérée, je tendis le bras en avant pour essayer de toucher la Chose, l'implorant alors que l'odeur du sang me retournait l'estomac.

« Aide-moi ! Il faut la sauver, aide-moi ! »

Et il se produisit alors la seule chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé : la Chose m'obéit. Je la sentis prendre de plus en plus de place en moi, jusqu'à occuper chacune de mes cellules comme le pire des parasites. Et mon corps changea alors. La transformation était brusque, puissante. Elle m'empêchait de réfléchir. Et toutes mes émotions passaient au second plan, remplacées par celles de la Chose. Je m'entendis hurler de joie plus que j'eus conscience de le faire alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. La première chose qui me choqua était que Vincent était vraiment tout petit. La seconde, c'était que toutes mes perceptions étaient faussées : les odeurs étaient mille fois plus fortes, je sentais émaner de l'homme en face de moi des flagrances qui m'étaient complètement inconnues. Les odeurs venaient de partout, même du sol et des roches alentour, m'étourdissant avec plus d'efficacité qu'un coup de matraque derrière la nuque. Ensuite, ce fut les sons. Ils étaient à la fois plus ténus et plus puissant, comme si le moindre bruit me blessait les tympans aussi sûrement que si une fusée avait décollée à deux centimètres de moi. Et la vue... Comment définir ce qui avait changé ? C'était en mesure de suivre des yeux la moindre fibre du vêtement du vampire devant moi sans faire le moindre effort. C'était... Indescriptible. Je me sentais tellement forte, tellement puissante, tellement... Pas maîtresse de mon corps. En effet je me sentis décoller sans jamais en avoir eu envie. Je sentis la Chose prendre les commandes, me repousser au second plan. Je la voyais prendre plaisir à bouger, changeant imperceptiblement la position de ses ailes pour planer au-dessus du sol avec une facilité inimaginable. C'était à la fois grisant et complètement terrifiant. Puis, brusquement, elle recentra son attention sur Vincent. Une aura d'un rouge flamboyant l'entourait, de la même couleur que sa cape. Son aura. Et elle me fit peur, parce que je compris rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas que la sienne. Elle était nuancée par quelque chose, comme si deux auras se superposaient parfaitement, une rouge pâle et l'autre d'une cramoisi presque noir. La Chose rugit en sa direction en un mouvement de défi qui ne dut pas passer inaperçu pour notre vampire. Celui-ci ne broncha même pas, se contentant de dévisager impassiblement de ses yeux rougeoyant la créature qui lui faisait face. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme, alors qu'à sa place j'aurais été complètement terrifiée. La Chose se posa soudainement au sol, ce qui me fit tilter. Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais de retour dans mon corps d'humaine. Entièrement nue. Horriblement gênée, je vis Vincent me tourner pudiquement le dos.

- Alors ? Fit-il en bidouillant quelque chose au niveau de son cou.

Pour ma part je m'étais assise le plus vite possible, essayant de cacher mon corps ainsi exposé.

- Alors quoi ? Lui demandais-je un peu perdue.

Je reçus pour toute réponse la cape du vampire sur les genoux. Je lâchais un merci plus que sincère en m'enveloppant dedans. Je souris distraitement en me rendant compte qu'elle était assez large pour me couvrir entièrement, ce qui vu notre différence de gabarit à Vincent et à moi n'était pas une surprise. Le vampire se tourna finalement pour me faire face, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- C'était comment ?

- A la fois horriblement fantastique et génialement terrifiant.

Il leva un sourcil.

- Et cela veut dire ?

- Que j'étais reléguée au second plan et totalement incapable de gérer mes mouvements. Mais les sensations étaient... Grisantes.

- Bien, recommence alors.

- De... De quoi ?

-Alix, fit-il. Tu es là pour apprendre à gérer ces transformations. Tant que tu ne seras pas capable de te contrôler sous ta forme de dragon, tu te retransformeras, compris ?

- Oui. Lui répondis-je piteuse.

Sans plus attendre je replongeais dans mon subconscient, consciente que me transformer allait me prendre beaucoup de temps. A mon plus grand étonnement, la Chose était beaucoup plus présente dans mon esprit que quelques minutes auparavant, rôdant à la lisière de ma conscience comme un loup affamé. Heureuse de cette état de fait, je fis revenir à ma mémoire les événements qui m'avaient aidée tout à l'heure. Rien ne se produisit. Pas la moindre colère, rien, nada, que dale, pouïc. Je fronçais les sourcils, embêtée, avant de me reconcentrer. Rien. Je finis par reproduire mes dernières actions, tendant le bras pour attraper la Chose, qui se déroba. Youpi.

« A quoi tu joues ? Je veux me transformer, pas te bouffer ! »

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans le corps d'un dragon géant, la cape de Vincent à mes pieds. Presque de suite, je me retrouvais repoussée à l'arrière plan, encore plus profondément que la dernière fois. Luttant, je ne faisais que m'enfoncer d'avantage vers le fond...Le fond de quoi, d'ailleurs ? En tout cas les sensations me paraissaient de plus en plus ténues et difformes, alors que je me voyais prendre mon envol pour monter haut dans le ciel. Je criais alors que la Chose se laissait tomber en piquet, redressant qu'à la dernière seconde au-dessus du sol. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura son manège, mais en tout cas je redevins humaine à la fin de l'une de ses dernières figures acrobatiques. Autant vous dire que l'atterrissage fut rude. J'attrapais vivement la cape pour m'en couvrir, insultant copieusement la Chose de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais. Et elle, elle semblait se foutre de moi. Je me tournais alors vers Vincent, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Tu n'as rien contrôlé du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui...C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant !

- Tu as essayé tout le temps ?

- De quoi tout le temps ? Mais j'allais pas essayer pendant les piquets, je me serais écrasée !

Il m'adressa alors un fin sourire qui me fit frissonner.

- Alors recommence.

Je grommelais mais obtempérais aussitôt. La Chose était cette fois à l'affût, attendant après moi. Il ne me fallut que trente secondes pour comprendre comment faire pour me transformer.

« Heu... Ça te dis de recommencer ? »

La Chose hurla de joie et je me retrouvais à nouveau affublée d'une paire d'ailes.

**- Dix transformations plus tard -**

Je contemplais Vincent, légèrement sur les nerfs. Si chacune de mes transformations devenait plus aisées, je n'arrivais pas pour autant à garder le contrôle. Je me levais, tenant sa cape contre moi.

- T'as pas un tuyau, parce que à ce rythme là, on y est encore l'année prochaine.

Il me regarda longuement avant d'expirer doucement.

- Comment fais-tu pour te transformer ?

- Je demande à la Chose, et elle s'exécute.

Il me jeta un regard surpris.

- Mais pourquoi diable continues-tu à l'appeler la _Chose _? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ?

- Qui elle était ?

Je lui jetais un regard intrigué. J'essayais alors le seul truc qui me venait à l'esprit.

« Dis, t'es qui ? »

Oui, je n'avais pas trouvé mieux. La réponse arriva avec une force qui me laissa pantoise, sous la forme d'une image mentale, comme la fois où elle m'avait remonté le moral. Une image représentant mon reflet dans un miroir, celui de la salle de bain du Shera.

- Elle... Elle est moi.

Ma réponse hésitante fit lever les yeux au ciel à l'homme brun qui essayait de m'aider.

- C'est une évidence, vous partagez le même corps.

Une vague de désarroi m'envahit à cette phrase.

- On ne le partage pas ! C'est MON corps, pas le sien !

- En es-tu si sûr ? Est-ce que le corps que tu as maintenant est celui que tu avais avant que la _Chose_ n'apparaisse ?

Une vague de froid m'envahit aussitôt, en même temps que les mots du médecin.

_« Il est en train de vous créer un corps de combattante parfait. »_

Non, ce n'était pas mon corps que j'occupais. Mon corps était beaucoup plus gras, avec des muscles presque atrophiés et des fractures multiples à la hanche droite. Pas une silhouette parfaite, des muscles et une hanche propre comme un sous neuf.

- Non. Fis-je d'une voix blanche et tremblante, à deux doigts de pleurer.

Le vampire soupira.

- Tu n'y peux rien. Essaye encore une fois, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

J'acquiesçais avant de faire signe a la Chose que c'était bon. Elle dut sentir une différence dans ma façon de penser, car elle ne fit pas un seul mouvement une fois sous forme de dragon. Elle se contenta de dévisager le vampire, attendant je ne sais quoi. C'était déjà un progrès en soi, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle regarde autre chose, un caillou par exemple, parce que là ça devenait franchement gênant. Pas que le vampire était moche, loin de là même, comme à peu près tous les hommes de ce foutu pays (pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Aerith sortait avec Zack, quoi), mais il me mettait mal à l'aise. Tant qu'à fixer un homme comme ça, j'aurais aimé que ça soit Sephiroth, qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté. La transformation cessa brusquement, comme toutes les fois précédentes sans me laisser le temps de me préparer. Vincent dut de nouveau détourner les yeux le temps que j'attrape sa cape, ce qui m'arracha un grognement de rage.

- Pourquoi toi tu as toujours tes vêtements après ta transformation ? Grommelais-je à son intention.

- Cela est du à la différence fondamentale qu'il existe entre ce que j'héberge et entre ce que toi tu héberges.

- C'est-à-dire ? Lui demandais-je.

Il soupira.

- Je n'aime pas en parler.

- Heu, OK.

Sa voix était pleine d'une tristesse inexplicable qui me laissa pantoise. Il semblait amère et dégouté par quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, et je décidais de ne pas insister. Je soupirais et me retrouvais de nouveau sous forme écailleuse.

**- Encore dix transformations plus tard -**

Je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre. Si me transformer était maintenant chose aussi aisée que de me brosser les dents, je n'arrivais toujours pas à contrôler la Chose dans ces moments-là. Dans le meilleur des cas on restait immobile à fixer Vincent, ou même à le renifler comme c'était arrivé une fois, bien que l'on se soit maintenue à une distance telle de lui que s'en était risible.

- La Chose m'énerve ! Lui lançais-je.

Le regard que je reçus en retour était étonné et... Déçu ?

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as toujours pas compris ce qu'était la _Chose _? Me fit-il d'un ton désespéré.

- Bah si, la Chose est moi. Enfin, on partage le même corps, quoi.

- T'es encore plus idiote que tu en à l'air ! Siffla-t-il dépité. Est-ce que ta Chose a des comportements humains ? Est-ce qu'une seule fois elle a fait quelque chose pour te montrer qu'elle était humaine ?

- Bien sûr que non elle n'est pas humain ! Rétorquais-je scandalisée. Un humain ne grogne pas, ne ronronne pas et par dessus tout ne se transforme pas en dragon !

Je me figeais alors à ma dernière phrase. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que... Que la Chose soit un dragon ?

- Enfin elle a compris ! Je commençais à me demander si ton cas n'était pas complètement désespéré !

Je ne l'écoutais pas, toujours sur le coup de la nouvelle. La Chose était un dragon ?

- La Chose... La Chose est un dragon ?

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, ce n'est vraiment pas flatteur pour elle. Ce n'est pas un dragon mais _ton _dragon, il serait temps que tu l'acceptes.

Je lui jetais un regard perdu, même si son raisonnement était juste, comme d'habitude.

- Il a un nom, le tien ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix timide.

- Chaos. Répondit-il d'une voix sombre.

Cela me rappela une conversation entendue entre lui et Cloud, juste après notre rencontre.

_« - Chaos a réagi à son contact._

_- C'est grave, tu crois ? Elle est dangereuse ?_

_- Grave ? Je ne sais pas. Mais elle n'est pas dangereuse, en tout cas pas pour le moment. »_

- Si son nom démontre sa fonction, ça ne doit pas être de drôle tous les jours.

Vu le regard qu'il me jeta, ma blague venait de tomber à l'eau. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me transformais pour la énième fois de la journée.

**- Quelques transformations plus tard -**

Je commençais à trembler de fatigue. Au moins je ne bougeais plus pendant les moments où j'étais un gros lézard avec des ailes, même si l'immobilité était pour l'instant la seule chose que j'arrivais à obtenir de la Cho... Du Dragon. Enfin, de la Dragonne. Bref, c'était mieux mais pas encore gagné.

- Allez, encore une fois.

J'obtempérais presque aussitôt, forçant la Dragonne à rester immobile sur le sol. Puis Vincent fit quelque chose de complètement inédit : il bougea. Plus précisément, il s'approcha de moi, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Je repris mes esprits juste à temps pour empêcher la Chose nouvellement nommée de se jeter sur lui.

« Non ! Pas bougé ! Sinon tu vas me servir de sac à main ! »

Je dus lutter pendant tout le temps où l'autre suicidaire s'approchait de moi. Il fut soudain tellement proche qu'il aurait pu me toucher – Dieu je pouvais l'avaler d'une seule bouchée ! - mais il ne recula pas. Au contraire il avança sa main.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal. M'assura-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur mon nez, seul endroit qu'il pouvait facilement atteindre vu la position sous laquelle je me tenais, c'est à dire à quatre pattes, en appuie sur mes membres postérieurs et sur ce qui étaient auparavant mes bras. Et mon dieu heureusement que j'avais pris soin de le renifler avant, sinon je crois que j'aurais éternué, peu habituée aux odeurs humaines vues par un dragon. Le vampire laissa tomber sa main au bout d'une petite minute en une caresse presque involontaire qui me fit plisser les narines. Il s'éloigna rapidement de moi, et je repris forme humaine moins de trente secondes plus tard.

- Il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne tiens que trois minutes sous ta forme à écailles.

- Je ne sais pas, lui expliquais-je encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire. J'en tremblais encore, autant de fatigue que de stress et de surprise. Je suis trop concentrée à essayer de la tenir pour essayer de maintenir la transformation plus longtemps.

- Essaye alors, maintenant que tu arrives à la tenir un minimum.

Je lui jetais un regard de remerciement, resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de mes épaules. Et c'est repartis...

**- Beaucoup trop de Alix en dragon plus tard -**

Je tremblais tellement maintenant que c'était un miracle si je tenais encore debout. Le jour avait fortement décliné, et la nuit pointait le bout de son nez. Pire que tout j'étais affamée, mais le brun ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à rester plus de trois ridicules minutes sous ma forme à écailles, même en laissant la Dragonne faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Désolant. Je me transformais inlassablement, essayant tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, priant la Dragonne et tout le baratin. Aucun résultat. Haletante, je jetais un regard d'excuse à Vincent avant de redevenir dragon. Il devait s'ennuyer le pauvre, avec une idiote telle que moi. Rien à faire, trois minutes plus tard j'étais humaine.

- Désolée... Soufflais-je en direction de l'homme.

Je ne pus rien ajouter de plus que je sombrais dans le néant le plus total, entraînant la Dragonne dans ma chute.

**Fin du chapitre 19**

Je VEUX vos réactions sur ce chapitre, il conditionne tout ceux qui viennent après !

Plus sérieusement, je suis désolée pour ceux qui trouvent qu'il n'y à pas tant de Vinnie/Alix que ça, mais ils ont été seul tout les deux (ou tout les quatre, si vous comptez les deux squatteurs...) pendant un chapitre complet ! Je peux pas faire mieux ^^

Play list : Les chansons _Money for Nothing_ et _Sultans of Swing_ du groupe Dire Straits

A dans deux semaines les gens !


	21. Chapitre 20 Toxic

Coucou c'est moi !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien, et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, car c'est bientôt la rentrée (sauf pour les chanceux qui rentrent en Fac !)

Moi je rentre en prépa BCPST, alors il est fortement probable que les parutions ralentissent légèrement.

**Sinon un grand merci aux reviewveuses habituelles, j'ai nommé Chocolate Kangoo, Incarndu91 et Yuya-hime !**

D'ailleurs il serait intéressant de savoir s'il y a des garçons qui suivent cette fiction. Si vous êtes de sexe masculin manifestez-vous ! (Ça fait très club de rencontre… xD)

_**J'ai changé le dessin de couverture par l'un de ceux de Baka27**_ !

Bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, laissez-moi un message à la fin de votre lecture !

Disclamer : à part Alix et les fautes d'orthographe, tout est à Square Enix.

**Chapitre 20**

**Toxic**

- Il y est allé un peu fort, dit donc.

Je ne crachais pas sur la main gantée tendue vers moi, surtout qu'elle tenait un manteau que j'identifiais comme celui que portait normalement l'homme en face de moi.

- Il t'a tellement fait forcer que même ta Dragonne s'est évanouie, m'expliqua-t-il calmement. Ça te va bien, dit-il en me désignant.

- Merci (j'avais enfilé son vêtement pour cacher ma nudité, et je flottais complètement dedans). Oh, ça va être la joie. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me laisser toute seule dans le désert, sinon je suis morte.

- J'en doute, ce n'est pas le genre du personnage.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Sephiroth.

L'homme en face de moi avait de nouveau retrouvé sa posture rigide, mais un léger sourire planait sur ses lèvres. Sans son manteau, je découvrais devant moi un homme à la carrure impressionnante, dont la peau pale semblait d'une dureté de fer. Et il était terriblement beau.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre, même si je continue de croire que tu es complètement folle.

Son ton était ironique mais il semblait d'une humeur excellente. D'ailleurs il se tenait plus près de moi que d'habitude et me dévisageais d'une manière complètement nouvelle.

- Folle ? Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que je persiste à croire qu'être contente de voir un assassin mort n'est pas une preuve de bonne santé mentale.

- Si tu veux que je parte, je peux partir tu sais ?

Il m'adressa un sourire mauvais qui me fit frissonner.

- Si j'étais toi j'éviterais, ça t'épargnerais bien des tracas.

- De ta part ou de la part de ceux d'en bas ?

- Je dirais les deux.

- Je crois que je vais rester ici, finalement, fis-je d'un ton précautionneux.

- Bonne initiative.

Nous continuâmes de nous chamailler pendant un petit moment, sans jamais que cela ne dépasse les limites comme on le faisait quand j'étais encore au laboratoire.

- Je crois que Zack a raison.

Il ne m'éclaira pas plus, se contentant juste de sortir cette phrase d'un air pensif.

- De quoi ? Sur quoi Zack a-t-il raison ?

- Tu verras plus tard. Tu ne vas pas tarder à te réveiller, accroches-toi bien !

Je n'eux pas le temps de protester que déjà le noir m'envahissais.

**-A-**

J'ouvris les yeux en papillonnant des paupières pendant plusieurs secondes. J'étais complètement engourdie, le cerveau fonctionnant au ralenti. Il ne me fallut pourtant que quelques secondes pour reconnaitre la chambre que j'occupais dans le Shera. Par contre, impossible de me souvenir comment j'avais pu atterrir là.

- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à me demander ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour que tu te réveilles !

Je tournais si vite la tête vers Yuffie que j'en eus des nausées.

- Ola, doucement ! Ça fait bien douze heures que t'es dans les vapes, on a cru que Vinnie t'avait tué. Apparemment il a manqué son coup !

Une lumière se fit dans mon esprit : la fin de l'entraînement, ma fatigue, mon évanouissement… Ecarquillant les yeux, j'examinais rapidement ma tenue : je ne portais qu'un ample T-shirt qui, en plus de m'aller deux à trois fois trop grand, devait appartenir à l'un des garçons du groupe. Horriblement gênée, je jetais un regard interrogatif à la jeune ninja qui se tenait à mes côtés.

- Ah oui, ça, c'est parce que quand Vincent est arrivé, t'étais à poil dans ses bras et dans le coma. J'ai piqué un T-shirt à Barret pour te couvrir un minimum. Heureusement que Vinnie avait sa cape, sinon bonjour la gêne pour toi ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'étais nue ?

Je ne vous cache pas que la seule chose qui semblait compter pour elle était la cause de ma nudité dans les bras de son amoureux.

- Je vais être franche avec toi, lui répondis-je. Ma Dragonne est une perverse et elle _adore _me mettre à poil.

Aucune réaction dans mon subconscient. La Cho… Dragonne semblait dormir du sommeil du juste. Yuffie, elle, me regardait comme si j'étais devenue complètement dingue.

- Attend attend ! Tu veux dire que ton espèce de lézard aime se mettre nu devant Vincent ?

Le nom du vampire avait été prononcé avec une telle possessivité que je me dis que calmer le jeu serait peut-être plus appréciable que l'humour pour les quelques minutes à venir.

- C'était une blague Yuffie, l'apaisais-je. Pour tout avouer, il semblerait que ma transformation détruise tout simplement mes vêtements. Et non, la Dragonne ne cherche pas à draguer Vincent, ni à ce que j'apparaisse nue devant lui.

- T'es sûre ? Me demanda-t-elle quand même.

- Mais oui ! Fis-je, exaspérée. Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas intéressée par le vamp… Par Vincent !

- Tu devrais pourtant, marmonna-t-elle. Toutes les filles normalement constituées doivent être attirées par lui.

- Yuffie, répliquais-je sèchement. Tout ce que je cherche, c'est à rentrer chez moi, pas à tomber amoureuse, ni à attaquer une relation, d'accord ?

- Je ne te crois pas. Sache-le.

J'allais la tuer. Elle m'énervait. Profondément. En plus, j'avais faim, j'étais à moitié nue et… Et il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de me regarder comme ça où j'allais pêter un plomb.

- Yuffie, laisse-la respirer !

Je bénis Tifa et son arrivée inopinée. J'entendis soupirer de frustration ma tortionnaire (j'allais l'appeler comme ça dorénavant) alors qu'elle se levait pour laisser la place à la combattante à mains nues. Elle attendit patiemment que la plus jeune du groupe ait quitté la pièce avant de reprendre la parole.

- Vincent nous a fait une belle peur en arrivant avec toi inconsciente dans ses bras, et entièrement nue en plus. Il était tout gêné le pauvre ! Vous aviez disparus depuis tellement longtemps qu'on était prêt à venir vous chercher. Enfin, autant te prévenir, il y a eu quelques moqueries. Cid a carrément sortie à Vincent que s'il voulait « se payer une petite jeunette, il pourrait au moins la prendre consentante et consciente ».

- Il n'a pas osé ! Gémis-je.

Je dus pâlir et faire une belle tête car Tifa pouffa allégrement.

- Et si ! Bon, je dois aussi avouer que notre capé national a garder la tête sur ses épaules grâce à sa réputation. Barret était prêt à le décapiter à la simple pensée qu'il t'ait touchée. Et Yuffie était à deux doigts de te tuer. Elle est folle de ce type depuis des années, et la simple vue de toi dans ses bras l'a rendue folle.

- J'avais remarqué, grognais-je à son intention. Elle m'a agressée dès mon réveille.

- Elle est plus que jalouse ! M'assura Tifa. Quoi que tu fasses, elle te fera des misères.

- Même si je me débrouille pour rester à vingt mètres de Vincent ?

- Oh oui ! Surtout si tu reste aussi loin de cet homme.

- Et si, je ne sais pas… Si je roule un patin à Cid ?

Elle explosa de rire.

- Là, elle t'en voudra définitivement. Tu ne pouvais pas être au courant, mais Cid était marié à une perle du nom de Shera.

- Comme le vaisseau ?

- Comme le vaisseau, oui.

Je souris à cette marque d'attention, avant de tiquer sur le temps qu'avait employé la jeune femme.

- Etait ?

- Oui, reprit-elle d'une voix triste. Elle n'a pas résisté aux Géostigmats. Elle est morte peu de temps après le début de l'épidémie. Cid était dévasté : elle était tout pour lui, même s'il n'en parlait pas souvent. Yuffie est très sensible à ces choses-là, alors si tu peux, embrasses plutôt Barret ou Nanaki.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas zoophile ! Mais je suis désolée pour Shera…

- Je te l'ai dis, tu ne pouvais vraiment pas savoir !

- Je vais suivre ton conseil, je vais plutôt aller embrasser Cloud à la place.

Oh, la tête de la barmaid valait son pesant de cacahouète. Elle avait pâli, avant de pincer les lèvres puis, voyant mon regard, de rougir.

- Tu es méchante. Tu ne comptes pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était vraiment inquiète. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux là avant de voir sa tête. Si je n'étais pas encore bien certaine des sentiments de Cloud, ceux de Tifa étaient eux bien réels.

- Seulement si tu me dis depuis combien de temps.

- Depuis combien de temps quoi ?

- Tifa, ne fais pas l'ingénue ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureuse de Cloud ?

Elle devint alors de la même couleur que les briques de ma maison : rouge vif.

- De… Depuis toujours je crois.

- Et laisse-moi deviner : il n'est pas au courant ?

- Je pense que s'il ne l'est pas, c'est qu'il est tout simplement aveugle, m'avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Oh, vu ta tête, il est irrécupérable…

La barmaid me dévisagea un bon moment avant de finir par s'installer à mes côtés sur le lit, prenant garde à ne pas faire bouger les couvertures, manière que je ne me retrouve pas nue.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler franchement ? Enfin je veux dire…

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Est-ce que je peux te parler librement ? Tu es extérieure au groupe, tu auras un point de vu neutre. Tu penses que tu peux garder des choses pour toi ?

Je lui répondis d'un pâle sourire.

- Pour tout te dire, tes ragots sont les bienvenues, j'aurais un peu l'impression de retourner au lycée. Je ne dirais rien, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle m'adressa un sourire un peu plus confiant avant de gigoter, mal à l'aise malgré tout.

- Je connais Cloud depuis que je suis toute petite. On vient tous les deux de Nibelheim. C'est mon ami d'enfance, mon confident. Il était fait différent à l'époque, tellement plus ouvert… Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je me rends compte que j'étais déjà amoureuse de lui à cette époque…

- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te rendre compte de tes sentiments ?

- Cloud a rejoint l'armée l'année de ses seize ans. Avant de partir, il m'a regardé droit dans mes yeux en me jurant qu'il deviendrait un SOLDAT et que, quoi qu'il arrive, le jour où j'aurais besoin de lui, il viendrait.

- C'est tellement romantique ! Lâchais-je dans un soupire ému.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je te passe le reste de l'embrouille : il n'a jamais pu rejoindre le SOLDAT, il était trop faible pour ça. Puis il y a eu la trahison d'abord de Genesis, puis la folie de Sephiroth. Lorsque j'ai revu Cloud, il avait perdu la mémoire.

- Comment ça se fait ? On ne perd pas la mémoire comme ça !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus, après tout la vie de Cloud ne regarde que lui.

- Je comprends… Murmurais-je.

- Il se souvenait de moi bien sûr, mais il était… Distant. Et puis il a rencontré Aerith.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sentais pas sur ce coup-là.

- Le problème de Cloud c'est qu'il ne sait pas aimer à moitié. Reprit-elle doucement. Il adorait la Cetra, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, mais lui… Il s'était autoproclamé chevalier-servant. Je pensais qu'il en était amoureux, mais Yuffie m'a prouver le contraire un jour d'une manière tellement étrange que je n'essayerai même pas de te l'expliquer.

- Dommage, ç'avait l'air drôle !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Puis Aerith est morte de la main même de celui que Cloud haïssait le plus au monde.

Il y avait une telle haine dans ses paroles que je sentis un soulagement bref de savoir l'argenté en sécurité (même si je savais que la barmaid n'aurait aucune chance contre lui, on ne sait jamais…).

- Il ne s'en est jamais remis, même si je crois que ça va mieux depuis la fin des Géostigmats. Il se sent coupable de sa mort, d'autant plus qu'il avait été violent avec elle juste avant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était Jénova qui le contrôlait. Il s'est alors enfermé dans sa peine.

Elle semblait à présent à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Cloud avait vraiment du changer pour qu'elle réagisse comme cela.

- Depuis… J'attends. Un signe, n'importe quoi, qui prouve qu'il m'aime autant que moi je l'aime.

Sa voix s'était faite chevrotante et je m'extirpais autant que je le pouvais des draps sans finir nue pour la serrer gentiment dans mes bras.

- Pourtant il me semble que vous partagez le même lit depuis longtemps ? N'est-ce pas une preuve qu'il t'aime plus qu'il ne le montre ?

Un sourire sans joie apparut sur les lèvres de la barmaid.

- La seule chose qui fait que nous partagions la même couche c'est qu'à la fin de la guerre aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil. La proximité de quelqu'un d'autre à quelques avantages dans ce genre de cas. Et, avant que tu ne te moques, saches que Barret dormait il n'y a encore pas si longtemps avec sa fille dans les bras, comme talisman. Yuffie dormait avec Nanaki et Cait Sith. En fait le seul qui n'ait pas prit de peluche humaine ou animale ce fut Vincent.

Elle n'ajouta rien, même si je continuais de persister à croire que le fait qu'ils dorment toujours dans le même lit était un signe évident de leur intimité. Surtout en connaissant un peu les mœurs du pays : je veux dire, j'ai dormi parfois une semaine avec Yan dans mon lit sans pour autant que nous soyons amants (et que tous les dieux m'en préservent !).

- Bon, reprit-elle. Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements corrects. Tu vas pourvoir prendre une douche comme ça, sans te balader nue dans les couloirs.

Elle se leva de mon lit en s'étirant gracieusement. La beauté de cette femme était une injustice complète qui me forçait à prévoir un budget « lunettes » pour notre blond idiot.

- D'ailleurs, Tifa, tu pourras remercier Barret pour le T-shirt ?

- Ça tu pourras le faire toi-même une fois que tu seras dans un tenue moins indécente.

- Oh non, je m'habille et je me planque sous ma couette jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Tifa se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte, mais marqua un temps d'arrêt, me jetant un regard moqueur.

- Au fait, le rouge te va à ravir !

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle sur cette phrase, alors que je laissais violement tomber ma tête sur mes genoux repliés. Qu'elle aille au diable !

**-A-**

Je pris une douche vitesse grand V, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire un inventaire complet avant. Je savais parfaitement que je ne pouvais décemment pas me cacher sous ma couette. De un parce que ça ne servait à rien, de deux parce qu'il fallait vraiment que je remercie Barret pour le T-shirt et Vincent pour m'avoir ramené. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de la Dragonne, qui dormait encore. Ce silence était fort reposant, pour tout vous dire.

- Alix ? C'est Yuffie, j'ai tes vêtements.

J'ouvrais délicatement la porte de la salle de bain. C'était le problème sur le Shera, il n'y avait aucun verrou, nulle part. Pour signaler qu'il y avait quelqu'un, soit on retournait une pancarte sur la porte, soit on fermait la dite porte, une pièce ouverte signifiait qu'elle était vide. Enveloppée dans ma serviette, j'attrapais donc les vêtements que la ninja m'avait apportés.

- Je pensais que c'était Tifa qui allait m'apporter de quoi sortir dignement. Remarquais-je, intriguée.

- Elle m'a demandé de t'apporter ce qu'elle t'avait préparée. Tiens, pour toi.

- Heu, merci.

- A tout à l'heure ! Me lança-t-elle gaiement avant de me laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je finissais rapidement de me démêler les cheveux tant qu'ils étaient encore mouillés, avant de me saisir des vêtements de Tifa. Grave erreur, ce n'était pas les siens. Horrifiée je découvrais l'ensemble que venait de me livrer la jeune brune. Elle m'avait gracieusement amené ce qui devait être un string, accompagné d'un short… short, et d'un T-shirt moulant qui devait s'arrêter bien au dessus de mon nombril. Et pas de soutien-gorge. Cette sale petite peste… Je n'allais pas pouvoir sortir comme ça ! Comme pour m'assurer du massacre, j'enfilais les bouts de tissus, et le résultat fut pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais : le string dépassait du Short, qui dévoilait mes fesses. Et ma poitrine plus opulente que celle de la plus jeune faisait de son T-shirt une simple brassière dont mes seins débordaient presque. On m'aurait montré une photo de moi en cet instant en me demandant mon métier, j'aurais répondu « prostituée » sans hésiter. Humiliée, je cherchais vainement un moyen de m'en sortir, et je n'en voyais aucun, à part peut-être remettre le vêtement de Barret par-dessus. Mais je devais lui rendre, alors ça me semblait un peu délicat. Bien, il ne me restait plus finalement qu'à retourner me cloîtrer dans ma chambre en attendant que Tifa vienne voir si tout allait bien pour lui expliquer. A pas de loup, je regagnais donc ma cabine lorsqu'un doute me prit : et si c'était ce qu'elle voulait ? Que je me planque comme une souris apeurée ? Hésitante, je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, avant de faire volte-face. Tant pis, elle l'aura cherché. En deux pas j'étais au salon, où tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Je vis clairement le visage triomphant de la ninja lorsque j'apparu dans la salle aussi court vêtue. Sourire qui s'effaça doucement alors que je me dirigeais sans broncher vers le basané du groupe pour lui tendre son T-shirt.

- Merci beaucoup pour le T-shirt Barret !

Je m'inclinais même légèrement. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la vue que devait avoir Cloud et Cid, qui se tenaient derrière moi. Sans me laisser le temps d'avoir honte, je fis demi-tour pour me planter devant Vincent.

- Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir épuisé physiquement une dragonne qui fait bien dix fois ton poids. Elle dort comme un bébé là ! Et merci de m'avoir ramenée.

Je me permis même un léger sourire aux lèvres alors que Vincent lui se contentait de lever un sourcil, ne cillant même pas sur ma tenue : ce mec était une vraie perle pour ce genre de cas.

- Au fait Tifa, tu pourrais me prêter d'autre vêtements ? Ceux que Yuffie m'a passée sont trop courts pour moi !

Et je fuyais le plus naturellement possible de la salle de vie commune. Je pouvais maintenant allait me planquer sous ma couette sans aucune autre sorte de honte que celle de m'être baladée à moitié nue devant la totalité du groupe AVALANCHE. Je voulais rentrer chez moi.

**-A-**

- Alix, c'est Cid, je peux entrer ?

Remontant mes couvertures jusqu'à sous mon menton, je me tournais vers la porte avant de répondre.

- Oui oui vas-y, tu peux entrer.

L'homme poussa délicatement la porte. Il semblait avoir quelques difficultés, compte tenu de son chargement. Il portait je ne savais comment un plateau de nourriture dans une main et des vêtements dans l'autre.

- Tiens, c'est ceux que Tifa t'avait préparée à la base.

- Merci, lui répondis-je doucement.

L'homme s'assit au pied de mon lit, ne posant pas son regard sur moi une seule fois. Il finit par me tendre le plateau en accrochant mon regard.

- Tu devrais manger un peu.

Je hochais la tête pour toute réponse.

- Tu sais, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, Tifa était furieuse contre Yuffie. Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs.

Je ne lui répondis pas, chipotant dans mon assiette sans vraiment manger ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- Sa manière d'agir était totalement puérile. Elle voulait t'humilier.

- Je sais, lui rétorquais-je un peu brusquement.

- Et toi tu as été encore plus puérile qu'elle en entrant dans son jeu.

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, je n'allais tout de même pas me planquer !

- Bien sûre que non bordel de merde ! Mais là c'est elle que tu as humiliée !

- Et alors ! Elle l'avait bien mérité !

- Non ! Une humiliation puérile pour une humiliation puérile ? On dirait des gosses de cinq ans putain !

- Parce que c'est toi qui as du te promener habillé en putain justement ? Non ! Alors pourquoi je devrais me laisser humilier sans qu'elle ne prenne rien en contre parti ?

- Parce que c'est Yuffie, que c'est comme ma fille et qu'entre elle et toi, s'il y en a bien une qui méritait d'être humilié c'est toi, bordel de merde ! Tu n'as rien vécu de ce qu'elle a subi, tu n'as pas à défendre un monde où toute la population compte sur toi ! Toi, tout ce qui t'importe c'est de rentrer chez toi, sans une seule fois penser que tu pourrais nous aider !

J'étais sciée. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois que je pourrais leur être d'une aide quelconque.

- Je ne vous serai d'aucune aide, repris-je sur un ton doux qui trancha sur celui que j'utilisais depuis le début de notre conversation.

- Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas, c'est que tu ne veux pas, nuance !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne contrôle qu'à peine les transformations, qui sont limitées dans le temps. Si je me transforme de un je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas vous attaquer par hasard, et si dans le cas où j'arrive à vous foutre la paix et que je peux vous aider, au bout de trois minutes je deviens le pire des poids morts !

Cid me lança un regard de dégout profond.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit Vincent.

- Vincent n'est pas moi. La seule chose que j'ai pu faire face à lui, c'était de contraindre la Dragonne à rester au sol, et je soupçonne que c'est parce qu'elle a trop peur de Chaos qu'elle ne l'a pas attaqué.

- Encore une fois tu n'en sais rien !

- Je ne sais jamais rien de toute façon, laisse tomber, reprend ton plateau et laisse moi tranquille.

Cid me lança un regard amer mais fit ce que je lui avais demandé. Je n'avais mangé au final que ma viande, laissant de côté la semoule servie avec. Je n'avais pas faim et me sentais même nauséeuse.

- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Vincent prend la peine de t'entraîner. Ni Cloud d'ailleurs.

Et il me laissa planter là.

**-A-**

A mon plus grand étonnement, je passais la journée à sommeiller, plongée dans un état de semi torpeur assez incroyable et très reposant. La dragonne dormait toujours, et je soupçonnais fortement son état de me permettre ces brefs instants de repos. Tant et si bien qu'au moment du repas du soir je sortais de mon lit fraiche et reposée, habillée des vêtements de la barmaid.

- Ah, Alix, viens donc t'assoir avec nous !

Je m'attendais à une montée de haine subite de la part du groupe, comme Cid ce midi, mais il n'en était rien. Yuffie évitait cependant mon regard et notre duel se terminait donc par un match nul.

- Assied-toi voyons, ne reste pas plantée là !

Je finis par obéir à Nanaki qui me couvait d'un regard… Paternel ? Nous nous mîmes à table dans la joie, la bonne humeur et la gêne.

- Servez-vous ! Annonça joyeusement Tifa en plaçant devant nous un magnifique gigot et ses haricots cuits dans le jus.

Un régal olfactif. Je me servis une belle portion de viande et attaquais aussitôt le repas.

- Et bien, tu boudes les légumes ? M'interpella joyeusement Barret.

- Laisse tomber, c'est la suite de l'attitude puérile de ce matin, marmonna Cid.

- Bon ! Grognais-je en retour, je te l'ai déjà expliqué ce matin : elle a voulu m'habiller comme une pute, et je n'allais pas me planquer pour lui faire plaisir. La prochaine fois si tu veux j'entrerai dans mon costume et je roulerai une pelle à l'un d'entre vous si ça peut vous amuser.

- N'importe qui ? Même Nanaki ? Railla Yuffie.

- Oui.

- C'est un animal, je ne te savais pas zoophile. Où alors c'est ta… Dragonne qui a une passion cachée pour les animaux d'une autre race ?

Je lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je te trouve bien mesquine, et surtout horriblement insultante. Nanaki est un membre du groupe, et il bien plus humain que nombre d'humain que j'ai connu de par chez moi. Alors oui, je serai capable de le faire, on n'est pas tous aussi superficiel que toi Yuffie. Et pour répondre à la question initiale, les légumes et les féculents ont du mal à passer en ce moment.

Je reçus ma part de regards incrédules, mais l'habitude était tellement ancrée que l'inverse m'aurait surprise.

- Manges-en un peu quand même, me demanda, enfin m'ordonna plutôt Nanaki.

Barret s'empara de mon assiette et me servit une petite portion de flageolet.

- Avale au moins ça, tu vas finir par enfler et ressembler à Bahamut si tu continues comme ça. Et, si tu peux, évites de m'embrasser, pas que tu ne me plais pas, mais t'as pratiquement l'âge d'être ma fille.

Je grommelais pour la forme en reprenant mon assiette, boudant toujours les légumes.

- Alix, arrêtes de faire ta forte tête et mange-moi ces flageolets. Barret a raison, tu vas grossir si tu continues comme ça. M'interpela Tifa

- Bah, ça ne peut que l'arranger, physiquement parlant, railla Yuffie.

Je jetais un regard noir à la ninja sans pour autant obtempérer.

- Je n'en veux pas Tifa, ce n'est pas contre toi mais je te jure que ça ne passe pas !

Le reste du groupe observait notre affrontement d'un air blasé. Cloud mâchait sa viande perdu dans ses pensées alors que Vincent nous ignorait simplement, se contentant de boire son vin en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Il guettait sans doute le retour de la Dragonne, son silence devait lui sembler suspect.

- Tu ne vas pas nous faire chier pour une cuillère de légume !

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Cid m'avait attrapé la figure. D'une simple pression administrée au niveau de la mâchoire, il me força à ouvrir la bouche et en profita pour y enfourner des haricots. Il me lâcha ensuite, m'adressant un regard fiérot. Les légumes me parurent pâteux et fade, et je dus faire un effort qui me parut surhumain pour les avaler. Voyant cela, Cid répéta la même opération jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien dans mon assiette. Je ne pouvais me débattre, la Dragonne n'étant pas là pour me prêter sa force et la mienne était risible face à celle du navigateur. Ce dernier me lâcha enfin, lançant une réplique bien sentie sur les « gamines capricieuses » sous l'œil réjouit de Yuffie. Désireuse de faire passer le mauvais goût, je bus d'une seul traite mon verre d'eau. Bien mal m'en prit. Presqu'aussitôt je sentis la Dragonne s'éveiller pour rugir de dégoût alors que de violentes nausées me prenaient le corps.

- Mon dieu, Cid, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! Souffla Vincent.

Il fut debout presque en même temps que moi alors que je me précipitais vers les toilettes.

- Alix ? Alix, ça ne va pas ? S'enquit immédiatement Tifa.

Je ne pus lui répondre alors que penchée au dessus du trône je rendais l'intégrité de mon repas.

**Fin Chapitre 20**

Alors ?

A la semaine prochaine si j'y arrive et bisous les gens !


	22. Bonus

Bonjour tout le monde.

Alors, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Non, ceci est un bonus. Parce que j'ai atteint les 100 reviews ! MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

**Un immense merci à Cora, Baka27, Yuya-hime la centième reviewveuse, Incarndu91, Chocolate Kangoo et Suuubliime !**

**Cora** : Tu fais tomber à l'eau mon site de rencontre pour Fanfictionneurs exigeants :P

Yuffie est une sale peste, oui. Et elle n'a pas encore fini de nous en faire baver !

**Bonus**

**Vincent Valentine.**

_Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du numéro 854 95 854 862, veuillez laisser un message après le bip._

_Biiiiiiip_

_Salut Vinnie, c'est moi ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Ça serait cool que tu passes à Utaï l'un de ces jours ! A plus !_

J'écoutais sans vraiment l'entendre le message de mon répertoire. Yuffie m'appelait environs deux à trois fois par semaine, et je prenais soin à chaque fois de ne pas décrocher. Il faut dire qu'à part elle, pas grand monde osait m'appeler. Oh, Tifa essayait bien de me joindre de temps à autre, poussée par son fort instinct maternel, mais je ne décrochais pas non plus. Seul Barret me joignait pour m'indiquer des choses intéressantes, des activités de monstres qui pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses, et il ne m'enrobait pas ça dans un cocon de niaiseries. Cloud ne m'appelait jamais, Reeves n'avait pas mon numéro et Nanaki et Cait Sith ne semblaient pas férus du téléphone. Je rangeais machinalement l'objet que j'avais fini par acheter à cause de l'affaire Géostigmats dans l'une de mes poches, avant de lever les yeux pour contempler le cristal qui me faisait face. Appuyé sur ma greffe, mon bras valide sur les genoux, je contemplais la beauté qui me faisait face. Même au bout de plus de trente années d'errance je n'avais pu l'oublier. Je n'avais pas pu oublier celle qui berçait encore mes rêves, des décennies plus tard.

Driiiiing.

Je saisissais mon PHS, prêt à raccrocher au nez du l'appelant, mais je n'en fis rien.

- Valentine.

- On a un problème.

Cloud raccrocha sans plus d'explication. C'était clair, court et concis, ce pourquoi j'aimais Strife. Même si pour une fois je n'aurais pas craché sur quelques informations de plus : on a tous des problèmes. Cloud était celui qui me comprenait le mieux dans le groupe. Il comprenait mon besoin de solitude et de renfermement. Il savait. Il savait ce que cela faisait de sentir sur ses épaules la mort de la personne que l'on aimait plus que tout au monde. Il savait ce que cela faisait de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière, de ne pas pouvoir s'excuser. De ne pas pouvoir agir. Et de perdre son unique raison de vivre.

_- Tu te trompes_

Chaos. Sa voix chargée de mépris était pleine de sarcasme dégoulinant de dégoût et de tromperie.

_- Strife n'a pas perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. La petite Tifa est toujours vivante non ? Tu es seul, Vincent. Tu es seul et tu le seras toujours !_

Je fermais mon esprit aux paroles de venin de ce monstre. Cela faisait d'années que je ne répliquais plus à ces phrases. Parce qu'elles étaient vraies, et qu'il le savait parfaitement. Et il s'en réjouissait.

**-A-**

Ce fut le bruit sourd d'un moteur de moto qui me sortie de ma torpeur amoureuse. Je savais l'engin encore assez loin de moi, mes sens décuplés me renvoyant des informations faussées par rapport aux valeurs humaines. Il me fallut pourtant trop vite m'arracher à la contemplation du corps de Lucrécia. Je ne connaissais pas grand monde qui connaissait mon repère, et encore moins parmi cela qui conduisait assez bien pour monter jusqu'ici. Je ne savais pas quel problème rencontrait Cloud, mais il était suffisamment important pour qu'il juge nécessaire de venir me chercher jusqu'ici. Je mettais les pieds dehors alors même que l'homme blond s'arrêtait en dérapant à côté de moi.

- Tifa déplace notre problème vers Fort Condor. Monte.

Je ne lui répondis pas et m'installais derrière lui, alors que Chaos faisait monter dans mon esprit des pensées obscènes que lui inspirait notre position. Cloud démarra violement et je dus passer un bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas rester sur place. Il semblait… Inquiet ? Ce qui, en parlant de Cloud, n'était pas une bonne chose. Il ne me fallut pourtant qu'une petite heure de route pour comprendre pourquoi lorsqu'un groupe de monstre surgit devant nous. Cloud ne ralentit même pas alors que je sortais Cerbère de son étui. Visant et tirant rapidement, je dus m'accrocher encore plus fort à la veste du blond pour ne pas finir par terre. Je n'avais jamais vu un groupe de monstres aussi important de toute ma vie.

- C'est quoi ça ? Hurlais-je pour me faire entendre.

- Le morceau émergé de l'iceberg !

Je fronçais les sourcils, mécontent. Néanmoins je comprenais mieux l'empressement du brun : si Tifa était toute seule face à ça, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. Pas qu'elle était mauvaise combattante, bien au contraire, mais elle n'était réellement bonne que face aux humains : ses poings sont une arme dérisoire face aux crocs des monstres peuplant ce pays.

**-A-**

Il nous fallut presque une semaine pour atteindre le continent voisin. Cloud était épuisé, ne dormant presque pas pour nous permettre d'avancer plus vite. Pour moi, le sommeil était un luxe que je m'offrais rarement, autant parce que j'en éprouvais pas la moindre nécessité que parce que c'était le domaine de prédilection de Chaos.

- On ne devrait pas tarder à les trouver ! Rugit Cloud par-dessus son épaule.

Je hochais la tête pour toute réponse, fouillant le paysage à la recherche de Tifa et de notre problème. Je ne voyais rien, et Cloud fonçait toujours droit devant lui.

- Mon dieu ! Souffla-t-il brusquement.

Je concentrais mon attention droit devant moi pour faire apparaitre une scène apocalyptique : la barmaid se défendait comme elle le pouvait alors qu'une rousse, à terre, essayait de contenir l'assaut des monstres qui l'entouraient. J'eus juste le temps de dégainer mon arme qu'elle se prenait une attaque Magic Matra qui la fit voler un peu plus loin. Sans réfléchir je tirais à vue sur le monstre la surplombant, lui sauvant la vie.

- C'est ça votre problème ? Hurlais-je à un Cloud qui ouvrait les compartiments de sa moto pour se saisir de ses épées.

Sans trop trainer, je sautais en marche pour me rétablir d'un salto près de l'inconnue. Les monstres sentaient sa faiblesse et n'avais qu'une hâte : en faire leur festin. J'arrachais la tête d'une seule balle au trois derniers qui restaient alors que le blond se tenait déjà auprès de Tifa, qui paraissait sauf.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu arrives ?

Elle semblait furieuse. Cette pensée fit ricaner mon démon intérieur, qui s'imaginait des règlements de compte sanglants. Je réfrénais difficilement une nausée à la pensée d'une Tifa ensanglantée se faisant violer par Cloud. Je laissais les deux amoureux qui s'ignorent se hurler dessus pour m'occuper du récent problème du groupe. Elle était dans un sale état, une plaie sanguinolente à la tête, et probablement d'autre vu l'état de ses vêtements. Soupirant je sortais la matéria de soin que je gardais toujours sur moi. Je ne m'en servais jamais, elle était d'ailleurs de niveau un (ce qui au moins la protégeait de Yuffie), mais j'étais suffisamment puissant pour refermer la blessure avec. Le temps ferait le reste, et elle n'en gardera de toute façon aucune trace. La fille ne se réveilla pourtant pas. J'hésitais à me servir d'une queue de phénix, mais me rétractais en voyant où nous étions. Elle ne serait de toute manière pas bien plus efficace éveillée qu'évanouie, car elle serait tout de même extrêmement affaiblit. Et les queues de phénix avaient des répercussions certaines sur la santé à trop haute dose. Je soulevais alors le… Problème d'un tour de bras. Chaos ne broncha même pas, toujours centré sur ses délires macabres concernant les deux autres membres d'AVALANCHE.

- On ferait mieux d'aller au ranch, elle ne semble pas en état de continuer à pied.

Ma phrase eut au moins l'avantage d'arrêter Tifa dans on remontage de brettelles.

- Oh mon dieu, Alix ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Le problème s'appelait donc Alix ?

- Elle va bien, elle est juste évanouie.

- La pauvre, c'est de ma faute tout ça ! Si je ne l'avais pas entraînée là-dedans…

- Mieux vaut l'avoir sous les yeux ! Cracha presque Cloud. Après tout, on ne sait pas qui elle est vraiment.

La barmaid lui jeta un regard à faire piler une meute de loup.

- En quoi cette adolescente est-elle un problème pour nous ? Demandais-je posément.

Cloud soupira longuement.

- Elle vient d'une autre planète.

J'eus du mal à croire l'ancien mercenaire, mais je ne le connaissais que trop bien : il ne me mentait pas.

- Voilà qui est… Fâcheux.

- Oui, soupira Tifa. C'est pourtant une jeune fille douce.

Elle avait un air triste qui me rappela que trop bien ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver si on découvrait qu'elle représentait une gêne pour nous.

- Mettons-nous en route, grogna alors Cloud.

Je leur emboîtais alors le pas, l'adolescente toujours dans les bras. Le fardeau me revenait, le blond poussant Fenrir et Tifa claudiquant à côté de lui. J'en profitais pour la détailler un peu. Elle était rousse, de taille moyenne, bien qu'un peu petite. Elle disparaissait presque dans mes bras, ce qui était sûrement du à son extrême maigreur. Tifa n'étant pas du genre à affamer les gens, il ne me fut pas dur de comprendre qu'elle devait être dans un triste état lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvée. Son visage pas encore tout à fait adulte était couvert d'un léger coup de soleil, ce qui était presque improbable vu le temps des derniers jours. C'était une adolescente tout à fait banale et qui à part descendre ma réputation d'homme insensible à la gente féminine ne semblait pas pouvoir nous faire grand mal. Nous fûmes heureusement rapidement en vue de la ferme Chocobos, et ce fut un Choco Bill agité qui nous accueillit

- Oh mon dieu ! La pauvre enfant ! Venez, venez ! J'ai une chambrette à l'étage, déposez-la le temps qu'elle récupère.

Je ne me le fis pas répéter, et je montais à l'étage en prenant soin de ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas effrayer le grand père. Je déposais Alix sans plus de précaution sur le petit lit pour retourner avec les autres.

-Mademoiselle Tifa, asseyez-vous donc ! Vous avez l'air épuisée ! Mais qu'est-il arrivé à vos mains ?

Je grimaçais intérieurement en voyant le massacre : la peau fine des jointures s'était arrachée et on voyait ses os à certains endroits.

- Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si ces deux messieurs n'avaient pas roupillés en chemin !

Appuyé contre le mur du salon, j'écoutais sans regarder vraiment la scène qui se déroulait à côté de moi. Elle était assez habituelle, et ne démontrait que l'extrême état de fatigue de Tifa ainsi que son soulagement de nous voir et de savoir Alix hors de danger.

**-A-**

Je ne bougeais que lorsque j'entendis de légers bruits à l'étage. Je pris donc le chemin de la chambrette alors que Cloud décourageait la barmaid de me suivre d'un signe de tête. J'ouvris la porte juste à temps pour rattraper l'adolescente qui s'était déjà mise debout. Pour la lâcher aussitôt, n'écoutant pas son début de phrase, et aller m'appuyer au mur pour m'empêcher de m'écrouler. Je n'avais pris le temps que de lui demander de rester calme. Le hurlement de Chaos retentissait toujours à mes oreilles, et j'étais à deux doigts de m'effondrer sous la douleur. Il avait voulu la TUER. Tout simplement.

_- Pas elle ! Rugit-il dans ma tête. La chose qu'elle héberge !_

Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, mais je devais faire des efforts pour ne pas le laisser prendre le contrôle. Il était comme fou.

- Comment va Tifa ? Me demanda-t-elle ?

Je ne levais pas les yeux vers, ne tentant pas le diable, et répondis du bout des lèvres. Elle ne se démonta pas. Je sentais parfaitement son regard sur moi, ce qui rendait fou l'autre démon. Je ne voyais pas comment on allait pouvoir faire, je risquais à tout moment de perdre le contrôle.

**-A-**

L'adolescente que je découvris le reste de la journée me confirma ce que je pensais de prime abord : elle était on ne peut plus banale. Terrifiée par le moindre bruit, gênée de nous causer des ennuis… Elle pensait même qu'il fallait _lancer _les matéria sur l'ennemi ! Et elle avait le regard… Le regard qu'aurait du avoir Yuffie si toutes ces guerres n'avaient pas eut lieu. Le regard qu'aurait du avoir Yuffie si je n'avais pas échoué dans ma tâche de protéger Lucrécia.

- Chaos a réagit à son contact, avouais-je à Cloud après que tout le monde soit parti se coucher.

Je voulais qu'il soit au courant. Au cas où.

- C'est grave, tu crois ? Elle est dangereuse ?

C'était une mauvaise nouvelle et il le savait. Grave ? Je ne savais pas vraiment.

_- Elle ne vous fera aucun mal._

Chaos m'avait interpelé sans plus de cérémonie. Et je savais qu'il ne mentait pas. Il ne mentait jamais, ce qui était à la fois une qualité appréciable et un lourd fardeau à porter.

- Grave ? Je ne sais pas. Mais elle n'est pas dangereuse, en tout cas pas pour le moment.

Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas en dire plus.

**-A-**

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. En fait le feu n'avait même pas cessé de brûler lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. J'avais dormi à la belle étoile, laissant la tente à Cloud sans le moindre remord : on se serait entassé comme deux sardines, et je n'aimais pas la proximité forcée. Je vis le soleil se lever, bientôt accompagné de Cloud, puis de Tifa. Buvant mon café tranquillement, je savourais le silence tant que je le pouvais. Je fus tout aussi surpris que les autres de voir Alix se lever de si bonne heure : elle n'était pas censée être hypersomniaque ? Je passais le reste du temps à guetter l'arrivé du Shera. Je ne tardais d'ailleurs pas à entendre le bruit des réacteurs qui le maintenaient au-dessus du sol. Je signalais la prochaine apparition de vaisseau. Il apparut d'ailleurs rapidement dans le ciel, coupant court aux conversations en cours. Personnellement je me préparais à ce qui allait me tomber dessus.

- Vinniiiiie !

Le choc que je ressentis quand la ninja se jeta dans mes bras ne me fit même pas bouger. Je ne répondis pas à son étreinte, et pour cause : Chaos s'en donnait à cœur joie. Des images d'une violence inouïe envahirent mes pensées. Des images me mettant en scène Yuffie et moi dans des positions compromettantes. Des positions pour lesquelles la jeune fille n'était pas consentante. J'évitais habillement le baiser qu'elle essayait de plaquer sur ma joue, après lui avoir demandé de me lâcher assez sèchement. Je retenais un haut le cœur alors qu'un nouveau flash mental éclairait mon esprit. Chaos adorait ce genre de scène. Il avait d'abord mis en scène celles où je violais Tifa, mettant insidieusement sa poitrine en avant. Quand il avait compris qu'elle était chasse-gardée, il avait changé de cible. Parce que je pouvais dire beaucoup de chose sur ce démon, il était fourbe, cruel, sanglant, sadique, pourvu d'une intelligence presque hors du commun, mais il possédait surtout un sens de l'honneur étonnant. Ainsi il avait abandonné la barmaid pour la plus jeune. Il me montrait délicatement comment je pouvais abuser de son innocence pour l'attirer dans un traquenard infernal, et lui faire des choses que je n'aurais même pas osé demandé à une femme consentante, voir à une experte. Il jouait sur mon attachement pour la petite, et sur les sentiments que je savais qu'elle me portait. Il m'avait même montré certaines scènes avec Marlène ou Denzel, qui m'avait cette fois-là carrément rendu malade. Alors je ne repoussais pas la ninja, me contentant de l'ignorer pour essayer de la faire fuir. Peine perdue quand on connait le personnage. Je saluais le reste du groupe du bout des lèvres avant de les suivre, non sans ressentir une certaine faiblesse.

**-A-**

- Oui, en Terminale Scientifique, ce qui correspond à la dernière année de lycée. Après mon examen final, je compte m'orienter vers des études de biologie, plus précisément en ce qui concerne la génétique.

Je me glaçais à l'entente de cette réplique. Si le reste de la conversation m'avait vraiment intéressé, cette simple phrase ruina le peu d'estime que je portais à l'adolescente rousse. Je tâchais de ne pas regarder Cloud, de peur que l'on perde tous les deux nos moyens. Je n'écoutais pas la réponse qu'elle fournit au blond pour se justifier, me retenant juste de ne pas dégainer Cerbère pour lui en mettre une tout de suite entre les deux yeux. Elle allait devenir une deuxième Hojo. Oh, je ne me faisais pas de soucis, elle n'avait pas l'intelligence pour, mais elle allait devenir quelqu'un qui pouvait détruire une vie d'une simple injection. Ou d'une simple greffe dans la poitrine. Quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à couper le bras d'un homme pour le remplacer par une greffe métallique, juste pour voir ce que cela faisait. Je préférais alors quitter la pièce en compagnie de Cloud pour éviter d'avoir un geste malheureux. Je m'enfermais dehors, ignorant les images de moi en train de la dépecer que m'envoyait Chaos. Je remarquais à peine que le temps passait et ce fut avec une légère surprise que je la vis se planter devant Cloud et moi.

- Je, heu... Je suis vraiment désolée. Si j'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a blessé, je m'en excuse...

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien pour découvrir qu'elle était sérieuse. Je lui fis un léger signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que je l'avais entendue. Entendue mais pas pardonné. Et je suivis le groupe sans plus de cérémonie.

**-A-**

Le repas du soir fut plutôt tendu. J'avais passé l'après midi à chercher dans ma mémoire un souvenir qui donnerait une indication, même infime, qui pouvais nous aider à renvoyer la petite chez elle. Rien, je n'avais rien trouvé. Chaos lui-même avait fouillé dans ma mémoire pour en ressortir bredouille. Oh, il ne faisait pas ça pour m'aider mais juste pour le plaisir de me sentir souffrir lorsqu'il soulevait des souvenirs particulièrement pénibles. Il me fut difficile d'annoncer à l'adolescente que je ne savais rien. Je remarquais alors qu'elle restait toujours loin de moi, avec une attitude défensive un peu particulière.

_- Elle a peur de toi._

- Plait-il ? Fis-je dans ma tête.

_- Elle se pisse dessus de trouille à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche. Elle pue la peur à trente kilomètres. Et la chose qu'elle héberge a peur de moi et ne l'aide pas._

Génial. Et elle ne me connaissait même pas. Ce fut un frisson d'horreur qui me parcourut l'échine lorsque je compris qu'il allait falloir qu'on aille à Nibelheim. Ce foutu Manoir… Cadre de mon échec retentissant à sauver Lucrécia, lieu de mon enfermement volontaire. Lieu des pires moments de ma vie.

**-A-**

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment en forme le lendemain. J'avais l'impression d'être recouvert d'une chape en plomb qui pesait sur mes épaules. Chaos était absent de mes pensées, ce qui me laissait une tranquillité relative. J'eus ainsi tout le loisir d'observer Cloud se battre, même si j'avais presque du mal à tenir debout. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais ce n'était pas bon du tout. J'eus du mal à regagner le salon avec les autres. Je m'appuyais d'ailleurs presque aussitôt contre le mur, essayant vivement d'oublier le mal de tête qui pointait, ainsi que la lourdeur de mes muscles. J'avais l'impression de retomber des années plus tôt, alors que je m'entrainais avec mon père. J'avais d'horribles courbatures qui me faisaient serrer les dents. L'esprit de plus en plus embrouillé, j'essayais de garder une image neutre. Peine perdue puisque je finis par m'effondrer au sol. J'entendis des exclamations sans trop les comprendre, puis la présence pressante du groupe autour de moi. Je me sentais lourd, affreusement lourd.

- Vincent, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Je répondis dans un grognement de douleur à la rousse qui me surplombait. Je me sentais bouillant et nauséeux.

- Est-ce que tu as des courbatures ?

- Oui...

Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle raconta ensuite à Cloud, mais j'entendis distinctement celui-ci me demander si je pouvais marcher. Je lui jetais un regard noir qui, je le sais, je fis sourire intérieurement. Je le sentis me soulever accompagné de Barret, tout comme je les sentis m'enlever ma cape et mon bandeau avant de m'installer dans mon lit. Il y eut encore quelques conversations avant que je ne me retrouve seul dans la pièce avec la rousse. Je fus alors pris de quinte de toux tellement violentes qu'elles me donnèrent la nausée.

_- Va falloir que t'endures un petit moment, je ne connais pas ce virus._

Je jetais un regard noir à Chaos dans ma tête, mais je savais qu'il s'activait : après tout, il ne voulait vraiment pas me voir affaibli ou mort… Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis ma veilleuse se lever et partir. Heureux de cette solitude, je subissais néanmoins les quintes de toux qui me laissaient hagard. Ce fut le contact froid d'un tissu humide sur le visage qui me ramena à la réalité. L'adolescente avait entreprit de m'essuyer la figure avec une serviette humide. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout, mais ça faisait tellement de bien que je la laissais faire malgré moi. Elle finit par poser sa serviette sur mon front ce qui me refroidit légèrement le crâne. Bénie soit cette gamine et sa bonne idée. Ma toux reprit de plus belle, et je finis par avoir l'impression d'étouffer. Je tentais vainement de me redresser mais la petite me maintint coucher d'une main sur l'épaule. Alors la c'est le monde qui tournait à l'envers !

- Tiens, Vincent, il y a du bouillon.

Je soupirais en entendant sa phrase. Ma toux m'avait filé la nausée et l'odeur de la nourriture me retournait l'estomac.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir réussir à l'avaler.

- Je m'en doute, me répondit-elle doucement. Mais il va falloir que tu te nourrisses, ou au moins que tu boives, si tu ne veux pas finir desséché avant demain.

Je ne lui répondis pas, et je fus surpris de sentir sa main sur mon épaule qui tentait de me redresser. Je l'aidais autant que possible avec mes bras, et finalement elle me tendit mon bol.

- J'insiste ! Me fit-elle.

**-A-**

-Tu as_ peur_ de moi.

C'était une affirmation. La fièvre me faisait délirer de plus en plus, et la fébrilité de la petite à côté de moi ne m'aidait pas vraiment. A chaque fois qu'elle rafraichissait la serviette, elle manquait de faire une syncope.

- Je... Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

Et elle niait en plus ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction qu'elle avait eut en touchant ma greffe, alors qu'elle m'aidait à boire !

- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne me répondit pas.

- Tu n'iras pas loin, si tu n'es même pas capable de mettre au clair tes émotions.

Je m'endormis juste après lui avoir dit ça.

**-A-**

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'allais beaucoup mieux. Plus de toux, ou de fièvre pour me faire délirer. Un poids attira mon attention quelque part à ma gauche. Et pour cause, j'avais la tête d'Alix posée à deux centimètres de la mienne. Je me redressais sans bruit, observant l'adolescente qui s'était endormie.

_- Elle est plus mignonne quand elle dort._

Je ne savais pas s'il parlait de la fille ou de ce qu'elle hébergeait. En tout cas je me levais prestement, avant de soulever l'adolescente pour la placer dans mon lit à ma place. Après tout, elle méritait bien son repos après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi.

_ - Elle t'a même donné la becquée !_

J'ignorais Chaos, sachant que je risquais d'en entendre parler pendant encore un petit moment, et me saisi de ses cours de sciences. Tant qu'à faire, autant observer si ce qu'elle apprenait était dangereux ou non.

**-A-**

La seule chose que j'appris de ses cours, c'est qu'elle était extrêmement sérieuse, et que c'était monstrueusement chiant

**-A-**

Un dragon. Alix était devenu un dragon.

_- Une dragonne ! Corrigea machinalement le démon dans mon esprit._

Peu importe, elle était… Magnifique. Magnifique et terrifiante. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je me rendis compte que ces pensées n'étaient pas que les miennes. Mais pour une fois on partageait le même point de vue. Je dus réprimer un frisson lorsqu'elle se posa face à moi.

_- Enlève ta cape ! Hurla presque Chaos, tellement il était excité._

Je lui obéis sans réfléchir pour envoyer la cape juste devant le nez du saurien. Juste à temps, car il laissa place à une adolescente entièrement nue, qui s'enveloppa dedans avant de nous jeter un regard perdu et de s'évanouir.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! S'écria Barret.

Je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille alors que je me dirigeais vers Alix pour la soulever, prenant garde à ce que ma cape la cache au maximum.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Nanaki.

Le reste de sa phrase n'avait pas besoin d'être formulé. La tuer ? Cela éveilla une étrange colère en moi, car presque aussitôt je m'entendis dire :

- On la garde !

C'était Chaos qui venait de parler, et tout le monde le sentit. Personne n'osa interférer alors que je me dirigeais tranquillement vers le Shera, l'adolescente dans les bras.

**-A-**

Le lendemain, ce fut une Alix gênée qui débarqua dans notre salon. Nous étions depuis dix minutes en train de débattre de son cas, et pour l'instant le groupe lui était plutôt hostile. Je les comprenais, même si pour moi sa sentence était fixée : elle ne nous ferait rien. J'écoutais sans broncher son récit, alors que déjà quelques pistes se formaient dans mon esprit : sa transformation pourrais bien être dut au venin de serpent présent dans ses veines. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être triste pour elle, elle avait déjà bien subi et on allait sûrement en rajouter une couche.

_- Essaye de la toucher._

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je à Chaos.

_- Parce que sa dragonne est tellement présente maintenant que ça risque d'être intéressant._

- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, si tu me le permets. Lui demandais-je.

Je la vis hocher la tête, surprise. Elle me dévisageait, inquiète, alors que je me plaçais en face d'elle. Je posais alors une main sur son épaule. Aussitôt, ses yeux luirent bizarrement et elle fit un salto qui la fit retomber de l'autre côté du canapé, loin de moi. Et Chaos lâcha un grognement de compréhension.

_- Sa dragonne est à deux doigts de nous trucider. Elle grogne contre nous._

- Elle n'a plus peur ?

_- Si, mais la meilleure défense reste l'attaque._

Il ricana et disparu.

- Intéressant... Lâchais-je à voix haute.

- C'était quoi, ça ? Murmura Yuffie, incrédule.

- Vincent, que... Commença Cloud.

Je fis un geste de la main pour lui empêcher de poser plus de questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre.

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu te souvenais plus ou moins des évènements. Je serais curieux de savoir le « moins » à présent ! Cracha Barret.

- Toute la partie où je suis un dragon reste assez floue, marmonna-t-elle.

- Pour faire court, tu as réduit les monstres en charpie.

Je vis l'adolescente froncer les sourcils.

- La petite fille, elle est...

- Morte, termina Cid.

Elle pâlit brusquement.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne contrôles pas tes transformations ? Continua Barret d'une voix dangereuse.

- Non, pas vraiment...

L'homme se redressa alors brusquement et la pointa du doigt.

- Cette fille est dangereuse, il est hors de question qu'elle vienne avec nous !

- Et tu proposes quoi, qu'on la tue ? Lui répondit Tifa, scandalisée.

- Oui ! Rugit l'homme-mitraillette.

Je la vis pâlir encore plus, si c'étai possible, et ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Mais à quoi jouait donc Barret ?

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit la première fois que je l'ai vue, commençais-je en espérant le calmer. Elle n'est pas dangereuse, en tout cas pas pour nous.

Parce que pour les monstres ou pour Chaos, c'était une autre histoire…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, cracha le baraqué. C'est un foutu dragon, pas une adolescente lambda !

- Elle ne nous a pas attaqués lors de sa transformation. Lui fit remarquer Cloud.

- Elle vient de dire elle-même qu'elle ne la contrôlait pas ! Le contra Yuffie.

- Imagine qu'elle perde le contrôle ! Grogna Barret. Elle se retournera contre nous !

- Barret, on ne condamne pas les gens sur des suppositions ! S'offusqua Nanaki.

_- La dragonne s'agite. Elle essaye de calmer la petite. C'est intéressant._

Je plantais alors mes yeux dans ceux de la rousse pour la voir effectuer un mouvement de recul.

- Ce que je trouve intéressant, c'est l'intérêt que tu lui portes.

_- Il faut garder ses ennemis près de soi._

- Il est HORS DE QUESTION que cette fille incontrôlable s'approche de nouveau de ma fille !

Cette fois-ci, les regards se firent estomaqués. Je sentis un courant glacé m'emprisonner les entrailles.

- Tu vas trop loin, Barret ! Siffla Cloud.

Sa voix était coupante comme du verre et son regard glacial.

- Barret, ai-je une seule fois perdu le contrôle en présence de ta fille ? Demandais-je froidement.

Une brusque envie de le frapper me venait à l'esprit. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui mettre une droite. Il l'a condamnait sur simples suppositions, et me condamnait moi aussi, ainsi que Cloud et Nanaki. Il nous traitait comme… Des bêtes sauvages.

- Non, grommela-t-il. Mais toi tu le contrôles !

- Barret, on ne contrôle _pas_ ce genre de chose. En la rejetant comme tu le fais, c'est Cloud, Nanaki et moi que tu rejettes aussi.

- Mais imagine qu'elle se transforme...

- Tu es borné, Barret, plaqua calmement Cloud. Si _Vincent_ te dit qu'elle ne perdra pas le contrôle et qu'elle ne se transformera pas, c'est qu'elle ne perdra pas le contrôle et qu'elle ne se transformera pas, point.

J'eus envie de lui rappeler que j'en contrôlais quatre, dont un était beaucoup plus intelligent que lui. Mais je tins ma langue

- Je suis d'accord avec Cloud, exposa Tifa. Elle n'a rien demandé à personne, et si Vincent ne la pense pas dangereuse, c'est qu'elle ne l'est pas. Yuffie ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers la susnommée.

Je vis Yuffie jeter un regard noir à Alix. Depuis la scène après sa transformation, elle semblait la détester. Je pensais savoir pourquoi, mais je savais qu'elle ne me contredirait pas.

- Je suis d'accord avec Vincent.

- Cid ? Demanda Cloud à l'aviateur.

- Ma foi, ce n'est qu'un putain de dragon. Si elle nous fait trop chier, on lui fera rencontrer Bahamut !

La scène me fit sourire intérieurement.

- Nanaki, Cait Sith ? Demandais-je.

- Tu connais mon point de vue, Vincent. Me répondit le lion rouge.

- Je vais suivre l'avis général. Répliqua joyeusement la peluche.

Barret poussa un hurlement et sortie de la pièce alors que la petite en pleurait presque. Tifa la força à se rassoir et commença à la rassurer.

- Ne t'occupe pas de Barret. C'est un crétin idiot. Je crois que cette histoire de monstres s'attaquant aux enfants l'a plus secoué que ce que l'on pensait.

- Mais je vous pose plein d'ennuis, chouina-t-elle.

- Bof, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, les ennuis viennent d'eux-mêmes à nous de toute façon ! Lui lança Cid.

- Que fait-on à présent ? Demanda doucement Nanaki.

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Il y a cette histoire de rapport disparu, et le problème reptilien d'Alix. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoua Cloud.

- Tu dis que tu as passé un mois dans un labo ? Me demanda Cait Sith.

- Oui.

- Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait exactement.

- Ils m'ont changé en dragon ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant la pâle tentative d'humour de la petite.

- Cela peut être juste la face émergée de l'iceberg. Lui expliquais-je. Il faudrait te faire passer des tests complémentaires, mais hélas nous n'avons rien qui nous permettrait de faire ça ici.

Je connaissais les scientifiques fous de la Shinra mieux que personne. Dieu sait ce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire subir en plus…

**-A-**

J'avais assisté aux tests d'Alix sans trop m'émouvoir. L'adolescente souriait à présent doucement en remplissant son questionnaire. Chaos avait beaucoup rit d'elle lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle (sa dragonne) avait plus peur d'un simple médecin que de lui. Personnellement, j'aurais été à sa place, ce médecin serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Elle repartit d'ailleurs pour les tests sans trop broncher, et elle en sortit bien longtemps après. Elle semblait épuisée. Je grimaçais discrètement lorsqu'elle avoua avoir connue pire. Pauvre enfant. Le médecin sortit alors de sa salle. Il puait l'inquiétude, ce qui m'étonna.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous êtes dans une forme excellente. Vous avez une masse musculaire impressionnante, vous deviez être très sportive avant d'arriver ici, je me trompe ?

- Pas qu'un peu, Docteur, j'avais de l'embonpoint !

Je le vis soupirer. Il y avait un problème.

- Je m'en doutais. Excusez-moi, mais vous avez spécifiée sur le questionnaire, mademoiselle, que vous vous étiez fracturée la hanche. Vous pouvez m'expliquer où et comment exactement ?

- Heu, oui, je suppose. J'étais jeune, j'avais six ans, il pleuvait et j'étais à vélo. La roue du motard qui venait derrière moi a littéralement explosée, il m'a percuté et je suis tombée. Ma hanche droite s'est fracturée à trois endroits différents.

Ah, oui, effectivement, elle avait connue pire

- Mon dieu, c'est déjà un miracle que vous ayez pu remarcher. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète. Mademoiselle Alix, il n'y a aucune marque de fracture sur l'ensemble de votre corps, et plus particulièrement sur votre hanche droite.

Elle pâlit dangereusement.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Docteur, c'est impossible que cette marque ait disparu comme ça ! Je suis en plus à peu près sûre de me l'être rebrisée au cours de... Ma captivité.

- Je ne remets pas votre parole en doute, Mademoiselle, loin de là ! Je me contente de dire ce que je vois et les clichés sont formels : si vous aviez une fracture, elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui !

Pour la convaincre, il lui tendit une pochette avec les clichés des radios. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Balbutia-t-elle.

Le médecin lui jeta un regard navré.

- Je ne peux pour l'instant rien vous dire de plus. Je passerais demain dans le bar de mademoiselle Tifa pour vous donner les résultats du reste des analyses.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Ça veut dire que tes os ont bien récupérés de ta chute. Lui fis-je remarquer.

- Impossible ! La fracture remonte à quatorze ans en arrière, et j'ai fait des radios il y a un an, les marques étaient encore clairement visibles !

Ce qui me choqua néanmoins c'est qu'elle était beaucoup plus âgée que ce que je pensais. Plus qu'une adolescente, s'était une jeune femme ! Pourtant je lui donnais difficilement un an de plus que Yuffie !

**-A-**

Le lendemain, c'était une Alix sur le pied de guerre qui attendait le médecin. Je le sentis approcher bien avant qu'il n'arrive, en compagnie de Reeves.

- Il y a plusieurs choses qu'il vaudrait mieux aborder en privé, mademoiselle Alix. Commença-t-il.

Je la vis fermer les yeux.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Il soupira tristement en réponse.

- Bien, pour commencer, je peux vous affirmer avec certitude que vous n'êtes pas enceinte.

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller à cette simple mention. Je n'avais pas pris en compte cette hypothèse, et vu sa tête, elle par contre y avait clairement songé.

- Pourquoi serait-elle enceinte ? Grommela Barret.

- C'est une adolescente qui a servit de sujet d'expérience. Et crois-moi, tu ne sais pas ce que ces fous sont capables de faire. Le coupa Cloud.

- Je peux ensuite vous affirmer que l'on n'a pas trouvé une seule goutte de mako dans votre organisme.

Nous poussâmes tous un soupir de soulagement. La mako avait des effets néfastes sur les corps humains, et surtout sur les corps féminins. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait jamais de femme SOLDAT.

- Ensuite, vous avez signifiée dans mon questionnaire que vous étiez auparavant en surpoids, que vous ne pratiquiez aucun sport, que vous vous étiez fracturée la hanche et que vous aviez eu de gros problème de santé étant jeune. Après de multiple examen, j'ai fini par arriver à une conclusion, qui risque fort de vous déplaire. Lorsque j'ai essayé d'introduire de la mako dans un échantillon de sang, il y eu un phénomène de rejet extraordinaire, quasi immédiat.

Je jetais un regard en coin à Cloud. Ça par contre, ce n'était pas normal.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous on fait exactement, mais une chose est sûre. Le dragon que vous hébergez a besoins d'un corps en parfait état de marche. Pour résumer, il est en train de vous créer un corps de combattante parfait.

- Pa... Pardon ?

- Il est aussi fort possible qu'il prenne exemple sur ce qu'il peut voir autour de vous. Dit-il en jetant un regard en coin à Tifa.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Demanda Barret.

- Rien qui pourrait être dangereux pour vous, assura-t-il.

J'entendis l'homme-mitraillette soupirer de soulagement avant que sa main vienne s'abattre sur l'épaule d'Alix.

- Je suis désolé de mon comportement des ces derniers jours.

- Heu, ce... C'est rien.

- Vous avez dit « rien qui ne soit dangereux pour vous », fis-je remarquer. Il y a encore autre chose ?

Le médecin grimaça fortement avant de de nouveau se tourner vers la jeune femme.

- J'ai été surpris de votre taux d'hormones dans le sang, mademoiselle. J'ai donc fait des recherches un peu poussées... Comment vous dire ça... Vous possédez les taux d'hormones et le développement ovarien d'une enfant de huit ans. Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Alix, mais vous êtes complètement stérile.

**-A-**

Alix pleurait. Je l'entendais sangloter du sous-sol du bar, et je me sentais affreusement mal pour elle.

_- Ah, parce que tu comptais avoir des enfants, toi, un jour ?_

J'ignorais Chaos pour me concentrer sur la jeune fille. Tifa et Yuffie était avec elle, mais ça ne la calmait pas. Puis brusquement, plus rien.

_- Sa dragonne s'en est occupée. Elle va pouvoir dormir maintenant._

**-A-**

- Alors tu vas entraîner Alix.

Ce n'était pas une question, et Cloud le savait.

- Je pensais que tu t'en occuperais, m'avoua-t-il.

- Impossible, sa dragonne essaye de me tuer à chaque fois qu'elle me voit.

- Chaos ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Il savait.

- Il faudra bien que tu l'aides à un moment où à un autre, pourtant.

Je ne répondis pas non plus.

- Je vais chercher une épée. Débrouille-toi pour qu'elle ait moins peur de toi.

Facile à dire…

**-A-**

- Tu ne devrais pas rester là.

J'avais observé l'entraînement du haut d'un bâtiment. Cloud n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais elle avait besoin de ça pour s'endurcir. Je sentis la dragonne grogner contre moi, mais je l'ignorais pour aider la petite à se remettre debout. Elle en aurait été incapable sans mon aide.

- Viens, c'est l'heure de manger.

Je tournais les talons, ne l'attendant pas. Il fallait que je m'éloigne avant que la situation ne dégénère.

**-A-**

- Tu dis es sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui la fait, même inconsciemment ? Lui demandais-je.

Je connaissais déjà la réponse, bien entendu. Tout comme Chaos agissait de manière à ce que je reste en vie, sa dragonne prenait soin de son corps-hôte. Mais avec beaucoup plus de précaution.

- J'en suis sûre !

- Elle dit la vérité, me défendit Tifa. Elle avait l'air aussi ahuri que moi en voyant la plaie se refermer.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

- Que fait-on ? Nous interrogea Barret.

- Rien. Elle n'y peut rien et nous non plus. Lui répondis-je avant de faire demi-tour.

Rien, à par éliminer de son corps sa dragonne. Ce qui était impossible.

**-A-**

Je sentais à présent clairement les émotions de la dragonne d'Alix. En fait, non, je ne sentais rien du tout, mais Chaos si. Et il m'en faisait par sans trop rechigner. Il était… Captivé.

_- Elles ont des problèmes de communications._

- Apparemment.

Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour s'en apercevoir.

_- Elle copie ses réactions sur celle d'animaux connus de l'humaine._

- Et ça ne marche pas.

_- C'est comme essayer de communiquer juste avec des onomatopées : très réduit._

- Plait-il ?

Il ne me répondit pas.

_- Si je te parle en imitant la chèvre, que je te dis que tu me fais chier en faisant la vache et si pour te signaler mon accord j'aboyais en agitant la queue, tu crois que cela marcherait ?_

Je ne pus retenir le petit rire qui m'échappa. Tout le monde dans le bar tourna sa tête vers moi, me dévisageant comme si j'étais fou.

- Elles en sont à ce point là ?

_- Ouais. Cette humaine est incroyablement conne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fout, mais sa dragonne passe de la joie la pus pur à la haine totale en quelques secondes Elle veut mourir jeune, ce n'est pas possible._

Je riais toujours lorsqu'Alix descendit de sa chambre pour me jeter un regard interrogatif. Je repris de plus belle en imaginant sa dragonne faire le chat pour se faire comprendre.

_- Pitoyable._

Je ne savais même pas s'il parlait de moi ou d'elle.

**-A-**

Lorsque Cid avait comparé Alix à Reno, je n'avais pas réussi à leur trouver de points commun : elle était rousse, d'accord, mes ses cheveux tiraient plus vers le blond que vers le rouge, elle avait un visage moins fin et plus féminin, et de plus elle ne me tapait pas autant sur les nerfs. Mais je compris quand je les vis tous deux côtes à côtes : ils dégageaient la même énergie. La même insupportable joie de vivre.

_- J'en connais deux qui vont passer une excellente nuit._

Je chassais les images des deux rouquins dans le feu de l'action que m'envoyais Chaos. En effet, vu comment la jeune fille battait des cils, elle n'allait pas finir sa nuit seule.

- On devrait les éloigner.

Je me tournais vers Barret.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'après une nuit il va la jeter et on va devoir la ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Ce type changeait d'avis comme de chemises : il était impossible de dire s'il aimait bien Alix ou s'il voulait qu'elle meure dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Elle est grande, essayais-je de le tempérer.

- Elle a appris il y a deux jours qu'elle était stérile !

Il marquait un point.

- J'espère que tu pourras te joindre à nous ! Un bel homme tel que toi, ce serait dommage que tu restes tout seul...Et je n'aime pas les rouquins de toute façon, j'ai toujours préféré les chauves... Et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a le droit de m'appeler Princesse.

Nous la regardâmes passer avec des yeux ronds. Hein ?

- J'ai le même à la maison, commenta-t-elle d'un ton guilleret.

Ça promet…

**-A-**

Le lendemain, ce fut une Alix joyeuse qui me tira de mes pensées. Il devait au bas mot être cinq heures du matin. Que faisait-elle debout à cette heure-ci ?

- Salut ! Me lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, lui répondis-je.

- Que fais-tu hors de ton lit à cette heure-ci ? Finis-je par lâcher.

Elle s'était assise suffisamment loin de moi pour que la dragonne se tienne tranquille. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où je l'entendis grogner.

- J'ai fini ma nuit, je suppose.

- Tu n'étais pas censée être hypersomniaque ? Il est cinq heures du matin !

- Ça, c'était avant, me répondit-elle d'un ton mordant.

Elle se leva alors pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Café ?

Je grognais comme simple réponse et je la vis sortir deux tasses. Elle se mit alors à siffloter un petit air calme qui me plaisait beaucoup, tout en sortant ce dont elle semblait avoir besoin pour déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sifflotes ?

Elle se tourna alors vers moi, me jetant un regard interrogatif.

- Je ne connais pas, quelles sont les paroles ?

Elle déposa tout son bordel entre nous deux, et s'installa à un siège de moi en souriant d'un air presque nostalgique.

- Il n'y en a pas, enfin pas à me connaissance. Elle n'en a pas besoin, cette musique est une histoire à elle toute seule.

J'attrapais ma tasse et me mit à siroter le breuvage noir.

- Elle est de chez toi, je présume.

- Oui. Elle s'appelle « Die Moldau », la Moldau. C'est le nom d'un fleuve, je crois. Elle retrace son parcourt de sa source au moment où elle se jette dans la mer.

Chaos s'agita alors, provoquant la fuite de l'adolescente qui partit s'installer contre la fenêtre, dans mon dos.

- Tu me la sifflerais en entier ?

Je lui avais demandé ça d'un ton plus doux que d'habitude : sa petite musique me plaisait bien, et elle ne sifflait vraiment pas faux.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais elle dure un bon quart d'heure, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas tenir aussi longtemps. De plus, je ne connais pas tous les accords.

Je la laissais méditer en paix, me contentant de finir ma tasse avant de la poser dans l'évier et d'aller faire un tour. Je sentais pointer la crise « Chaotesque », et je préférais être le plus loin possible de personnes innocentes dans ce genre de cas.

**-A-**

C'était avec un mal de crâne impossible que je fixais la scène devant moi : Cloud essayait de faire comprendre à Alix qu'il ne lisait pas dans les pensées. Avec des méthodes à la Cloud. Bref, la petite en bavait depuis un bon bout de temps. Son épaule droite semblait d'ailleurs la faire souffrir. J'attendis à peine que le blond soit parti pour me porter à sa hauteur. Elle redressa la tête presque aussitôt.

- C'est bientôt l'heure de passer à table.

Je fronçais les sourcils : son épaule n'allait pas mieux. Saisi d'une intuition, je m'accroupis en face d'elle pour appuyer sur le bleu. Elle glapit douloureusement, mais je ne la lâchais pas. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller alors que la dragonne bougeait. Une fois son bleu résorbé, je me levais et l'entendis me suivre.

**-A-**

- Vincent, dis, on peut aller chercher Alix ?

Je jetais un regard étonné à la petite Marlène. J'adorais cette petite, c'était peut-être la personne qui m'apaisait le plus dans ce monde. Vaincu, je lui fis signe que c'était bon avant qu'elle ne se jette à moitié dehors. Lorsque je vis Alix étalée à terre, je pris quand même soin de la prévenir avant qu'elle ne se prenne Marlène dans la figure. La scène était touchante, et lorsque je croisais le regard de l'adolescente, je ne pus retenir l'amusement qui pointait en moi.

**-A-**

Je regardais Yuffie sans vraiment la voir. Elle était… Elle était cadavérique. Un frisson incontrôlable de rage m'envahit soudainement. Je sortis ma matéria de soin pour lui lancer un sort. Je vis à la fin qu'elle respirait mieux, mais c'était déjà ça. Je suivis le reste du groupe en me faisant discret, regardant sans trop intervenir la dispute entre Alix et Cid. Elle était vraiment égoïste quand elle s'y mettait. Elle partit ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre. On ne la revit que lors du repas de midi du lendemain. Repas qui dégénéra vite à cause de ses yeux, qui avaient commencé à changer de couleur.

_- Normal, ça fait trois jours qu'elle n'a rien avalé. La dragonne en profite et prend sa place._

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non. J'eus la réponse lorsqu'elle réussi à se dégager de l'étreinte de Cloud : on était en train de la pousser à bout. Je me mis alors à réfléchir intensément : il allait falloir que je lui parle. Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeais vers sa chambre pour l'y trouver allongée contre la porte. Soupirant, je la soulevais pour la placer dans le lit.

**-A-**

Ce fut le rugissement de la dragonne qui me fit me retourner juste à temps pour voir Alix faire face à trois Chimères. Le rugissement avait arrêté la progression des monstres vers elle, mais elle ne bougeait pas pour autant. Alertée par mon mouvement, Yuffie s'arrêta elle aussi et posa son regard sur la jeune fille.

- Alix ! hurla-t-elle.

J'avais déjà dégainé alors que les monstres se jetaient sur elle. Je tirais plusieurs fois, mais l'adolescente ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Alix ! Hurlais-je pour me faire entendre d'elle. Dépêche-toi de courir et va te mettre à l'abri !

Elle ne cilla même pas. Plus concentré sur elle que sur mon combat, je me pris un coup de griffe dans l'abdomen. Après, ce fut le noir total. Je m'étais transformé. Je n'attendis pas qu'on me le demande pour faire le ménage autour de moi. Chaos ne pouvait pas intervenir sur mes pensées quand j'étais sous ses autres formes, mais par contre son instinct bestial prenait petit à petit le pli sur moi.

- C'est bon, Vincent, il n'y en a plus. Tu peux redevenir humain.

Je grognais avant d'obtempérer.

- Alix, tu vas bien ?

Je me tournais vers la barmaid.

- Alix, tu... Tu me fais peur ! Tes yeux...

Peur ? Je fixais alors la jeune fille et je dus retenir un frisson : son aura, auparavant inexistante, était à présent déployée autour d'elle, pleine d'une rage meurtrière. Nous nous approchâmes avec le reste du groupe pour voir Alix faire demi-tour à une vitesse inhumaine.

- Du calme. Lui fis-je alors qu'elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, ses pupilles verticales contre les miennes rougeoyantes.

- Elle va parfaitement bien. Lançais-je à Cloud.

- Me voilà rassuré ! Ironisa-t-il.

Il se tourna alors vers Alix.

- Tu te rends compte que ton attitude était carrément suicidaire ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas fuis ou hurlé pour nous prévenir ?

Il était furieux, et avant que je n'ais pu faire le moindre mouvement, il se mit à secouer Alix par les épaules

- Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu nous as faite ?

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de me LÂCHER !

Cloud me regarda alors. Il n'y eut pas besoin de mot pour que je comprenne ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu vas aller avec Vincent, il va t'apprendre à contrôler… Ce qui vit en toi.

- Il en est hors de question ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Alix... Gronda celui-ci.

_- Retiens-le !_

Trop tard. Je sus presque aussitôt que si elle ne se transformait pas, c'était un miracle.

- Humain, siffla sa voix.

La dragonne prenait sa défense. Chaos était mortellement excité, près à se battre contre elle au moindre faux pas, à la tuer.

- Cloud, laisse, ordonnais-je.

Il se tourna alors vers moi.

- Comme tu viens de voir, j'ai le même « petit » problème que toi. En quatre exemplaires. Je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour t'aider. Suis-moi.

**-A-**

Je regardais l'adolescente évanouie à mes pieds. J'y étais allé vraiment trop fort, mais c'était nécessaire. Je revis encore distinctement le moment où je m'étais avancé pour la toucher. La peau, couverte d'écailles, était étonnamment lisse et douce au touché. Chaos en avait presque perdu son latin. Mais maintenant…

_- Tu as une adolescente nue juste recouverte par ta cape à tes pieds, évanouie. Alors sois tu prends ton pied et tu te la farcie, sois tu la ramène à la maison. Personnellement la première me va très bien._

J'ignorais Chaos pour soulever l'adolescente. Elle était plus lourde que les dernières fois que j'avais fait ça : elle était plus en forme aussi. Je marchais jusqu'au Shera, prenant soin de ne pas regarder le peu de peau qui dépassait, de peur de voir Chaos se faire des idées. Il en avait déjà assez comme ça. Je fus accueilli par des cris de soulagement.

- Vincent ! Où est… Qu'est-il arrivé à Alix.

J'évitais souplement Barret pour venir me planter devant Tifa.

- Je peux te la confier ?

Elle me jeta un drôle de regard, mais obtempéra sans discuter, prenant mon fardeau en grimaçant légèrement. J'entendis derrière moi un toussotement qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Allons bon, nous voilà parti pour l'interrogatoire en règle.

**Fin du bonus.**

Alors ?

Ce truc fait 9000 mots, un peu de respect je vous pris !

A la prochaine !


End file.
